Better With You
by RozaBelikova-x
Summary: Rose leaves her whole life behind when her parents decide to move across the country. Fearing she won't adapt to her new life, she meets Lissa at school. She also bumps into Dimitri Belikov, who's recently been released from juvie, and she's immediately intrigued. Despite all the warnings to stay away, she wants to get to know him better. Will she be able to break down his walls?
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! Here's my new story, called "Better with you". I hope you're going to like it. As always, it's all human. Here's the full summary:_

 ** _Rose has to leave her whole life behind when her parents decide to move across the country. Fearing she won't adapt to this new life, she meets Lissa Dragomir at her new school and instantly becomes friends with her. She bumps into Dimitri Belikov as well, who's recently been released from juvie, and she's immediately intrigued. Despite all the warnings to stay away from him, she wants to get to know him better. Will she be able to break down his walls? Will he finally let someone in?_**

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead, the most amazing author in the world who has given us Romitri, does. ;)_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **RPOV**

"Are we almost there yet?"

I knew I was being an impatient little brat, but I was tired of being cooped up in the car for hours. I wanted to stretch my legs and breathe in some fresh air – if only for a few minutes.

"We're almost there, kid," Dad answered.

He flashed me a grin and I glared at him. Seriously. He'd had that grin on his face the whole damn drive to Columbia Falls, Montana. I hated that he was so excited about the move. I wanted to wipe the grin off of his face and tell him to turn back around. I wanted to go back home.

I turned around in my seat to see if Mom was still driving behind us. She was. I'd expected Dad to drive the U-Haul to our new home, but Mom had insisted she'd drive the rental truck because she didn't trust my father to be careful with it.

Turning back around, I sighed. "Do I really have to go to school tomorrow?"

"Of course, Rose," Dad answered sternly. "You can't miss the start of the school year. It gives you an opportunity to make friends."

I pouted. "Can't I settle in first? Get to know the town…"

"I know you don't like being the new kid, Rose. If you wait another week, you'll still be the new kid. It's better to get it over with now."

I let out another sigh. "I miss my friends."

Dad gave me a sympathetic smile. "I know this isn't easy for you, Rose, but you'll make new friends. Don't worry."

I didn't agree with him, but I nodded anyway.

Dad must have sensed it because he said, his voice gentle and soft, "You're still young, Rose. It's going to be easy to make new friends. Besides, you're an amazing young woman. Who wouldn't want to be friends with you?" he added, winking.

"Dad!" I groaned, embarrassed. A reluctant smile crossed my face. "This town better has a good pizzeria."

"There's a Pizza Hut, yes," Dad said.

"Thank God." My smile widened. "I guess I'll be okay, then."

Dad squeezed my shoulder. "Of course you're going to be okay, kid."

We finally arrived in Columbia Falls. The town kinda looked boring. I was used to a bigger city with lots of people and noise, but here it was tranquil and peaceful. I guess I could get used to this, too. If I tried – really hard.

Our house was smack dab in the middle of a forest, completely secluded. Okay, maybe that wasn't entirely true, but it was definitely on the outskirts of a forest. In the distance, I could see mountains. I'd known my parents had wanted to move for the peace and quiet, but I hadn't realized until now they meant _this_. There were no people here, only animals. Was I supposed to make friends with animals now?

"Where are our neighbors?" I asked, a little desperate.

As I'd feared, Dad answered, "We don't have neighbors."

"We're all alone in this forest?" I exclaimed.

"No, of course not. This is the Meadow Lake resort. There are a couple of hotels here – and a golf course," he added excitedly.

I was outraged. "You moved us here so you could golf?!"

"No," Dad said patiently. "But it is a nice benefit, don't you think?"

I groaned, exasperated. "How am I supposed to get to school?"

"I'll drive you," he offered. "And when the weather is nice enough, you can take your bike."

I groaned again. "What if someone kidnaps me on the way to school? No one will see!"

I knew I was blowing this whole thing out of proportion, but I just couldn't help but feel like he wasn't being fair to me. He and Mom had decided in a whim to move and they hadn't even asked how I felt about that.

"It won't be as bad as you think," Dad said, getting out of the car. "Take a look at the house. Isn't it beautiful?"

I hadn't even spared a glance at the house. I was too distressed about the fact that there were no human beings in this forest, not as far as I could see. I didn't see any hotels or a golf course so how far into the woods were we?

"Do we at least have WiFi?" I asked, defeated.

"Yes. Now take a look at the house."

I did. I had to admit that the house was lovely. It was wooden, complete with large glass panels. I was a little curious to see the inside.

"Oh, it's gorgeous," Mom gushed as she got out of the U-Haul to stand beside us. She put her arm around my shoulders. "We're going to be very happy here."

 _I hope so._

"Let's go inside," Dad said.

I followed my parents to the front door. When I walked inside, my mouth fell open. I closed it quickly before my parents noticed and looked around with wide eyes. This house was actually really beautiful. The floor was hardwood. The walls were painted a soft beige. I walked into the living room, which was spacious. It also had a fireplace. The dining table was wooden as well – I hadn't expected any different. Everything in this house seemed to be wooden, but, strangely, I liked it. I walked into the kitchen and stared at the biggest refrigerator I'd ever seen. Walking around the kitchen island, I moved back to the living room.

"It's so big," I said to my parents.

"Wait until you see your bedroom," Mom said smiling.

I almost ran upstairs and passed the master bedroom – which was huge. My room was further down the hall and I was pleased to see that I had my own private bathroom. I squealed.

Dad smirked. "We thought you'd like it."

After inspecting my own bathroom, I looked around in my bedroom. The walls were bare and painted white. There was a queen sized bed, a closet and, near the window, there was a desk.

"You can decorate it however you like," Dad continued. He put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently. "We want you to feel at home here, Rose."

"Thanks," I said, smiling up at him. "I like it."

He smiled back. "Good."

After investigating the rest of the house, we went back outside and brought our stuff inside. After sitting for hours in the car, my legs were sore so I was glad to be able to walk around. It was nearly midnight when we finished unpacking. Dad told me to go to bed. He said he'd drive me to school tomorrow for which I was glad. I wasn't looking forward to riding my bike to school after this exhausting day.

I collapsed into bed and sighed in contentment. Closing my eyes, I fell asleep in an instant. I didn't get much sleep, though. I had to get up early because I had to make a good impression on my first day of school. I didn't like that I was nervous. Making friends was easy, right? It was no biggie. So why were my palms sweating when I entered my new high school for the first time?

In the atrium, a freckled boy with red hair waved at me. When I didn't respond, he walked over to me.

"Are you Rose?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered dumbly. _Who the hell are you?_ "How do you know my name?"

"You looked lost so I figured you're the new student. I'm Mason, by the way," he said smiling brightly. "Welcome to our school. I'm supposed to show you around today."

"Oh, I thought I needed to go to the main office," I said, a little confused.

"Change of plans. Here is a map of the school," he said, "and your schedule, of course. Come on, I'll give you a quick tour before first period."

We chatted a little as he showed me around the school. I'd noted that Mason was very friendly and sociable. He definitely seemed like someone I could be friends with. When the bell rang, announcing first period, he dropped me off at my classroom.

"Here we are," he said cheerfully. "I hope you have a pleasant first day. If you want you can sit with me and my friends during lunch."

"Thanks, Mason," I said, giving him a grateful smile. "It was nice meeting you."

"You too. Enjoy Calculus," he said, winking at me. He started to walk away, but stopped in his tracks. "Oh, look out for Ms. Kirova. She's nasty."

"What does she teach?"

He grimaced. "Calculus."

My eyes widened. _Damn._

Mason laughed quietly. "Go inside. She won't bite – yet."

I watched him leave. Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door and walked inside. Immediately, twenty students turned their heads to stare at me.

"Ah, you must be the new student," the teacher said. She looked at me through her glasses, her eyes stern. I assumed she was Ms. Kirova. "Rose Hathaway-Mazur?"

"Rose Hathaway is fine," I said, my voice quiet. With everyone staring at me, I was even more nervous than I already had been when I entered the school.

"Take a seat."

There was only one seat left and it was in the front. A blond haired girl sitting next to me offered me a smile before looking at the blackboard.

After class, I stood in the hallway, feeling lost and helpless. Even with the map, I had no clue where to go next.

"Hey, do you need help with that?"

The blond haired girl that had smiled at me earlier in class walked over to me. There was a skip in her step. She seemed so…cheerful.

She pointed at the map in my hands. "Where do you need to be?"

"I have English now," I answered after glimpsing at my schedule.

"Oh my God, me too!" the girl exclaimed and her emerald eyes lit up in excitement. "I'm Lissa."

I smiled. "Rose."

"That's a pretty name! Come on, I'll walk with you," Lissa offered, linking her arm through mine. "Where are you from, Rose?"

"Helena," I answered.

"Oh, I've been there," she said excitedly. "Why'd you move?"

"My parents wanted to take it more easy," I told her, "so they decided to move to a quiet, calm place."

"Then they're definitely in the right place," Lissa giggled. "It's kind of boring here. But maybe that'll change now that you're here," she added with a wink.

"I don't know about that," I said dryly.

"When did you arrive? I haven't seen you in town yet."

"Yesterday," I answered.

Her eyes widened a little. "Oh, and you already had to go to school?"

I shrugged. "Yeah."

"Well, if you want someone to show you around…" Lissa said smiling.

"Thank you, that would be nice."

Her smile widened. "Just let me know when you have had some time to settle in and we'll meet up. Where exactly do you live?"

"The Meadow Lake resort or something," I said. "It's in the middle of the woods," I added, scrunching up my nose. "I'm not sure if I'm going to like that."

"You'll get used to it," Lissa said, giving me a reassuring smile. "I live on the other side of town."

She continued to fire questions at me as we walked to our English class. I could already tell that she liked to chat – a lot.

When English ended, she asked if I wanted to have lunch with her and her friends. I agreed, even though Mason had already offered. I just didn't know where to find him so maybe it was better if I went with Lissa today.

"Hey guys," Lissa said. She was still as cheerful as this morning, which I found strange. This was the first day of the new school year. Shouldn't she be a little grumpy that school had started again? Everyone else seemed to be grumpy – me included. But I couldn't deny that Lissa lightened up the mood a little. "I brought someone with me today. Her name is Rose."

To my surprise, Mason was sitting at the table. "Hey Rose, take a seat. How was your first class? Did Ms. Kirova behave?" he asked, winking.

"Oh, you two have already met!" Lissa exclaimed.

"This morning," Mason answered.

Lissa motioned towards a boy with black hair and icy blue eyes. "This is my boyfriend, Christian," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently.

I offered him a smile, but he just stared at me.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"Rose," Lissa said patiently. "She's new here so be nice."

She sat down next to him and kissed him on the cheek. "How has your day been so far?"

They started talking so I moved to the other side of the table and sat down next to Mason. The guy next to him introduced himself as Eddie and shook my hand. We chatted a little during lunch and I found out they'd been best friends since kindergarten. They even finished each other's sentences.

Christian, Lissa's boyfriend, didn't say much. He seemed dark and broody. He was the complete opposite from Lissa and I found myself wondering what had brought them together.

"How are you getting home after school?"

Lissa and I were walking back to our lockers. Hers was close to mine. Unfortunately for me, we didn't have any more classes together today.

"My dad's going to pick me up," I answered.

"Good. Normally, I spend my afternoons with Christian, but my offer still stands," she said. "If you need a tour guide, I'm your girl."

I smiled. "Thanks, Lissa. That's very kind of you. I'm not sure when I'll have the time, though. I still have a lot of things to do at home…"

"Of course! Just let me know when you're finished," she said.

I nodded. "I will."

She grinned excitedly. "Great!"

"So how did you and Christian meet?" I asked curiously. She'd been asking questions about me all day, but I wanted to get to know her a little better as well.

"At school," she answered, leaning against the lockers. "I was dealing with some stuff and…well, one day he found me crying in the hallway… I'd never really talked to him before that day, but he was so kind to me." She smiled and a dreamy look appeared on her face. "That was last year. We've been dating ever since and I have to say it's wonderful with him. He's so…"

I was distracted when someone bumped into my shoulder and didn't hear the rest of Lissa's story. Instead, I looked up to glare at the guy who'd almost knocked me over. When he looked back at me, my heart skipped a beat and I froze. He was hot. No, wait, that wasn't right. He was _incredibly_ hot.

The first thing that I noticed about him was his chocolate brown eyes and his dark hair that was tied into a small ponytail. What I probably should have noticed first was that he was freakishly tall – or maybe I was just really tiny. _But those eyes…_ I kept looking back at his handsome face, at his eyes.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

I blinked a couple of times. The guy was still looking at me, probably wondering why I was staring at him with my mouth wide open, and frowned before looking away and continuing down the hallway.

"What are you staring at?"

Lissa had finally noticed that I wasn't paying attention to her anymore.

I blinked again. "Who's that?"

Lissa followed my gaze. "That's Dimitri Belikov."

"He's hot," I blurted out, still staring at his back. His shoulders were broad and he looked like he was chiseled underneath that shirt.

"No, no, Rose," Lissa said, shaking her head at me. "That's a bad idea."

When he'd disappeared around the corner, I looked back at Lissa. "What's a bad idea?"

"I know what you're thinking, Rose," Lissa said, "but I'm telling you…it's not a good idea. You should stay away from Dimitri."

I frowned. "Why?"

"He's bad news."

"What do you mean?"

Lissa bit her lip, hesitating. "I don't like to gossip about these things, but… I'll say it if it means you'll stay away from him."

I was starting to feel annoyed. Why was she being so cryptic? "Just tell me."

She sighed. "He spent a year in juvie. He was released last week."

My eyes widened. _Juvie? Really?_ "Why was he there?"

"He beat up his father," Lissa answered. "They say Dimitri almost killed him, but I'm not sure I believe that. You know how people like to exaggerate."

"If he really almost killed his father, wouldn't he still be in juvie?" I said. "I mean, they wouldn't let someone just leave after a year for a crime like that, right?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really know the guy. No one does. He was kind of a loner before this all happened. Well, except for-" She cut herself off, frowning.

"Except for?" I pressed.

"Christian," she answered, almost reluctant. "They were friends before Dimitri was sent to juvie."

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Kind of," she said. "It's not like they were best friends, but they talked from time to time."

"And Christian doesn't know what happened?"

Lissa shaked her head. "No. Like I said, they weren't that close."

"Maybe he had a good reason for beating up his father," I said, pensive.

She looked at me as if I was crazy. "Is there any good reason to beat up your own father?"

I shrugged. "There might be."

Lissa looked doubtful. Glancing at the clock, she said, "We should hurry. Class is about to start."

I nodded and followed her down the hallway. She dropped me off at my classroom and told me she would see me tomorrow. Apparently, she had to leave early today because she had a dentist appointment.

Before she left, she asked me once more, "You're going to stay away from him, right?"

I forced a smile onto my face. "Of course."

"Rose, I'm serious. You shouldn't get involved with him."

"Don't worry, Lissa. I was just asking about him because I was curious," I reassured her. "I won't come near him."

"You promise?"

I hesitated, but then acquiesced. "I promise."

* * *

 _Thank you for checking out the first chapter to my new story. Please let me know if you liked it and want me to continue. I'm always a little nervous about posting a new story because I don't know if it's any good :P_

 _Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you all so much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I'm so glad you liked the first chapter. Without further delay, I'll give you now the second chapter. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **RPOV**

"How was your first day?"

I knew the questions were going to come as soon as I'd entered the car, but I wished Dad had postponed them so I could think about my little encounter with Dimitri a little while longer. I didn't know why I was so impressed by him, so mesmerized... I usually wasn't like this, but there was something about him that made me want to get to know him. But I couldn't because I'd promised Lissa.

"It was fine," I answered.

"Did you make some friends?"

I nodded. "I think so."

The questions kept coming, but my mind was elsewhere.

 _Did Dimitri really try to kill his father?_

 _Stop it, Rose! Why do you care? You don't even know the guy. And he was rude. So stop thinking about it already._

"How was your day?" I asked, suddenly wanting to distract myself.

Dad launched into a story and I listened as we drove back home.

Mom asked the same questions Dad had asked in the car so I gave her the same answers. When the questioning was over, I went to my new bedroom. I still needed to get used to its bare, stark walls. But maybe I didn't have to get used to it. After all, my parents had said I could decorate it however I wanted.

"Can I paint my walls?" I asked, walking back into the living room. "I don't like it. It's so white."

"Sure, Rose," Dad replied, flipping through the channels on TV. "We can go to the store right now and pick a color if you want to."

I grinned happily. "Okay. Let's go."

After half an hour of considering which color to pick – aqua or hot pink – I finally chose the aqua color. I wanted my room to give me some peace and not a headache when I stared at the walls for too long. Dad said we would start painting this weekend. I was already looking forward to it. Now I had a few more days to think about what I was going to do with the rest of the room.

My second night at our new house was calm. I had one homework assignment. I thought it should be forbidden to give students homework on the first day of school, but I made the assignment anyway because I didn't want to get in trouble with my teacher during the first week of school. As soon as I'd finished it, I went downstairs to watch some TV with my parents.

"You excited about tomorrow?" Mom asked. "Now that you've made a few friends…"

I snorted. "How can anyone be excited about school?"

I remembered Lissa's enthusiasm today. _Well, I guess some people can be excited about school._ I didn't know her that well, but I thought she was a very enthusiastic person in general. She just seemed so positive about…well, pretty much, everything. I liked that. Maybe I could learn something from her and be less negative and sarcastic.

Dad chuckled. "You're right about that."

I yawned. "I'm going to bed, old man. It's been a long day."

"Night, kiddo," Dad said, ruffling my hair. I sent a glare in his direction and he grinned. "Your bike's ready in the garage for tomorrow, by the way."

I groaned, but refrained myself from complaining. _Ah, look at that, I'm already learning to be more positive._ I rolled my eyes at myself.

"Okay," I answered. "Thanks."

I'd known riding my bike to school was a bad idea, but I hadn't realized how bad the idea was until the next morning. Even though I'd paid attention to the road when Dad had driven me yesterday, I couldn't remember the way to school anymore. Because I'd made a few wrong turns, it took me longer to get there than planned. Luckily, I arrived just in time for my first class.

I rushed inside and ran up the stairs to the second floor, silently thanking Mason for showing me around yesterday. Apparently, I'd rushed for nothing because I was the first student to walk into the classroom. I let out a sigh in relief and walked to the back, taking a seat near the window.

Feeling warm, I removed my leather jacket and fanned my face with my hands to cool off. Slowly, the classroom started to fill with students. I was still fanning myself when the hot guy from yesterday sat down next to me. He gave me a strange look and I stopped fanning immediately, feeling slightly embarrassed.

I peeked at Dimitri from the corner of my eye and blushed when I saw that his eyes were still on me. _Why the hell am I blushing? Something's wrong with me!_ I offered him a smile, but then remembered that I wasn't supposed to talk to Dimitri. But it didn't seem like he wanted to anyway because he turned his head away. _How rude._

I frowned and looked away, concentrating on the teacher instead.

Clearing his throat, he said, "For the people who don't know me yet, I'm Mr. Tanner and I'll be teaching you World History." He seemed overly excited about that. "I know, I know," he continued when pretty much everyone grimaced. "Most of you think it's boring, but I'll do my best to make it interesting. I want this class to be fun for you, but I also want you to learn. Shall we give it a try?" The class mumbled a yes and Mr. Tanner put his hand to his ear. "I can't hear you, guys."

"Yes, sir," we all said in unison, louder this time.

He grinned, satisfied. "Awesome! Let's start."

It turned out Mr. Tanner liked to enact history to make things more clear for us and…to make us laugh. He picked out a couple of students to help him. They seemed mortified at first, but I thought it was fun and innovatory. I glanced at Dimitri and saw a small smile playing on his lips. _So he thinks it's funny too, huh?_

"Thank you for your attention," Mr. Tanner said at the end of class. Before I could stop myself, I started clapping. After a moment of hesitation, everyone else started clapping as well. He grinned and bowed. "You were a wonderful audience! Until next time!"

The clapping ceased and as I started to gather my things, I had the feeling someone was staring at me. When I looked back up, I met Dimitri's gaze. He looked me up and down. _Twice._

"What?" I said.

I was trying to hide it and be brave, but in truth his unwavering stare was making me nervous – in a good way. It was also making my heartbeat pick up speed. Dimitri just smiled and got up, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. I scowled at him. Why wouldn't he speak to me? What was that smile about?

I didn't see Lissa until lunchtime. She waved me over so I made my way through the crowd to join her and Christian.

"Hi," Lissa said smiling. "How's your day going?"

"Good." I grinned. "I just had the best history class ever."

Lissa laughed. "So you have Mr. Tanner for history, huh?"

I nodded and sat down across from her.

"I don't like his classes," Christian muttered.

"You don't?" I asked, surprised.

"There's too much interaction with the students," he explained. "I like the boring classes where I can sleep, knowing the teachers don't care enough to wake me up."

I thought he was joking, but he looked dead serious.

"Okay," I said at last.

Lissa scowled at her boyfriend. "You should pay attention in class if you want to make it through the year, Christian."

He shrugged it off. "At least I'm not skipping like Adrian. He does it all the time."

"You talking trash about me?"

Startled, I looked up when a boy appeared next to me.

"And here I thought we were friends," the boy said, putting his hand over his heart. His brown hair was all messy. "How stupid of me." Looking down at me, he said, "Hi. I don't think we've met."

"I'm Rose," I introduced myself.

He flashed me a grin as he sat down next to me.

"Adrian," he said and he took my hand in his and kissed it.

I scrunched up my nose. _What the hell?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are? I bet there are a lot of boys out there pining for you, Rose."

Christian snorted.

"Uh, thanks, I guess," I said uneasily.

"Don't flirt with my new friend," Lissa warned. "I don't want you to chase her away."

Adrian sighed. "Fine. Too bad, though. She looks mighty fine if you ask me."

I looked at him, offended. "I'm right here, you know!"

"It's a compliment, Rose," Adrian said calmly.

"It doesn't sound like one," I muttered.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with Rose on this one," Christian said.

He looked at me and gave me a teeny tiny smile. Was I imagining things or was Christian starting to warm up to me?

"Where's Mason?" I asked. "And Eddie?"

"They're still in line," Adrian said. "I think it's French fries today."

"Where were you yesterday?" Lissa asked, changing the subject. "I can't believe you skipped the first day of school."

He shrugged. "I had better things to do."

"Like?" Lissa demanded.

He raised an eyebrow at the tone of her voice. "That's not really any of your business."

They started arguing. I zoomed out after a little while and looked around the cafeteria. I didn't see Dimitri anywhere. When lunch was almost over, I still hadn't seen him and wondered if he lunched somewhere else. I was so absorbed in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed everyone had already left until Lissa shook my shoulder.

"Earth to Rose," she said. "We have to get to class."

"Right," I said blinking. We walked together to our next class. "So, umm…" I started when Christian kissed Lissa goodbye and we were finally alone. "Dimitri's in my World History class."

Her eyes widened immediately. "You didn't talk to him, did you?"

"No," I said quickly. _Not really._ "I didn't see him in the cafeteria," I continued, appearing casual. "Doesn't he eat?"

"He doesn't come to the cafeteria because people stare at him," Lissa said softly. "Haven't you noticed?"

I hadn't thus far. But to be fair, I'd only seen him twice.

"They really do that?" I asked.

"Yeah," she responded. "Even after a year, Dimitri is still sensational news. If I were him, I'd stay away too."

I frowned. "People can be really awful."

Lissa nodded. "I know."

We walked to class in silence. I didn't pay much attention during English; my mind kept wandering off. To Dimitri. Despite knowing he'd done a terrible thing, I couldn't help but feel bad for him. But who said Lissa had told me the whole story? Who said she _knew_ the whole story? She'd just told me what she'd heard.

And all those other students? I bet they didn't know the whole truth either. But they were staring at him and gossiping about him anyway, not realizing how hurtful they were being.

"Oh, I almost forgot to ask," I said to Lissa when school was over. "I'd like to take you up on that offer. Is tomorrow after school good for you?"

Lissa grinned excitedly. "It's perfect. I can't wait."

We exited the school building and said our goodbyes. I watched as Lissa skipped to Christian, taking his hand in hers, and smiled. I had to admit they looked cute together.

"Hey Rose! Need a ride home?"

I whirled around and came face to face with Adrian.

"Oh, hi," I said, a little surprised to see him. "No, thanks. I've got my bike."

"Oh, so you're sportive?" Adrian asked, lighting up a cigarette.

"We're in the middle of the school ground," I said disapprovingly.

He shrugged carelessly. "Rules don't apply to me, Rose."

I didn't want to start a discussion with a guy I barely knew so I just said, "Right. I'll see you around, Adrian."

"Enjoy the rest of your day, Rose," he called after me. "I look forward to seeing you again tomorrow."

I started to turn and, as I did, I bumped into someone. Stunned, I almost fell backwards, but two hands grabbed my arms and steadied me. I looked up and met Dimitri's gaze.

"You again," he muttered.

I started to apologize, but Adrian cut me off as he strode over to us.

"Hey, get your hands off of her!" he exclaimed.

Dimitri let go of me immediately and held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry," he said, though he didn't sound sincere.

Adrian glared at him. "Run along now, jailbird."

Dimitri balled his fists as he glared back. People started to gather around us. I could hear their whispers behind me. I ignored them and looked at Dimitri. His jaw was clenched and he looked royally pissed off, but then he took a deep breath and walked away without sparing me another glance.

"You okay, Rose?" Adrian asked, turning towards me.

"What the hell, Adrian?" I burst out angrily. He looked taken aback. "He didn't do anything wrong!"

"I thought-"

"And I don't need you to defend me," I cut him off. "I can take care of myself."

The shocked expression had disappeared from his face. "I was only trying to help you," he said, regaining his composure. "You don't know how dangerous that guy is."

"And you do?" I shot back.

"He tried to kill his father," he said, his eyes wide.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, everyone keeps telling me that."

"Because it's the truth," Adrian said, throwing his cigarette to the ground. "You weren't here when it happened, Rose."

"And you were?" I snapped. "Did you actually _see_ Dimitri beat up his dad?"

Adrian frowned, confused. "Why are you defending him?"

I started to reply, but then closed my mouth. Why was I defending Dimitri? Did I really believe that he might have had a good reason to beat up his father? I didn't even know the guy. But he just didn't seem like the type. Just now, he could've hit Adrian easily, but he walked away instead. If he really was that violent, wouldn't he have taken this opportunity to express his rage?

"I have to go," I mumbled, forcing my way through the crowd.

"Rose, wait," Adrian called after me.

I didn't answer and, luckily, he didn't come after me. I exited the school and looked around the street, trying to find Dimitri, but he was nowhere to be seen. I didn't even know what I would've said if I'd found him. _This is stupid, Rose._

Sighing, I walked back to fetch my bike and went home instead.

* * *

 _So what did you guys think of this chapter? Did you like it? Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts. Next chapter Rose and Dimitri will have their first real conversation. Hopefully it won't end badly, like their encounter in this chapter :P There will also be a DPOV next chapter!_

 _Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and follows! They're much appreciated! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **RPOV**

"Are you okay, Rose? Are you hurt?"

Lissa rushed to my side, looking worried.

Closing my locker, I said, "I'm fine, Lissa."

"Adrian told me Dimitri grabbed you and-"

I scowled. "Dimitri didn't grab me. I bumped into him. I would have fallen on my ass if it hadn't been for Dimitri."

"Oh. That's not what Adrian told me," Lissa said, confused.

"Adrian's overreacting," I told her. I was still feeling angry at him for interfering yesterday; he'd only made things worse. "Nothing happened. I'm fine."

She looked relieved. "Okay."

Now that she knew I wasn't harmed yesterday – I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the thought – she started talking about the things she wanted to show me after school. We parted when the bell rang and I hurried to the chemistry classroom. I was surprised to see Christian. I hadn't known he was in this class. He saw me walk in and, to my surprise, he waved me over.

"I'd rather have you sit next to me than one of these idiots," he said, nodding at a small group of jocks standing at the front of the classroom. "See that one with the blond hair? His name is Jesse Zeklos. My advice? Stay the hell away from him. He's an asshat."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Thanks, I guess."

"Don't worry, the advice is for free," he said smirking.

The teacher walked in and Jesse Zeklos and his pals took a seat at their desks. Class was boring, but I could've already guessed that. It was Chemistry after all so how could it not be boring? I hated it just as much as I hated math. Christian seemed to find it boring as well because he was doodling in his notebook. When class ended, he couldn't get out fast enough.

"Christian, wait up," I called, following him out the door.

He stopped, but didn't turn around right away. "What?"

I hesitated – only for a moment. "Lissa told me you used to be friends with Dimitri Belikov," I started. "Well, sort of."

"Yeah," he said slowly.

"Do you happen to know where he hangs out during lunchtime?" I asked casually.

His face darkened. "I thought Lissa had told you to stay away from him."

"Well, if she told you about that, I'm sure she told you about what happened yesterday after school," I said.

He nodded.

"I'd like to apologize to him for what happened," I explained. "Adrian was being an ass and I know he won't apologize so I will."

Christian was hesitant, but then he sighed and said, "I think you'll find him in the library."

I smiled. "Thanks, Christian."

"You're welcome," he muttered, frowning.

"Please don't tell Lissa. She'll be mad at me if she knows I talked to him."

"She'll be mad at _me_ if I keep this from her," Christian countered.

"She doesn't have to find out if we both keep our mouths shut," I told him.

"She's going to wonder where you are."

"I'll make something up."

"You'd better," he warned.

I smiled again. "Don't worry. I'll handle it."

Christian muttered something under his breath, turned back around and left.

When lunchtime came around, I went to the library instead of the cafeteria. I looked around and found Dimitri sitting at one of the tables. He was all alone. Taking a deep breath to calm my nerves, I walked over.

"Hi."

Dimitri looked up, his eyes widening when he saw me. The surprised look on his face was quickly replaced by a frown. It didn't intimidate me, though.

"I've noticed you're in my World History class," I started. "My name's Rose."

There was no response. He just kept frowning at me.

I sighed. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for what happened yesterday."

"You don't need to apologize," he said curtly before looking down at his book again. I hadn't noticed until now that he had a slight accent. But how could I have? He'd barely spoken two words to me.

"What Adrian said to you wasn't fair."

He snorted. "You sure as hell don't need to apologize for Adrian Ivashkov." He looked up again, his eyes piercing mine. "Speaking of him, does he know you're here? I bet he won't like it when he finds out you've been talking to me."

"I don't care," I said. "It's none of his business anyway. He crossed a line yesterday."

Dimitri eyed me suspiciously. "Why are you here, Rose?"

"I told you, I wanted to-"

"No, why are you really here?" he cut me off. I was too stunned by the tone of his voice to answer. "Your friends probably told you about what landed me in juvie, right? And now you're here to judge me like the rest of them."

I scowled at him. "No, that's not why I'm here at all."

"Really?" he snapped.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I know people judge you for what you did, Dimitri, but I'm just trying to be nice to you because I believe everyone deserves a second chance. Everyone deserves to have a friend. But you're so convinced that everyone's judging you, that _I_ am judging you, that you don't even realize that you're the one judging _me_."

Knowing that I was going to lose my temper if I stayed any longer, I grabbed my bag and started to get up. What a jackass. Maybe Lissa was right about him after all.

"Wait."

I stopped in my tracks. When I turned around, he was standing right before me. Startled, I took a step back.

"I'm sorry," he said, contrite.

I looked at him for a long time, contemplating on what to do. He looked so lost all of a sudden, so…harmless. I understood why he reacted the way he did, but if he wanted to make any friends at this school, being rude wasn't the way to do it.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, almost pleadingly. "I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you."

"True," I said coolly. Then I gave him a small smile. "But I'll forgive you."

He looked relieved. "You…you wanna sit back down and, uh, talk?" he stammered, flustered. I thought it was cute.

"Okay," I replied, my smile widening. I sat back down across from him and looked down at his book. I didn't know the title. "What are you reading?"

"A western," he answered.

"You read a lot?" I asked.

He nodded. He looked like he was about to ask a question, but he hesitated before saying at last, "So you're new in town?"

"Yeah. I moved here a couple of days ago," I answered. "I still don't know my way around, though."

"It's a small town. You'll find your way around soon enough," he answered, that cautious look still on his face.

"When did you move here?" I asked. He looked startled by my question so I added quickly, "I couldn't help but notice the accent. Where are you from anyway?"

"Russia," he answered. "We moved here when I was seven."

"Do you like living here?"

He shrugged and, after a few moments, he said, "It's okay."

"I hope I'll like it here," I murmured.

For the first time ever, he smiled. "You'll get used to it."

"Hmm. I don't know about that," I said. "I live in the middle of nowhere, you know. Completely surrounded by trees."

"Sounds wonderful to me," Dimitri said.

I grinned. "Wanna trade? I'll move into your house instead."

"I don't think you'd like it," he said quietly. "It's very small."

I shrugged. "That's fine with me."

I lost track of time as we continued talking. Dimitri seemed to be opening up to me a little more as time passed. When lunchtime was over, we walked together to the exit of the library. I was kind of sad that we had to leave.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," I said, trying to hide my disappointment.

"Yeah," he said, not looking at me.

Suppressing a sigh, I started to leave.

"Rose?"

I turned around to look at him. "Yes?"

He bit his lip, hesitant again. "Why do you want to be my friend?" he asked at last.

I smiled. "Everyone needs a friend."

He smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."

He turned and left for class. I did the same.

I was still smiling when Lissa and I met up after school. Lissa, on the other hand, looked worried. I had the feeling that I had something to do with that.

"Where were you during lunch?" she asked. "I haven't seen you all day."

"I checked out the library," I answered.

"The library?" she asked, laughing. "Why? I thought you didn't like to read."

I shrugged. "I still wanted to see it."

Lissa didn't ask any more questions. "Okay." She started to grin. "You ready to start the grand tour?"

I grinned back. "Lead the way."

 **DPOV**

When I got home, my mom was in the kitchen, baking a cake. She looked up when I entered and smiled. I walked over to her and kissed her cheek.

"That smells good," I said.

"How was your day at school, Dimka?" she asked. A concerned look crossed her face. "Any better?"

"Kind of," I answered, smiling a little as I thought about Rose.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?"

"Really."

She looked content. "Good. I told you it would get better."

I nodded, but didn't reply. I didn't have to anyway because my younger sister came barging into the house, slamming the door shut behind her. She didn't look very happy.

"Something the matter, Vika?" Mama asked.

She huffed. "Everyone at school hates me." Her eyes landed on me. "Because of you."

"Vika, don't say that," Mama chastised.

Viktoria huffed again. "What? It's true! They're all gossiping about me, about Dimitri, about what happened-"

"Ignore them," Mama replied. "They don't know what they're talking about."

"That's easier said than done," Viktoria grumbled. "It's been a year and they're all still hating on me. And my friends are abandoning me now as well." She glared at me. "It's all your fault," she suddenly screeched out. "You ruined my life!"

She stormed out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs to her room. I sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, feeling bad.

"She hates me," I muttered.

Mother sat down next to me. "She doesn't hate you, Dimka," she said gently.

"I ruined her life," I muttered, shaking my head.

"If anything, you saved her life," Mama said, putting her hand on top of mine. "And mine."

I let out another sigh. "It doesn't feel that way."

"Don't listen to what other people say about you," she said firmly. "You saved this family, Dimitri."

I gave a tiny nod and started to get up. "I have homework to do."

On my way to my room, I stopped at Vika's door and knocked. There was no reply, but I opened the door anyway and stepped inside. Viktoria was lying in bed, her eyes puffy and red.

"I'm sorry," I said softly. "I know this has been hard on you. But next year you'll get out of junior high. You can start all over. And I'll be there to look out for you."

"Go away," she muttered, not looking at me.

"Vika, please," I said, taking a step closer. "You know I was only trying to protect you – to protect Mama. He wouldn't have stopped if I hadn't-"

"Go away," she snapped, sitting up. She started crying again. "Please just go away. If you really want to help, then leave."

I sighed. "Fine. If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

I left her room and quietly went back downstairs. Opening the front door, I slipped outside and started walking. I needed some fresh air to cool off and clear my thoughts.

I'd known things hadn't been easy for my sister at school since I was sent to juvie, but I'd had no idea it was this bad for her. She was even losing her friends because of me. I felt awful because of it, but what was I supposed to do? I couldn't help her.

I walked around town, lost in thought. Suddenly, I heard laughter and I looked up. Rose and Lissa Dragomir were leaving the ice cream parlor across the street. I stilled for a moment, hoping they wouldn't look my way.

While Lissa wasn't hostile towards me, I knew she was afraid of me and wanted to avoid me at every cost. I couldn't exactly blame her. Her friend, Adrian Ivashkov, on the other hand… well, he was always looking for a fight whenever he got the chance.

My eyes fell on Rose again and a smile crept onto my face. She was really beautiful with her long, dark hair, her doe eyes and her full lips. I still couldn't believe she'd had the guts to walk up to me. I mean, her new friends had probably told her all about me, but she'd talked to me anyway. She'd said everyone deserves a second chance, but did that really apply to me after what I'd done? I wasn't convinced.

I kind of felt bad for being so rude to her at first. But in my defense, people usually only talked to me to ask why I'd beat up my father and if I liked hurting people. I hadn't expected kindness and acceptance.

Tearing my gaze away from Rose, I turned around. I didn't want her to see me and think I was stalking her or something. But I couldn't help but look over my shoulder to get one more glance at Rose before she disappeared around the corner. When she and her friend were gone and I could no longer hear their laughter, I turned around and walked back home, wondering if Rose would talk to me again tomorrow.

I hoped she would.

* * *

 _There you go, the first DPOV in this story. I hope you enjoyed it. There will be more, of course. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Have a nice weekend! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **RPOV**

I was happy when Friday came around. Not because we were close to the weekend – which I was happy about too, of course – but because I had World History this afternoon and that meant I'd see Dimitri again. And for longer than five minutes in the hallway.

It was crazy that I was so excited about this. But I didn't care.

I sat down in my seat near the window and looked at the door expectantly. _Oh my God, why am I behaving like this? Act cool, Rose!_ Shaking my head at myself, I pulled out my notebook and started doodling to distract myself from the door, all the while wondering why I was so attracted to a guy I barely even knew.

"Hey, Rose."

I looked up at the sound of his voice and smiled. "Hi."

His hair was loose today. It fell to his shoulders and I couldn't help but wonder if it felt as soft and silky as it looked. Either way, he looked even hotter than usual.

Dimitri smiled back hesitantly. He sat down next to me and looked at the blackboard. Mr. Tanner wasn't here yet so I continued doodling.

"How's your first week been?" Dimitri suddenly asked.

Closing my notebook, I glanced back up at him. "So far so good. This is the first day I didn't get lost at school," I added proudly. "I can finally throw away my map."

He chuckled. "Good for you."

Mr. Tanner walked in and the students quieted down, taking their seats. Soon I was all caught up in Tanner's story again. He sure had a lot of imagination, and I was impressed by it.

After class, Dimitri and I walked side by side to our lockers. I ignored the people staring at us. Come to think of it, I was lucky Lissa hadn't caught me with Dimitri yet. Christian had, though, but I guess he hadn't mentioned it to his girlfriend.

"So, do you have plans this weekend?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm going to paint my bedroom tomorrow and hopefully I get to decorate it soon," I told him.

He nodded.

"I'd like to explore the woods, too," I continued. I hesitated for a moment, but told myself to suck it up and be brave. "I don't want to go alone, though, because I might get lost. You been to the woods before?"

Dimitri nodded again.

"Well, maybe you want to come with me? If you don't have anything to do this Sunday at least," I added quickly.

His eyes widened in surprise. "Y-you want me to come?"

"Sure," I said smiling. "If you want to."

"Okay," he said quickly. "I'll come."

My smile widened. "Great. I'll give you my address."

"Your parents won't mind?" he asked, uncertain.

"Of course not," I said reassuringly.

We exited the school and Dimitri walked me to my bike.

"So, uh, I'll see you on Sunday then?" he asked, a little nervous. Did he think I'd changed my mind already? How cute.

"Yeah. You know what, I'll give you my number," I said. "So you can text me how late you're coming over."

We exchanged our phone numbers. Getting on my bike, I said, "See you Sunday, comrade!"

He looked at me, confused.

I grinned at him. "That's my new nickname for you."

Waving at him, I rode off. My parents weren't home when I got there. I bet they were still at the golf course. I went upstairs to my room to get ready for my night out with Lissa and Christian. We were going to the movies tonight. I had a feeling it would be awkward because Christian would be there as well, but Lissa had invited me and I hadn't wanted to say no.

After I'd showered, I ate pizza and watched TV while I waited for Lissa and Christian.

"Thanks for inviting me," I said when they arrived. I took a seat in the back of the car and fastened my seatbelt. "It would've been a lonely night if it wasn't for you guys."

Lissa turned in her seat to look at me. "Oh, it's not a problem. Friday night is our movie night and I thought it'd be wonderful if you'd join us. So you two can spend time together to get to know each other. I want my new best friend and my boyfriend to get along after all," she added winking.

A look of panic crossed Christian's face and his eyes widened, but it was only brief.

"Sounds wonderful. Don't you agree, Christian?" I teased.

He glared at me from the rearview mirror, but didn't respond.

"Oh, we should find you a boyfriend!" Lissa suddenly exclaimed. She seemed overly excited by the thought. I cringed. "Then we can double date!"

"I'm good," I told her. "I don't want a boyfriend."

She looked surprised by my response. "You don't?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I mean, I just moved here. I'm not looking for a relationship."

"You don't have to be in a serious relationship," Lissa said. "You can date. Keep it casual."

I scrunched up my nose. "I don't like to date."

Lissa lookd helpless. "Oh, well…" She paused. "If you change your mind, I know a couple of guys you could go out with."

"Trust me, I'm not changing my mind," I reassured her.

A slow grin spread across Christian's face. "Adrian seems to like you. Why don't you get to know him a little better?"

I glared at him. _Don't you dare, Christian. Don't. You. Dare._

"What?" he said. "It's just a suggestion."

"No, Adrian is a flirt," Lissa said, shaking her head. "He only dates. _Very_ casual."

"It doesn't matter," I said. "I'm not interested in any guy at school."

Christian raised an eyebrow at me. "You sure about that?"

I cut him another look. If he'd bring up Dimitri, he would get hurt. And not just by me, but by Lissa as well if she found out Christian had helped me.

I gritted my teeth. "Yes. I'm quite sure."

He shrugged, but thre was a sly smile on his face. "Okay," he said slowly.

I was glad he let the subject go, but I realized Lissa would find out anyway. Eventually, she'd see me with Dimitri at school and I wasn't going to stop talking to him just because she didn't trust him. So maybe it was better to be honest with her now.

I decided to give it some thought during the movie. I could tell her afterwards; she'd have the weekend to warm up to the idea of me being friends with Dimitri. But I had to keep reminding myself that I didn't need to ask permission; I was capable of making my own choices.

When the movie was over and Christian had gone to use the restroom, I carefully broached the subject.

"So, uh, you remember Adrian being an ass to Dimitri because he'd bumped into me earlier this week?"

"Yeah," Lissa said cautiously. She stopped eating her popcorn. "What about it?"

"I felt like Dimitri didn't deserve all the crap Adrian gave him so I…" I paused, thinking what I should say next. "I apologized to him the next day."

"For what Adrian said?" Lissa asked.

I nodded.

"What'd he say?" she asked curiously. But before I could form a response, she frowned and continued, "Wait, this happened two days ago. Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because I promised you I wouldn't talk to him, but I did," I answered. "And he's…"

She raised an eyebrow and looked at me expectantly. "He's what?"

"He's actually a nice guy, Liss. Once you get to know him."

I could see from the look on her face she hadn't expected that response. "But you talked to him once. How could you know him?"

I bit my lip. "Well…"

Lissa gasped. "You're still talking to him?!"

"Not at the moment," I said dryly.

She cut me a look. "Rose, you know what I mean."

"I know," I said quickly. "And now you know that Dimitri is a decent guy-"

She snorted.

"Lissa," I said sternly. "Are you really going to be like the rest of them? Are you going to judge him while you don't even know what exactly happened with his father?"

She actually looked a little ashamed. But then she said, "You don't know what happened either."

I shrugged. "True. But I don't care."

"You should."

"Maybe," I said. "But I think he deserves a chance. Don't you agree?"

"I don't like it," Lissa answered.

"You don't have to like it," I told her. "I just told you because I don't want you to find out from Christian."

"From Christian?" she said, her eyes widening. "What do you mean? He knows?"

 _Shit._ Did I just blow it completely?

"Maybe," I said slowly.

Just then, Christian appeared next to us, a smile on his face. That smile disappeared quickly, though, when he saw the disapproving look on Lissa's face and realized he was in trouble. Of course he knew immediately what it was about.

"Did you sell me out?" he exclaimed in outrage.

"It was an accident," I said carefully. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry."

He sighed, frustrated. "I _knew_ I shouldn't have helped you."

"You helped Rose?" Lissa exclaimed. "With what exactly?"

They argued the whole drive to my house and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault. But I guess it _was_ my fault. I made a mistake by bringing this up tonight. Christian stopped at my house. The arguing had ceased and now there was only silence – and a lot of frustration.

"Look, guys, I didn't want this to happen," I said. Looking at Lissa, I continued, "I know it isn't any of my business, but I don't think you should be mad at Christian. He just did what I asked."

"I agree with Rose on that one," Christian piped in. "You should not be angry at _me_. You should be angry at Rose."

I scowled at him and he smirked.

"You shouldn't be mad at me either," I said, ignoring Christian. "I'm my own person and I can make my own choices."

She seemed abashed so I added, "I know you only say this because you care, Liss, and you don't want me to get hurt. I get that. But I wouldn't talk to Dimitri if I thought – for one moment – that he'd hurt me. You have to trust me on this."

"Okay," she said at last. She sighed. "You're right. I can't tell you what to do. I'm sorry."

I smiled. "It's okay."

"Alright, now that's settled, you can get out of the car, Rose," Christian said, starting the engine. "I kind of want to go home now. Thank you for the lovely night. I've never had so much fun on our movie night before. It was _amazeballs_. See you at school."

 _That sarcastic little fucker._

"Right, see you at school, Chrissy," I said sweetly. He scowled at his new nickname and I grinned at him before getting out. "Good night, Lissa."

She smiled. "Night, Rose. Sweet dreams."

Waving, I watched them back out of the driveway before going inside.

 **DPOV**

"What's up, Dimka? You've been quiet all day."

My older sister, Sonya, looked at me with concern. She came to visit today but so far I hadn't said much. It wasn't her fault, though. I was just not in the mood to talk.  
Viktoria and I had had another fight this morning and she'd been sending glares into my direction ever since.

"Nothing," I muttered.

"Fine. Then talk."

I sighed. "About what?"

"Anything." She shrugged. "How's school?" I cut her a look and she made a face. "Wrong question, huh?"

"It's bearable," I said at last.

"Sounds better than earlier this week," Sonya said, giving me a small smile.

"You talked to Mama about how I'm doing at school?" I asked, arching my eyebrow. _Really?_

"Yeah, what's wrong about that?" she countered. When I didn't respond, she said, "Dimitri, you really got to do something about your attitude."

 _What?_

I frowned. "What's wrong with my attitude?"

"You're so broody lately," Sonya responded. "I know juvie has been hard on you, but you're back home now. Pick up the pieces and move on."

"As if it's that easy," I muttered, crossing my arms. I knew she was right, but I didn't want to admit it.

"I know it's not easy," she continued, "but you have to if you want to make something of your life." She leaned over the kitchen table and nudged my arm. "How are you going to attract girls if you're so dark all the time?" she added playfully. "No girl likes that. Be more positive."

I didn't know why, but my mind went straight to Rose. She seemed to like me just fine. Or maybe she was pitying me… I didn't want to believe that, but sometimes I couldn't help but think that was the only reason she talked to me.

But would she really have invited me over if it was just that?

"What are you thinking?" Sonya asked. "I hope you're considering my advice." Then she grinned. "Or are you thinking about a girl?" she teased.

I was mortified. "No!"

She gasped. "You are!"

I shook my head vehemently.

"Who is she?"

I suppressed a sigh. "She's just a friend."

Sonya snorted.

"She is!" I insisted.

"Is she pretty?"

I was flustered. Why did my sister have to bring up girls? _Seriously._

"Your face is getting all red so I'm guessing she is," Sonya said, grinning again. "Well, tell me more about her."

"There's nothing to tell."

Sonya crossed her arms. "Right. I don't believe you, Dimka."

"She's just a friend," I repeated. "We hang out sometimes. That's it."

"Are you hanging out with her outside of school?" she asked.

I didn't reply.

"So that's a yes?"

I kept ignoring her.

"I'm going to assume it's a yes."

Just then, my mother walked into the kitchen. She put her purse down on the table and hugged my sister.

"I'm so glad you're back, Sonya," she said, happy.

"You saw me two weeks ago, Mama," she answered.

"That's far too long."

Sonya was attending college. Even though it was only half an hour away, she lived in a dorm because she wanted to be more independent.

"So I just heard that Dimka's made a new friend," Sonya said, changing the subject.

"Stop it," I hissed.

"It's a girl!" Sonya gushed, ignoring me.

Mama looked at me in surprise. "Really, Dimka? Why didn't you tell me?"

I buried my face in my hands and groaned. "Because there's nothing to tell!" I started to get up. "Thanks a lot, Sonya!"

"Hey, there's no need to be angry," she said. "I'm just teasing you. Remember what I said, you have to be more positive in life if you want to-"

"Sonya, let him be," Mama said softly.

I sent another glare into my sister's direction as I passed her. She actually looked a little guilty.

"Dimka, wait," she called.

I ignored her and went upstairs to my room, slamming the door shut. I didn't know why I felt so angry, but that was all I felt lately…except for when I was with Rose. Why was that?

An hour or so later, there was a knock on my door. I'd cooled off by now, but I still didn't feel like talking. I opened the door anyway.

"What?" I asked when Sonya stood there, a pleading look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Dimka," she said quietly. "I went too far, but I was… I was just trying to lighten up the mood. Ever since you and Dad-" She cut herself off, shaking her head. "You're not laughing anymore. No one in this house is. I just wanted to have some fun, laugh a little bit. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, Dimka."

"You didn't," I muttered, opening the door a little wider so she could come in. "I don't know why I snapped. It's all I seem to do lately."

She nodded. "But it still wasn't fair of me to tell Mama about that girl…"

"It's fine."

She looked up at me. "Are you okay? I mean-"

"I know what you mean," I said quietly. "I'm fine. I just need to get used to being at home again. And school…"

"Aren't you happy to be back home?" she asked.

"Of course, but I wished I'd never had to leave in the first place."

"You know we tried _everything_ -"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I know. At least one good thing came from me going to juvie."

Sonya nodded again. "Right. I know Vika thinks otherwise, but you really did help this family. You made it all better for us and sooner or later Vika will realize that too."

"So she talked to you, too? About things at school?"

"Yeah. She's been calling me a lot lately…she's always crying."

 _Damn._

"I didn't say that to make you feel bad," Sonya said quickly when she saw the devastating look on my face. "All I'm saying is that she's only fourteen and she doesn't understand yet that what you did was to protect us. All of us. All she cares about now is her friends and being popular because that's what being a teenager is all about. At least, these days it is," she added with a frown. "But she'll stop throwing tantrums and once she does that she'll realize what you did for her."

"I hope so," I murmured.

"She will," Sonya vowed. "And if not, Karolina will talk some sense into her."

"She's already got enough on her plate," I said.

She'd given birth to her first son a little over a month ago. I hadn't seen him yet. Neither had I seen her since I'd come back. I knew she was busy with the baby, but I would have liked seeing her again. After all, it had been so long. I did get a call from her, however.

"She's going to be coming over soon," Sonya said. "You'll see."

I nodded, but I wasn't convinced. Maybe Karolina thought the same way about me as Viktoria did. Maybe Sonya was the only one who still believed in me.

Mama called us downstairs for dinner. Viktoria was nowhere to be seen. Apparently, she wasn't feeling very well and stayed in her room. I doubted that was the case. She probably wanted to avoid me after our fight this morning.

"How's it going at the pharmacy?" Sonya asked during dinner. "Is your back still hurting?"

Mama smiled. "No, I'm fine. Everything's fine."

Except everything was not fine – at least not at home. I knew my mother was suffering because of me and Vika. She hated to see us argue so much, but there was nothing she could do to make it better.

"I've got something to do tomorrow," I said when we were doing the dishes. Sonya had just left. It would probably be another week or two before we'd see her again. "I don't know when I'll be back. Is that okay?"

Mama looked surprised for a moment, but then smiled. "Are you going to see your new friend tomorrow?"

"Yeah," I said reluctantly.

Her smile widened. "Good. I'm glad you made a friend, Dimka."

I was relieved she didn't ask any questions about Rose.

"You two have fun tomorrow," she said. "But don't have too much fun." She winked at me. "If you know what I mean…"

I groaned, embarrassed. "Not you too, Mama."

"Relax, Dimka. I'm just joking."

I sighed. "Right. Don't worry, it's not like that."

Mama smiled at me knowingly. "As long as you believe, anything can happen."

* * *

 _Here you go. I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! School is starting again in two days so I probably won't be able to update as often anymore, but I'll try to update at least once a week. Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Thank you for all the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **DPOV**

When I arrived at the address Rose texted me, I almost turned around immediately. Her house was so big and impressive I couldn't help but think her parents were rich. _She_ was rich. Very, very rich.

 _What the hell am I doing here?_

It wasn't like my family was poor, but we surely didn't have the money to afford a place like this. What would her parents think if they saw me? _Don't worry, Rose said they wouldn't be here_.

But did her parents even know about me? What if they did? What if they'd heard about me, about what I'd done? They wouldn't let me see her again if they knew the truth about me. _Don't do this to yourself, Dimitri. Be positive!_

Slowly, I stepped off my bike and walked to the front door. I took a deep calming breath before ringing the bell. The wait was excruciating and I was still thinking about running. But I told myself to stay put and I did. At last, the door opened and Rose appeared.

"Hey comrade!" she exclaimed, a bright smile on her face.

Of all the nicknames people gave me this one was by far my favorite.

I smiled. "Hey."

"What do you think?" she asked, motioning to herself. "You think this is alright to go into the woods? Is it muddy there? It hasn't rained the last couple of days, but you never know…"

I looked her over. I wanted to do it quickly, but it was hard tearing my eyes away from Rose. Her hair was in a braid. Usually her hair was loose, falling over her shoulders, which I liked, but I had to admit that I liked this look on her too. She was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. Her boots were knee high. I thought she looked gorgeous, but I wasn't going to say that. I might frighten her away.

"It's great," I stammered. Glancing down at the backpack in her hands, I asked quickly, "What's that for?"

"You'll see," she said, flashing a grin. She locked the door and said excitedly, "Let's go!"

We walked down the path towards the trees.

"I thought you were kidding, but you really do live in the middle of the woods," I said, starting up a conversation to mask my nerves. I didn't know why I was nervous, though. Her parents weren't here; they wouldn't see their daughter hanging out with me.

She grinned. "Told ya."

"You getting used to it yet?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. I actually like that it's so calm here. It makes napping during the day so much easier," she added jokingly.

I smiled. "So did you get around to painting your room?"

She nodded and started telling me all about how she wanted to decorate it. She seemed so excited about it, which made me smile even more. In that moment, I thought she was adorable.

"So how has your weekend been so far?" she asked, hopping onto a fallen tree. "Did you do anything special?"

"Not really," I answered. "My sister came to visit."

Rose hopped off and landed in front of me, a grin on her face. "Oh, that's nice. Where does she live?"

"She's in college. She lives in a dorm with a friend."

"Do you have other siblings?" she asked.

"I have three sisters," I told her. "Karolina is the oldest. She lives with her husband in Missoula. She just had a baby."

"Oh, how cute! What's his name?"

"Paul."

"That's a nice name."

I nodded. "Sonya's three years older than me. She's the one in college. And then there's Viktoria. She's fourteen."

"You have a big family," Rose said. "I like that. Honestly, I've always wanted a sister, but my parents probably couldn't handle another child. I'm not exactly easy," she added, winking.

"Why do you say that?" I asked, surprised.

She grinned. "When I was a kid I used to throw tantrums _all the time_. It took forever to get me into bed – at least that's what my parents keep telling me."

"But you were just a kid," I countered.

"Yeah. But I still can throw a fit when things don't go my way," she said. "For example, moving here wasn't exactly what I wanted. I was pissed off at first because I'd have to leave everything behind, including my friends. I sulked around for weeks." She gave me a small smile. "But it isn't so bad here."

I smiled back. "I'm glad you're starting to like it here."

"Me too."

We ended up at a creek and walked alongside it. I looked over my shoulder and could no longer see Rose's house. The only thing I saw was trees. Straight ahead of us were mountains. I hoped we'd find our way back.

"Wanna take a break?" Rose asked.

We sat down in the grass, near the stream. Rose put down her backpack in between us. I'd suggested to carry it, but she'd insisted on carrying it herself. She opened her backpack and pulled out two cans of soda.

"Are you thirsty?"

I nodded and she handed me a can.

"I also brought food," she said, taking out a pack of chocolate chip cookies. "I hope you like this. If not, I brought strawberries as well."

"It's all fine," I answered. "You didn't have to do this."

"Who says I did it for you?" She winked at me. "I get cranky when I'm hungry so, trust me, I'm doing this to protect you from my mood swings. But I don't mind sharing."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure about that?"

Rose offered me a cookie. "Of course!"

We ate in a comfortable silence for a few moments. I couldn't help but sneak glances at Rose. I wondered if she even knew how beautiful she was. But that wasn't the only thing that attracted me to her. She was kind and funny and caring and…all the things I was not. She was just so captivating. A girl like her must be getting a lot of attention from more popular guys than me – like Adrian – but she chose to hang out with me anyway.

"Why are you staring at me?"

I blinked and quickly looked away. I hadn't realized I was staring at her – until now. "Uh, I'm just glad you asked me to come," I answered, flustered. "I don't really have anyone to talk to besides you."

"What about your family?"

"Yeah, sure, but not like this."

"You're not close to them?"

I sighed, not looking at her. "I used to be."

"What changed?"

"Well, my older sisters moved away so I don't get to see them as much anymore. And Vika… she, umm…" I paused, frowning. "She doesn't like me very much at the moment."

"Why's that?" Rose asked softly.

I looked up at her. "Because I beat up Dad last year and now…" I sighed. "Now she's being bullied because of what I did. Apparently, her friends aren't talking to her anymore since this school year because they don't want Vika to hold them back."

Rose frowned. "That's awful. If her friends think like that, they aren't really her friends."

"I wish I could help her somehow," I said quietly, "but I'll only make things worse. She thinks I ruined her life."

"That's not true, Dimitri," Rose said fiercely. "She's hurt and confused because her friends are letting her down and she's taking it out on you. That's what teenagers do. I know it sucks for you and that it isn't fair, but I don't think she means it. You're her brother."

I looked down, unconvinced.

"Look, I'm not going to pretend like I know what you and your family are going through," Rose said, "but I know that you wouldn't have beat up your father if you'd had another choice. I _know_ that's not who you really are. I've only known you for about a week and if I know that...then your sister must know it too because she's known you for fourteen years."

"But how do you know?" I asked. "I mean, why are you so sure I'm not what everyone says that I am. A criminal. A freak. A-"

"You're none of those things," Rose cut me off. "Even though you try to hide it, I can see the real you."

"I'm not trying to hide anything."

"No?" Rose countered. "Then why are you always glaring at everyone and everything at school? You're hurt and misunderstood and you're trying to hide it by intimidating everyone that crosses your path. I have to admit, I was intimidated as well, _at first_ , because you were always glaring at me whenever you saw me, but I never thought you were scary. Despite what I had been told, I didn't believe you were a violent person. I still don't."

"Why?" I asked, holding my breath.

"Why didn't you hurt Adrian?" she shot back. "You could have easily punched him in the face. I mean, he's scrawny and he really doesn't look like he gets into fights because it'd probably mess up his hair." She rolled her eyes and I chuckled. "Anyway, he was taunting you in front of all those students and you didn't lift a finger to him. You just left."

"Maybe I didn't want to get in trouble again," I told her.

But Rose knew better. She gave me a knowing smile. "Your cool and collected exterior might fool everyone else, but not me. I know you care about what people think of you."

"You're the only one who hasn't asked me why I did it," I said quietly.

"It's not any of my business. If you want to tell me, you can. But if you don't want to, that's fine too."

I gave her a grateful smile. "Thanks, Rose. Thank you for believing in me."

Reaching out, she took my hand and squeezed it gently. "You're welcome, comrade."

I glanced at her and she smiled at me reassuringly. I hesitated for a moment, but then asked, "You don't want to be my friend because you pity me, right?"

"Of course not," she said. "I want to be your friend because I know there's good in you. You're kind and warm and have a big heart. It's too bad people don't see you the way I do."

I looked at her, my heart swelling. I hadn't known her that long yet, but I already knew that I couldn't afford to lose her. She gave me hope. And if there was anything I needed, it was just that.

"You look like you need a hug," Rose said teasingly.

Before I could say something, she scooted over and put her arms around me. I was startled at first, but then I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. She was so close I could smell her perfume. I think it was raspberries. Or maybe it was blueberries. Whatever it was, it smelled good. I wanted to close my eyes and hold onto her for as long as I could.

"Don't mind what people think about you," Rose whispered, tightening her arms around me. "They're stupid. They don't know any better."

I gave a small nod. She started to pull away so I reluctantly let go of her. Instead of scooting back to her original spot, she sat down next to me.

"Strawberry?" she asked, holding up the pack.

I smiled and took one. "Thanks."

Rose suddenly frowned. "Oh, shit."

"What?" I asked cautiously, wondering if I did something wrong.

She grimaced, looking up at the sky. "I think it's going to rain."

I looked up as well. The sun was replaced by dark clouds. They gathered above our heads. I looked back at Rose. A raindrop landed on the tip of her nose and she wiped it away.

"Let me carry that for you," I said as she started stuffing everything back into her backpack.

"No, it's fine, comrade," she said, getting up.

I followed her lead. "You carried it all the way here. I'll carry it back."

"Alright," she agreed, handing it over to me. "Let's hurry."

We started hiking back. More drops fell from the sky and soon it was raining pretty hard. We went as fast as we could, but it was still not fast enough. Ten minutes later, we were drenched. To my surprise, Rose started laughing. I, on the other hand, was annoyed.

"What's so funny?" I yelled, repeating it for the second time. We could barely understand each other because it was raining so hard.

"Nothing," she yelled back. She stopped walking and I almost bumped into her. "I just…don't understand why we're still in such a hurry. We're already soaked."

"You're going to be ill if we stay out here too long," I answered, giving her a little push forward.

"What about you?" she shot back.

"I don't get sick often," I told her. "Come on. Let's go."

"Oh, lighten up, comrade," she said, elbowing me.

I arched an eyebrow at her. "How can you be laughing right now?"

"Like this," she said, smiling widely.

I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, we'll go," she said, taking my hand. "Let's make a run for it."

We sprinted the last bit back to her house. Thankfully, we weren't that far off anymore. When we arrived, Rose let go of my hand and fumbled for the house key before unlocking the front door.

"Get inside," she said.

"But-"

She pushed me inside and followed, slamming the door shut behind her.

"I shouldn't be here," I told her.

"You want to go back to your house right now?" she said. "It's still pouring out there. I'm not going to let you ride back to your house. The road is probably slippery."

"I'll go on foot," I said.

"You going to walk an hour back to your house in the rain?" She laughed. "Are you crazy?"

I frowned. I couldn't stay here, right? What if her parents came home?

"Aren't your parents going to mind-"

"Don't worry about them," Rose said, waving away my worries. She looked down at the floor. "Whoops. We're making the floor all wet. Shit, my parents are not going to like _that_."

My eyes widened.

"Relax, comrade," Rose said when she saw the look on my face. "I'll clean it up. But first we need to get these clothes off and put dry ones on."

My eyes widened even more. _What?_ "I didn't bring spare clothes. Maybe I should go home. It'll probably stop raining soon."

"No way. Do you see those clouds?" she said, looking out the window. "They aren't going anywhere anytime soon." She looked around, lost in thought. "Wait here," she said at last. "I'm going to find you something to wear."

She removed her shoes and ran up the stairs. A few moments, later she came back down with clothes in her hands.

"These are my Dad's," she said. "I hope they fit. You are both around the same height so…" She handed them to me. "Don't argue with me now, comrade. You can't keep those clothes on. If you do, you'll get a cold. I don't care if you say you don't get sick often, but _everyone_ gets sick when they keep wearing wet clothes."

Rose was dead serious now so I quickly grabbed the clothes from her hands and followed her down the hall.

"Here's the bathroom," she said, opening the door for me. She walked inside and opened a closet, taking out a few towels. "You can take a shower if you want to. Here are the towels. The shampoo is in the shower. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you," I replied quickly.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower as well, so-"

"H-here?" I stammered, stunned.

She laughed. "No, comrade. I have my own shower. Upstairs."

 _Oh. She has her own shower?!_ I felt really stupid now.

"I'll be in my room. I'll come back downstairs as soon as possible, okay?"

I nodded. She started for the door.

"Uh, Rose, are you sure this is okay?"

"Of course, Dimitri. Go ahead, take a shower," she said, giving me a reassuring smile. "Make yourself at home."

She closed the door. I stood there in the middle of the bathroom, frozen. I heard her running up the stairs. A few seconds later, I heard her bedroom door close.  
She really had her own shower? _Crazy._

When I got out of the shower, I hesitated if I should just put on my own clothes again. I was pretty sure her dad wouldn't like it if he heard someone else had been wearing his clothes. But Rose would probably hurt me or something if I didn't do what I was told. Rose might be tiny, but I believed she could be fierce when she wanted to. And, honestly, what use would my shower have been if I'd just put my wet clothes back on?

I reached for her dad's clothes and put them on. Thankfully, they fit, but I had to say her dad had an extravagant taste in clothes. The shirt was multicolored with a lot of flower patterns. Thank God the shorts were normal.

Grabbing my shoes and clothes, I left the bathroom exactly the way it was when I entered. I walked back down the hall, not sure where to go. I decided to wait at the bottom of the stairs. Hopefully, Rose would be down before her parents arrived. I had no idea when Rose expected them back. Luckily, I didn't have to wait too long. After a few minutes, she walked down the stairs in maroon leggings and a black T-shirt. She started laughing immediately.

"Oh my God, comrade," she exclaimed, bending down because she was laughing so hard. "You look ridiculous! I'm so sorry!"

"Hmm, I bet you are," I said dryly.

She stood back up and looked up at me, tears in her eyes. "No, I really am. It's just – my father doesn't have any normal shirts. He's...well, he has his own style."

A reluctant smile crossed my face. "I noticed."

"If you want the complete look, I can get you a fedora and a scarf," Rose suggested.

"No, thank you. This will be fine."

Rose was still snorting with laughter. "God, this is so bad, but I couldn't find you another shirt. They all have patterns or tiger prints. Oh, wait. He has a pink shirt. You'd rather have that one?"

I shook my head. "No, this is fine. Really."

"I'm sorry," Rose said again after composing herself. "Maybe you want a sweater? Are you cold?"

I shook my head again and gave her a small smile. "I'm fine. Thanks."

"Give me your clothes. I'll hang them to dry."

I handed them over and followed her like a lost puppy, looking around the house. It was even bigger than I'd first thought. The furniture looked really expensive. I wondered how rich she really was. Would she think I was poor if she ever saw my house? Because compared to this my family _was_ poor.

"You never told me you're rich," I blurted out.

She turned around to look at me, grinning. "I'm not rich. My parents are."

"Well, it's beautiful here. Never seen anything like this before," I told her.

"Thanks." Her grin widened. "Do you want to see my room? The walls are dry now."

I smiled. "Sure."

I followed her upstairs and into her room. It was very spacious. The walls were painted aqua, just like she'd told me. A queen sized bed stood in the middle of the bedroom. It was the only piece of furniture here.

"When the walls are completely dry, I'm going to move the bed back against the far wall," she started. "My closet and desk are in the spare room right now, but we'll move them back in here later." She looked at me. "So what do you think of the color?"

"I like it," I said. "It's pretty."

She smiled. "I thought so too." She turned back to the wall we stood closest to. "I'd like to put my closet here and maybe hang a mirror next to it…"

Like earlier, she got all excited again as she talked about how she was going to decorate her room. Suddenly, she stopped.

"I'm sorry. I'm probably boring you," she said. "It's just…this is the first time I get to decorate my room the way I want it."

"It's fine. I don't mind," I told her. In fact, I wanted her to continue. Her enthusiasm was cute and fascinating.

Her eyes suddenly widened. "Fuck, I still need to clean up."

I almost laughed, hearing her swear like that. "Let me help you."

She nodded. I was glad she accepted my help. After all, it was partly my fault that her house looked like a mess. After we'd cleaned up the hallway, Rose led me back into the kitchen.

"You want something to drink?"

I glanced out the window and noticed it had finally stopped raining. I could go home now, but I no longer wanted to. I wanted to stay and talk to Rose. I really liked her company.

I nodded at her. "Yeah, thank you."

We moved to the living room and settled down on the couch, where we sat in a comfortable silence.

"God, I'm so tired right now," Rose said after a while. "Are you tired, too?"

I smiled softly. "Yeah."

"Do you want to watch a mov-"

She stopped mid-sentence and looked over my shoulder. I turned around and followed her gaze. My eyes widened when I saw her parents standing a few feet away from us. Her mother had red hair and was short, just like Rose. Her father was tall and had dark hair. He sported a goatee as well. Like Rose had informed me earlier, he really did have a style of his own. He was wearing a tiger print polo and white pants. He also wore a matching scarf and fedora. Strangely, it didn't look ridiculous on him.

Rose's father was the first one to say something. "Hi. I don't think we've met before." I started to get up, wanting to introduce myself. But before I could utter a word, he exclaimed, frowning, "Why the hell are you wearing my clothes?"

* * *

 _So what did you think of Rose and Dimitri's little outing to the woods? They sure are becoming closer, don't you agree? ;) Please leave a review and let me know if you liked the chapter! Have a nice weekend! :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **RPOV**

"Dad, I can explain," I started. I glanced at Dimitri, who looked mortified. "We were hiking and it started pouring so we came back all drenched. I couldn't let him keep on his wet clothes, could I?"

Dad pulled his gaze from Dimitri to look at me. I didn't understand why he looked so stern. Was he mad?

"I guess not," he said at last. "I didn't know you invited friends over today." He looked back at Dimitri. "What's your name?"

"Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov, sir," Dimitri said quickly.

"May I ask how old you are?"

"I'm sixteen, sir," Dimitri answered politely.

Dad raised his eyebrows. "Sixteen, huh? You sure about that? Cause you don't look like-"

"Dad!" I cut him off. "He's sixteen."

"Alright, alright," he said, holding up his hands in surrender. "I'm sorry, kid. Uh, Dimitri was it, right?"

"Yes, sir," Dimitri said.

"Call me Abe," Dad said. "This is my wife, Janine."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am."

I looked at Dimitri. He seemed nervous.

Mom smiled at him. "No need to call me ma'am, Dimitri. Janine will do just fine. I'm glad Rose has made a few friends." She looked at me. "She never told us about you, though."

I scowled. "Mom!"

"What?" Mom said and she shrugged.

Dad cleared his throat. "So Dimitri, are you staying for dinner?"

Dimitri looked stunned for a moment. "Umm, I…" He looked at me, helpless. I gave him an encouraging smile. "Sure," he said at last. "If you don't mind."

"Of course we don't mind," Dad said jovially.

"I don't cook on Sundays, though, so I'm afraid it's going to be takeout," Mom said. "What do you prefer, Dimitri? Chinese? Pizza?"

"It's all fine, ma'am – I mean Janine," Dimitri corrected hurriedly.

"Pizza!" I suggested.

Dad smiled. "Pizza it is then."

The went into the kitchen and I turned to Dimitri.

"Your mom won't mind if you stay for dinner?" I asked.

"No, she won't. I'll just text her," he answered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know they'd ask you to stay for dinner," I said, giving him an apologetic look. "They normally don't do that. If you'd rather go home..."  
He shook his head and smiled. "No, it's fine."

I smiled back, relieved. "So what kind of pizza do you want? I'll go tell Mom."

When I walked into the kitchen, Mom and Dad were whispering. They both looked up when I entered and smiled brightly – a little too bright.  
I narrowed my eyes at them. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, kiddo," Dad said casually. "Of course not."

"I was just telling your dad how polite Dimitri is," Mom said, still smiling. "He seems really nice."

"He is," I responded.

"Why didn't you tell us he was coming over?" Dad asked. "Did you think we'd be mad?"

"Are you?" I asked, hoping their answer was no. "We were actually just going to explore the forest together, but then it started raining so we had to come back," I explained quickly. "We cleaned up everything, I swear."

"It's fine, Rose. We really aren't mad," Mom vowed. "In fact, we're glad you invited a friend over. We want you to feel at home here."

I was relieved to hear that. I told them which pizzas to order for Dimitri and me and then went back to him. But I had to turn back around because I'd forgotten to say something.

"I have a favor to ask," I said to them. "I know you're probably going to ask him a million questions tonight, but please don't ask anything about his family."

They looked confused, which was understandable.

"Things are…difficult with his family right now," I said evasively, "so please don't ask about them. It's a tough subject for him."

They just nodded.

Thankfully, my parents didn't follow after me right away to question Dimitri. I guess they were saving the questions for dinner. I could only pray they'd keep it civil – and remember my favor.

I was actually a little nervous for Dimitri as we sat down at the dining table to eat. I glanced at him a couple of times and noticed he was _really_ nervous. He looked like he was sweating a little. I removed my hand from the table and reached for his under the table. I placed my hand in his and squeezed it gently.

He glanced at me before looking down at our entwined hands. Slowly, he looked back up at me and I gave him an encouraging smile. My parents weren't paying attention so I leaned in and whispered, "Don't be nervous. It'll be alright."

He squeezed my hand back and gave me a small nod before letting go. It was weird we were both nervous for this. I mean, this wasn't like introducing my boyfriend to my parents. He was just my friend. So what reason did I have to feel so nervous?

I knew why Dimitri was nervous, though. He was afraid my parents wouldn't accept them, but they didn't know about his past and they wouldn't find out so he had nothing to fear. I just wished I could tell him that.

"So you and Rose are in the same year?" Mom started.

Dimitri nodded. "Yes."

"Do you share any classes?" she continued.

"World History," he responded.

I cut in at that moment to distract my mom from Dimitri and told her about Mr. Tanner's interesting teaching tactics. Luckily, Mom stuck to questions about school. She never touched the subject of his family, for which I was grateful.

I'd expected a lot more questions, though, but she didn't seem to be in the mood to interrogate my friend – which was fine by me. Dad wasn't talkative either tonight. But even though they'd been quiet, I was still relieved when we left the dinner table and I think Dimitri was feeling the same way.

"Your parents are friendly," Dimitri said when we were alone on the porch. The wooden floor was still wet from the rain so we didn't sit down on the steps. "Did you ask them not to ask me too many questions?"

"No idea what you're talking about," I said, flashing him a grin as he studied my face.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Hmm. I don't believe you."

I shrugged. "Not my problem."

He rolled his eyes at me, but smiled reluctantly. Slowly, that smile faded and a frown appeared on his face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just wondering what your parents will say when they find out the truth about me," he muttered. "I bet they won't like you hanging out with me, then."

"They won't find out," I vowed. "I won't tell them anything. I don't even know everything."

"They might hear it from someone else," he said.

"They don't know anyone here," I countered.

He sighed. "Yet."

"Don't be so glum," I said, bumping my shoulder into his. "You're worrying over nothing. They don't need to find out."

"You think it too, don't you?" he said quietly. "They won't want you to see me anymore."

"Dimitri," I started, not sure what to say.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be like this, but I…" He glanced up at me and let out another sigh. "You're my only friend, Rose," he whispered, his voice breaking. "I know we haven't known each other that long, but I don't want to lose you. I can't."

He looked so sad. My heart ached for him. I might think I knew what was going on in his mind, but I was wrong. He was feeling so much worse than I could ever imagine. I wished I could make it better, make _him_ feel better.

Instinctively, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. I'd hugged him earlier today and that had comforted him. Hopefully, it would work again now. I felt him wrap his arms around me after a moment of hesitation.

"You won't lose me, comrade," I whispered back. His arms tightened around me. "I promise."

We fell silent as we held onto each other. I wanted to take away his pain so badly, but I couldn't do that. But at least this seemed to help him.

How could I have ever thought that my life was ruined when I first heard I had to move here. I'd been sulking and moping for weeks, begging my parents to change their mind. My problems were futile compared to Dimitri's problems.

"You okay?" I asked at last, pulling away to look at him.

He gave me a small smile. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Thanks."

I smiled back. "Let's go back inside. Maybe your clothes are dry. Then you can change out of these ridiculous clothes," I added teasingly, hoping it would lighten the mood.  
He laughed. "Good idea."

I went to fetch his clothes. They were dry, but crinkled. I led him back to my bedroom and said, "You can change here. I think Mom's in the shower downstairs." I started to close the door and said, winking, "And don't you dare snoop around, comrade."

I waited in the hallway. He came outside a few minutes later, wearing his own clothes.

"You finally look like yourself again," I said, smiling.

"Thank God," he said, relieved.

I laughed, causing him to laugh as well.

"I should probably go home now," Dimitri said after we'd sobered up. "It's getting late."

I nodded. "Right."

We went back downstairs and Dimitri said goodbye to my parents.

"Wait, how are you going to get back?" Dad asked. "The road is too slippery to ride your bike home."

"I'll be fine," Dimitri said.

"No, no, I'm not going to let you break your leg or something," Dad muttered. "I'll put your bike in the trunk of the car and let Rose drive you home."

My mouth fell open instantly. I blinked in surprise and glanced at Mom, who looked just as shocked. So that meant I'd heard him right.

"W-what?" I spluttered. "Y-you're going to let me drive the Volkswagen?"

"I guess so," he said, looking slightly worried. "You have to be careful with it, okay? Don't go too fast. And don't make any dents."

"I won't," I promised quickly. I was not going to let him take the chance to drive his luxurious car away from me. "I'll be _very_ careful."

Dad hesitated for a moment, but eventually handed me the keys. "Okay. Let me help you put the bike into the trunk."

"But, Sir, I'll be fine," Dimitri said hurriedly. "You don't have to do this."

"No, Dimitri. The roads are dangerous right now – especially up here," Dad said in his no nonsense voice. "Rose will take you home."

"Thank you," Dimitri replied, as polite as ever. "That's very kind of you."

"Don't thank me. Thank Rose," Dad said, winking. "She'll be driving you."

Dimitri smiled at me.

"Let's get going," I said eagerly.

Dad helped us put Dimitri's bike into the trunk. Our car had a large trunk, but I hadn't expected a bike to fit into it.

"There you go," Dad said, closing the trunk. "Remember, drive safely. I don't want to see one scratch on my baby when you come back."

I nodded. "Understood, old man."

Dimitri looked horrified for a moment. It took me a few seconds to realize why.

"Oh, don't worry," I explained. "That's my nickname for him. He doesn't mind."

He gave me a funny look. "Your nicknames are kind of weird."

"Why do you say that? You don't like yours?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

He smiled softly. "Weirdly, I do."

I flashed him a grin and told him to get inside the car. I was a little nervous to drive the Volkswagen – Dad had never let me drive it before because he loved this car so much and didn't want anyone to hurt his precious baby.

"What does your dad exactly do for a living?" Dimitri asked when we started down the road very slowly. I knew Dad was watching from the window so I wanted to show him how careful I was being.

"Oh, he's retired," I answered.

Dimitri's eyes widened. "How old is he?"

I had to think about that one. "Umm…forty-five?"

Dimitri's eyes grew even wider. "Wow."

I shrugged. "He used to be a businessman. But he's all done with that. It was the main reason why we moved here. He finally wanted some peace."

Dimitri nodded.

"Well, _that_ and the golf course of course," I said. "He can't go anywhere without his golf clubs."

As soon as I felt comfortable enough, I picked up speed. To my surprise, Dimitri's house wasn't so far from school. Maybe a five minute walk.

"Let me help you get your bike out of that trunk," I said, getting out and following Dimitri to the trunk.

Of course, he didn't need my help. Why would he? The guy looked strong enough to lift three bikes at once. Seeing how muscled he was, I wondered if he worked out. _Probably. I mean, look at those arms…_

"What?" Dimitri asked, startling me out of my thoughts.

 _Oh shit._ Had I been too obvious? I blinked and quickly looked away, blushing. Luckily, it was starting to get dark so he couldn't see it – or that's what I hoped.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. I smiled up at him. "I had a good time today. Thank you, comrade."

"Yeah, me too," he said softly. Taking his bike, he started to walk to the back of the house. "Good night, Rose. Thank you for driving me home."

"You're welcome. See you at school tomorrow."

He waved at me so I waved back as I walked to the car. I was a little disappointed that the day was already over, but surely there were more days like this one to come and I was already looking forward to them.

* * *

 _Well, turns out Abe wasn't that mad at Dimitri after all! There will be another DPOV next chapter and there'll be a cute little Romitri moment! ;)_

 _Please leave a review and let me know if you liked the chapter. Have a great weekend! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **DPOV**

"Hey Dimka, what are you doing there?"

Startled, I looked up at my mother. She stood in the door opening of my bedroom, a curious look on her face. Quickly, I stuffed my things back into my drawer. But it was already too late. Mama raised an eyebrow at me and I looked at her, my cheeks flaming with embarrassment. I sighed before taking everything back out of the drawer and splaying it out on my desk.

"I'm making something for my friend," I mumbled reluctantly. "She just painted her room and she still needs to decorate it so I thought…" I shrugged, not bothering to finish my sentence.

Mama smiled. "That's really nice of you, Dimka. Can I take a look?"

"Sure," I said, still a little embarrassed.

She stepped into my room and peeked over my shoulder. "Well, it looks great. I'm sure your friend will like it."

I wasn't so sure, but I hoped she would.

"What's her name anyway?" Mama asked. "You haven't told me much about your friend yet."

"Her name is Rose," I answered, "and there's not much to tell. We just hang out sometimes."

"Hmm," Mama said, smiling knowingly. I frowned at her, wondering what she was thinking right now. "Right. I'll let you continue your work."

She left without another word, for which I was grateful. So far, Mama hadn't asked me anything about Rose – probably because I'd overreacted when Sonya had teased me about her.

I worked on my gift for Rose until midnight and then went to bed, happy I'd been able to finish it so I could give it to her tomorrow. I hoped she'd like it. But mostly I hoped she wouldn't think it was weird – that _I_ was weird.

I didn't sleep very well that night. I kept dreaming about Rose rejecting my gift and walking away from me. I was tired when I got up the next morning to get ready for school. I felt a little better and much more awake after taking a shower.

Viktoria and I left the house at the same time, but she didn't speak to me as we walked together to school. _Well, at least she's walking with me again._ We split up at the intersection; she turned left and I turned right. She didn't say goodbye as she went into the other direction, but I was fine with that. I was already glad she'd decided to walk together today. Maybe she'd even say hi to me next week.

When I walked into school, I spotted Rose at her locker. She was talking to Mason Ashford and his buddy Eddie Castile. I decided to keep walking and pretend like I hadn't seen her. While her friends were aware that she was talking to me, I didn't think they'd like it if the outcast joined the group – even if it was just a minute to say hello to Rose.

I weaved my way through the students, ignoring their curious looks. Some of them were glaring, but they were all too scared to say something. Only the "big shots" around here were courageous enough to call me names.

Like Adrian Ivashkov.

He wanted to pass me, but couldn't because of the crowd. His eyes narrowed as he looked at me. "Get out of my way, juvie."

I barely understood him because there was a cigarette in his mouth. It wasn't lit – yet. I scowled at him, but didn't say anything. Rose wasn't that far off and I didn't want her to think I was picking a fight with Adrian.

"You got something to say?" Adrian scoffed. "Or are you just going to stare at me in the hopes I'll be intimidated by you?"

"Not this time, Ivashkov," I said, stepping aside before walking past him.

I didn't see Rose again until lunch. Sometimes she had lunch with her friends, sometimes she sat with me in the library. She'd invited me to eat lunch with her friends a few times, but I knew I wasn't welcome there so I always declined.

"Don't you get lonely here, though?" she asked. She sat next to me, eating her sandwich. "I feel bad for leaving you here all alone."

"I don't mind, Rose. And that's not true, you're here now."

"But not always," she countered.

I smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Rose."

She huffed. "I don't think it's okay."

Knowing she was never going to let this one go, I changed the subject. "I got you something."

Rose looked up at me, stunned. "You got something for me?"

I opened my school bag and put her surprise in between us on the table. I'd wrapped it up this morning. "Take a look," I said, trying not to show her that I was nervous.

She grinned. "Okay!"

Eagerly, she unwrapped it and gasped. "Oh, it's a dreamcatcher!" She traced the web with her fingers. "It's really pretty. Where did you buy it?"

I was relieved to hear she liked it. "I, uh, made it," I admitted.

Her eyes widened as she looked at me. "You made it?"

I nodded.

She stared at me, speechless. "I… I don't know what to say," she said softly. She shook her head, smiling, and looked back up at me. "That's so sweet of you, comrade."

I smiled hesitantly. "You said you still needed to decorate your room and I thought that you might like this."

Her smile widened. "I love it!" Suddenly, she leaned forward and pressed her lips against my cheek. My eyes widened in surprise. "Thank you so much."

I felt a strange fluttering in my stomach. And why was my heart beating so fast all of a sudden?

"You're welcome, Roza," I said, a smile spreading across my face.

"Roza?"

I was mortified. Did I really call her that? "Uh, I – it's-"

But she was smiling again. "I like it."

I almost sighed in relief. I watched her wrap up her gift again. She was very careful with it.

"I can't believe you made this yourself – I mean, I believe it, but you know what I mean…" She rolled her eyes. "God, I'm not making any sense. All I'm trying to say is that I think it's very beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it," I said, barely able to contain my grin.

"You just made my day," she said, grinning back. "Thanks, comrade."

If only she knew she made my day _every day_.

 **RPOV**

"You look happy."

I smiled at Lissa. "That's because I am."

Lissa eyed me carefully. "Any particular reason?"

My smile grew wider as I thought of Dimitri's present for me. "Maybe."

Closing my locker, I started walking to class. Lissa followed me quickly. We had math and I didn't want to be late for that. Kirova would kill us – or at the very least reprimand us.

"Stop being cryptic and tell me already," Lissa whined.

I chuckled. "Yeah right." Lissa looked disappointed so I said, "I'll tell you if you promise not to ruin my mood."

She frowned at me. "Why would I ruin your mood?"

"Because you're not going to like it," I told her.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

She was still frowning at me. "You're wrong."

I sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Immediately, the frown was replaced by a big smile. "Okay, I'm listening."

"Dimitri got me a present," I said. I stopped walking and opened my backpack to show her the dreamcatcher. "He made it himself! He knew I still needed to decorate my room so he made me this. It's so sweet of him!"

Lissa gasped as she looked at it. "Wow. Really?"

"Really!" I said grinning.

"It's beautiful," Lissa said, "but…"

Oh no. I hated that part.

"But what?" I exclaimed, my voice sharp.

"Nothing," Lissa replied hastily.

"I thought so," I muttered, putting the dreamcatcher back into my backpack.

"Can I say something?" Lissa asked hesitantly as we resumed walking.

"Yes," I said reluctantly, knowing it wasn't going to be anything good.

She stopped walking once again and looked at me with a very serious expression. "I think he likes you, Rose."

I frowned. "Of course he likes me. Why else would we be friends?"

Lissa rolled her eyes at me. "I meant, he _likes_ you."

My frown deepened. "No, he doesn't."

"And I think you like him back," Lissa continued.

"Yeah, sure. I like him. We're friends after all-"

Lissa groaned, seemingly frustrated. "No, you _like_ him like he _likes_ you."

"This is getting confusing," I said, crossing my arms.

"No, it's really simple," Lissa countered. "You're into him. He's into you."

"No," I told her, shaking my head. "It's not like that."

Lissa raised her eyebrow at me. "Isn't it, though, Rose?"

"No," I repeated, after a moment of hesitation. "I mean… Sure, I think he's attractive, but I don't – no." I shook my head again. "No, no. You're wrong."

"I think you're confused," Lissa said. "About your feelings. You might think it's just attraction, but it's more than that. And it's not just you. It's him as well."

"How would you know?" I retorted.

"I…" She paused. "I saw you two at the library today."

I gasped in outrage. "Were you spying on me?"

"No, I needed to return a book and there you were – I didn't stay to watch or anything, but I did see something," she explained in a rush.

I was too embarrassed to ask what she'd seen. "You're wrong," I repeated, my voice a little wavering.

Lissa opened her mouth to respond, but closed it again when Adrian suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey girls, what are you doing out here?" he asked. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

"Shouldn't _you_ be in class?" I shot back.

He flashed me a grin. "So feisty. I like it."

"Adrian!" Lissa and I both scolded at the same time.

"Ah, look at you two," he said, still grinning. "Completely in sync with each other. You finally found your match, Lissa. Maybe you can dump Christian and hook up with Rose instead. I'd sure love to see-"

"Ugh, you're so gross, Adrian," Lissa muttered, slapping his shoulder.

The halls were deserted by now and I realized we were already too late.

"Lissa, we should run," I said, glancing down at my watch. "Kirova's going to be pissed."

She nodded. "See you later, Adrian."

"Always a pleasure," he said, winking at me before walking into the opposite direction.

We hurried to class. Everyone was already inside. I stood on my tiptoes and looked through the window. Kirova had already started and was writing on the blackboard. Timidly, Lissa knocked on the door and walked inside, head down. I followed and put on a brave face. Kirova stopped writing and glared at us through her glasses.

"There, there. Ms. Dragomir and her consort finally showed up. What was the holdup, ladies?"

Lissa started to apologize immediately, but I interrupted her and said, "I lost my way. Thankfully, Lissa found me. We would have made it in the nick of time if we hadn't run into Adrian Ivashkov and you know how he is… He kept stalling us. I actually had to physically remove him so we could get to class."

Some students laughed quietly.

"What? I'm stronger than I look," I said scowling.

I had no qualms about dragging Adrian into this. Besides, I was telling the truth – sort of. Maybe I was overreacting a little here and there, but he made us even more late so if we were going to pay for it then so would he.

Kirova regarded us silently. "It's a weak excuse, but I'll let it slide for this once."

Lissa looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise. I shrugged. I didn't care about the reason why Kirova wouldn't sanction us this time; I was just happy we weren't in trouble.

"Thank you," I said before taking my seat.

Lissa followed quietly and sat down next to me.

"Where was Mr. Ivashkov going?" Kirova suddenly asked.

"Honestly, I have no idea," I answered. "He goes wherever he wants to."

Kirova sighed deeply. "Halas, that is true."

Lissa cut me a look.

"It's his own fault," I whispered to her.

Lissa looked like she was going to respond, but Kirova had her eyes on us again so she decided to stay quiet and shut her mouth, pulling her gaze away from me and focusing on Kirova instead. I tried to do that as well, but my thoughts kept drifting back to Dimitri. So what if I was attracted to him? That didn't mean I was into him, right? I mean, girls could be attracted to boys and still be just friends with them…right? Or was I fooling myself into believing this?

I hated that Lissa had put doubts into my head. Why would she even say stuff like that? She didn't like Dimitri – not even one bit. If this was another way to try to get me to stay away from Dimitri it wasn't going to work.

"Are you still coming over tomorrow after school to study for our test?" Lissa asked when class was over.

"Sure," I said.

Lissa glanced at me. "You sure?"

"Yeah."

"You aren't mad at me or something?" she asked cautiously.

I wasn't mad, but I had to admit that I was a little annoyed. I knew she only wanted to protect me, but I'd told her numerous times that Dimitri wasn't dangerous. Why didn't she trust me?

I sighed. "I'm not mad, Liss."

"Look, I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Your…friendship with Dimtri… It isn't my business. I shouldn't pry. I'm sorry."

I gave her a small smile. "Thanks. You know I'd tell you if something was wrong, right?"

"Would you?"

I nodded. "Of course. But everything's fine. With Dimitri and me. It's all fine."

"Okay," she said after a pause. "I'll stop worrying so much…I guess."

"I think that's a good idea," I told her, "because there's honestly nothing to worry about. You'd know that if you'd give him a chance…"

Lissa opened her mouth to reply, but stopped mid-sentence when Christian walked up to us and put his hands around Lissa, kissing her cheek.

"Hey babe," he said. "You ready to go?"

She nodded, taking Christian's hand. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow, Rose."

I waved at them. "See ya."

"Rose!"

I turned around and saw Mason and Eddie walking into my direction. I smiled at them and met them in the middle of the atrium.

"Hey guys. What's up?"

"You like superheroes, right?" Eddie said.

I nodded. "Sure I do."

"Want to come to the superhero marathon at my house tonight?" Mason asked. "Some other people are coming over, too. We invited Lissa and Christian as well, but Christian still needs to convince Lissa since she isn't into superheroes."

"Uh, sure, I'd love to," I said. "What time do I need to be there?"

"Seven p.m.?"

I smiled. "I'll be there. And don't worry about Lissa. I'll text her and tell her to come over. She will if she knows I'm going," I added.

Mason grinned. "Cool. See you tonight."

* * *

 _There you go! Don't you guys agree Dimitri is a total sweetheart? ;p_

 _I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **RPOV**

The first thing I did when I got home was finding a spot for Dimitri's dreamcatcher. I hung it on the wall, above my bed. It looked perfect. Taking a step back, I took a picture of it and sent it to Dimitri.

"What's all the noise for?"

I looked up when Dad walked into my room.

"Do you like it?" I asked.

Dad moved next to me to take a closer look. "A dreamcatcher. It's beautiful."

"Hope you don't mind I nailed it to the wall," I said, giving him an apologetic look.

"Well, if it stays there no one will see the hole," Dad said with a shrug.

"I used a small nail," I told him.

"When did you find the time to buy that?" Dad asked. "I thought school just finished…"

"I didn't buy it," I explained. "Dimitri made it for me."

A smile spread across his face. "Dimitri, huh? Is he an artist or something?"

"No, he made it especially for me," I said proudly, grinning widely.

"Well, well, we aren't even here for two weeks yet and the boys are already chasing you," Dad muttered.

I scowled at him. "We're just friends, Dad."

He started to leave. "Hmm. Whatever you say."

"You sound like Lissa," I muttered. I didn't get a reply so I wasn't sure he heard me. "Jeez."

During dinner, I asked my parents if I could go over to Mason's tonight. I hoped they would allow me to go, but it was a school night so I wasn't too sure. Like I'd thought, they didn't like it very much.

"Please," I pleaded. "You wanted me to make friends, right? If I don't go, they may not invite me anymore. I won't stay out too late."

Dad glanced at my mom, unsure. "What do you say, Janine?"

She glanced back at me and, after a moment, she sighed. "Fine. But I want you to be back at eleven o'clock sharp. You hear me, Rose?"

I nodded. "I promise."

"Then you can go," Mom relented.

I smiled happily. "Thank you."

"But how is she going to-"

I cut my dad off and said, "Don't worry, I'll take my bike. It's good exercise."

When I arrived at Mason's get-together, Eddie was already there. There was also a girl I didn't know present. I recognized her from somewhere, though.

"Rose, this is Mia Rinaldi," Eddie introduced us. "She's a junior at our school."

"Hi. Nice to meet you," I said, giving her a smile.

She smiled back. "Hi."

"She's here for Mason," Eddie said, winking.

Mia's cheeks turned bright red and she slapped Eddie's shoulder. "Stop it," she said in a hushed voice.

I decided to help Mia out. Girls should stand up for each other, right? "Says who? Maybe she's here for Bucky Barnes. Have you taken a good look at that guy in the Marvel movies? He's hot."

"Who's Bucky?" Mia asked, confused.

Okay. Maybe she wasn't here for the movies at all.

Eddie grinned. "So you like Bucky, huh?"

I shrugged.

"You do seem to have a type," Eddie mused, studying my face.

Now I was confused. "What?"

"Dimitri… Bucky…" he said casually. "The long hair… Dark and broody…"

I scowled at Eddie. "You talked to Lissa?"

"No," he answered. "I didn't."

I was about to tell him I didn't believe him, but Mia interrupted me.

"You like Dimitri Belikov?" she asked, her eyes wide.

I groaned inwardly. "I do not like him. We're friends, that's all."

Her eyes grew wider. "You're _friends_ with him?"

"Yeah," I said slowly.

"Really?" she said, surprised. "I heard about what he did to his father and – but that's g-good. It's good you're friends with him," she stammered quickly when she saw the exasperated look on my face. "I think I'll go check on Mason."

She scurried away.

"Aww, don't be mad at her," Eddie said teasingly. "She can't help it. She doesn't know Dimitri and she heard it from her friends. I bet they made him look worse than they had to and now she thinks he's evil or something."

I raised an eyebrow at Eddie. "You don't think that he's evil?"

Eddie scoffed. "Of course not."

"But you don't like him either because of his past, do you?" I said.

"I don't really know the guy, Rose," he said, "and it's none of my business what he did or what he didn't do. I just want to stay out of it."

I nodded, glad someone had a different opinion about Dimitri. It still wasn't what I would have liked to hear, but it was better than everything else everyone had to say about him.

The bell rang and I glanced over at Mason. He was talking to Mia and they seemed to be hitting it off; they were both smiling from ear to ear.

"I'll get it," I said. "Where are Mason's parents anyway?"

"Out," Eddie replied, following me to the front door. "They had to attend a dinner party."

I frowned when I opened it. "You."

Adrian flashed me a grin. "My dear Rose. So good to see you again."

"Yeah, you too," I muttered, stepping aside to let him in.

"So enthusiastic," Adrian said sarcastically.

"Maybe if you weren't such a pain in the ass I could muster up some real enthusiasm whenever I see you," I quipped.

"I'll keep that in mind," he said. "You threw me to the wolves today. Well, one big bad wolf, I guess."

"I did?" I said nonchalantly.

He cut me a look. "Yes. I'm talking about Kirova."

I smiled. "Oh, that."

"You think that's funny, huh?" he said, narrowing my eyes at me. I shrugged and he sighed deeply. "You wound me, Rose," he said dramatically, putting his hand over his heart.

"I'm not even sorry," I said, though I did not mean that. I had to admit I felt a little bad that I'd done that. "So are you in trouble now?"

"No, I got away with a warning," he said. "Thank God. I spent enough time in detention last year."

"Maybe you should start going to classes, then," I suggested.

"Maybe," he said, unconcerned. "We'll see."

Eddie cleared his throat. "Maybe you wanna take it inside. Christian is there and – oh, he dragged Lissa here! How did he manage to do that?!"

"Told ya she'd come as soon as she knew I was coming as well," I said, waving at her.

Letting go of Christian's hand, she quickened her pace and walked into the house. Hugging me, she said, "If you weren't here, I wouldn't have come. I hate these kind of movies."

Christian was outraged. "Hey, what about all the movies I watch just to please you? I hate romantic comedies, but I watch them anyway because _you_ like them."

"Your man has got a point," I said.

Now that everyone was here, we all found a spot in the living room to watch the movie. There was popcorn, M&M's, chips and ice cream. I ate a little bit of everything – I'd race back home later so I could burn off the extra calories.

I was sitting next to Lissa, but I regretted choosing my spot next to her because she and Christian couldn't keep their hands off each other. I thought Christian had wanted to watch the movie as well, but I guess he'd rather feel Lissa up. I just wished they wouldn't do it when I was sitting right next to them. Soon, it was driving me crazy and I started to get up, gathering my bowl of ice cream. And so, I finally caught Lissa's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"You guys are being gross so I'm going to sit next to Eddie," I said, moving away.

I heard Adrian chuckle.

"Yeah, come on over here, Rose," he whispered. "I swear I won't touch you."

"Sssh," Mason said, throwing popcorn at us. "The good part is about to start."

When I found a new spot between Eddie and Adrian, I felt much more comfortable – well, as comfortable as I could be with Adrian next to me. But he didn't bother me so I had no complaints.

I was a little self-conscious when Bucky Barnes, the winter soldier, appeared on the TV screen. I glanced at Eddie, but he wasn't looking at me. I wondered if he'd been joking earlier of if he'd meant what he said. It had to be a joke, right? Or did all my friends truly know something about me that I hadn't even realized yet? Could my attraction to Dimitri be more than…an attraction? _Ugh. I'm not making any sense._ Why was it even bothering me what my friends thought about Dimitri and me? It shouldn't.

I was the first one to leave so I guess I was the only one around here with a curfew. But that was fine with me. I didn't want to ride my bike in the middle of the night so going home early wasn't such a bad idea. Besides, I'd already watched every single one of the Marvel movies so I didn't really miss out on anything.

I left on time so I didn't have to race home. Because of that, I had to figure out another way to burn off those calories. The streets were deserted here at night. It was a strange sight; I wasn't used to it. Passing Dimitri's house, I looked at it and wondered what he was up to. He hadn't responded to my text. Maybe he was busy.

Suddenly, there was movement on the porch. "Hey!"

I came to a stop, startled. My eyes widened when I saw Dimitri getting up from the porch and walking over to me.

"Uh, hey," I said, flustered. I hoped he hadn't seen me staring at his house. I hadn't noticed him sitting on the porch; it was too dark.

"Isn't it a little late to ride your bike around town?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at me.

"I don't know. Isn't it a little late to sit on your porch and freak out people as they pass?"

He looked taken aback by my response. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said, horrified.

"It was a joke, comrade," I said quickly, immediately feeling bad. "Honestly."

He gave me a small, hesitant smile. His hair was loose, framing his face. The wind blew softly and he tucked his hair behind his ears.

"Did you see the picture I sent to you?" I asked, changing the subject.

He nodded, his smile widening. "I saw it. Didn't think you'd find a spot for the dreamcatcher so soon."

"Oh, I already knew where I'd hang it as soon as you gave it to me," I answered, returning his smile.

A few moments of silence passed.

"You shouldn't be out here all alone this late at night," Dimitri said quietly. "If something happened to you…"

"Aww, would you be worried about me if something happened?" I teased.

"Of course I would be worried," he said immediately.

"That's sweet, comrade. But you don't have to worry. I'm too fast for someone to capture me," I added jokingly.

He frowned. "I'm being serious."

I reached for his hand and squeezed it gently. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Will you text me when you get home?" he asked. "Just to be sure."

I nodded. "I will."

He looked relieved. "Good."

I was still holding his hand. Looking down, I murmured, "I should go now. I have a curfew."

He nodded. "Okay. Good night, Roza."

I felt that strange sensation in my belly again. It grew stronger when I looked back up into his eyes. "Good night, comrade," I whispered, finally letting go of his hand.

Glancing down at my watch, I realized I probably wouldn't make it in time. _I guess I'll have to race after all_ , I thought, mentally preparing myself. I looked over my shoulder at Dimitri. He was still standing on the sidewalk, looking at me. I waved, then turned my gaze back to the road and started pedaling really hard.

"I know, I know. I'm late," I said, out of breath, when I arrived home. "I'm sorry. The chain on my bike got stuck and I-"

"It's fine, Rose. It's only five minutes," Dad said, waving away my apology.

But Mom wasn't so quickly satisfied. "If your chain got stuck then why aren't your hands dirty?"

 _Shit._ I should've known lying would be a bad idea. "Uh, Dimitri fixed it for me. I was nearby his house and he was outside so I asked him to help me out."

 _Please don't call him. Please don't call him to check my story._ If she did, I could only pray Dimitri would lie for me.

But all she said was, "Okay. You should go to bed now, Rose. It's a school night."

Relieved that I was off the hook, I started heading up the stairs. "Yeah, good night."

After my shower, I crawled into bed. I was ready to go to sleep, but then I suddenly remembered I had to text Dimitri. How could I have forgotten that? I sent him a quick text that I was home and safe. His reply came immediately.

 _Did you wait this long to text me on purpose? Anyway, I'm glad you made it home safe. See you tomorrow, Roza. Sweet dreams._

I smiled and put my phone on my nightstand before flicking off the lights. My eyes found the dreamcatcher and I touched it briefly before settling back into bed. I still had that goofy smile on my face because of Dimitri's text, but I couldn't care less. And so, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _There you go, I know this chapter is short and a little bit of a filler, but I barely got any time to write these days. I'm sorry. But I can promise you that there'll be more Romitri next chapter ;)_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great day/evening! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **DPOV**

I saw Rose walking down the hall right before class. She was with Adrian Ivashkov and Mason Ashford, though, so I trailed behind them and kept a fair distance. They were all laughing about something – Adrian probably had said something witty – and I felt a little jealous. Don't ask me why. I couldn't possibly find a reason to be jealous of Adrian.

Except maybe that Adrian was obviously into Rose and I was scared she liked him as well. Because which girl didn't like Adrian Ivashkov? He was charming, funny and good-looking. He was just…perfect. I shook my head, annoyed with myself. What did it matter if she liked Adrian? It wasn't any of my business. _It matters._

Adrian and Mason left after they'd dropped Rose off. Taking a deep breath, I quickened my pace. Rose was about to walk into the classroom when she saw me heading towards her and stopped, waving at me with a bright smile on her face.

"Hey comrade," she said cheerfully.

My heart skipped a beat. I smiled nervously. "Hi."

"You okay?" she asked.

I nodded and followed her into the classroom. We took our seats at the back of the room. Rummaging through her backpack, she took out her notebook and pencil.

"Roza?" I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?" she said, looking up at me.

"I, uh, need to ask you something," I said, clearing my throat.

"Go ahead," she said.

My palms were sweating as I mustered up the courage. "My mother would like to meet you," I said at last. "Would you…" I paused, hesitating. "Would you like to come over for dinner sometime?"

Rose looked caught off guard and I wanted to hit my head against my desk. I should not have asked her this.

"I'm sorry, I know it's silly, but my mother is pretty persistent and-"

"Sure, I'd love to," she answered.

I blinked in surprise. "You sure?"

She laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure. When do you want me to come over?"

"Whenever you're free," I answered.

"Is tomorrow okay for your mom?"

I nodded. "That's great."

"What time do I need to be there?"

"You choose. You can come right after school if you want to. We could do homework together," I rambled, "or maybe-"

"Okay!" she said smiling.

I closed my mouth, relieved. _See, that wasn't so hard, was it now?_

"Are you sure you're okay, comrade?" Rose asked again.

I smiled a genuine smile. "Yeah. I'm just fine."

I didn't pay much attention during Mr. Tanner's class. It wasn't his fault, though – he was a good teacher and he deserved everyone's attention but I was a little bit too distracted by Rose. Even more so today than I usually was. From day one she'd caught my attention and it seemed only to become more and more difficult to look away from her during class.

Thankfully, Rose didn't notice. She was looking at Mr. Tanner, an amused smile on her face. She was twirling a strand of that long beautiful hair of hers around her finger. Suddenly, she turned her head and looked right at me as if she knew I'd been staring at her. I blinked and quickly looked away, my heart hammering in my chest. When I dared to glance back at her, she was smiling at me, still playing with a lock of hair. Her eyes twinkled and she bit her lip; it was distracting and…it was turning me on.

 _What the hell is wrong with me?_

Quickly, I looked away again. This time, I kept my eyes firmly on Mr. Tanner. But my heart… It kept beating like crazy the remainder of class.

 **RPOV**

When I heard a whistle, I turned around and saw Adrian standing across the hall. A lazy grin spread across his face. Slowly, he made his way over to me.

"Whoa, Rose," he exclaimed, "you look amazing today."

"Do you think so?" I asked, smoothing down my dress.

He looked me up and down. "Hell yeah."

I still wasn't too sure. I was wearing a cream colored dress with a black bow on the front. I was wearing matching black flats because there was no way in hell I could ride a bike with my heels on.

"Do you have a date or something?" Adrian asked.

"No," I answered. "I'm going to have dinner at Dimitri's place. I just wanted to look good. Make a good impression on his mom, you know."

Adrian's eyebrows almost rose above his hairline. "So you two are dating now, huh?"

I was surprised he didn't start yelling at me for even thinking about going to Dimitri's place after school. So far, he hadn't said one nice thing about Dimitri. But he did stop telling me I shouldn't see Dimitri after I'd scolded him on the school grounds for picking a fight with Dimitri. At least that was something.

"No, we're not," I said, exasperated that I had to repeat myself over and over again to my friends. If they disliked Dimitri so much, then why were they so interested in our friendship? Why did they keep asking me if there was something more between us?

"It sounds like you are," Adrian said. "Meeting the parents and all. Uh, meeting the _parent_." He cleared his throat.

"It's not like that," I told him. I didn't sound as certain as I should be, though.

He shrugged. "If you say so."

I knew he just said that to please me, but I didn't want to start an argument. "So how come you aren't trying to stop me from going? Did you suddenly change your mind about Dimitri?"

"No, I didn't," he said. "But if Lissa can't stop you from seeing him no one can. So I won't even try."

"Good."

"I wonder how he does it, though," Adrian mused.

I was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Belikov. You two spend so much time with each other… I wonder how he's able to keep his hands off of you," Adrian explained. "I bet he won't be able to much longer, once he sees you in your cute little dress."

I gasped. "Adrian! Manners!"

He grinned again. "Just saying it like it is."

"You are unbelievable," I grumbled. "Dimitri's a decent person. Something that you aren't."

"Well, he also beat up his father so I'm not too sure about him being decent and all-"

"Stop it!" I hissed. "I don't like it when you say things like that."

"I know he's your friend, Rose, but that doesn't mean that I have to like him. I'm just being honest here."

"I'm not asking you to like him, Adrian," I said patiently. "I'm just asking to show some respect for him. You don't have to belittle him every time you see him. Or talk bad about him."

Adrian sighed. "Fine, I'll show some restraint. But," he added quickly, "it's for you that I'm doing this. Not for _him._ "

Suddenly, his eyes averted from me. A strange look crossed his face. I couldn't really put my finger on it, but he looked kind of…abashed? A small, hopeful smile formed on his lips. Confused, I followed his gaze. I had to double check because it looked like he was staring at one of the bookworms that sat a few tables away from us during lunch. Her blond hair was pulled into a tight ponytail. She was wearing a white blouse and black pencil skirt. And of course, she was holding a couple of books in her hands. I wasn't sure, but I thought she was in my biology class. _Oh wait, she's that smart girl that answers every question the teacher asks!_

I glanced back at Adrian and was surprised to see a look of awe on his face. _Seriously, what the hell is going on?_

"Uh, Adrian?" I said, clearing my throat.

"Hmm?" he said distractedly. Not for one second did he take his eyes off of the girl.

A slow grin spread across my face. _Oh my, Adrian's into this girl!_

"Wow. Look at that, Adrian Ivashkov is in love."

Finally, Adrian tore his gaze away from the girl. He looked mortified. "What did you say?!"

My grin widened. "Oh, I think you heard me."

He was outraged. "No – I'm not – what the hell are you talking about," he spluttered. "I was just looking. You know I-"

"That wasn't just looking," I cut him off. "That was staring. Really, really intense staring. Your mouth was wide open, by the way. Thank God she didn't see you."

Adrian scowled at me. "I do not like her. She's a dork."

I laughed. "You can't wiggle your way out of this one, Adrian. I saw it with my own eyes. You like-"

"I do not like Sydney!" he hissed, frantically looking around the hallway. "Now shut up."

"Sydney, huh? Nice name," I said. I never knew teasing Adrian could be so much fun. "You talked to her yet?"

"No, but she's in my art class," he mumbled reluctantly.

"Well, you might wanna be less obvious if you want to make this work and-"

"Stop it," Adrian said, flustered. "People can hear you!"

"Ah, I think I've finally figured you out," I said, crossing my arms.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Do you now, really?"

I nodded. "You keep flirting with every girl – me included – because you're trying to hide that you like Sydney. Because she doesn't fit into your perfect-"

"That's not true," he interrupted.

"You said she's a dork and that's why you don't want anyone to know." I pointed at him and continued, "You don't want your friends to see you associate with someone beneath your standards, and I think that's incredibly stupid of you."

"Oh yeah? And why do you think that's stupid?" he retorted.

"Because you shouldn't care about what other people think," I told him. "If you like this girl, you should stop flirting with all those shallow girls – I'm not including myself this time, I'm not so shallow – and go and talk to Sydney."

"I wouldn't know what to talk to her about," Adrian mumbled, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets. "She's so smart. Anything that comes out of my mouth will sound stupid."

 _Hmm._ Maybe it wasn't just about what other people might think about him. Maybe this was about what Sydney would think of him as well.

"You won't find out if you don't try," I said wisely.

Adrian grumbled something under his breath. He glanced back at Sydney, but she'd disappeared into the crowd.

"Don't tell the others," he said desperately, looking back at me. "I don't want them to know…"

"Why? You afraid it's going to hurt your reputation?" I teased.

He started to protest.

"Don't worry, Adrian," I said, shaking my head. "Your dirty little secret is safe with me."

He scowled at me and I flashed him a grin.

"Shouldn't you find Dimitri or something?" Adrian said at last. "I don't know if you noticed – probably not because you were too busy making fun of me – but school's over."

"You're absolutely right," I said, gathering my stuff. "I should find Dimitri."

"I'll walk with you," Adrian muttered.

As soon as we were outside, Adrian lit up a cigarette. I wanted to chastise him for smoking on school grounds, but cut myself off. He wouldn't listen to me anyway. It was unbelievable he hadn't been caught yet.

Like we'd agreed, Dimitri was waiting for me at the school gate. Adrian slowed down when he saw Dimitri before stopping completely, a few feet away from him.

"You go ahead," he said. "Have fun at your little dinner party with Dimitri's family. Not a perfect first date, though, if you ask me-"

"It's not a date," I said, gritting my teeth.

He shrugged. "Whatever you say, Rose."

Rolling my eyes, I made my way over to Dimitri. His eyes widened briefly when he looked at me. Suddenly feeling very conscious of myself, I looked down at my dress, wondering if there was something wrong with it. But everything looked fine. There was no stain, my bow was still on the front and the wind hadn't blown my dress up so all was good.

"Hey," I said smiling.

"Hey," he replied, returning my smile. His eyes flicked to Adrian for a brief moment, who still stood a few feet away, watching us. "You ready to go?"

"Yep," I said. "Let's go."

We walked side by side down the street. A few fellow students were giving us strange looks, but I didn't care. _Let them think what they want._

"You look really beautiful today," Dimitri said, hesitant.

I looked at him, surprised, but he was avoiding my gaze. Guys usually called me hot and bragged about how they'd like to do me, but no one had ever called me beautiful before. It made my heart melt and my knees go weak.

"Thanks," I said softly. Clearing my throat, I continued, "I'm trying to make a good impression on your mom."

"Oh, you don't need to dress up to do that," he answered. "You're perfect the way you are." His eyes widened again and he looked mortified. "But the dress is great, too. I mean, you look lovely in it and it's, uh, great…just great."

Flustered, he looked away again and changed the subject to school. He talked about the homework we had to do for tomorrow. I let him ramble on, still thinking about what he'd just said. A small but radiant smile crept onto my face. And once again, I felt the now familiar fluttering in my belly again. What was new, though, was that the feeling had grown stronger.

"We're here," Dimitri said, pulling me back to the here and now.

I nodded, looking up at his house. This would be the first time I'd go inside and I was kind of nervous about it. But more importantly, I was nervous about meeting his mom. Dimitri might think differently, but what if she didn't like me at all?

Dimitri opened the front door and, timidly, I followed him inside. We walked into the kitchen, where his mother was bustling around. When she heard us entering, she turned around and smiled brightly.

"Hello," she said kindly.

"Mama, this is Rose," Dimitri said as his mom was already making her way over to me.

Unexpectedly, she pulled me into a hug. Not sure how to respond, I put my arms around her as well.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you, Rose," she said, pulling away. Her accent was much heavier than Dimitri's. She looked to be in her early forties. She had a kind face, and I knew instantly I had nothing to worry about. "I'd say Dimka has told me much about you already, but he didn't. He never tells me anything about you. I guess he just wants to keep you for himself," she added, winking.

I glanced at Dimitri, who looked a little embarrassed. Smiling, I said, "Well, you can ask me anything you like."

"But not right now," Dimitri said quickly, steering me away from his mother. "We still got homework to do so maybe later…during dinner…"

"Oh, right. We'll talk later then, Rose," she said, still smiling.

"Okay, uh…" I wasn't sure what to call her? Mrs. Belikov? Ms. Belikov?

"Call me Olena," she said.

"Okay, Olena," I said, offering her a smile.

We started retreating, but Dimitri's mom called out, "Oh, wait. I made brownies this morning. You like brownies, right, Rose?" she asked, hopeful.

"Oh, I love brownies!" I answered as she handed me over a small container filled with brownies.

"Let me know if you like them," she added as we started to leave.

I nodded and followed Dimitri back into the hallway.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said softly. "My mother is a little overexcited to meet you."

"That's okay. She's really sweet," I answered.

He smiled, walking up the stairs. "She is."

"So… Dimka, huh?" I said. "Way better nickname than comrade."

His smile turned into a grin. "Comrade isn't so bad either."

I grinned too. "I knew you liked it."

He opened a door and motioned for me to go inside. I did and put the container down on his desk. His room was small, but looked cozy. The walls were bare except for one poster. It was a Western one.

I smiled, putting down my school bag as well. "Cool poster."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

Opening the lid of the container, I took out a brownie and popped a piece into my mouth. "Oh my God, this is really good!" Taking another bite, I asked, "Does your mom make these often?"

"No, I think she made them especially for you," he answered.

"Really?" I said, surprised. "That's so nice." I held out the container for him. "You've got to try one, comrade. They're delicious."

"Mama will be happy to hear that," he said, grabbing a brownie.

After finishing off my second brownie, I sat down at his desk. "So what are we going to start with?"

He shrugged. "Whatever you want."

"Alright, let's start with that history assignment," I said, opening my school bag. "Turns out Mr. Tanner isn't that perfect after all."

Dimitri laughed, shaking his head at me. "What? You thought he was never going to give you homework just because he's different from the other teachers."

"I was hoping so," I said sighing. "Is it okay if I lie on your bed? I always study in my bed. Don't ask me why."

"Uh, that's fine," he said, seeming baffled.

Removing my flats, I made myself comfortable on his bed. Lying on my stomach with my history textbook in front of me, I patted the spot next to me.

"Come on," I said, giving him a smile. "Let's get started."

Dimitri hesitated, but then lay down next to me, pulling out his own history textbook. We read the chapter on colonialism in silence, but halfway through it I got bored. It's not that history didn't interest me – it did – but I didn't like reading.

"Rose," Dimitri suddenly said.  
Briefly, I glanced up at him. "Yeah?"

"You and Adrian…" At hearing Adrian's name, I looked back up and he paused. He looked flustered all of a sudden. "Do you like him? I mean, are you two…?"

"What? No," I said immediately. I laughed. "Of course we're not."

He looked relieved for some reason. "Oh."

I was confused now. "Why'd you think that?"

He shrugged, looking away. "I don't know," he mumbled. "I just noticed you've been hanging out with him a lot more lately. So I thought maybe you'd started to, I don't know, like him or something."

I shook my head. "No, no. He's not my type. _At all_."

Dimitri leaned closer so our shoulders were touching. I didn't know why, but my heart sped up.

"What is your type?" he asked softly.

I was startled by his question and wasn't sure how to answer. _Tall. Handsome. You?_ I shook my head, trying to get rid of my wayward thoughts. When my eyes met his again, he was looking at me with this intense gaze and it was making me feel all warm and fuzzy on the inside.

"Uh, I don't know," I said at last, somewhat awkward. I bit my tongue, trying to refrain myself from giving him an honest answer. "All I know is that Adrian's not my type."

Dimitri gave me a small smile. "Okay."

"What's…what's your type?" I asked after a few moments, not sure I wanted to know. What if his answer was blond, slim girls? I didn't fit into that category. _What does it matter? You're just friends._ I bit my lip as I waited for his response. _Why is he staring at me like that? Why am I staring at him? Look away. Look away!_

But his response never came because there was a knock on his bedroom door. "Dimka, Rose, dinner is ready," I heard Olena say.

I don't think I'd ever been this disappointed in my life before. Not because I had to eat, but because I'd really wanted to know his answer. _But why? Why does it matter so much?_

"Coming," Dimitri called, sliding off the bed.

I followed suit and put my shoes back on. As we walked downstairs, I kept thinking, _What was that all about?_ It had left me confused.

There was a young girl sitting at the kitchen table. I presumed it was Dimitri's little sister, Viktoria. I could see some resemblance there, especially the hair and the eyes. She looked stunned to see me so I figured she hadn't known I would be joining dinner.

"Who's that?" she asked, looking at Olena.

"That's Rose. She's Dimka's friend," Olena responded.

I gave the girl a smile. "You're Viktoria, right?"

She nodded, her eyes wide as she stared at me.

"It's nice to meet you," I said.

It was quiet for a few moments as Viktoria kept looking at me. Slowly, a frown started to form on her face.

"You too," she muttered at last.

She didn't sound too friendly, but Dimitri had warned me about her mood swings so I didn't take it personally. Dimitri gave me an apologetic look. I shrugged and gave him a reassuring smile before sitting down next to him at the table.

"I hope you like pasta," Olena said, filling my plate with penne.

"I _love_ pasta," I told her.

"It's pancetta penne. We usually eat Russian food, but you might not have liked that," Olena said.

"I don't mind trying out new things," I said. Now that I was seeing food, I was actually starting to feel hungry. "By the way, your brownies tasted great. Loved them."

She looked very pleased to hear that. "Really? I'm glad."

The penne tasted great as well. I already knew that I wanted a second plate before I'd eaten two bites.

"So Dimka told me you're new in town?" Olena said, changing the subject.

I glanced at him. _So he did tell her something about me, huh?_ "Yeah, we moved right before school started," I answered.

"You getting used to your new home?"

I nodded. "I'm starting to. I didn't think I'd like it here because I'm used to noise and busy streets, but I have to admit that I like the calm."

We chatted during dinner. I didn't think I'd feel at ease here right away, but I did. Olena was just so kind and loving. I understood now where Dimitri got his kindness from. Dimitri joined in the conversation after a while and soon we were all laughing and having fun and-

"Oh my God," Viktoria exclaimed all of a sudden. "Can this get any worse? Even Dimitri's making friends! _Dimitri!_ " She slammed her hand against the table. "Unfuckingbelievable."

I almost choked on my soda when she cussed. Both her mother and Dimitri were looking at her in shock.

"Viktoria!" Olena chastised. "Apologize immediately."

"Why?" she retorted. "I didn't do anything, but I have to sit at the reject table anyway because nobody likes me anymore while Dimitri over here is making new friends! Do you know how unfair that is?" Her eyes flicked to me and I was stunned by the angry look on her face. "Do you even know what he did?" she spat. "I bet he didn't tell you. Did you now, _Dimka_?"

"Viktoria," Olena repeated loudly. "Stop this now."

"Shall I enlighten you?" Viktoria continued. "You'll be running for the hills-"

" _Viktoria!"_

"No!" she cried. "Why am I the one being punished? I didn't beat up my father. I wasn't in juvie for a whole year-"

Suddenly, Dimitri shoved his chair back and stood. Without a word, he left the kitchen. Olena and I both cringed when the front door slammed shut. Viktoria grew quiet and looked down at her plate. I glanced at Olena, who looked like she wanted to cry.

 _Oh man, this just became really, really awkward._

* * *

 _So, how'd you like that cute little Romitri moment? :D What do you think of Viktoria? She sure knows how to ruin a perfect dinner! ;P Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Whoa, I hadn't expected so much response to the last chapter, so that's why I decided to work a little harder on this chapter so I could update early! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews! I really appreciate it! :D_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **RPOV**

A few moments of silence passed.

"I'll go check on him," I murmured, getting up as well.

"Thank you, Rose," Olena said quietly.

Quickly, I made my way to the front door as well. Before I shut the door, I heard Olena say, "That was really inappropriate, Viktoria."

Dimitri was on the sidewalk, pacing and kicking at pebbles. He didn't see me right away. I wasn't sure if he wanted to be alone or talk, but I knew I couldn't just ignore what happened in there only a few moments ago.

I approached him, and that's when he finally noticed me. He stopped pacing and looked at me, anguished. I wanted to ask him if he was okay, but that was stupid. Of course he wasn't okay.

"Do you want to sit down and talk?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Do you want to take a walk?"

This time, he nodded.

We walked in silence. While I was a little shocked by what happened at the dinner table, I didn't ask any questions. We ended up at the park, where we sat down on the swing set. Apart from us, the park was deserted.

"I'm sorry," Dimitri said after a while. He didn't look at me.

"You don't have to apologize," I said.

"Viktoria and I…" He sighed. "She doesn't like me very much these days. I'm sure she didn't mean to take it out on you."

Wow, was he defending his sister after what she'd said during dinner?

"Does she have a reason not to like you at the moment?" I asked, finding it hard to believe that.

Dimitri shrugged. "Apparently there are people bullying her for what I did. I didn't know about that when I was in juvie – she never told me – but since I came home things got worse for her…and now her friends have dumped her as well."

"So she's taking it all out on you now?" I asked.

He nodded.

"That doesn't seem fair," I said frowning.

Dimitri looked up at me. "No?"

"No," I said fiercely. "Of course not."

"You don't even know what I've done," he muttered.

"I don't need to know the whole story to know that you don't deserve this," I told him.

"Maybe you should," he responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Know the whole story," he answered.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to-"

"I want to," he cut me off, his voice quiet but strong.

"Okay," I said softly.

There were a few moments of silence.

"My father used to hit her," Dimitri said, avoiding my gaze. He seemed a little nervous to tell me. "A lot."

A small gasp escaped my lips. He didn't say it out loud, but I knew he was talking about his mother.

"I first saw it when I was twelve, I think," he continued. "She never told me when it started, but I know that it must've been going on a lot longer than when I found out. He was very careful as to where to hit her. He never struck her in the face or bruise her arms."

I had tears in my eyes as I listened to Dimitri. I couldn't believe that the woman I'd met today was a victim of assault. She just seemed so…happy and upbeat.

"After I'd witnessed him beating up my mom, he never did it again when I was in the house," Dimitri said. "Or my sisters. But my mother kept getting hurt and she always came up with an explanation for what happened, like she'd tell us she'd stumbled and fallen on the ground. My sisters believed it, but I didn't. I knew it was my father who was hurting her." His hands turned into fists. "I told her to go to the police, but she didn't want to."

"Why didn't she want to?" I asked softly.

"She never said it out loud, but I knew she was scared," Dimitri answered. "My father is a lawyer – a pretty good one – and he knows a couple of people in the police force. She thought they wouldn't believe her so instead she stayed silent and endured his beatings."

Finally, he looked up at me, a pained expression on his face.

"She begged me to keep quiet as well. She didn't want me to get hurt and was afraid that I would if I said anything. So I did what she asked because I didn't want her to be more afraid than she already was." He sighed. "I regret it, though. I should've done something about it when I first saw it."

"You were only twelve. You were just a kid," I told him.

"That doesn't matter. I still should have done something about it."

"But you did," I said. "Right?"

He nodded. "It was too late, of course, but I guess better late than never," he scoffed.

"So what made you change your mind? What made you…"

"Beat him up?" he finished my sentence.

"One night, Viktoria and I had gone to the movies – I'd been staying at home a lot lately because I wanted to keep my mother safe – but Viktoria really wanted me to come as well. So I went and, after the movie, when we came home…"

I knew something awful was coming now and I dreaded to hear it because this was awful enough already. I couldn't possibly begin to understand everything that Dimitri and his family had gone through – and I hadn't even heard all of it yet.

"Mama was lying at the bottom of the stairs, unconscious," he choked out. "Her arm was twisted in a weird angle and there was blood on the floor."

He took a deep breath and blinked a couple of times. I had to blink my own tears away as well. It was heart wrenching to see him struggle so much to get the words out. I reached out for his hand and squeezed it tightly. He squeezed back.

"My dad stood over her, still kicking at her. My sister started screaming and crying and I just… I snapped. I pushed him off of her and started hitting him. Vika was screaming at me to stop, but I was in a rage and I couldn't stop. I c _ouldn't_."

A tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away with my free hand.

"When she started to pull me off of him, I finally stopped. He wasn't moving so for a moment I thought he was dead, but he was just unconscious. The ambulance came and so did the cops. They arrested me and took me back to the police station." He sighed. "That was a little over a year ago."

"But didn't you tell them that you were only trying to protect your mom?" I asked.

"I told them everything that had happened, but they didn't believe me. They didn't believe Mama either."

"How's that even possible?" I said, outraged.

He shrugged. "There was no proof that he'd beaten my mother so he got off the hook. He'd told the cops Mama had fallen down the stairs and that that was how she'd broken her arm and gotten the bruises. Mama never reported him for assault before so they didn't believe a word she said."

I shook my head in disbelief. Dimitri gave me a wry smile.

"Like I said, my father is a good lawyer," he said bitterly. "No one would ever consider the possibility of him beating his wife." He let out another sigh. "My mother fought hard for me, but we couldn't win and I ended up in juvie for domestic violence."

I stared at him, speechless. I couldn't come up with the right words to say. Were there any right words for this anyway?

"It's okay," he said, seeing the shocked look on my face. "I got out."

"Yeah, but you shouldn't have been in juvie in the first place. You were only protecting your mother."

"I could have killed him," Dimitri said.

"But you didn't."

He glanced away. "Yeah, well… I still did a pretty awful thing, don't you think so?"

"Actually, no," I told him. "I think you were doing what was best for your family. He could have killed your mom."

"I know," he whispered.

Letting go of his hand, I got off the swing and kneeled down in front of him. When his eyes met mine, I said, "I'm so sorry about what happened. Your family didn't deserve that. _You_ didn't deserve that. I'm sorry you had to go through it."

"It was worth it. At least he's gone now," he muttered.

"Where is he now?" I asked hesitantly.

Dimitri shrugged. "I have no idea. He left when Mama chose my side instead of his. I don't really care as long as he stays away from my family."

"Bastard," I muttered. "I know he's your father, but he really is a bastard."

He gave me a small smile. "You can call him whatever you like."

I sighed. "I wish I could say or do something to make you feel better somehow."

Dimitri slid off the swing so I moved back. He sat down on the grass and pulled me down next to him.

"You being here and listening without judging me is making me feel better, Roza," he said softly. "Thank you."

I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. "You're welcome, comrade."

We sat in a comfortable silence for a long time. My hand found his and I laced our fingers together. I didn't know why, but I really liked holding his hand.

"There's one thing I don't understand, though," I said, breaking the silence.

He gave me a questioning look.

"Your sister," I explained. "Shouldn't she be grateful that you saved your mom – and probably her as well – from a lot of pain? I understand that she's having a hard time, but it's the same for you."

"I don't know what's going through her mind right now, but if being angry at me makes her feel better...then I guess I can live with that," Dimitri said with a shrug. "Things were actually going better – until tonight."

I grimaced. "Oh. That's my fault, right?"

He shook his head. "No, Roza, it's not your fault."

"How did your other sisters react?" I asked. "They didn't know either, right?"

"They didn't," Dimitri answered. "They were both out of the house already when the beatings started to happen more frequently. I think they suspected something was wrong, but they were pretty shocked when they found out the truth."

I nodded. "I'm sorry if I'm asking too many questions. I can stop-"

"No, it's okay," he said, squeezing my hand gently. His smile was small but genuine. "I told you the worst and you didn't run off so any questions you'd like to ask now are going to be easy to answer."

"I'm going to let the subject go for now because I know you don't like talking about this and you did it anyway, but I'll keep what you said in mind," I told him.

"Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?" he said softly, his eyes piercing mine.

I felt my cheeks redden and quickly looked away. Why was I so shy all of a sudden? "Oh, I don't know about that," I said jokingly.

He put two fingers under my chin and lifted my face so my eyes met his. "You are amazing, Roza," he whispered.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat as I stared at him. My eyes flicked down to his lips. I wondered what it'd feel like to kiss those lips. I looked back into Dimitri's eyes – he was still staring at me with that intense gaze – and then I glanced at his lips again. Why did they look so kissable?

My eyes widened in shock at the thought. _Oh no. Oh no! What the hell am I thinking? He's my friend. I shouldn't be thinking about kissing him!_ I blinked. The only way I knew how to solve this was to make a joke about it.

"Aww, thanks, comrade," I said, forcing a grin onto my face. "I kind of already knew that, but I just wanted to hear it from your lips." Pulling away from his grasp, I added, "You're amazing too, by the way."

He rolled his eyes, but smiled reluctantly.

"We should probably head back," I said, getting up from the ground. "Don't want your mom to worry. She might think I kidnapped you."

"Right," he said, chuckling, and he followed my lead. "Let's go."

Olena was relieved to see us again. Viktoria had gone back upstairs to her room. I didn't think going to her room to say goodnight was a good idea so I just said my goodbyes to Olena and thanked her for dinner. She thanked me for going after Dimitri and hugged me tightly.

When I got inside the car, Dad looked at me. "How was dinner?"

"It was...good," I answered, not wanting to go into details. "But I'm tired so I'll be going to bed early tonight, I think."

I was hesitant at first, but when I came home I decided to text Liss and ask her to talk tomorrow. I really _needed_ to talk to someone – preferably a girl friend – about the feelings I was developing for Dimitri. She texted back a few minutes later, telling me I could come back to her place after school and have a girls night.

I smiled, relieved. _Just what I need._

* * *

 _So I know you've been waiting for a kiss between Rose and Dimitri and that I'm teasing you with the almost kisses, but I can promise you that it'll happen soon! Have a nice weekend, and until next week! ;)_


	11. Chapter 11

_Thank you very much for your kind reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 **RPOV**

"So tell me, what was that urgent matter you needed to talk about but couldn't at school?"

We were barely in her house or Lissa was already broaching the subject. She was a curious little thing, but she was right. I did tell her that it was urgent so it was better to get it over with immediately – before I changed my mind.

"It's about Dimitri," I said, a little hesitant now.

If possible, Lissa looked even more curious. "Oh?"

"Let's go to your room," I said, giving her a little push towards the stairs.

"My parents aren't here, Rose," Lissa said. "No one will hear you but me."

I sighed. "Okay, fine."

We went into the kitchen and Lissa pulled open the fridge, taking out a container of vanilla ice cream and handing it to me.

"Thank you," I said when she gave me a spoon as well. I started to dig in. "So, I think you might be right, Liss. About Dimitri," I said around a mouthful of ice cream.

Her eyes widened. "W-what do you mean? That he's violent?!"

"God no," I said immediately, shaking my head. "No, that's _definitely_ not what I meant."

Lissa breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God. You scared me there for a moment, Rose."

"Sorry," I mumbled, giving her an apologetic look.

"So what's it about, then?" Lissa asked. "You're stalling and it's making me nervous."

I looked at her, biting my lip, still hesitating. _Jeez, just tell her._ _You've wanted to do it all day!_

"I like Dimitri," I blurted out. "You were right, all of you were right, I like Dimitri and I – I don't know what to do! It's way past attraction, Lissa! I'm seriously crushing on him and I don't know how or why it happened. It just did. Yesterday, I kept thinking about kissing him and I – I really like holding his hand. If he was just my friend, I wouldn't want to hold his hand all the time, I wouldn't think about kissing him, right?"

"Whoa, Rose, calm down," Lissa exclaimed. "You're completely freaking out."

"I know!" I whined, burying my face in my hands. "It's just… I've never felt this way before about a boy."

"Oh man, this is worse than I thought," Lissa muttered.

My eyes widened in fear. "What do you mean?"

"I thought you liked him, yes, but you are-"

"Don't say it," I warned. "I'm not… It isn't that bad."

Lissa arched an eyebrow at me. I cut her a look.

"Well, it's definitely a crush," she said sighing. "The question is…are you going to do something about it or are you going to wait it out?"

"Wait it out?"

"Yes. Until it fades away."

I contemplated her question. "I don't know. I really like having Dimitri as my friend, but… I kinda like how I feel around him as well. I have this strange fluttering in my belly every time I see him and it's…pleasant." I frowned. "Is that weird?"

Lissa laughed. "That strange fluttering in your belly are butterflies and…no, it's not weird."

I sighed in relief.

"What's weird is that you're crushing on Dimitri Belikov, though," she added.

I scowled at her. "Are you serious right now?"

"Not entirely," she admitted. "I know you can't help who you fall for, but you could've picked out a better guy. Someone without a criminal record maybe."

I wanted to throw my spoon at her. "God, Lissa, I'm tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. I know you're not like everyone else and you don't gossip about Dimitri and call him names, but you could be nicer."

"I'm sorry," she said, contrite.

"Don't apologize. Just stop breaking him down," I said, still a little annoyed. "He doesn't deserve it. He really doesn't, Lissa. I know you don't want to believe it, but you believe in me, right? Well, I've heard the whole story and I'm saying he doesn't deserve it."

"You heard the whole story?" Lissa asked.

I nodded. "He told me everything."

"So…what really happened?" she asked.

"I'm not going to tell you that," I said, continuing to eat my ice cream.

Lissa frowned. "Why not? I'm your best friend."

"I can't, Liss. I promised him," I answered. "But you can take it from me, his dad deserved it."

Lissa looked surprised by my answer, but didn't say anything. Clearing her throat, she said, "So what are you going to do about your feelings for Dimitri? Are you going to wait for them to pass?"

I sighed. "I don't know. I really don't know." I bit my lip, gathering my thoughts. "I think…"

"Yes?" Lissa said, encouraging me to go on.

I groaned and put another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth. "Honestly, I think this feeling for Dimitri isn't going away anytime soon."

"Alright," Lissa said after a pause. "Do you know how he feels about you?"

I shook my head. "I don't think he likes me that way."

But he did ask me what my type was. Why would he ask me that kind of question if he wasn't interested? Right? _Don't fool yourself, Rose. You're reading too much into this._

Lissa grinned. "I beg to differ."

Shaking my head again, I said, "I can't believe this is happening to me."

"Why are you so upset that you're crushing on Dimitri?" she asked. "It's nice to have a boyfriend."

"But he isn't my boyfriend," I countered.

"Yet," Lissa said and she winked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Okay, let's pretend that Dimitri likes me back and we get together. What happens when it doesn't work out? I'd lose my friend. I don't want that to happen."

"Okay, I see your point," Lissa said, nodding. "But…what if it does work out? I'm not a huge fan of Dimitri, like you know-"

"It's hard to forget when you keep telling me that," I said, rolling my eyes.

"But I can see you like him very much," she continued, ignoring me, "and I have to admit that he can make you happy. So if it does work out you'll have a beautiful life together."

"We're only seventeen, Lissa, and you're already imagining a life together with your high school sweetheart?" I exclaimed.

"I can't imagine my life without Christian," she said, simply shrugging. "And if we'd ever break up – which I doubt because I love him so much – I'd still want him in my life. If you and Dimitri get together and maybe break up, you could still have him in your life."

I started to nod, but then shook my head vehemently. "What are we even talking about? We aren't even together. We aren't even close to getting together. This is stupid."

"You wanted to talk about your feelings for Dimitri so we're talking," Lissa said.

I let out another groan. "I'm so confused."

Lissa pursed her lips. "Okay," she mused. "How about this? You eat your ice cream, we stop talking about boys for a while and do girly stuff all night. Distraction might be good for you – and who knows, by tomorrow you might have found your answer. A good night's sleep can do a lot."

"Can I stay over?" I asked.

She smiled. "Of course."

I smiled back. "It's a deal, then."

 **DPOV**

I didn't see Rose much at school the next few days. She'd been very quiet after our talk in the park and I wondered if telling her my story had been such a great idea after all.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed with myself. Why was I making a problem of something that wasn't even there? Maybe she was quiet because she was busy. From the way she'd reacted when I'd told her the truth, I didn't think she was repulsed by me and wanted to avoid me at all costs now. _She's just busy_ , I convinced myself. _You'll see her later._

Someone cleared their throat and I looked up, startled. My eyes widened when I saw Christian standing before me, looking very awkward.

He motioned to the empty seat across from me. "Would you mind?"

I shook my head, too shocked to respond. He hadn't talked to me since…well, since last year – before I was sent to juvie.

"You always eat your lunch in the library?" he asked.

I nodded.

"You're lucky Alberta likes you," Christian said smirking, glancing at the school's librarian behind her desk. "She usually doesn't allow people to eat here."

I looked at him, confused. Why was he making small talk? I bet he wasn't just here to talk about Alberta. Something must be up.

"Anyway," Christian said, clearing his throat again, "I need to ask you something."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "Really?"

"I know, I shouldn't be asking anything, but… Well, here I am." He shrugged helplessly. "Just hear me out."

I leaned back in my seat and crossed my arms. "Alright," I agreed. I was actually curious to hear what this was all about.

"You know my girlfriend is friends with Rose Hathaway, right?" he started.

 _Oh._ It was about Rose. It wasn't hard to figure out what was coming next, then.

"Well, I know you are close with Rose as well," Christian continued. "However, I don't know how close you are – and I really don't want to know that," he added hastily. "But please don't hurt Rose."

I frowned. What the hell?!

Christian's eyes widened and he looked actually embarrassed. "That came out the wrong way. I'm sorry."

I scoffed.

"Look, I don't mean hurt her _physically_ – I know you wouldn't do that," he explained. "You're not like that."

My frown disappeared and I looked at him in surprise. _Did I hear that right?_

"I meant emotionally," Christian said. "Just…don't hurt her feelings."

This conversation was really confusing. "Why would I do that?"

He shrugged. "It just got to my attention – well, everyone's attention actually – that you two are…" He paused, then shook his head. "I'm just going to ask you. Do you like Rose?"

My eyes widened in surprise. _What?! How did he…?_

"Christian, what's going on here?" I asked, evading the question.

"If you don't like her, please don't give her hope," Christian said.

 _Give her hope?_

I was starting to get annoyed. "Why did you come here, Christian? Look, I know everyone is telling Rose to stay away from me, but in all honesty, I think it is up to her to decide that."

"I'm not asking you to leave her alone," Christian said. "I don't care if you two hang out. But Lissa does. I told her already she doesn't need to worry, but she's Lissa so of course she worries and that's why I'm talking to you now. I'm trying to look out for Rose."

I studied his face. "You care for Rose, don't you?"

"W-what? No!" he spluttered. "I came here for Lissa – to help her ease her mind."

I didn't believe him. He might not want to admit it, but I think he saw Rose not just as Lissa's friend but also as his friend.

"So please do me this favor and don't hurt Rose's feelings or anything," Christian. "If you just want to be friends, tell her so."

I nodded, not sure what to tell him. The thing was, I wasn't sure if I just wanted to be friends with Rose. I'd thought so, but things had changed a lot lately. I'd been attracted to Rose since the very first day, but I had to admit that my feelings for her had grown stronger – and they were still growing stronger by the day. I'd been trying to ignore it, but I didn't know how much longer I would be able to do that.

"Why are you asking me this?" I asked. "Did Rose…say something to Lissa?"

He hesitated for a moment. "Uh, not that I know of. But she doesn't need to say anything. It's obvious."

"What's obvious?"

Christian rolled his eyes at me. "Are you serious right now? I think you are the only two who haven't figured it out yet. Idiots. Or maybe you _have_ figured it out, but you just don't want to admit it to me."

"If that were true, can you blame me? We haven't exactly been friends for a long time," I shot back.

"Touché," he said, and he smiled at me.

Reluctantly, I smiled back. "You meant what you said before?"

"What?" he asked.

"That you don't think I'd hurt Rose – physically," I added.

"Of course I meant that," Christian responded immediately. "We used to be friends, Dimitri. I know you. And I _know_ you wouldn't have beaten up your father if you hadn't had reasons for it."

My eyebrows rose in surprise.

"You just assumed I would act like the rest of these shallow people here and stopped talking to me," Christian continued, a sincere look on his face. "Do you remember how many times I called you after it happened? But you didn't want to see or hear me."

There was a long pause and I looked down, ashamed.

"You're right," I admitted, my voice quiet. "I thought you'd say the same as everyone else so I pushed you away. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I understand," he said quietly. "I just wish I could've helped you somehow. I can't believe I never noticed something was wrong."

"I feel really stupid right now," I admitted.

"Good," Christian said, but then he grinned. "I'm glad we had this talk. Now I can go back to Lissa and tell her she no longer needs to worry. I'll be her hero."

I snorted. "Don't praise yourself too much."

"No, but seriously, I'm glad we talked," Christian said, serious again. "We…we should hang out again."

I nodded.

"Do you want to sit with us during lunch sometime?" he asked. "I know Rose would love that."

Would she, really?

"Your friends wouldn't," I countered.

"Screw them," Christian said. "They don't know shit."

"You including Lissa there?" I said, arching an eyebrow.

"No, but it would be good for her to have an actual conversation with you. She only hears bad things about you from other people, but she's never really spoken to you so how would she know who you really are?" He started to get up. "Anyway, think about it. Catch you later, Dimitri."

I was lost in thought for a long time after Christian had gone. He'd left me with a lot of unanswered questions. The one question that bugged me the most was if Rose had talked to Lissa about me because Christian seemed to know more than he was letting on.

Maybe _I_ should talk to Rose. Maybe I should take my chances and tell her how I felt. But did I even stand a chance when there were guys like Adrian Ivashkov walking around in this school? While she'd told me she didn't like Adrian, I didn't think she'd go for a guy like me. Rose was too good, too beautiful for me. She could do better. She _deserved_ better. What did I have to offer her anyway? But what if there was a chance – even if it was only a slim one – that she liked me as much as I liked her? Was I going to let her slip away just because I was afraid?

I decided to find Rose after school and ask her if she wanted to meet up this weekend. Maybe we could take another walk in the forest if the weather allowed it. After class had ended, I hurried to Rose's locker, knowing she'd go there. When she saw me, she gave me a cheerful smile and made her way to me.

"Hey comrade."

My heart skipped a beat and I felt myself smile back automatically. "Hey Roza." I stepped aside so she could put her books into her locker. "Do you have plans this weekend?"

Rose shook her head. "Nope. No plans. Why are you asking?"

"Maybe we could hang out?" I asked, praying she'd say yes.

A few seconds passed in silence and I started to lose all hope, but then she closed her locker and looked up at me. "Sure."

I almost sighed in relief. "Cool."

I frowned. _Cool?! Seriously?_

"Are you okay?" Rose asked.

I smiled again. "I'm great."

I walked her to her bike. We didn't talk much – Rose seemed a little distracted – but I didn't mind. I was just happy to see her.

"Sorry I can't stay a little longer to talk," she said at last. "It's just that I'm meeting Lissa in an hour and I'd like to take a shower before I have to leave again."

"It's okay. I'll just see you tomorrow," I said. "Right?"

"Right. I'd ask you to come as well tonight – I'm going to the movies again with Lissa and Christian – but I know you don't like Lissa and Lissa doesn't like you so yeah…" She shrugged awkwardly.

"Maybe someday," I told her.

"Yeah?" she said, surprised. "You'd do that…one day?"

"Sure, if that's what you want," I answered immediately. _Anything to make you happy._

"That's really sweet of you, comrade," she said softly, "but I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"If it makes you happy, I'll do it," I told her.

Rose looked at me, a small smile spreading across her lips. "Dimitri…" she started, but she cut herself off and looked away, frowning.

"Yes?" I said, hopeful.

She looked at me again. "I… I have to go." She climbed on her bike. "But I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay," I said, hiding my disappointment. I didn't want her to go yet. "Have fun tonight."

She gave me one last smile before taking off. I sighed as I watched her leave on her bike. When I could no longer see her, I started walking home.

* * *

 _About time they realized something more's going on than just friendship, don't you think? So...who would like a kiss next chapter? ;p  
_ _Please leave a review and let me know what you think! I hope you liked the chapter. Have a great day/evening! :)_ _  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_Thank you very much for all the reviews! I'm glad you like the story so far! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 **RPOV**

"Why so glum, Rose?"

I looked at Christian. He was smirking at me.

"Is it because you miss your boo?"

I wanted to throw my French fry at him, but he wasn't worth it. Instead, I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said, clenching my jaw.

"Oh, I think you do," he answered grinning. Lissa cut him a look, but he didn't see because he was still looking at me. "Don't you, Rose?"

I gritted my teeth. "No."

"Hmm." Christian shrugged and took a bite of his burger.

I glanced at Lissa and her cheeks reddened.

"So which movie would you like to see?" she asked, way to cheerful. "I heard that new movie with-"

"Lissa, can I speak to you in private?" I cut her off, not too friendly.

She looked alarmed. "Okay," she said after a moment of hesitation.

I got up and started for the restroom. Lissa followed meekly, her head down.

"What's wrong?" she asked when I closed the door.

"Did you tell Christian about my crush on Dimitri?" I exclaimed.

"No," she answered hastily. "Of course not."

I narrowed my eyes at her, not sure if she was lying to me or not. She looked pretty guilty, though.

"Then why is he saying-"

"I don't know," Lissa said quickly. "He might've asked me a couple of times, but I haven't said a word."

"But you didn't deny it either?" I questioned.

Lissa paused, frowning. "Well, no."

I threw my hands in the air. "Why didn't you deny it?"

"Because he'd see right through me," she said. "What's the point anyway? You and Dimitri are getting together anytime now. Christian would know I lied to him."

"Who said anything about getting together?" I retorted, annoyed. "It's just a stupid crush!"

"If it's just a stupid crush then why are you making such a big deal about it?" Lissa shot back, crossing her arms.

I blinked at her, rendered speechless. She was right. Why was I making a big deal about this if my crush on Dimitri was meaningless?

"Why did you even tell me if it means nothing?" she continued. "You promised you'd sleep on it, but it seems to me you haven't given it much thought yet."

She was right again. But I _had_ given it thought – in fact, it was all I thought about. The only problem was that I was so indecisive about what to do. _But now I know._

"You okay?" Lissa asked, breaking the silence after a while. She sounded concerned. "Rose?"

"Uh yeah," I said distractedly, blinking again. "We should head back – before Christian comes looking for us."

Christian said nothing when we returned. He continued to eat as if nothing had happened. Thankfully, he stopped teasing as well. While no one mentioned Dimitri again, I couldn't stop thinking about him, about what Lissa had said in the restroom. I didn't pay attention to the movie at all; I was preoccupied the entire time.

Afterwards, I texted Dimitri to see if we were still on for tomorrow. Now that I'd finally realized what I truly wanted, I couldn't wait to see him again. But what would I say when I saw him? What would I do? I didn't even know if he felt the same way. Still, I had to do something. I had two choices: get over him or…tell him. I didn't know which one scared me the most.

I rolled my eyes at the thought. This was so unlike me. I didn't crush on guys. They usually crushed on _me_! But I had to admit that Dimitri was special. I had known that since the moment we met. The only thing I could hope for now was that, whatever happened tomorrow, it wouldn't affect our friendship.

I didn't sleep much that night. I'd been imagining worst case scenarios until the break of dawn. Thankfully, it was the weekend so I could sleep in late. My parents were already off to the golf course by the time I woke up. They'd made some friends there and now they were there practically every day.

When the bell rang, I knew it was Dimitri at the door. I had that fluttering feeling in my stomach again – but this time it was from the nerves. Now that I knew that I had feelings for him, I wasn't sure how to act around him. I'd kind of been avoiding him the last few days and I felt a little bit bad about that. Well, maybe more than a little bit.

Dimitri gave me a warm smile when I opened the door. "Hi."

"Hi," I breathed, the fluttering in my stomach growing stronger. Honestly, it felt like my stomach was doing a flip flop.

We went back into the woods, like last time. It'd be a nice and calm place to talk to him – if I found the courage to do so. The trees were covering us from the sun and soon I started to feel chilly and I wished I'd put on a sweater.

"Are you cold?"

I looked up at Dimitri and shook my head. "No."

"Then why are you rubbing your arms?"

I stopped rubbing my arms and wrung my hands together. "Because…" I paused, wondering what to say. "Because I'm cold," I muttered reluctantly.

Dimitri smiled. "I thought so."

He started to pull his hoodie over his head.

"W-what are you doing?" I spluttered.

He handed me his hoodie. "Put it on. I don't need it." I started to shake my head again, but before I could argue he said again, "Put it on, Rose."

Hesitantly, I grabbed hold of his hoodie. Our fingers touched lightly and, even though it was brief, it lit a spark in my heart. Looking away from him, I put the hoodie on.

"Thanks," I murmured, carefully glancing up at him. When I was sure he wasn't looking, I took a sniff and smiled. _God, even his clothes smell good!_

And then I cursed myself for behaving like a lovesick puppy. What was wrong with me? Since when had I started sniffing other people's clothes? _Well, to be fair, it's just Dimitri's clothes. But still…_

We ended up at the same spot from last time we were here. We lay down next to each other, our arms almost touching. I had to take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Rose?"

I turned my head to look at Dimitri. "Yeah?"

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "You've been really quiet. It's not like you."

How observant of him.

"No, there's nothing wrong," I answered, my voice quiet.

"I feel like you've been avoiding me the last couple of days," he said after a moment of hesitation. "And now you're not exactly talkative either. Did I do something wrong?"

"No," I told him immediately.

"But you have been avoiding me, right?" he continued.

"No," I repeated, though my voice sounded weak. Had I been that obvious?

"Is it because of what I told you at the park?" he asked, panic in his eyes. "Have you changed your mind-"

"God, no," I cut him off, taking hold of his hand. "Of course not."

"Then what's the problem? Something's changed, Rose," he said softly.

I sighed and shut my eyes. How was I going to explain this? It'd probably be a good thing to tell him the truth now. I didn't want him to worry that I was going to drop him because of what he'd told me in the park.

"Don't you like me anymore?"

I chuckled. Oh, if only he knew…

"What's so funny?"

My eyes snapped open at hearing the hurt in his voice. I rolled onto my side and looked at him. He was frowning at me.

"I still like you," I told him. His frown disappeared and relief washed over his face. I paused, trying to work up the courage to say the next words. "I…" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Opening my eyes again, I said, "Dimitri, I like you a lot."

Dimitri rolled onto his side as well, moving closer. The expression on his face was…hopeful? Or not? Maybe I was reading too much into this because I wanted him to like me back so bad.

"I…" I paused again, unable to tell him how I felt. Why was this so hard? It was really frustrating. _Show him. If you can't get the words out, show him how you feel. Take a chance, Rose._

Before I could change my mind, I leaned in, my gaze never leaving his. My heart, however, was beating in overdrive. Hesitating for just a moment, I closed my eyes and softly pressed my lips against his. The butterflies in my stomach exploded the moment my lips touched his and the feeling was overwhelming and amazing and…perfect. Also, I was very much relieved that Dimitri was kissing me back. This could have become really awkward if he'd pushed me away.

Letting go of his hand, I moved it up his arm as our lips continued to move in sync. Even though Dimitri was cautious, I had to say that he was a great kisser. In fact, I think this was the best kiss I'd ever had. I'd shared a few kisses with some guys before, but they were all just okay. I was never really into them, though, so maybe that was the problem. Maybe I liked kissing Dimitri because I liked _him_.

Dimitri's hand moved to my waist and he pulled me closer. I smiled against his lips and I felt him smile back. Pulling away from the kiss, I looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I avoided you," I whispered. "I didn't mean to. I was just confused and didn't know what to do."

"And now you're not confused anymore?" he asked softly.

I shook my head and smiled again, almost shy.

"I like you too, Roza," he said after a few moments. My heart skipped a beat and my smile grew wider. "I just never thought-" He shook his head and looked away, sighing, before rolling onto his back again.

"What?" I asked quietly.

"That you could like someone like me," he whispered, meeting my eyes again.

I frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?"

He shrugged. "You know…"

"Don't drag yourself down, Dimitri," I murmured. "I know it's hard to ignore what everyone's saying about you, but they are idiots and you know they're wrong."

He sighed. "I know." He turned his head and looked at me, giving me a small smile. "I can't even begin to explain how grateful I am for you coming into my life, Roza. It's only been a couple of weeks and you've already made it so much better."

I blushed. "I didn't really do anything."

"Yes, you did," Dimitri said softly. "You gave me a chance when no one else would." His hand found mine and he laced our fingers together. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said, squeezing his hand.

Looking up at the sky, I frowned. The clouds had turned grey. Maybe it was time to go home. The last time we'd been soaking wet because it had suddenly started raining. I didn't want that to happen a second time.

"Do you want to go back to my house?" I asked. "Maybe we could watch a movie or something."

Letting go of my hand, Dimitri started to get up. "Okay. It looks like it's going to rain again anyway."

He reached out his hand and helped me up. I thanked him and started walking back home. Dimitri followed my lead and, as we walked next to each other in silence, our hands kept touching. I glanced down, wanting to hold his hand again. It was like Dimitri was reading my mind because, just then, he took my hand in his. A smile crept onto my face and I peeked a glance at him. He was smiling as well.

When we got back to my house, I told him to take a seat on the couch and went to fetch us something to drink.

"Did you choose a movie yet?" I asked him when I returned.

He shook his head at me. "No, you choose."

"I don't really care which movie we watch."

He smiled. "Me neither."

Eventually, we picked out a movie we both wanted to see, but I didn't see much of it. Halfway through it, I fell asleep. I hadn't even known I'd slept until Dimitri woke me up after the movie had ended. And apparently, I'd fallen asleep with my head on his shoulder. Thank God I hadn't been drooling.

"Oh my God, why didn't you wake me up?" I said. "I feel bad now."

Dimitri chuckled. "It's okay, Roza. I guess you were very tired."

"Yeah, kind of," I admitted. "I didn't sleep well last night. Sorry."

"It's okay," Dimitri repeated, placing his hand on top of mine. "You, uh…" He smiled shyly. "You're kinda cute when you're asleep."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "I am?"

He nodded. "You talk in your sleep, too."

My eyes widened in surprise. "What? I do not!"

He grinned. "Yeah, you do."

Oh no. What did I say?!

Noticing the look on my face, he said, "You didn't say anything weird or bad."

"No?" I asked in a small voice, worried now.

"No," he said and he smiled again. "You said my name." He paused. "Well, you said 'comrade'. But you meant me, right? Or is there someone else you're calling comrade?"

I was mortified. "N-no. Just you."

"Was it a good dream?"

Why was he teasing me? Oh God. I was so embarrassed.

"I can't remember," I told him, and it was the truth.

"How convenient," Dimitri said, grinning again.

"You're really enjoying this, aren't you?" I said dryly.

His grin disappeared immediately. "I'm sorry."

I laughed, shaking my head. "It's fine, comrade. I don't get to see this side of you often. It's…nice."

Dimitri smiled. Glancing down at his watch, he sighed and said, "I should be getting home."

I sighed, too. "Okay."

I walked him to the door and apologized again for falling asleep. He really didn't seem to mind, though, and waved my apology away. But then, he changed his mind.

"You know what, maybe there's a way you can make it up to me," he said suddenly.

I looked up at him in surprise. "Oh, yeah?"

He nodded.

"Tell me," I said, crossing my arms.

While he'd looked calm and collected just a few moments ago, he seemed nervous now. "Maybe, uh, maybe I could take you out sometime?"

I bit my lip to keep myself from grinning like an idiot. "Like a date?"

"Y-yeah?" he said, though it came out like a question. If possible, he looked even more nervous. It was adorable.

"Yeah, okay," I said casually, even though I was dying with excitement on the inside. _Keep it together, Rose._

Dimitri looked instantly relieved. "Okay. Great."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his cheek. I let my lips linger there for a moment before whispering into his ear, "Good night, comrade."

I pulled away and smiled at him. He blinked at me a couple of times and then a goofy smile spread across his face.

"Good night, Roza."

He started walking backwards, his eyes never leaving mine, until he reached his bike. I waved at him as he rode off. When he was gone, I went back inside. Once the door was closed, I started jumping up and down and squealed in excitement. Yep, my day could not be ruined anymore. And all because of a boy. _Jeez, you're so silly, Rose. Act normal!_ But even my conscious could not calm me down. Thank God no one was here to see it.

* * *

 _So...what did you think? Did you like it? I think it was about time they had their first kiss. Let's hope the date will lead to more kisses in the future ;)_

 _I hope you have a nice day/evening! :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 **RPOV**

"Have you been shopping at the men's section?"

I turned around and found Christian leaning against the opposite wall. He crossed the hallway and stopped before me.

"No, I haven't," I said, confused.

He looked me up and down. "Then why are you wearing this hoodie? It looks like it isn't even your size. Way too big for you."

 _Oh, now I get it._

"Or are you looking for a new style to wear," he continued. "If so, you'd better consult Lissa or Adrian. They know a lot more about clothing than I do."

"I'm wearing Dimitri's hoodie," I explained. "I was going to give it back to him today, but I can't seem to find him. He's not at the library so-"

"I'm not sure I want to hear the story of how you got Dimitri's hoodie," Christian interrupted me, grimacing. "But good to know that you two stopped being idiots."

"Nothing happened," I said, exasperated. "I was cold and he gave me his hoodie, that's all."

He shrugged. "If you wanna go with that version of the story that's fine with me. I don't think my ears can handle another version anyway."

"You have a really dirty mind, Christian," I reprimanded him. "Anyway, have you seen him?"

"Nope," he answered.

"Alright, I guess I'll find him after class then." Changing the subject, I asked, "Where's Liss? I haven't seen her around today."

"Bathroom," Christian responded. "She'll be here in a minute." He started grinning. "Can't wait to see her reaction."

"Her reaction to what?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"You wearing Belikov's hoodie," he said. Suddenly, his grin widened. "Oh, look. There she is."

Lissa came rushing out the bathroom, noticed us and strode over to us. I saw her eyes widen a little bit, but then she smiled.

"What do you think of Rose's outfit?" he asked her when she came to a stop next to him.

I elbowed Christian's side. "Shut it."

He winced, but it didn't stop him. "Do you like the hoodie? It's from Dimitri."

"This is really childish," I muttered to Christian, rolling my eyes.

"I don't care," he muttered back.

"If you're waiting for me to freak out, Christian," Lissa said, "it's not going to happen so stop teasing Rose."

Christian looked disappointed. "Why not?"

"Because I got over it," Lissa said haughtily. "You should too."

I blinked in surprise. Did I hear that right? Did she finally – _truly_ – accept that Dimitri was a part of my life now? Was it because she finally started to believe in him – in his innocence – or was she doing this for me, because she wanted to support me? Either way, I was happy to know I no longer had to convince her that Dimitri meant no harm.

"It was never a problem for me," Christian shot back. "I don't care who Rose dates." He paused, reconsidering. "Except for Jesse Zeklos. You shouldn't date him – or his friends," he told me. "I won't talk to you anymore if you do," he added warningly.

"Like I care," I snorted.

He smirked at me. "I think that, deep down in your heart, you do care."

"And I think-"

"Stop bickering, you two," Lissa interrupted me. "Grow up. Jeez."

"Yeah, grow up, Christian," I said, glaring at him.

He glared back, but didn't say anything.

"Anyway, we have a pressing matter to discuss, Rose," Lissa continued, looking at me.

"We do?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes," she said, staring at me long and hard. "Apparently a couple of things have happened since the last time we spoke about…the matter."

I finally realized what she was talking about. "I guess you're right."

"And I guess that means I'm leaving," Christian muttered unhappily.

The bell rang and Lissa sighed, disappointed. "Sadly, it'll have to wait until lunch."

"Um, I'm going to have lunch with Dimitri today," I told her apologetically. I _f I can find him._

She let out another sigh. "Some other time then. But," she added, pointing her finger at me, "don't think you can get away without telling me, Rosemarie Hathaway-Mazur."

I scrunched up my nose. "Please don't use my full name."

Lissa ignored me. "You hear me?"

I nodded. "Loud and clear, ma'am."

She smiled reluctantly. I smiled back.

"Let's get to class," I said, linking my arm through hers. I glanced back at Christian and motioned for him to follow. "Come on, Christian. You too."

After class, I went straightaway to the library. Dimitri wasn't there yet, but I knew he'd show up any moment now. I sat down at our usual table and waited. At last, he walked in, his backpack slung over his shoulder. His hair was loose today; it looked good on him. I wished he'd let his hair loose more often – not that the ponytail was bad because it wasn't. I was still admiring his pretty face and hair when he finally looked up at me. The smile that spread across his face made my heart skip a beat and I felt myself smile back automatically.

"Hey," I said softly when he reached the table.

"Hey Roza," he replied, still smiling. Instead of sitting across from me, he chose to sit next to me. "How's your day been so far?"

"Alright," I answered. "It's much better now, though," I added, looking into his eyes.

He gave me a knowing look. "Mine too."

Looking away, I giggled. _Oh my God, why am I acting so silly?!_ "Anyway," I said, clearing my throat, "I, uh, should probably give you back your hoodie."

"But you're wearing it," Dimitri said.

"It's warm," I said, hugging myself. _And it smells just like you._

Reluctantly, I started to pull his hoodie over my head, but Dimitri stopped me.

"Keep it," he said. "I don't want you to get cold."

"Don't worry, comrade, I'm wearing a blouse underneath it."

"Keep it anyway," he said.

"Don't you want it back?" I asked.

He smiled. "It looks better on you than it does on me."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "You don't mean that. You're only saying that to be nice."

"No, I'm not," he replied. "I mean it. Besides, you seem to like my hoodie more than I do."

 _Only because it's yours._

"So, umm…" Dimitri cleared his throat and looked at me. "I know it's a school night, but I was wondering if I could take you out tonight? I don't think I can wait until Friday," he added, seemingly nervous.

I grinned at him. "Me neither."

He grinned back. "Great. I'll pick you up at seven?"

"I'll be ready," I told him, trying to contain my excitement.

"Anything special you'd like to do?" he asked.

"Just as long as I'm with you, I don't care what we do," I said sincerely.

He looked at me for a moment, then leaned forward and pressed his lips against my cheek. It lasted mere seconds, but the gesture made me feel warm all over. When he pulled away, he smiled warmly.

"You are truly amazing, Roza."

"If you keep going like this, I'm going to blush," I warned him.

His eyes twinkled. "Good."

I slapped his arm playfully. "Stop it, comrade."

"I'm not doing anything," he said, chuckling.

I was about to respond when, suddenly, someone cleared their throat. Startled, we both scooted away from each other and looked up.

Adrian stood before us. "Hello," he said, flashing a grin. "I'm sorry to interrupt your interlude, but I kind of need to talk to you, Rose."

I glanced at Dimitri. "Now's not a good time, Adrian."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't urgent," Adrian pressed.

I hesitated. I didn't really want to leave Dimitri.

"Please," he pleaded.

"It's okay, Roza," Dimitri said, giving me a small smile. "We'll see each other tonight."

"Alright," I said, giving in. I sighed and started to get up. "Let's talk."

"Thanks, Belikov," Adrian said, giving him a polite nod before steering me away.

"So, what's the problem?" I asked when we were outside.

Adrian immediately lit a cigarette. I glared at the cigarette, wishing he'd put it out, but I guess I should appreciate the progress Adrian had made: instead of lighting his cigarettes inside the building he was now only doing it outside. I couldn't help but wonder, though, why no one had caught him yet.

"It's Sydney," he said in a rushed voice. "I think I made a complete fool of myself this morning during class."

"So you finally spoke to her?" I asked, pleasantly surprised. "That's great."

Adrian made a face. "Except that it's not great. Didn't you just hear what I said? I made a fool of myself!" He groaned in frustration. "Can you believe it? Adrian Ivashkov made a fool of himself in front of a girl!"

"Whoa, calm down," I said, placing my hand on his arm. "Just tell me what happened."

"I don't know what the hell happened," he said, running his hand through his messy hair and making it even messier. "I just stood there, stammering unintelligibly. _I_ didn't even know what I was trying to say so how could _she_ know?"

I tried to keep a straight face as I listened to Adrian. It was kind of funny to see Adrian completely stress out about a girl. He must really like her.

"She gave me a strange look and asked if there was something wrong," he continued.

"Well, did you tell her that you're nervous to talk to her?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was an imbecile. "No, of course not."

"What? Are you afraid she's going to laugh at you?" I retorted.

He hesitated for a moment. "No," he said at last. "But…"

"I don't know Sydney, but she doesn't seem like a mean girl. I think she'd value your honesty."

Adrian snorted.

I sighed. "Adrian, you know she's different from the girls you usually chase after. So I think that if you really want this girl to like you back you have to change your game. Don't make any inappropriate comments. Just be honest with her and tell her that she intimidates you."

Adrian frowned. "She doesn't intimidate me."

"Yes, she does," I countered. "She intimidates everyone. And I'm sure that's not what she means to do, but it's the case nonetheless. I haven't been here that long, but I've been around long enough to know that Sydney Sage is super smart and everyone kind of feels dumb around her." _I know I do._

"Are you implying that I'm dumb?" Adrian exclaimed in outrage, throwing his cigarette to the ground and stamping it out.

"No. But you said so yourself last time, you feel stupid around her because she's so intelligent."

"I did say that," Adrian muttered reluctantly, looking down at the ground.

"But you're not the only one. I think everyone feels a little dumb when Sydney's in the room. I mean, she knows _everything_. She always scores highest of the class."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Adrian asked, scowling.

I shrugged. "I'm just saying. Anyway, I don't think Sydney means for you to feel that way around her. She isn't doing it on purpose. It's just who she is."

Well, I hoped she wasn't doing it on purpose. She certainly didn't come off like she wanted to feel everyone stupid and intimidated around her.

"So don't be afraid to talk to her," I continued. "Just tell her the truth. If you don't, she can't take it into consideration."

"Okay, I hear you," Adrian said, nodding, "but what do I say to her? How do I start? Because apparently I do not know how to talk to girls like her."

"Girls like her?" I asked.

"You know what I mean," he said. "She's not like the others girls around here. She's not shallow. She won't like it when I compliment her rack."

"Not sure if _any_ girl would like to hear that when starting a conversation," I said, giving him an incredulous look.

He shrugged. "Some do."

"Okay, then forget about that. Sydney's different. She's special," I told him. "Right?" He nodded. "And you like her a lot, don't you?"

He nodded again. "Yeah."

"Then do what I said. Walk up to her and be frank. But not too frank," I added hastily.

"Okay," he agreed, though he still seemed uncertain.

"Now pick up that cigarette of yours and throw it in the trash."

"Yes, Mom," he said, making a face.

Ignoring his quip, I started for the door. "Let's go back inside and find Sydney. I'll stay close in case you panic. If so, I'll swoop in and save your sorry ass."

He looked relieved. "Thank you, Rose."

I gave him a small smile. "You're welcome."

"And because you're helping me, I won't tease you for wearing Belikov's hoodie," Adrian said, a slow grin spreading across his face.

I glared at him. "You better not."

"I said I wouldn't," he said, holding up his hands in defense. "But it looks good on you, Rose. If you were a few inches taller, at least."

I punched his arm. "Adrian!"

His grin widened. "Sorry."

"Let's go," I grumbled, heading inside, "before I change my mind."

* * *

 _Who's excited for the date? :D I know the chapter is short, but I have the stomach flu and I didn't feel well enough to write more. My exams are coming up as well so my time to write is limited. But I'll update next weekend for sure!_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! I hope you have a nice weekend! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

_Thank you for the reviews! My apologies for the late update. I know I said I would update last weekend, but it turns out studying for my exams took up more time than I'd originally planned. Thank God they're over now._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 **DPOV**

As I rang the doorbell and waited, I realized I'd never been this nervous before in my life. I hadn't even been this anxious on my first day in juvie. I wasn't sure why I was feeling like this, though, because Rose had told me she liked me. She wouldn't have decided all of a sudden that she didn't like me after all, right?

When the door finally opened, it wasn't Rose who stood in front of me but her father _. Oh shit._ Was he coming to tell me that Rose wasn't going anywhere with me? Did he finally hear about my past?

He gave me a polite nod. "Good evening, Dimitri."

"Good evening, Sir," I replied.

He cracked a smile. "I told you, you can call me Abe." He stepped aside and opened the door wider. "Come in, Rose will be right down."

I walked into the hallway, wringing my hands nervously. My palms were sweating and I was feeling very warm.

"So you're taking out my little girl, huh?" Abe said. "I hope you'll take good care of her. She's my only daughter, you see."

"I will," I promised, relieved that I didn't stammer.

Abe studied my face. "Good," he said at last.

A door slammed shut and a few seconds later Rose appeared at the top of the stair, smiling brightly at me. I gaped at her as she quickly made her way down the stairs. She was wearing a lace dress, the color soft pink, and her hair was pinned up in a braided bun. I was still staring at her, my mouth wide open, when she stopped before me.

"Hey comrade," she said.

I blinked at her and quickly closed my mouth. "Uh, hi," I stammered. I noticed she was a few inches taller thanks to the heels she was wearing. "Y-you look very beautiful tonight, Roza."

Her smile widened. "Thank you."

Abe cleared his throat. "Don't you think you're going to be cold in that dress? It's not summer anymore."

"No," she answered. "It's a dress for the fall."

"It's short," Abe replied.

"Dad," Rose groaned, scowling at him. "You promised."

"Alright, alright," he said, retreating. "Have a lovely night." Looking at me, he added, "Because it's a school night, I'd like you to bring her back before eleven o'clock."

I nodded. "I will."

When we were out the door, Rose said, "I'm sorry. My dad can be a little overprotective sometimes."

"It's okay," I said. I wondered once again what he'd do when he found out the truth about me. "I hope you don't mind it's just dinner and a movie tonight. It was kind of short notice and I couldn't come up with something different that quickly," I apologized, escorting her to the car. Mama let me borrow it for tonight.

"That's fine, comrade," Rose answered.

"Really? Because I would have taken you somewhere else if I'd had the time to figure out something. I just… I couldn't wait any longer," I admitted.

She smiled again. "Me neither."

I looked up at her and forgot how to respond properly. I just stared at her, mesmerized. She was just so breathtaking. Even when she was wearing my old hoodie, she was breathtaking. With or without makeup, she would be just as beautiful.

"When I take you out again, we'll do something special," I said at last, opening the car door for her.

"Our first date isn't even over yet and you're already thinking about taking me out again?" she responded.

"Yes?" It came out like a question.

She grinned at me. "I'd like that."

 _Thank God._

I had a hard time focusing on the road before me with Rose sitting next to me. I knew she didn't mean to, but she was distracting me. No matter what I tried, I didn't seem to be able to keep my eyes off of her for more than a few moments.

I took Rose to a nice and quiet Italian restaurant because I knew she liked pizza. I also knew she really liked the Pizza Hut, but so did most teens and I didn't want them to stare at us and bother Rose because she was with me.

Yesterday, Jesse Zeklos actually came up to me to ask about Rose. He was an arrogant and self-absorbed prick who slept with everything that moved; even Adrian Ivashkov wasn't that bad.

"Why does that new chick hang out with you so much?" he'd asked. "Her name is Rose, right?" When I hadn't responded, he'd continued, "So…what's the deal? Is she into aggressive guys? I've been trying to get her attention, but it's like she doesn't even notice."

"Maybe she notices, but just isn't interested," I'd answered flatly.

Jesse had snorted. "Every girl is interested in me," he'd retorted, incredulous. "Anyway, if bad boys are her type tell her that I can be bad too. _Very_ bad."

The wolfish grin that had spread across his face then, had made my stomach turn and I'd wanted to knock some sense into him, but that wouldn't have done my reputation any good so I'd just walked away.

Rose's face lit up with a smile when she saw the restaurant, and I instantly knew I'd chosen the right place. I hesitated for a moment, but then took her hand in mine and led her inside. I had to admit that it felt good to hold her hand and I didn't want to let go, but I knew I would have to as soon as we reached our table.

"This is nice," Rose commented when we were seated, looking around the restaurant. "I didn't even know there's an Italian restaurant in town."

"I thought you might like it," I answered, giving her a small smile.

"You know me so well, comrade," she beamed.

After we'd ordered, there was a long but comfortable silence. I kind of wanted to ask her about Adrian, but wasn't sure if I should. It was none of my business, but…

 _Don't do it, Dimitri._

Yes. Do it. It's just a question.

 _Don't!_

"So is everything alright with Ivashkov?" I asked in rushed voice. I bit the inside of my cheek, instantly regretting opening my mouth. "I mean…he seemed upset earlier today," I added.

"Oh, he's fine," Rose answered. "He just needed my help for something."

Like what? _Do not ask, Dimitri. It's none of your business._

Rose must've noticed my internal struggle because she eyed me carefully and asked, "Are you okay, comrade?"

"I'm fine," I replied immediately.

Suddenly, she smiled teasingly. "Are you jealous, comrade?"

I started to shake my head. "No, I'm not." She didn't look like she believed me and the smile turned into a grin. "I might be," I told her reluctantly, not looking at her.

"There's no need to be jealous," she said. Carefully, I looked up at her. She smiled again. "Adrian needed my help because he's into this girl and he doesn't know how to talk to her. She's kind of…" She paused, thinking. "Let's say she's not like the girls Adrian usually dates."

I felt instantly relieved…and stupid. And a jackass. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been jealous. I know you don't like him like that, but I thought he liked you… And I know he doesn't like you spending time with me." Though I had to say he'd never been as friendly to me as today.

"It's okay," Rose answered. "I have to admit that I kinda like that you were a little bit jealous," she added sheepishly. Clearing her throat, she continued, "And I don't think Adrian ever liked me like that. It was an act so no one would notice he had his eyes on someone else."

I nodded. "I'm sorry, though," I apologized again. "It wasn't any of my business."

"No worries, comrade. Even if Adrian had liked me, nothing would have changed. There's only one guy I like," she said, looking up into my eyes.

My heartbeat spiked and she reached out, placing her hand in mine on the table. I stared at her, amazed, and wanted to kiss her then and there. Honestly, I'd been wanting to kiss her again since that day in the forest when _she_ had kissed _me_. But I'd been waiting for the right moment and, even though I wanted to kiss her so badly right now, I knew this wasn't the right moment either.

So instead, I squeezed her hand gently before lacing our fingers together and smiled warmly. Before I could respond, though, the waiter came back with our pizzas. Rose had ordered a Four Seasons and I had ordered a Hawaiian pizza.

"It smells delicious," Rose said before taking a bite. Her eyes widened and a smile formed on her face. "And it tastes _so_ good."

I chuckled. I'd never seen anyone so excited and happy when eating a pizza. God, this girl was truly amazing. I was so grateful to have met her.

We chatted during dinner and I started to feel more and more relaxed. _See, you didn't have to be nervous. It's going great._

Actually, we were so focused on each other that I completely lost track of time. When I finally did glance down at my watch, I knew we were going to be too late for the movie. We left in a hurry so we might make it, but we missed it anyway.

"I'm sorry," I told Rose when we stood in front of the movie theater. We were fifteen minutes late. "Maybe we can watch a different movie?"

"You know what, let's forget about the movie," Rose said, linking her arm through mine. "I don't care about that. It doesn't matter what we do. I just want to be with you."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Let's go for a walk," she said, tugging me away from the movie theater. "Let's just talk."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

I'd rather look at Rose than watch a movie anyway. We started walking around town, picking up the conversation where we'd left off.

"Are you cold?" I asked after a while. Rose was only wearing a thin jacket over her dress. I was only wearing a pullover so it wouldn't help her much.

"No, I'm fine, thank you," she said, looking up at me with a smile. "Wanna sit down?" she asked, pointing at the bench across the street.

I nodded before crossing the empty street. We sat down on the bench. Even though neither of us was cold, we sat huddled together. When Rose leaned her head against my shoulder, I put my arm around her. Luckily she couldn't see my face in the dark because I was smiling like an idiot.

"Thanks for dinner, comrade," Rose said softly. "It was great. You didn't have to pay all of it, though. I could've paid my share."

I shook my head. "Roza, there's no way I would've let you pay your own meal."

Rose lifted her head to look at me. "I know, but you didn't have to. So thank you."

To my surprise, she leaned up and pressed her lips against my cheek. I turned my head and my eyes met hers. I'd been waiting for the right moment to kiss her and I knew that, if there even was a right moment, this was it.

Leaning forward, I captured her lips with mine. When she responded to the kiss, I pulled her closer and let my hand rest on the small of her back. We kissed slowly but passionately and I loved every second of it. At last, we pulled away from each other, both of us breathless. One of her hands was tangled in my hair and she grinned at me.

"I always wondered how soft your hair is," Rose murmured.

I laughed. "And?"

"It's very soft," she said, laughing as well. "I like it."

I leaned back in and pressed my lips against hers in a soft, gentle kiss. Pulling away, I said, "I should probably bring you home now. It's almost eleven and I don't want your dad to have a reason for not letting you go out with me again."

Rose snorted. "He wouldn't dare to stop me."

I stood up and reached out my hand. She grabbed it and I pulled her up before leading her back to the car, my arm wrapped around her waist. When I dropped her off at the front door ten minutes later, her dad was nowhere to be seen. Neither was her mom. All the lights were off in the house.

"They've probably already gone to bed," Rose said, fumbling for her keys. She unlocked the front door and turned around to look at me. "So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school." She gave me a hopeful smile. "Right?"

"Of course," I said. "I'll be waiting for you at your locker tomorrow morning."

She giggled. "Yeah right. You never do that."

"Because you always have people hanging around you, Miss Popular," I told her. People who didn't like me.

"I'm not _that_ popular," she responded, grinning.

"Anyway, tomorrow morning I'm going to steal you away from your friends," I said, grinning back. I paused, unsure. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"It's okay with me," she said, taking a step closer and wrapping her arms around my neck. We were almost the same height now that she was standing on the doorstep – with her heels on. If she'd worn flats she'd still be a few inches smaller. "You'd better be there," she warned. "I don't want you to get my hopes up and then be a no-show."

"I'll be there," I promised.

I was already happy she even wanted me to wait for her. I usually only saw her in class or during lunchtime. Sometimes we'd cross each other in the hallway and have small talk – at least when she was alone.

She smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Good."

Leaning in, she pressed a quick kiss to my lips before heading inside. I was reluctant to let her go, but I didn't want her dad to come outside either and tell me to leave.

"Night, comrade," Rose said softly before closing the door.

I sighed dreamily. "Good night, Roza."

Slowly, I walked back to my car, a stupid grin plastered across my face. As I drove home, I came to the realization that I didn't just _like_ Rose Hathaway. I was madly in love with her.

* * *

 _So there you go, they had their first date! I think it went great, don't you agree? I hope you liked it! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. Have a wonderful day/evening! :)_


	15. Chapter 15

_Thank you for the reviews! Here's another chapter for you guys. Now that exams are over, I had a little more time to write and I thought I'd surprise you with a second chapter this week ;) I hope you like it!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 15**

 **RPOV**

I was humming when I came downstairs the next morning. My parents were already sitting at the table, having breakfast. Dad immediately looked up from his paper when I entered and said, "Good morning. How was your date with Dimitri?"

Mom elbowed him. "That's not what subtle means, Abe."

"I never said I was going to be subtle," he shot back. " _You_ said that. Anyway, so how was it, Rose?"

"It was great," I answered truthfully. _More than great, even._

"Hmm," Dad muttered, jabbing his fork into his pancake. "I thought you two were just friends."

"We were," I said.

"Up until the moment you weren't anymore," he said, studying my face.

"Abe," Mom said in a warning voice.

"What? I'm just asking," he said with a shrug. "Can't I be interested in my daughter's dating life? Maybe you should take an interest too, Janine."

"Dimitri is a polite and sweet boy," Mom told him. "I trust him. You did too, you know."

"That was before he wanted to deflower my baby girl," Dad said.

I spewed orange juice all over the table as my mom started scolding Dad. "Eww, Dad, I really did not want to hear you say that," I said at last, coughing. I was embarrassed. "Please stop talking."

"But-"

"I'm out," I said, quickly leaving the table.

Dad called after me, but I didn't respond. Picking up my schoolbag from the floor, I went out the door an grabbed my bike.

After last night, I was thrilled to see Dimitri again. I really hoped he'd make good on his promise and wait for me at my locker. I almost ran into the school building. I saw Mason and Eddie in the atrium and waved at them as I hurried past them. If I stopped, I knew they'd walk me to my locker. My heartbeat picked up speed when I neared my locker. A happy smile spread across my face when I rounded the corner and saw Dimitri standing there. He smiled back when he saw me and I walked over to him.

"Hi," I said, still smiling.

"Hi," he responded.

I looked at him, biting my lower lip, and thought, _What are you waiting for, comrade? Kiss me!_

He must've read my mind because he started to lean in, hesitating for a moment, before pressing his lips against mine. The kiss lasted mere seconds, but it was enough to make my heart race like I'd just run ten miles.

"You're here," I said.

"I promised you, didn't I?" he said.

I was smiling so wide it was starting to hurt my face. "You did."

"Shall I walk you to class?" he asked.

I nodded. Grabbing my textbook from my locker, I slid it into my school bag. Dimitri took my hand and led me down the hallway.

"I'll see you at lunch, right?" Dimitri asked when he dropped me off at the biology classroom.

"Yes," I answered. "And we have World History right after that so we'll be seeing lots of each other today."

"I like that," Dimitri said smiling. He kissed my cheek and let go of my hand. "Bye Roza."

I sighed as I watched him leave. Turning towards the door to go inside, I noticed a few people staring at me with their eyes wide open. One of them was Abby Badica. She always hung around that jock Jesse Zeklos like he was some god. He was nowhere to be seen, though.

"What?" I exclaimed, scowling at them. I knew why they were staring and I didn't like it. "Mind your own business."

Abby Badica looked me up and down, then scoffed before walking away. "Come on, girls."

Her posse hurried after her, stealing glances at me as they went. I headed into the classroom and made my way to my usual spot near the window, but then I noticed Sydney sitting all alone in the front row. A smile spread across my face as an idea hit me.

Adrian had managed to exchange a few words with her yesterday after we'd found her. I'd stayed at a distance and when he returned he told me he'd apologized to her for before. And that was how far their interaction had gone. Oh, well, it could've been worse.

"Hey, Sydney," I said, giving Sydney a smile as I sat down next to her.

She looked surprised. "Uh, hi."

"Rose Hathaway," I said. "I'm the new kid around here. Well, not so new anymore, I guess," I added with a shrug. "I like your blouse, by the way. Blue is a nice color. Looks good on you."

She looked down at her blouse, then back at me. "Thanks?"

"You're welcome," I said cheerfully. She gave me a careful smile. "So I have a question for you," I said, changing the subject.

She was hesitant as she said, "Okay…"

"I have this friend who really likes you," I started. Her eyes widened, almost in fear. "Anyway," I said hurriedly, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out on a double date."

"Uh, I don't know," she said, flustered. "I don't really date… I mean, I haven't been on a date since…well, ever," she mumbled awkwardly.

"There's a first for everything, right?" I said, giving her an encouraging smile. "Besides, I'll be there and my…" I hesitated for a moment. Could I call Dimitri my boyfriend? I didn't know what we were. Clearing my throat, I said, "I'll be there with my date and you'll have your date."

"I don't really know you that well," Sydney mumbled, glancing up at me. "No offense."

"None taken," I said. Jeez, this was going to be difficult. "But that's the point of this double date. We all get to know each other. We'll go to a restaurant and have dinner and if you don't like it, I'll drive you home myself." I looked at her pleadingly. "Please, my friend would love it if you'd come."

"Do I know him?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Who is he?" She sounded mildly curious.

I wasn't sure if I should answer honestly. "That's a surprise. But I promise you, he's worth your time."

Sydney raised her eyebrows at me.

"So what do you say?" I asked, trying not to show her how desperate I was for her answer.

She was silent for a long time and I was starting to think she wasn't going to answer at all. When the teacher walked in, I was ready to give up, but then she said, "Okay. I'll do it."

I grinned at her. "Awesome. Is Friday night okay for you?"

She nodded. "I'll have to ask my parents, but I think it'll be fine. I'll let you know tomorrow."

 _Mission accomplished._

I felt very satisfied with myself in that moment, but it didn't last very long because I knew I'd have to break the news to Dimitri. He and Adrian couldn't stand each other. What if he didn't want to go? Should I go alone then? Wouldn't that be awkward? Maybe I should've talked to him about it first…

Lissa found me right after class. I could see that something was on her mind as she dragged me into the bathroom. She checked every stall and when she found them all empty, she turned towards me.

"Did Dimitri kiss you this morning?" she exclaimed.

Wow. Word traveled fast around here.

"Let me guess, Abby Badica told you," I muttered.

She frowned. "How do you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind."

"So it's true?" she inquired, her eyes widening. "He kissed you?"

I nodded. "He did."

"So I take it your date went well last night?"

I smiled. "You could say that, yeah."

She crossed her arms and looked at me. I looked back, waiting for a response, but it didn't come.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" she repeated, almost outraged. "What's wrong is that you didn't even text me that your date was good. I had to hear it from Abby that you two are together now."

I looked down. "I didn't tell you because I'm not sure yet if we _are_ together. Yes, we kissed – a couple of times now. And yes, the date was great. But we never talked about getting together as a couple." I paused, frowning. "Should we…talk about that? I mean, I've never had a boyfriend so I don't know how it works."

"You dated guys before, right?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, but it was never serious," I explained. "But it's different with Dimitri." I sighed and looked at Lissa. "I really want to be with him. I want to be his girlfriend."

Lissa smiled. "Then tell him. I'm sure he wants the same thing."

"You think so?" I asked, unsure.

She nodded. "Now, we need to get to class. But there's still a lot you need to fill me in on so I was hoping we could meet up after school? I had plans with Christian but I'll ditch those plans for you."

I laughed. "I don't think Christian's going to like that."

Lissa shrugged. "We haven't had a good talk lately and I'm curious to hear about you and Dimitri. I keep hearing things from other people, but I want to hear it from you."

"Alright," I agreed. "Let's meet up after school."

When it was lunchtime, I went to fetch two sandwiches in the cafeteria before going to the library. Dimitri was already there. I sat down next to him and handed him the ham sandwich.

"You're not hungry?" he asked.

"No, that's a peace offering," I said.

He looked confused.

"I kind of did something," I mumbled. "I thought it was brilliant at first, but I forgot to think it through and you're probably not going to like it."

"Okay," Dimitri said cautiously. "What did you do?"

I explained him everything. He didn't seem angry or upset when I finished, though.

"I know you don't like Adrian so I'd understand if you don't want to do this," I said. "But if you decide to go anyway, we won't stay too long. If things are going well between them, we'll come up with an excuse and leave after an hour so Sydney and Adrian can have a real chance to get to know each other. I just need to be there when Sydney first sees Adrian because she's probably not going to like it. Adrian hasn't really made a good impression on her so far."

"I'm not surprised," Dimitri said dryly.

"He's trying but failing," I sighed. "He doesn't know how to talk normal to girls, let alone Sydney Sage. She intimidates him – which is a first for Adrian. You see why I need to be there?"

"Yeah," he answered, nodding.

I looked at him pleadingly. "I'd love it if you'd be there as well, but if you don't want to…that's fine too. I get it. But I'm going either way. I promised Sydney I'd be there."

Dimitri shook his head so I stopped talking. I guess that meant I was going alone.

"You're too good for this world, Roza," he said, and he smiled. "Look at you, going out of your way to help Adrian get the girl he likes. Why are you doing this?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's my friend. I guess I want him to be happy. And if he and Sydney get together he won't be flirting with me any longer. I don't like it when he does that and you don't like it either."

"True," Dimitri said. He was quiet for a few moments. "Alright, I'll go with you."

"You will?" I asked, surprised.

He nodded. "If it's you asking, I'll do it."

Flinging my arms around his neck, I exclaimed, "Thank you, comrade. I owe you one."

"It's okay," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around me. I pulled away slightly so I could look at him and smiled. He was smiling, too. Brushing a strand of hair out of my face, he said softly, "You know I'd do anything for you, Roza."

I kissed him hard. Someone cleared their throat and when I looked up I noticed Alberta had stopped to stare at us.

"Oh hi, Alberta," I said, waving awkwardly. "How's your day going?"

"It's going fine, Rose," she said, "and if you two keep your hands off each other it will stay fine. No making out in the library, you hear me?" she added sternly, though there was a hint of a smile in her voice. "At least not where I can see you."

"Loud and clear, ma'am," I said.

Giving us one last look, she walked back to her desk. I looked at Dimitri and grinned. I got up and tugged at his hand, encouraging him to follow me.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Somewhere Alberta can't see us," I answered.

Apart from us, the library was pretty much empty. A couple of students were working on homework, but no one was to be found in the back.

"Okay, what are we doing here?" Dimitri asked, confused.

"This," I said before crashing my lips against his.

I knew I should probably follow Lissa's advice and talk to him about what this was, but I'd much rather make out with him. To my surprise and delight, Dimitri responded immediately and actually pushed me against the bookcase behind me, one of his hands firmly gripping my waist and the other one in my hair.

"Wait, we really shouldn't be doing this here," he said, pulling away. "If Alberta sees us…"

"I really don't think Alberta is going to come looking for us," I told him, giving him a knowing look. "But if you want to stop…"

"No," he said promptly.

I grinned at him. "Well, then…"

He grinned back and brought his lips back to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. He bit down on my lower lip and I opened my mouth, granting him entrance. Our tongues touched and a soft moan escaped my lips.

While Dimitri had been cautious and hesitant the first time we'd kissed, he no longer was those things. I had to admit that I really liked this side of him. When he pulled away again, I was breathless. I closed my eyes as he trailed soft kisses down my jaw line and neck. _Oh wow._

Dimitri stopped and looked up at me, smiling. I felt myself smile back instantly. Slowly, he leaned back in and pressed a soft kiss to my lips.

"Dimitri, I…" I started, my voice hoarse.

I cut myself of when I heard footsteps. Dimitri must've heard them too because he let go of me and took a step back, putting some distance between us. Just then, Alberta rounded the corner.

"You might wanna go back to your table now," she said, giving us a knowing look, "before someone tries to steal your school bags. I won't be held responsible."

We nodded, both of us looking pretty guilty. Of course she'd known what we'd been up to, but I hadn't thought she'd actually come looking for us. Or maybe she really didn't want us to get robbed. Not that anyone would be interested in stealing a couple of textbooks.

We went back to our table, grabbed our stuff and made our way to our next class. We kept stealing glances at each other during World History and I couldn't stop myself from smiling even though Alberta had almost caught us. What did it even matter if she had? I mean, it was just Alberta. She meant no harm.

When school ended, I was a little bummed out because it meant that I wouldn't see Dimitri until tomorrow. He kissed me before leaving, ignoring all the people who were staring at us. Apparently, Abby hadn't just told Lissa; she'd told the whole school. Anyway, it wasn't a secret. But I believed that people were already gossiping enough about Dimitri. He didn't need any more unwelcome attention from them.

"I don't care," he told me, squeezing my hand gently. "Don't worry about it, Roza."

I nodded, even though I was still uncertain.

Dimitri smiled and kissed my forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said softly, returning his smile.

As soon as he left, the students dispersed. I texted Adrian to meet me in the courtyard. I also told him to hurry because I was supposed to leave with Lissa and I didn't want to make her wait too long. It took a couple of minutes before he walked out the building and towards me.

"What's up, Rose?" he asked.

"You're going on a date with Sydney," I told him. "This Friday."

His eyes widened in shock. "I am?!"

"Yes," I said, "but it's actually a double date. With Dimitri and me."

He frowned. "O-okay. I'm really confused right now."

I told him what happened with Sydney this morning and how I'd managed to set up a date. I hoped he would take it as well as Dimitri had. If he had a problem with Dimitri being present, he would have to deal with it anyway or else the double date would be off the table.

"I really like what you did there," Adrian said. "I appreciate it, but…"

I suppressed the urge to roll my eyes. _Here it comes._

"What if Dimitri scares her off?" he continued. "She must've heard the stories about him too. I mean, _everyone_ has heard them."

"Dimitri's the least of her worries," I said flatly. "If something's going to scare her off it's probably you if you don't behave. And if Sydney is as smart as everyone says she is then she must know that people tend to overreact when they gossip about other people's lives."

Adrian must've noticed he hit a nerve because he said, "Fine, I guess we're going on a double date then." He looked worried. "Is it weird that I'm already stressing out? Like, I'm really nervous right now and it isn't even Friday yet."

"It's going to be fine," I told him, patting his shoulder. "I'll be there, too, in case things go wrong. I'll help you."

He blew out a breath. "Right. It's going to be fine. Of course it is. I'm Adrian fucking Ivashkov. I can do this."

"There you go," I said, glad to see a little bit of his bravado again.

"I should probably go home now," he mused. "See if I have something to wear for Friday…"

"Alright, I have to find Lissa anyway," I said, stalking off.

"Hey Rose," Adrian suddenly called after me.

I glanced back at him.

"Thank you," he said. "You're amazing."

I grinned at him. "I know."

* * *

 _So...there's going to be a double date! Who's excited about that? Hopefully Dimitri and Adrian won't tear each other's throats out ;)_

 _Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it! Have a great weekend! :)_


	16. Chapter 16

_Thank you for the reviews.:)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 16**

 **DPOV**

On my way home, I ran into Christian. He grinned when he saw me and crossed the street to talk to me.

"Hey, what's up?" he said.

"Hey Christian," I said.

"So I heard things between you and Rose are going pretty well," he said, his grin widening. "You finally gave in, huh?"

I smiled at hearing Rose's name.

"Wanna grab a coffee and catch up?" Christian asked. "Lissa's hanging out with Rose and I have nothing to do." He reconsidered. "Well, I could do homework, but I don't like doing homework."

"Yeah, okay," I agreed. I didn't need to be anywhere either.

We went to Starbucks and sat down next to the window with our lattes. I was wondering what Rose and Lissa were talking about. Was she telling her best friend about our date?

"So, are you and Rose an item now?" Christian asked smirking.

"Umm… I don't know," I said slowly, not sure how to answer his question.

He furrowed his brows. "What do you mean, you don't know?"

I shrugged. "I mean I don't know. We never talked about that. Yesterday was only our first date so…yeah, I don't know." I sighed. "But I…"

Christian arched an eyebrow. "You wanted to say something?" he said before sipping his coffee.

I hesitated. "You're not going to tell Lissa, right?"

"Oh, this should be good," Christian said, rubbing his hands together.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I mean it, Christian."

He let out a sigh. "Of course I won't tell Lissa."

I studied his face, trying to detect a lie, but he seemed sincere. I was still not sure if I should tell him, but he was the only one I could talk to and ask for advice.

"I'm in love with Rose," I said at last, my voice quiet.

"I didn't catch that," Christian said, leaning in closer.

"I'm in love with Rose," I repeated, louder this time.

Christian grinned at me. "No kidding."

I glared at him. "Don't sass me, Ozera. I'm being serious here."

"Okay, you're in love with her," he said, serious now. "What's the problem?"

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I don't know," I said, running my hand through my hair. "I don't know if I should tell her or not. I mean, we've only gone out on one date. Maybe I'll freak her out if I tell her how I feel. Maybe-"

"Stop right there," Christian said, putting down his coffee. "Girls _love_ to hear this kind of shit. They love it when you tell them how much you adore them. It sure makes Lissa happy when I tell her so."

"You and Lissa have been together for a long time," I countered. "That's different."

"You don't have to be together for a long time to tell someone that you love them," Christian said. "I knew I loved Lissa after our first real conversation."

"That's not creepy at all," I said sarcastically.

"You know I'd been crushing on her since I first saw her," he said with a shrug.

"I remember." Taking a sip of my coffee, I asked, "So you think Rose would like to hear me say that I love her?"

Christian nodded. "Definitely."

"What if she doesn't feel the same way?"

"Trust me, Dimitri, she does," Christian said, giving me a knowing look. "She was wearing your hoodie to school for God's sake. You're worrying over nothing."

 _I hope so._

We finished our coffee in silence. After that, we went our separate ways. I felt a little bit better after my conversation with Christian. Though I was still not sure when I should tell Rose. Maybe after our double date. If I'd tell her sooner and she didn't feel the same way, things could get very awkward Friday night and I figured it would already be awkward enough to have dinner with people who didn't exactly like me.

When I got home, I found Viktoria in the living room. She was watching TV. When I entered she looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Hi," I returned, the surprise clear on my face. I still had to get used to the fact that she was actually acknowledging me again.

"Mama asked if you'd like to invite Rose for your birthday party," she said, looking back at the TV.

"My birthday party?"

She nodded. "Yeah, she's throwing you one next weekend."

I grimaced. I hated celebrating my birthday. I didn't like all the attention; I'd rather be in the background.

"I don't know," I answered. "I'll have to ask her."

"Okay, ask her soon because Mama is making a guest list," Viktoria said. "She needs to know how many people are coming for food and stuff… So if you want to invite other friends you should let her know."

"No, just family…is fine," I said.

Viktoria shrugged. "Okay."

"If you want you can invite someone," I suggested.

She glanced back at me and scowled. " _Who_ should I invite? I have no friends."

"I'm sorry," I murmured.

Viktoria rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on the TV. Suddenly, I was annoyed with her.

"Would it kill you to be a little nicer?" I muttered.

"It might."

"You can blame me all you want," I exclaimed, "but I wasn't the one who tore up this family. That was Dad. Maybe you should be pissed at him."

"Don't worry, I'm pissed at him too," she said, unfazed.

"You're unbelievable," I said, shaking my head before walking out of the living room and slamming the door shut.

 **RPOV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Dimitri smiled wryly. "It's kind of late to back out, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but you can if you want to," I answered. "I won't be mad."

His smile was genuine now. "I know."

"So?" I asked.

"I'm going," he said.

We walked to my car – well, my dad's car. It was a miracle I was allowed to use it tonight. I guess he finally trusted me enough to drive his beloved car.

"Thank you," I said softly to Dimitri as we got inside the car. "For doing this."

"I told you, I'd do anything for you," he murmured.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I'll make it up to you, though. Just tell me how and I'll-"

"Will you come to my birthday party?" he blurted out.

"Your mom's throwing you a birthday party?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. He seemed embarrassed. "I'd like for you to be there. Please," he added.

"Of course I'll be there," I said excitedly. I started the car and pulled out onto the street. "Wouldn't want to miss it for the world."

"It's nothing special," Dimitri said hastily. "My family's going to be there…"

I grinned at him. "So I'm finally going to meet your older sisters?"

"I guess you are," he said. "I'm not sure if Karolina will be there, though. I haven't seen her since the baby was born."

"I'm sure she'll come over to celebrate her little brother's birthday," I said reassuringly.

He gave me a small smile. "I hope so."

We arrived at Sydney's house. I texted her and a few moments later the front door opened. She was wearing a simple but elegant black dress. She was wearing a grey coat over it. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Even though she still looked formal, she looked very pretty. Adrian would surely love the view.

"Hey guys," she said, a little shy as she climbed into the backseat.

"Hey Syd!" I greeted her, giving her a warm and encouraging smile. "You look lovely."

"You think so?" she asked, looking down at her dress. "I wasn't sure…"

"Nah, you look great," I told her. Glancing at Dimitri, I said, "Doesn't she, comrade?"

"Yes, you look great," he said immediately, repeating my words.

I beamed at her. "You ready for the date?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure about that either," she answered, nervous.

"Don't worry, it'll be alright," I reassured her.

Sydney glanced at Dimitri. To my surprise, she said, "What do you think? Will it be alright?"

Dimitri was just as surprised. This was the first time since I'd known Dimitri that someone had spoken normally to him – like he was a person. I suddenly liked Sydney a whole lot better.

"You really don't have to worry," Dimitri said at last, giving her a small smile. "Rose is here in case you need saving."

She looked instantly panicked. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "Dimitri didn't mean anything by it."

"Oh, okay," she said, relieved.

Dimitri gave me an apologetic look. "Maybe I should just keep my mouth shut tonight."

"It's going to be fine, comrade," I said, reaching out to squeeze his hand before placing it back onto the wheel. "Let's go."

We arrived at the restaurant five minutes later. Adrian was already waiting for us outside. He was smoking a cigarette and he looked anxious. Sydney hadn't noticed him yet so I gestured for him to put out the cigarette, knowing Sydney wouldn't like him smoking. He understood and put it out Dimitri's hand in mine, we walked over to where Adrian stood. Sydney came to walk next to me and finally noticed Adrian. She stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She tensed. "I'm going on a date with Adrian Ivashkov?"

"Double date," I corrected. "Dimitri and I will be there too."

Dimitri looked uneasy. He said nothing.

"Rose," she exclaimed, distraught, "why didn't you tell me it was _him_?!"

"If I had told you, would you have come?" I asked calmly.

She shook her head vehemently and glanced back at Adrian. He waved, an excited grin plastered across his face.

"Look how happy he is to see you," I told Sydney whilst waving back at Adrian so he wouldn't think something was amiss. "Please just give him a chance."

"Why?" she said frowning, crossing her arms. "I don't even like him."

"But he really likes you," I said.

She scoffed. "No, he doesn't. He flirts with every girl he passes in school. I'm nothing more than another conquest."

Dimitri cleared his throat. "Can I say something?"

We both looked up at him in surprise.

"I don't like Adrian either," he started.

I elbowed him. "Not helping," I hissed.

He ignored me. "And he doesn't like me – at all. Seriously, he can't stand to be in the same room with me. But he's willing to do it anyway because he knows you're going to be in that room too."

Sydney uncrossed her arms and looked back at Adrian. It seemed to be working.

I nudged Dimitri again. "Go on."

"So what I'm trying to say is," he said to Sydney, "that he likes _you_ very much. Rose told me you are all he talks about and I know Adrian comes off as shallow and rude and…" He cut himself off when Sydney started frowning again. "You know what, that's not important. The thing is, he pretends to be like that because he's scared."

"He's scared?" Sydney asked. "Of what?"

"Well, he was scared to ask you out because he knows what you think of him."

"I thought he didn't care about what other people might think of him," she said.

"That's true," Rose cut in. "But he cares about what _you_ think. So please…give it a shot. If you still want to leave after an hour, then we'll drive you back home. I promise."

Sydney hesitated for a moment. "A-alright."

Relief washed over me and I smiled at her. "Great. Let's get going then."

She followed us towards Adrian. He was smiling brightly and his eyes widened when he saw Sydney. Clearing his throat, he stepped forward and said, "Hi, Sydney. I'm so glad you came."

"Hi," Sydney said awkwardly.

I gave her a nudge towards the door. She and Adrian walked in together. I turned towards Dimitri and grabbed his collar, pulling his face towards mine before kissing him deeply.

"If it hadn't been for you, this date would've already been over," I said when I pulled away from him. "You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for."

My eyes widened and I bit my lip, cursing myself for blurting that out. His eyes widened as well and he was about to say something, but I quickly cut him off.

"We should go inside now," I said, already making my way towards the entrance. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Why did I say that? Fuck!_

I was mortified, but I didn't try to show it. Thankfully, Dimitri didn't say anything as we joined Sydney and Adrian. Both Sydney and Adrian looked at me for guidance so luckily there wasn't too much time to think about what I'd just said to Dimitri.

Forcing a smile onto my face, "Let's look over the menu."

After the waiter had brought our drinks, an uncomfortable silence fell over our table. I knew I needed to fix that, but I was too busy stealing glances at Dimitri, gauging his reaction. His face was unreadable.

"I, uh, I really like your art, Sydney," Adrian said at last, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," Sydney answered, smiling politely.

"Whenever I see your work in class I feel inspired again to paint," he continued.

"You paint?" she asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, I mean… I used to," he said.

"I thought you only took the class because you didn't want to do anything else," Sydney said.

"While that might be true, I am actually interested in art," he responded, smiling.

"Then why don't I ever see you paint during class?" she asked.

He shrugged. "Like I said, I don't have inspiration anymore. But," he added, flashing a grin, "maybe you can be my inspiration."

I was glad to see Adrian acting normal again, but I hoped he wouldn't go over the top with the compliments and flirtations because I didn't think Sydney would appreciate it. But for now, she was holding her own.

"Or maybe you should just pick up a brush and _try_ to paint something," she shot back. "Anything. If you're taking the class you might as well do something and earn credits."

"You might be right, Sydney," Adrian said, taking a sip of his soda.

"Are we even needed here?" Dimitri suddenly whispered in my ear. "It seems like they're getting along just fine."

"Probably not," I whispered back, "but I don't think Sydney would like it if we'd leave. Besides, we're her ride home."

"Are you going to Homecoming?" Adrian asked Sydney.

She grimaced. "Probably not."

"Why not? I'd love to take you," Adrian said, hopeful.

Sydney looked at me, unsure. I gave her an encouraging nod.

"I'll think about it," Sydney said at last, looking back at Adrian. Then she turned back to me. "Are you going?"

"Um, I don't know," I said, looking at Dimitri. We hadn't really discussed it yet.

"Sure," he said, wrapping his arm around my shoulders, "we're going."

 _We are?_

A smile crept onto my face and he kissed my temple, smiling back. "That is, if you want to go."

"Yeah, I'd like to go," I said, trying to contain my excitement. Of course I wanted to go! And did that mean he wasn't scared off about what I'd said earlier? I leaned in and kissed him, feeling more at ease now.

"Gross," Adrian said, scrunching up his nose.

"Actually, I think they look adorable," Sydney said before drinking her water.

I grinned at Adrian. "Did you hear that? We look adorable."

"Looks can be deceiving," he muttered. When he saw all of us looking at him, realization dawned on him. "I didn't mean anything by that, I swear. This was not a jab at your boyfriend. I was just – it was a joke."

And there it was again…that word…boyfriend…

But Dimitri didn't correct him. In fact, he said nothing. He just looked at me.

Clearing my throat, I picked up the menu again and said, "Are we going to order or what? I'm starving."

* * *

 _There you go. I hope you liked it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	17. Chapter 17

_Thank you for the reviews. :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 17**

 **RPOV**

I wouldn't say that Sydney and Adrian had been hitting it off, but I could definitely say the date had gone well – far better than I'd expected. Adrian had behaved and Sydney had looked more or less relaxed halfway during dinner.

"So how was it?" I asked after we'd said good night to Adrian.

"It was…nice," she responded after a few moments. She gave me a small smile. "Not what I expected, really."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that Adrian isn't as bad as I thought he was," Sydney answered, her smile turning shy.

I grinned, happy. "I told you it'd be alright."

She nodded. "You did."

"So, are you going to Homecoming with him?" I asked curiously.

"I still need to think about that," she said.

"Will you let me know when you decide?"

She smiled again. "Sure, Rose."

After we'd dropped her off at her house, it was just me and Dimitri again. There was a silence as I drove back out onto the street. I wasn't even sure where I was heading. I didn't know if Dimitri wanted to hang out, just the two of us, or if he wanted to go home.

"Did you mean that?" he asked, breaking the silence.

I immediately knew what he was talking about. "Hmm?" I said to buy myself some time.

"When you said I was the best boyfriend," he mumbled.

I stopped the car at the side of the road so we could talk without me getting distracted, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. "Oh, that."

"Rose, why won't you look at me?" he asked.

Finally, I looked up at him. "Look, I know we've only been out one date, but-"

To my astonishment, he leaned in and kissed me passionately. "I want to be your boyfriend, Roza."

"Y-you do?" I stammered.

He nodded and smiled.

I smiled back. "Okay."

Dimitri kissed me again. "It's two, actually," he murmured against my lips.

"What?" I murmured back, confused.

"Two dates," he replied. "Tonight counts as one, right?"

I smiled. "Right. And it's only nine o'clock so we could continue this date on our own if you want to…"

"What do you have in mind?" he asked.

I shrugged. "You choose. I still owe you a favor."

"No, not anymore because you said you'd be coming to my birthday party."

"I'd have come anyway," I responded and I grinned at him. "Okay, how about this…we stay in the car and make out."

Before Dimitri could respond, I climbed in his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck. His eyes widened in shock.

"W-what are you doing?" he stammered.

"Making out with you," I whispered before pressing my lips against his.

He kissed me back, but pulled away after a few moments. "Should we do this here?" he asked, doubtful. "What if someone walks by?"

"This street is pretty much deserted."

Dimitri considered this, then shrugged. Putting his hands on my waist, he pulled me close. "Well, how could I say no to you?" he whispered, and his lips met mine in a heated kiss.

 **DPOV**

"Belikov, wait up!"

I came to a stop in the middle of the hallway. Turning around, I saw Adrian jogging towards me. I suppressed a sigh. What did he want now?

"Jeez, you walk fast," Adrian muttered when he reached me. "How does Rose keep up with you all day?"

"What do you want, Adrian?" I asked, exasperated.

He ran a hand through his hair. "I…wanted to thank you. For the double date thing. I know you did it for Rose, but I wanted to thank you anyway."

I was too astounded to form a reply.

"Okay…well…see you later, I guess," Adrian said as he started to retreat.

"Uh, yeah, see you later," I said at last.

"Hey." Adrian stopped in his tracks and looked back at me. "You should have lunch with the gang sometime. I mean, you're not so bad." He gave me a half smile. "Rose might actually be right about you."

I arched an eyebrow at him. _Really?_

He cleared his throat. "Anyway, Rose would like it if you'd sit with us."

I nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

"Well, think about it." He started for the opposite direction again. "See ya."

I sighed. First Christian, now him...and, well, Rose. Although she'd stopped asking. Did that mean she didn't want me to sit with her and her friends anymore? Or had I declined so many times she'd given up by now?

Maybe I should just get it over with already. I mean, I wasn't planning on breaking up with Rose anytime soon – if ever because let's be honest here, I was completely smitten with her and I'd be crazy to let her go – and they were still going to be her friends so at some point I would have to talk to them, right? If I was taking her to Homecoming, I would have to be able to be around her friends.

So after my class ended, I hurried up the stairs in the hopes of catching Rose. She was just leaving the Chemistry classroom when I rounded the corner.

"Oh hey," she said, surprised, "where are you running off to?"

"You," I answered, and I halted.

She smiled. "Well, you found me."

"You're having lunch with your friends today, right?" I asked.

She started walking so I followed.

"Yeah, I was going to," she replied. Looking up at me, she suggested, "But I can have lunch with you if you want-"

"No, that's okay," I cut her off.

She gave me a weird look. "Okay."

"What I meant was…" I hesitated. She gave me a questioning look. "Uh, I was wondering if maybe I could have lunch with you and your friends today."

Tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear, she said, "I know I've been whining about you having lunch with my friends, but you really don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Placing my hand on her arm, I stopped her. "I want to," I told her, sincere. "Really."

She looked up at me, a small smile forming on her lips. "You do?"

I nodded. "Yeah, assuming you still want me there."

Her smile grew wider. "Of course." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the lips. "Of course I want you there."

I grinned, happy. "Let me walk you to your next class."

We agreed to meet up at the lockers so we could go to the cafeteria together. Strangely, time seemed to pass quickly now that I knew that I was going to have lunch with Rose's friends. People I'd known my entire high school career, but never really spoken to them – except for Christian.

"You ready?" Rose asked when she arrived at our meeting spot.

I nodded and she took my hand before leading me to the cafeteria. A few people cut glances at me as I walked in, but no one spoke up. _Good._

After getting Rose some lunch – I always brought my own from home – we walked over to the table her friends were sitting at.

"I see you brought company," Christian said grinning as he looked at me. "Wonderful. The more the merrier."

Both Mason and Eddie gave Christian a strange look. Rose looked a little surprised as well, but smiled gratefully at Christian.

Lissa scooted over. "Well, don't just stand there, guys. Sit down," she said laughing.

Rose sat down next to her best friend. Looking up at me, she pulled me down with a smile. I smiled back, but it disappeared quickly when I looked up at Mason who was staring at me. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but I could definitely say it wasn't anything heartwarming.

"Hey," Eddie Castile greeted me.

"Hey," I replied.

Eddie elbowed his friend in the side, but Mason didn't react right away. Finally, he pulled his gaze away from me and focused on his plate instead.

"Oh, look at that." Adrian sauntered our way, holding a tray in his hands. "Belikov's finally graced us with his presence." He squeezed himself between Mason and Eddie. "It's been a long time since something exciting has happened around here. Am I right, guys?"

"Take it down a notch, Adrian," Lissa said, cutting him a look.

I knew Adrian was just joking around, but Lissa didn't know that. Seeing as Adrian wanted to keep his adoration for Sydney a secret, I was pretty sure Lissa didn't know anything about the double date. That meant she also didn't know that Adrian now thought I 'wasn't so bad'.

Looking over at me, Lissa asked, "So how's your day been so far?"

"It was okay," I answered. I wondered if she was being so friendly for Rose's sake. Probably.

Rose beamed at me, squeezing my hand. I could see she was happy that I was finally having a conversation with her friends.

Thankfully, the subject stayed on school. I'd feared they'd ask me personal questions, like how my time in juvie had been or maybe something about my father. When I finally felt like I could relax a little, it was time to get to class.

"Bye Dimitri," Eddie said, departing from the group. "See ya later, Rose."

Mason followed quickly; he hadn't said a word the whole time. I figured he hadn't liked my intrusion. It seemed like he was the only one, though. Eddie and he got into a discussion, but I couldn't hear what it was about. It wasn't hard to figure that one out, however.

"We'll see you at lunch tomorrow again, right?" Lissa asked, sounding almost hopeful.

I glanced at Rose, unsure. Not wanting to disappoint either of them, I said, "Sure, Lissa."

They both smiled at each other, a smile that seemed to convey more than words, and then Lissa left as well with Christian.

"And? How bad was it?" Rose asked, turning towards me.

"It wasn't bad," I told her honestly. "It was actually…okay."

A slow grin spread across her face. She tried to hide it, but was unsuccessful. "Really?"

I smiled. "Really."

"I'm glad," she responded. "I know you said to Lissa you'd be there for lunch tomorrow, but you can skip it if you want to. I'll come up with an excuse," she added, winking.

"Why? Don't you want to have lunch with your friends?"

"You did this for me. Now I want to do something for you in return."

I shook my head, still smiling. "That's very considerate of you, Roza, but truly…it's fine." The hallways were almost deserted now and I realized we would be late for class if we didn't leave soon. "We should get going now."

"Oh, wait," Rose called as each of us went our own way. I stopped in my tracks and turned around to look at her. "Do you want to hang out after school?"

I smiled. "Of course, Roza."

She smiled back, blew me a kiss and then skipped away to class. For a moment, I stared at her, completely mesmerized, but then I realized I was late and hurried down the hallway, up the stairs and into the classroom. I was not last to enter, however, so, lucky for me, it wasn't my turn to be chastised by Ms. Kirova.

When school ended, Rose and I walked to the ice cream parlor because Rose was craving ice cream all of a sudden. I did not understand how anyone could be craving ice cream when it was already so chilly outside, but Rose was special and I loved that about her.

Enjoying her ice cream, with a big smile on her face, she said, "Want some?"

"No, thank you." Trying to keep a straight face, I continued, "Some of us are normal."

Rose didn't realize I was only teasing and looked offended as she exclaimed, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Before I could explain her I was joking, my face was covered in ice cream. Rose doubled over, laughing.

"I hope you like peanut butter!" she managed to say between giggles.  
I wiped ice cream of my cheek. "You're a real lady, Rose."

She looked up at me, unable to hide her grin. "Serves you right."

There was still some ice cream on my nose and she wiped it off with her index finger before licking it off, her eyes never leaving mine. I swallowed heavily, unable to look away. Was she _trying_ to turn me on? If so, she was succeeding.

"There, you're all clean now," she said, smiling like a Cheshire cat. When I didn't reply right away, she asked, "You okay, comrade? Or did you want more ice cream?"

"No, I'm good," I snorted, but I smiled reluctantly.

Rose finished off her ice cone. "We'll get you some coffee, comrade. I know you want to." She winked at me. "Maybe you want to go to the library afterwards? Get you some new books," she continued, taking my hand. "I know you finished your last one a week ago."

My smile grew wider. She knew me so well.

"I might pick out a book for myself," she said.

"Really?" I asked, surprised. "You don't like reading."

She shrugged. "That's because I never tried. I mean, I've read books, but only because school made me do it so I didn't like it of course. But if I get to choose…" She paused, smiling again. "Maybe I'll like it then. It probably won't be a western, though," she added.

I chuckled. "I figured."

So, after grabbing myself a coffee to go, we went on our way to the library. A smile crept onto my face as we entered. I really loved this place. I loved the quiet. I loved the smell of the books. And I loved that Rose was here with me.

She followed me down to the western section and nosed through the book shelves. I didn't realize she'd left until she walked around the corner with a couple of books in her arms.

"Not sure when I'm going to read all of these, but they seemed pretty good and I couldn't decide which one to take so I grabbed them all," Rose explained.

I noticed the first Harry Potter book in the small pile and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to read Harry Potter?" I asked, surprised.

She scowled at me. "What? I liked the movies!"

I laughed. "I know. But I didn't think you liked the movies so much that you wanted to read the books as well."

"I want to give it a try," she said shrugging. "Did you read them?"

I nodded.

"And did you like them?"

"Yeah, they're better than the movies."

She smiled. "Then I guess I'll be reading Harry Potter tonight." She nodded at my own pile, which was a little bit bigger than hers. "You ready to go, cowboy?" she said jokingly.

I put my free arm around her, returning her smile. "Yeah, Roza. Let's go."

* * *

 _There you go. I hope you liked this chapter. I know the chapters aren't very long, but I'm doing the best I can. I just don't have the time to write lengthy chapters with school. Talking about school, I have another exam week coming up so I won't be able to update next weekend. I'm so sorry, guys, but it'll have to wait. After I've finished my exams, I'll update again (in two weeks)._

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	18. Chapter 18

_So, um, hi. I know it's been like a month and that I'd promised to update a lot sooner, but...well, life got in the way (I'll spare you the details). Oh, and Michrosoft Word as well. Word is being a little bitch to me. There's a malfunction, but I'm working on it. Hopefully it gets fixed soon. So, anyway, here's the new chapter. And thank you for the reviews, of course!_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 18**

 **DPOV**

The next morning, when I came downstairs and walked into the kitchen, Mama showered me with kisses. I didn't realize what was going on until she exclaimed, "Happy birthday, Dimka!"

She led me to the kitchen table and sat me down. Viktoria was sitting across from me. She glanced up and mumbled, "Happy birthday."

"I made your favorite," she said, placing a loaf of black bread in the middle of the table. It was still warm, fresh from the oven.

"Thank you, Mama," I told her, offering a smile.

"I got you a present as well," Mama continued. "Viktoria pitched in."

She left the kitchen and I looked up at Viktoria, surprised. She wouldn't look at me, though.

"Thanks, Vika," I said hesitantly.

"You don't even know yet what it is," she said quietly.

"I'm sure I'll like it," I answered. She glanced at me again and I gave her a small smile.

A few moments passed and then she said, a hint of a smile on her face, "Actually, I also think you're going to like it."

Mama returned with my gift. She looked hopeful as I unwrapped it slowly.

"You guys didn't have to do this," I said, feeling a little self-conscious as they both stared at me.

"Are you crazy, Dimka? It's your birthday," Mama responded.

A wide smile spread across my face when I pulled out a brown leather duster.

"I thought you might like a new one," Mama said. "Your old one's ragged. Besides, it wouldn't fit you anymore anyway."

I got up and hugged my mom. "Thank you," I said again, kissing her cheek. "I love it very much."

I wasn't sure my sister was up for hugging, but I decided I didn't care. I'd hug her anyway. I was glad, though, when she didn't push me away.

"You two should finish your breakfast now or you're going to be late for school," Mama said.

When my sister and I were almost out the door, she called after me. "Dimka, please invite Rose to come over tonight. We're going out for dinner to celebrate your birthday."

I frowned, puzzled. "I thought we were going to celebrate it this weekend?"

"Yes, with the family," she answered. "But _today_ is your birthday so we're going out."

I knew better than to argue. "Okay."

Rose was already waiting for me at my locker. When she saw me, she ran over to me and practically jumped into my arms as she crashed her lips against mine. I stumbled backwards for a moment and put my hands on her waist. _Whoa._

"Happy birthday, comrade," she exclaimed, pulling away.

I smiled. "Thanks, Roza."

"Cool duster, by the way," she said with a grin, taking a step back to get a better look. "It suits you."

My smile widened. "Would you like to come over tonight? Mama's taking us out to celebrate my birthday. She asked if you wanted to come."

"Well, what do you want?" Rose asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Do _you_ want me to come?"

I looked at her as if she was insane. "Of course I want you to come."

She grinned again. "Okay. I'll be there."

I smiled again.

"Is it okay if I give you your birthday present when I come over?" she asked.

"Roza, I told you you didn't have to buy me anything, Roza," I said, shaking my head.

"I know, but don't worry… I didn't spend too much money on you," she said, winking. "Only five dollars."

"Good. Because you shouldn't be spending your money on me at all," I responded.

"But it's your birthday, comrade," she said in a whiny voice, tugging at my sleeve. "Come on, aren't you even a little bit curious about what I bought you?"

I smiled reluctantly. "Maybe."

 **RPOV**

When school was over, I went home to take a shower and change before going over to Dimitri's house. I was a little bit nervous about giving him my present because I wasn't sure how he was going to react. If it was bad, I'd probably never dare to show my face again. But I decided to take a chance. The only thing I could do was hope for the best.

Dad dropped me off. The front door was already open before he'd left. Dimitri stood in the doorway and waved at my dad before he drove away. Smiling, he stepped forward and gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"You look very beautiful," he said softly as he looked at me.

I smiled, almost shy. "Thank you."

I was wearing a simple but elegant burgundy dress and knee-high boots. I'd decided to let my hair down because I knew Dimitri liked that.

"Rose, it's so good to see you again," Olena exclaimed when I entered the living room. She kissed both of my cheeks. "I'm glad you could make it."

"Thank you for inviting me," I said politely, offering a smile.

"You're welcome."

She excused herself to finish getting ready. Viktoria walked into the living room and looked at me before mumbling, "Hello, Rose."

"Hey Viktoria. Cute skirt you're wearing," I noted.

She looked down, unsure, and then gave me a tentative smile. "Thanks. Your dress is pretty, too."

I beamed at her. She walked past us and into the kitchen, saying she was going to get her phone.

"I thought you were going to give me my present tonight," Dimitri said when we were alone. He was smiling.

"And I thought you didn't want a present," I returned.

His smile was teasing. "Maybe I've changed my mind."

"You can have it after dinner," I told him, smiling back.

"Okay, I can live with that," he said before pressing another kiss to my lips.

When everyone was ready to go, we piled into Olena's car. Dimitri and I sat in the backseat. The space in the back was a little small for Dimitri's legs, but he said he didn't mind if it meant he could sit next to me. He sure knew how to make me blush.

Dinner was great, but I was mostly quiet. I hoped Olena and Viktoria didn't notice, but I wasn't really feeling like myself because I was so nervous about this gift for Dimitri. I'd told myself to get over it a hundred times already, but it wasn't something I could just get over. This was a big deal for me.

Even if his family hadn't really noticed, Dimitri certainly had. When we were back at his place and alone in his room, he asked, "Are you okay? You've been really quiet tonight. It's not like you."

"I know. I'm sorry," I answered.

"You don't have to apologize, Roza. I just want to know if you're okay."

"I'm okay," I said immediately, trying to give him a convincing smile. "So…your present," I said, changing the subject. "I think you should have it now."

Gingerly, I opened my purse and handed him the first part of my gift. He unwrapped it and pulled out the photo frame.

"That's the five dollars I was talking about," I said. "I know you didn't want me to spend much money on you – oh no, wait. You didn't want me to spend money on you _at all_."

"So you bought me a photo frame?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah, it goes with this," I said, feeling very very nervous right now. Honestly, I wanted to die right now. I pulled out the photograph of us in the forest by my house. It had been our first picture together.

"Thanks, Roza," he said, giving me a soft smile.

"Turn it around," I said, my voice catching.

He did and his eyes widened as he read the three words I'd written on the back of the photograph. The three words I'd never said to any guy ever before in my life. The three words that could change everything tonight. It could make our relationship or break it. I didn't want it to break.

 _I love you._

"Roza," he breathed, still staring at the back of the picture.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, anxious. "I love you, Dimitri," I said quietly. "I'm… I'm in love with you."

Placing the photograph and the frame onto his bed, Dimitri looked up into my eyes. His arm slid around my waist and he pulled me closer. A slow smile spread across his face and he said softly, "I love you too, Roza. I love you very much."

I almost sagged in relief. "Really?" I whispered.

His smile widened. "Really."

He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand and I closed my eyes, sighing dreamily. When I opened them again and looked at Dimitri, he was still smiling. Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a soft, sweet kiss.

"Best gift ever," he whispered against my lips. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He kissed me again, more passionately this time as he pulled me flush against him. His other arm wrapped around my waist as well and he lifted me. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist as he carried me to his bed.

As he lay me down, he almost fell on top of me and I giggled. Looking at me, he grinned before kissing down my jaw and neck.

"Oh, wait," I said, pushing him away slightly. "We're going to crush your new photo frame."

He stopped and reached for the frame and the picture. He put the photograph in the frame and set it down on his nightstand.

"Good spot?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah."

He smiled back and moved back on top of me. I closed my eyes and his lips met mine in a heated kiss. One of his hands slipped into my hair while his other hand rested on my hip. A smile spread across my lips and I sighed when he started kissing down my jaw and neck again. In between kisses, he murmured, "I love you. I love you. I love you."

I never thought hearing those words come from his lips would feel so good. Dimitri looked up at me and I bit my lip, trying to hide my grin. Leaning back in, he pressed his lips against mine and kissed me deeply. When we were both out of breath, he pulled away and murmured again, "I love you."

I smiled brightly; I'd never felt this happy before. "I love you too."

He gave me a sweet, soft kiss before laying down next to me. I snuggled closer and rested my head on his chest. His arm wrapped around me and he stroked my side with his hand. We lay in silence for a long time and I loved every moment of it.

I'd almost dozed off, completely comfortable, when there was a knock on the door. "I think your dad's here, Rose," I heard Viktoria say from the other side of the door. "There's a car parked out front and-"

The doorbell cut her off.

I sighed. "Yep. That's my dad."

"I don't want you to leave," Dimitri muttered.

"I don't want to leave either."

He looked at me and smiled before leaning in to kiss me. "We should go downstairs anyway. Don't want to make your father wait."

I groaned. "Ugh. Okay."

Slowly, I sat up and gathered my purse and coat. Dimitri walked me to the front door, where my dad was talking to Olena.

"Oh, there they are," Olena said, smiling at us.

"Happy birthday, Dimitri," Dad said. "I hope you celebrated well."

"Yes, thank you," Dimitri said politely.

"You ready to go, Rose?" Dad asked me.

I nodded and glanced back at Dimitri. He offered me a small smile and kissed my cheek. "Good night, Roza."

"Night, comrade," I murmured, squeezing his hand before letting go. "Good night, Olena."

"Good night, Rose. Thank you for coming. I hope to see you Saturday."

"I'll be there," I vowed.

She smiled. "Fantastic."

After we'd all said our goodbyes, Dad and I walked back to the car. When we got home, I was still feeling elated because of tonight's events. Because of Dimitri's words.

"How was dinner?" Mom asked when Dad and I walked in.

I smiled widely. "Amazing."

My mom raised her eyebrows at my enthusiasm. "That must've been one hell of a dinner."

I shrugged, trying to appear a little more casual. I was not about to tell my parents I'd just proclaimed my love for Dimitri and that he'd returned the sentiment. That would be a little bit embarrassing.

"Hey, you'll never guess who we met today at the golf course," Mom said, changing the subject.

"Who?" I asked, a little curious.

"Your friend Lissa… we met her parents," Dad answered.

"You met the Dragomirs?" I asked, surprised. I'd been to Lissa's house a couple of times now; I'd even stayed the night there, but I'd never seen her parents around. "What were they like?"

"They were nice," Mom said. "Outgoing. Very kind."

"I can imagine," I mumbled. Lissa was the same.

"They seem like very busy people," Mom continued.

"Yeah, well, not everyone can hang out at the golf course every day," I joked.

"Oh, Abe, did you hear that?" Mom jested. "She's got your wits. It's, like, _the best_."

"Now you're being sarcastic," Dad said frowning.

"You think?" she shot back, but she was grinning.

I snorted and Dad arched an eyebrow at me. "You should go to bed, young lady. Tomorrow's a school day."

"On my way," I said, saluting him as I started for the stairs. "And Mom, I'm way funnier than Dad. You know that. Good night."

* * *

 _I know the way Rose told Dimitri about her feelings for him was a little bit cheesy, but the idea suddenly came up to mind some nights ago and I really wanted to write it so yeah...there you go. I hope you liked it!_

 _I wish you all a very Merry Christmas! Happy holidays! xoxo_


	19. Chapter 19

_Happy New Year, guys! I hope you celebrated well. And thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer** : I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 19**

 **DPOV**

Even though Rose and I were pretty good hidden behind the last row of bookcases and no one had passed in ten minutes, we were found anyway after only a couple of minutes of making out. It wasn't by Alberta, though. No, it was Adrian. I didn't know if that was worse or not.

"Break it up," he exclaimed, shielding his eyes. "I do not want to see this."

"Then walk away," Rose said flatly.

"I will," he responded, "after telling you my big news."

I sighed when Adrian sat down across from us on the floor. _Okay. This could take a while._

"Get on with it then, Adrian," Rose said, impatient.

"Sydney said yes," he said, barely able to contain his excitement. "I'm taking her to Homecoming!"

Rose smiled, no longer annoyed. "That's wonderful, Adrian. Good for you."

"I don't think I've ever been this excited for a stupid high school dance," he said grinning.

Rose laughed. "So I've noticed."

"I don't want to ruin your good mood or anything," I started hesitantly, "but…"

"What?" Adrian asked.

"Well," I said, slightly uncomfortable. "You don't want anyone to know about your crush on Sydney, right?" He nodded. "Isn't that going to be difficult if you're taking her to Homecoming? I mean, you've been trying to hide it from your friends, but if you take her…"

His face fell. "Oh my God. I hadn't even thought about that." He looked at me, baffled. "You're smart, Dimitri."

"Just pointing out the obvious," I muttered. Rose cut me a look and I shrugged. "Sorry."

"It shouldn't matter, Adrian," she said to her friend. "You shouldn't be embarrassed by her."

"I'm not…embarrassed by her," Adrian said after a few moments. "I'm just…thinking about my reputation."

"Then ask yourself the question what's more important," Rose said. "Your reputation…or Sydney."

He paused, thinking.

Rose scowled at him and smacked the back of his head. "It shouldn't be that hard!"

He yelped. "It's Sydney! Of course it's Sydney. Please don't hit me again."

I tried to stifle my laugh, but failed. Adrian glared at me.

"Well, you know what to do then," Rose said. "Take Sydney to Homecoming. Your reputation wasn't anything good anyway so it's no real loss."

"Gee, thanks, Rose," Adrian said sarcastically.

Rose raised her eyebrows at him, challenging him. He quieted down.

"I actually mean that," he said at last, glancing away. "I am thankful. To the both of you for helping me."

Rose smiled sweetly. "You're welcome, Adrian."

He let out a sigh. "Alright. I guess I'll be going then. I've interrupted your little interlude long enough."

 _Yes, you did._

"Catch you guys later," he said, getting up.

"If Alberta asks anything, don't tell her we're here," Rose called after him.

"I won't."

When Adrian disappeared around the corner, Rose looked back at me and leaned in, pressing her lips against mine.

"Finally," I said. "I thought he'd never leave."

"Shut up, comrade, and kiss me," Rose murmured, pulling my face closer to hers with her hands.

I gladly shut up and kissed her fiercely, our tongues entwining. She was in my lap when, suddenly, we heard footsteps coming closer. Rose and I sprang apart and I pulled a book out of my school bag, opening it on a random page.

Alberta walked around the corner, hands on her hips. Rose was pretending to be read the page in the book. She barely looked up at the school librarian.

"Hi, Alberta. We're catching up on Chemistry. Difficult subject."

"Hmm," Alberta muttered, observing us. She wasn't fooled. "Were you so engrossed that you didn't hear the warning bell?"

Rose and I looked at each other, both of us unable to hide the surprise – and the guilt.

"I guess not," Alberta said flatly. "Good thing I'm looking out for you two." When neither of us moved or said anything, she clucked her tongue. "Come on, guys! What are you waiting for? Get to class!"

"Right." I closed the book and stuffed it back into my bag. "Thanks, Alberta," I mumbled as Rose and I walked past her.

"Oh my God," Rose said laughing when we stumbled out of the library. "Did we really not hear the warning bell?!"

A reluctant smile crossed my face. "I guess we didn't."

She gave me a little shove. "You should really stop distracting me so much, comrade. You'll get me in trouble," she teased.

" _You_ stop distracting _me_ ," I shot back. "Before I met you, all I did in that library was read. You're the one who's trouble."

Rose flashed me a grin. "I can't argue with that." She gave me a quick kiss before going her own way. "See you later, comrade."

To my surprise, I found Christian waiting for me in the hallway after class had finished.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked. I didn't stop because I didn't want to make Rose wait.

Christian followed quickly. "Just seeing how the birthday boy is doing."

"My birthday was yesterday," I answered.

"But your birthday party is tomorrow," he countered. Feigning disappointment and hurt, he said with a hand over his heart, "To which I'm not invited."

"My mom set it up," I told him, "and I didn't think you'd want to hang out with my family."

Christian shrugged. "True. Anyway, I can't come even if I was invited because Lissa and I have a romantic day planned tomorrow. Her parents will be out of town so we're going to take advantage of the fact that the house will be empty – aside from us of course."

"You seem overly excited about that," I noted, putting my things back into my locker. I hadn't spotted Rose yet.

A mischievous grin spread across his face. "Well, of course. I'm having sex tomorrow. Who wouldn't be excited about _that_?" Changing the subject, he asked, "So how are things between you and Rose?"

"Is it you asking or Lissa?"

He grinned. "Me. It's all me. I bet it's good because you started smiling as soon as I mentioned Rose's name. Ah, there it is again. That smile."

I tried to keep my face under control. "Okay, Christian. That's enough."

"So did you tell her yet?" he asked.

"I did."

"Well, what did she say?" he continued when I didn't elaborate. "Was she happy?"

I smiled again. "Very."

I refrained from telling him that she told me she loved me first because he'd probably call me a wimp. Unsuspecting that I was keeping something from him, he clapped my back and congratulated me, as if proud. I kind of found it amusing.

Finally, I saw Rose emerging from the crowd. Slamming my locker door shut, I muttered to Christian, "I have to go."

Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I pushed my way through the mass and stopped in front of Rose. Happy to see her again, I kissed her eagerly.

"Hi," Rose said smiling.

"Hi," I returned and I kissed her again. I just couldn't get enough of the feel of her soft lips against mine.

Hand in hand, we exited the school. Her father was already waiting for us – he'd parked his car around the block. Rose's parents would be going out tonight and Rose had asked me if I wanted to come over after school. Of course I'd said yes.

"Oh hey, Mom," Rose said, surprised when she climbed into the backseat. "What are you doing here?"

"We're dropping you off at home and then we're leaving right away," she answered. Looking over at me, she smiled. "Hi Dimitri. How was your birthday?"

"It was good, thanks," I answered politely, returning her smile.

"Will you be able to get home tonight, Dimitri?" Abe asked, starting the engine. "We don't know what time we'll be back."

"My mom will pick me up," I told him.

"Alright," Abe said, "but don't make it too late."

He was looking at the both of us now.

Rose sighed. "Don't worry, Dad."

As we drove back to Rose's house, Janine started telling about the Dragomirs and how they'd planned to have dinner with them next week.

"You can come along if you want to, Dimitri," she said suddenly.

Rose looked at me, hopeful. "Would you wanna go?"

I was hesitant. "Are you sure? Lissa will be there. Maybe you'd rather just hang out with her-"

"She'll probably bring Christian," Rose said, waving away my worries.

Both she and her mom were looking at me expectantly. I wanted to go, but I was also thinking about what Lissa's parents might think of me coming along. This town was small. Surely they must know about my past. What if they told Rose's parents?

"Come on, Dimitri, you can't say no to a free dinner, right?" Janine said jokingly.

"Okay," I said at last, forcing a smile onto my face. "I'll come."

Rose pressed her lips against my cheek. "Thanks, comrade."

When her parents had dropped us off, I was still thinking about that dinner with the Dragomirs. I decided to let it go. I shouldn't have to worry. My past was my past. I wasn't even sure they knew my face. Rose said they were out of town all the time so maybe they hadn't even heard about me at all.

"Are you okay?" Rose asked when we were inside. "You look worried."

"I'm fine," I said, my voice catching.

She narrowed her eyes at me. "I can see that you're not. What's bothering you?"

I looked away, sighing. "It's the dinner…with the Dragomirs."

"What about it?" she asked, not unkindly. "If you do not want to go, you can say so."

"It's not that," I mumbled.

"What is it then?"

Rose put her hand on my arm and I finally looked her in the eyes. "Your parents still don't know what I did… What if the Dragomirs recognize me and decide to inform them? I'm pretty sure it'd ruin dinner."

"It's not really any of their business, is it?" Rose noted.

I shrugged, though I was still feeling a little anxious. "I guess not."

Rose put her hands on my cheeks and said, "I wouldn't worry too much, Dimitri. As far as I know, the Dragomirs are decent people. They wouldn't make a scene in public."

"Don't you think we should tell your parents eventually?" I asked.

"Maybe." Rose paused. "Eventually."

"I don't want them to think I'd ever hurt you," I murmured.

"They won't," Rose said firmly. Leaning in, she pressed her soft lips against mine. "Now let's stop worrying about the future, okay?"

I gave her a small smile. "Okay."

"That didn't sound sincere enough," Rose said, a teasing smile on her lips. "Say it a little louder. Come on," she added, poking my side when I didn't say anything.

" _Okay_ ," I repeated, louder.

"Okay," she said, grinning now.

My smile grew wider. "I love you."

Rose kissed me again. "I love you too."

We went up to her room to do some homework. Seeing as tomorrow was my birthday party and Rose didn't want to do homework on Sunday because that was her lazy day the only option left was this afternoon.

I didn't mind doing homework together, though. I actually kind of enjoyed it. Honestly, I enjoyed everything when Rose was around. We were both sprawled out on her bed, surrounded by books.

"I hate math," Rose whined as she leaned into my side. "I hate Kirova."

I chuckled. "You hate everything."

"Not you," she said, nudging my shoulder with hers.

I kissed the top of her head. "Thank God for that."

She stuck out her tongue at me.

"Finish your homework, Roza."

"Hmm," she muttered, focusing back on her math problems.

After another hour of homework, I was tired of it as well. I glanced back at Rose. She was sighing and huffing. Smiling, I leaned in and kissed her cheek. When she looked up, I kissed her lips. Surprised, she pulled away and looked up at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing you," I murmured as I pressed a kiss to her neck.

She giggled. "I know that. But shouldn't we finish our homework first?"

I nuzzled her neck. "Nah, we can finish it later."

Her arms wrapped around me. "I like the sound of that."

Our books crashed to the floor with a loud thump when I pushed them off. I rolled Rose onto her back and climbed on top of her before capturing her lips with mine. My hands skimmed the soft curves of her body as our lips continued to move in sync. Rose started pushing up my shirt and I broke the kiss so she could pull it over my head. Casting it aside, she slid her hands down my chest. I closed my eyes, relishing in her touch. When I opened them again, she was smiling at me.

Slowly, I leaned back in and kissed her lovingly. She let out a soft moan when I trailed my lips down her neck and collarbone, her hands clasping my shoulders. My heart was racing as I started to unbutton her blouse. When she didn't stop me, I kept going. My lips followed closely, pressing light kisses to her exposed skin. After pressing another soft kiss to her stomach, I sat up and looked at her. My eyes widened at the sight before me. Rose was wearing a pink lace bra. I couldn't help but wonder if it matched her panties _._

 _Stop staring, Dimitri._ When I finally managed to drag my eyes away from her full breasts, I noticed Rose's cheeks were the same shade pink as her bra. And it was only then I figured out that I'd grown hard.

"I'm sorry," I said, flushed, as I moved off of her. "I didn't mean to go that far. I got carried away. I'm sorry."

Rose sat up. "Dimitri, it's okay. I didn't mind. In fact, I liked it." She gave me a reassuring smile and repeated, "It's okay."

"I don't even know what I'm doing," I muttered, running my hands through my hair. "I mean, I'm… I haven't…" I looked away. I don't think I'd ever felt so embarrassed in my life. "I've never had sex before," I admitted.

"Dimitri?"

Cautiously, I looked up at her.

"Do you really think you're the only virgin in the room?" Rose said.

I stared at her for a moment, baffled. Then realization dawned on me. "Oh." Now I felt stupid. "Oh. I just thought – I mean, I thought that it would've happened for you already," I stammered, "because you're…you're so beautiful and sweet and how could any guy not want to be with you?" I sighed in frustration. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Dimitri." She scooted closer to me and put her arms around my neck. "It's okay," she said again.

I looked at her, curious. "Why hasn't it happened for you yet?"

"Because…" She shrugged helplessly. "I'll admit there were a few opportunities, but I always refused because they weren't the right person. I want my first time to be with someone I truly care about," she added softly, her eyes meeting mine.

"Me too," I murmured.

Rose gave me a small smile and pecked my lips. "I'm starting to get hungry. Do you want to go downstairs and order some food?"

I nodded, relieved for the change of subject. "Okay."

Rose buttoned up her blouse and handed me my shirt. I put it back on and followed Rose downstairs. I was still wondering, though, about the guys she _could have_ been with. How many had there been before me?

 _Don't ask her. You don't want to know._

We walked into the kitchen and Rose pulled out a menu from a drawer. "Is Chinese food okay for you?"

Instead of answering her question, I blurted out, "So those guys you were talking about…"

Rose looked up at me, a questioning look on her face.

 _Damn it._

"The, umm, few opportunities," I continued, cursing myself silently. "How…how many were there?"

"Oh, just a couple," she said with a shrug. When she saw the look on my face, she added, "Three. Three guys."

 _Three?_

"Okay, I'm not sure I want to hear this after all," I muttered, turning away. When I heard her laugh, I turned back around. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Are you jealous?" she asked instead.

"No," I said quickly.

She smiled knowingly. " _Okay_. Then what's with all the questions all of a sudden?"

"I only asked one question," I told her petulantly.

She walked over to me and slid her arms around my waist. "What do you want to know, comrade?"

I hesitated only for a brief moment. "How far exactly did you go with them?"

"Not as far as you and I just went," she said.

Relief washed over me. _So neither of those guys saw her pink bra? Okay, I can live with that._

"It's like I said before," Rose said. "I don't want to have sex with someone I don't care about. So all I did was make out with them – with my clothes still _on_." She grinned. "Is that okay for you?"

"I'm going to have to be okay with that," I muttered, smiling reluctantly. "I have to admit that I'm feeling a little bit jealous when I imagine you with some other guy."

"You don't have to imagine me with some other guy," Rose said, looking up at me. "The only person I want to be with is you."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as I buried my face in her hair. It always smelled so good. I could hold her like this forever.

"So how about Chinese food?" Rose asked, her voice a little muffled. "You okay with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine," I said smiling, and I released her so she could take a breath.

She smiled back and gave me a quick kiss before picking up the phone. I already hated the distance between us, even if it was small, so I walked over and wrapped my arms around her again, pulling her back against my chest as she ordered our food. I kissed the back of her head and smiled. And it wasn't until now that I realized how much I _really_ loved her and how much I'd hate it if I'd ever lose her.

* * *

 _It seems like things are starting to heat up between Rose and Dimitri! ;)_

 _I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice week! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

_Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the previous chapter! :D_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 20**

 **DPOV**

Rose arrived pretty early in the morning. I hadn't expected her so soon, but she said she wanted to help my mom set up everything. Honestly, she seemed more excited about my birthday party than I was. I was happy to see her, though.

"Is this really necessary?" I asked when my mom and Rose started blowing up balloons.

"Of course it is," Vika said as she walked past me and kicked a blue balloon at me. "Don't be boring, Dimka."

Rose snickered. "Your sister is right, comrade."

I scowled at her. "You're supposed to be on my side."

"Not this time," she said. "I like birthday parties." Walking over to me, she said, "Why don't you help me with the garlands? You're much taller than me."

"Good idea, Rose," Mama commented with a smile.

"Fine," I said, following Rose to the living room.

"You're like the Grinch," Rose teased when we were alone. "Only you hate birthdays instead of Christmas."

"I only hate _my_ birthday," I muttered.

"Why?" she asked, looking at me.

"I don't like all the attention," I admitted begrudgingly.

"Fine. I'll distract your family so you can sit this one out in peace," Rose said. She was still teasing. "Now lift me up." I did as I was told and lifted her so she could put up the garlands. "Got it!"

I put her back down and she turned around in my arms. Looking at me, she sighed. "Okay, you don't like celebrating your birthday. That's clear. But your mom is really trying to make this a great day so can you please smile a little?"

"You're right," I said after a few moments, feeling slightly guilty.

Rose smiled, satisfied. "I'm always right."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled reluctantly.

"Ah, that's so much better already," she said, giving me a soft, quick kiss. My smile grew wider automatically. Handing me the tape, she said, "Why don't you hang this one up? I'll go get the rest."

At two o'clock, Sonya came walking in. As soon as she spotted Rose, she let out a squeal and rushed forward to hug my girlfriend.

"Rose, it's so nice to meet you!" Sonya exclaimed. "I'm Sonya. Dimitri's big sister."

Rose looked stunned for a moment. "It's nice…to meet you too…Sonya."

"I don't think she can breathe," Vika noted, amused.

Sonya finally let go and Rose looked at me, her eyes wide. I gave her an apologetic look.

"You're so pretty," Sonya said.

"Uh, thanks," Rose said, blushing now.

"Dimitri, you did really well," my sister said, winking at me.

 _Oh God._

Quickly, I steered Rose away from my overexcited sister. "Thanks for coming, Sonya," I told her.

"Of course I was coming, stupid! It's your birthday party." She grinned at me. "Did you get my birthday card?"

I nodded. "Thank you."

"Here's your present," Sonya said as she opened her purse and handed me a rectangular box. "That's the only thing I had," she explained when I looked at the Christmas paper wrapping.

"That's okay, Sonya," I said, amused.

"Come on, comrade, open your present," Rose said excitedly, gripping my arm.

"I already know what it is," I said as I started to unwrap it.

"How could you already know?" Rose asked.

"Because I always buy him the same thing," Sonya answered.

"A book," we both said at the same time.

"Oh." Rose smiled. "Let me guess, it's a Western."

I grinned at her. "Of course it is."

Stepping forward, I hugged my sister. "Seriously, Dimka, that girl is hot and she seems very nice," she whispered in my ear. "Good job! I knew you had it in you."

 _What the hell?_ I gave her an incredulous look. She just flashed me a grin.

"Alright, I'm going to say hi to Mom," Sonya said, pulling away from me.

I turned to Rose. "I didn't know she'd be so enthusiastic to meet you. I'm sorry if she caught you off guard."

"It's okay," Rose said smiling. "She seems nice."

I smiled back, relieved. Before I could say anything else, the doorbell rang again. I wasn't sure if I should open the door because I wasn't sure how to feel about seeing Karolina again. I wasn't even sure how _she_ felt about seeing _me_ again. I wondered if she'd brought the baby. Since Paul had been born, I hadn't seen her. She did call me, however, on my birthday.

I heard Sonya, Viktoria and Mama chattering in the kitchen. Neither of them moved when the doorbell rang again. Rose gave me a questioning look and I sighed. Clearly no one was going to open the door so I went myself. Taking a deep breath, I unlocked the front door and opened it.

"Happy birthday, Dimka!" Karolina exclaimed, pulling me into a hug.

I was too surprised to react. Looking up, I saw her husband smiling at me. "Happy birthday, Dimitri."

"Uh, thanks," I said and my eyes flicked down to the baby he was holding in his arms.

"This is Paul," Karolina said when she released me and took Paul into her arms. She stepped back closer so I could take a better look. "Paul, meet your uncle Dimka."

I gave Paul a smile, but he just blinked at me. It made my smile grew wider. "He's beautiful," I told Karolina. Paul had her dark hair and her nose, but he had Ben's blue eyes.

"Do you want to hold him?" Karolina asked.

My eyes widened. "Uh… I – I don't know. I don't think that's a good idea."

"Sure it is," Ben said. "You're his uncle."

Carefully, Karolina placed Paul into my arms. I didn't dare to move, afraid I'd drop him or make him cry. He stayed quiet, though, and a slow smile spread across his face.

"Oh, what a beautiful moment," Sonya suddenly squealed from behind me, startling me. "He likes you already, Dimka!"

"He's grown so much already," Mama said as she stood behind me.

"Can I hold him too?" Viktoria asked.

"Of course," Karolina replied.

"Why are we standing outside?" Sonya said. "Let's go inside where it's warm."

As we went inside, I realized I'd completely forgotten about Rose. She stood gingerly in the doorway and stepped into the hallway when she saw us.

"Oh my God, he's so cute," she exclaimed, walking over.

Paul made a sound that sounded like laughter when Rose leaned over him and his hand grabbed at her hair.

"Paul is as smitten with Rose as his uncle, so it seems," Sonya said smirking.

I cut her a look, but smiled reluctantly.

Rose grinned and stroked Paul's cheek. "Oh, he's so handsome! Just like you, comrade," she teased, looking up at me. Her eyes drifted off to something behind me and she straightened. "Oh, I'm sorry. I haven't introduced myself yet. I'm Rose Hathaway," she said.

I turned around and handed Paul carefully to Viktoria, who'd been waiting impatiently to hold him. Slipping my arm around Rose's waist, I said to Karolina and Ben, "Rose is my girlfriend."

Karolina gasped. "You have a girlfriend?! That's so great!"

"They were friends first, but that didn't last very long," Viktoria snorted. I sent a glare in her direction; she just grinned at me.

Karolina beamed at Rose. "It's so nice to meet you, Rose."

"You too," Rose said smiling.

"Where did you guys meet?" Ben asked.

"School," I answered.

He smiled. "Of course. That's where I met my Karo."

"You two are high school sweethearts?" Rose asked.

He nodded. "We've been together for ten years now."

Rose's eyes widened. "Whoa."

Mama started waving everyone off to the living room. "Take a seat. I'll be right there with drinks."

"I'll help you," Ben offered.

When Rose joined Viktoria and Sonya to admire Paul a little more, Karolina put her arm around my shoulders.

"She seems very lovely," she said softly, looking at Rose.

I nodded. "She is."

Karolina glanced at me and sighed. "You must think I'm an awful sister."

"Why?" I said.

She gave me a knowing look. "You must've wondered why I haven't visited you when you got out."

I shrugged. "You were busy."

"I was," she admitted, looking down. "I know it's no excuse, but… Taking care of a baby is really exhausting, Dimka." Suddenly there were tears in her eyes. "I've only slept sixteen hours this week, I think. I have bags under my eyes. As if that's not bad enough, I can't get rid of my baby fat."

She did look exhausted. But she didn't look fat – at least I didn't think so. I couldn't really tell with her coat still on.

"Ben says it doesn't matter that I have baby fat, but how long is it not going to matter?" she continued, shaking her head. "My house is a complete mess. I haven't had sex in, like-" Noticing the horrified look on my face, she said hurriedly, "Never mind. I'm sorry I wasn't there, Dimka. I'm sorry."

"Uh, it's okay," I said quickly, not really knowing how to react.

"No, it's not," she said, her voice breaking. "I should've come the moment you were out of juvie, but Paul…he was only a few weeks old. He's taking up all my time. I know I could've taken him with me, but he was a real crybaby the first few weeks."

"Karolina," I said, louder this time. "Really, it's okay."

And it was. I'd been upset that she hadn't come and see me when I was out. I'd been upset because I felt like she was trying to keep me from seeing Paul, but now I realized that she hadn't done it on purpose. She was just really busy trying to be a good mom.

"Thank you," Karolina whispered, hugging me again. "I really missed you, Dimka."

I smiled. "I missed you too, Karo."

She sighed again and pulled away before looking at me with a watery smile. "It's really good to see you again. And I'm so happy you met Rose."

When we were all in the living room, I sat down next to Rose. She smiled at me and took my hand, lacing our fingers together.

Mama raised her glass and everyone followed. "To Dimitri."

I flushed immediately because everyone's gaze was fixed on me. Rose leaned in and pressed a kiss to my cheek, distracting me.

"To you," she murmured.

"It's a shame Grandmother isn't here with us right now," Karolina said softly.

It was quiet for a moment and I looked down, thinking about my grandmother who'd passed away a year ago. I wished she was here, too. I wished she could've met Rose. When I looked back up, I saw Mama wipe away a tear. When my gaze returned to Rose, she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Let's cut the cake!" Mama said at last, breaking the silence.

Thankfully, the mood lightened up in the room when she returned with a large cake. It was a strawberry cake with whipped cream. Mama had made it herself and I knew she'd put a lot of effort into it.

"Oh, that looks good," Rose said.

I nodded my agreement. It tasted really good as well and Mama earned a lot of compliments, which made her smile. She seemed really happy at the moment. Probably because her family was reunited at last.

"God, it's _so_ delicious," Rose moaned as she took another bite.

A huge grin spread across her face as she looked at me. I chuckled. I didn't know anyone else who got so excited about food.

"Your mother is truly amazing," Rose said, and she grinned at me.

I smiled. _I know._

After I'd finished my cake, I asked Karolina if I could hold Paul again. I didn't know when I'd see him again after today so I wanted to spend as much time as possible with my nephew. Rose stayed by my side, cooing at Paul.

"If you grow up to be like your uncle, your future girlfriend can count herself lucky," she said. "You'll probably have a lot of girls to choose from, too."

I snorted. "I don't recall having to choose from a lot of girls."

"Yeah, but why would you want to choose between girls when you already have me?" Rose said loftily.

I smiled at her. "That's true. And you're all I need," I said softly, planting a kiss on her nose.

"Smart answer," she returned, and then she smiled back.

Suddenly, Paul grabbed my finger and held it tight with his tiny fist, drawing my attention back to him. Rose put her arm around me and leaned her head against my shoulder. "You're going to be a great uncle to Paul. You already are."

 _I hope so_ , I thought as I smiled down at my nephew.

 **RPOV**

It was nearly midnight when Dimitri's sisters left. Olena asked if Sonya wanted to stay the night, but apparently Sonya had another party to go to. Viktoria and I ended up doing the dishes while Dimitri and his mother cleaned up the living room.

"So how are things going at school?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Okay, I guess."

"Are they still giving you a hard time?"

She gave a tiny nod. "Sometimes." She paused for a moment, hesitating, but then she said, "I made a friend, though. She's sitting at the reject table as well."

I felt bad for her, but I knew she wouldn't appreciate my pity so I said nothing. Until an idea hit me. "Hey, you want to go shopping next week? My friend and I need dresses for Homecoming. You're more than welcome to join us."

She eyed me cautiously. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, you can help us out. Maybe you'll even find a dress for yourself."

"But I'm not going to any school dances anytime soon."

"You don't need to go to a school dance to be able to wear a dress," I told her.

She gave me a small smile. "That's true."

"So what do you say?" I asked, giving her an encouraging smile. "You in?"

Her smile turned more genuine. "Okay. I'm in."

I grinned at her. "Great."

After drying off the last dinner plate, I went to find Dimitri. He was still in the living room with his mom, taking off the garlands. When Olena saw me, she smiled.

"Thank you for helping," she said. "You didn't have to."

"I don't mind," I said with a shrug.

"I'll do the rest myself, Dimka," she said, ushering him away. When he started to protest, she shook her head at him. "Vika will help me. Now go."

Dimitri nodded and walked over to me. "It's getting late. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"Okay," I answered.

I didn't really want to go home yet, but I'd promised my parents I wouldn't stay out too late. Besides, the Belikovs probably wanted to go to bed after such a long day.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my grandmother," Dimitri said quietly when we were in the car. "I could tell by the look on your face you were taken by surprise. I'm sorry if it was uncomfortable."

"No, it's okay," I said after a pause. He wasn't looking at me – which was probably for the best because he was driving. "It's very personal so I understand-"

"Yeah, but you're my girlfriend," Dimitri interrupted. "I should've told you. Then it would've been less awkward for you."

While that might be true, I did understand why he hadn't told me. I didn't know much about loss, but I could imagine losing someone you love must be one of the hardest things to cope with in life.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, a little hesitant.

He didn't reply right away. "She died when I was in juvie," he said at last, glancing at me briefly. "She hoped I'd come home after my trial so when I was sent away… Well, she had a hard time accepting that." He sighed deeply. "I never made it to her funeral."

 _Oh God._ I was speechless for a moment. I wanted to comfort him, but I didn't know how. I'd seen a few pictures in the Belikov house and I'd already figured the old grey-haired woman was his grandmother. I'd also figured she was in a home or something, but I would've never guessed she was dead. How many bad things could happen to a person? He didn't deserve any of it. He was _good_. Horrible things like this shouldn't be happening to good people.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered at last, placing my hand on top of his. "I shouldn't have asked…"

"You don't have to apologize, Roza," he said softly, looking at me again. "It's okay. I wanted to tell you because I trust you."

I gave him a small smile and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "I trust you too. With all my heart."

Quickly, Dimitri pressed a kiss to the top of my head before turning his gaze back on the road. After a short while, he said, "That means a lot to me, Roza."

* * *

 _So what did you think of Karolina's little family? You liked them? Please leave a review and let me know if you liked this chapter! Have a great weekend! :)_


	21. Chapter 21

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 21**

 **RPOV**

Despite the fact that I'd gotten home late last night, I still got up early in the morning to have breakfast with my parents. They asked me a couple of questions about Dimitri's birthday party, mildly interested. I was glad that they were keeping it cool.

"We have something to discuss with you," Dad said, changing the subject.

 _Uh oh._ The last time he said that we were moving across the country.

"Okay," I said cautiously.

"Your mother and I would like to go away next weekend," Dad explained. "We'd leave on Friday night – after you've left for your school dance – and come back Monday night."

I was surprised at first. I hadn't realized they were in need of a vacation because they were on vacation pretty much every day here. I mean, all they did was golf or go out to fancy restaurants to meet with their new friends. But maybe this wasn't so bad. I'd have the house all to myself – for the whole weekend.

"Okay," I said, giving them a smile. "Do you know yet where you're going?"

"No, we're still looking," Mom answered. "So you're okay with it?"

I nodded. "Sure. Why not?"

After breakfast, I went upstairs and finished my homework. I would've finished it Friday afternoon if Dimitri hadn't distracted me. I'd really liked his distraction, though. Sighing dreamily, I opened my notebook and started reading my assignment for English.

On Monday afternoon, I met up with Lissa, Sydney and Viktoria to go shopping. I'd invited Sydney as well, knowing she wouldn't have a dress for Homecoming either. They were both timid at first, probably because they didn't know Lissa. But my best friend welcomed them with open arms and after a while they became more at ease.

"So you and Adrian, huh?" Lissa said smiling. "I would have never guessed."

"We're not…we're not together," Sydney stammered quickly. "He just…asked me to be his date for the Homecoming dance. It doesn't mean anything."

"It means you're practically a couple," Lissa said, her smile widening.

Sydney's eyes widened immediately. "It does?!"

"Only if you'd want to," Lissa said hurriedly.

"Let's talk about something else than boys," I said as I put my arms around both of them. "Maybe dresses? Seeing as we're in need of those. What are you planning to wear? A cocktail dress? Or something more formal?"

Lissa started telling about her ideas for her Homecoming dress, momentarily distracted from Adrian's and Sydney's dating life. Sydney shot me a grateful look before turning her attention back on Lissa.

I already knew which dress I wanted to buy. I'd seen it in the shop window when I passed by last week with my mom. Hopefully they still had my size.

When we got to the store, I immediately started searching for the black strapless dress. Lucky for me, there was one dress left in my size.

"It's really beautiful," Viktoria commented. "Dimka would love to see you in that."

"You think so?" I asked.

She smiled, nodding. "Yep. And if not…well, then he's crazy."

I laughed.

Viktoria gave me a push towards the fitting room. "Go put that dress on. I want to see you in it."

Looking over my shoulder, I saw Lissa and Sydney looking at dresses. I could faintly hear Lissa babble about which dress would look good on Sydney. I knew I could leave my friend in Lissa's capable hands.

When I'd changed into the dress and came back out, Viktoria gasped, eyes wide.

"What?" I asked, a little concerned. "Does it look bad?"

"No, it's gorgeous," she said. "It looks perfect on you."

I turned towards the mirror. I had to admit it did look good on me. "Thanks," I responded, smiling.

"I'll go get Lissa and Sydney," Viktoria said.

"Oh, that's okay," I said quickly.

"I'm sure they want to see it as well!"

And with that, she rushed off to find them. Not even a minute later, she returned with the other girls. Lissa squealed as soon as she saw me. "Oh my God. That dress is perfect for you!"

Viktoria grinned. "That's what I said as well."

"You look really pretty, Rose," Sydney said.

I beamed at her.

"You have to buy this dress, Rose," Lissa said. "Dimitri's going to go nuts when he sees you in this. He won't be able to keep his hands off of you!"

I cleared my throat, glancing at Viktoria. But she was no longer paying attention to us because it seemed like her eye had caught something more interesting. She was staring at a grey silk dress. Just like mine, it was strapless but there was a bowknot in the front.

"Put it on," I told her.

"N-no," she said, shaking her head vehemently. "I shouldn't. I can't afford it anyway."

"Just try it on," I said, and I gave her an encouraging smile.

"Okay," she said after a moment of hesitation.

When she came back out, wearing the grey dress, she looked at me timidly. "What do you think?"

"It's stunning," I said truthfully. " _You_ look stunning."

She smiled shyly.

"Buy it," Lissa said. "When a dress looks that good on you, you should buy it."

"I can't," Viktoria said sadly. "I don't have the money."

"I do," I said.

Her eyes widened. "No. I can't let you buy this dress for me."

"It's not a problem for me, Vika," I reassured her. "Come on, let me buy this for you. It'd be a waste if we didn't take this one. Someone else will buy it and I bet they won't look as good in this dress as you do."

"Still…" Viktoria said, though I could see she was in doubt.

"Listen to Rose," Lissa said. "For once she's being smart."

"Hey," I exclaimed, scowling at her.

"Kidding," Lissa said, smiling sweetly.

I looked back at Viktoria. She was biting her lip, thinking.

"Okay, how about this… I buy this dress for you and you repay me whenever you can," I suggested.

"That's a good deal, sweetie," Lissa commented. "I would take it."

Slowly, a smile spread across Viktoria's face. "Deal."

I smiled back. Before I knew what was happening, her arms flew around me and she was hugging me tightly.

"You're the best, Rose!" she exclaimed, happy.

"You're welcome," I said softly, hugging her back.

Lissa nor Sydney found what they were looking for in this store so we moved on to the next one. I was a lot more at ease now that I'd bought my dress. I only needed to look for a couple of accessories and then I'd be ready for the school dance.

We found Sydney's dress in the next store. It was red and made from silk. Adrian would surely lose his mind when he saw her in that dress and some killer heels. Finding Lissa's dress proved a little bit difficult, though. At long last, she found an emerald green colored cocktail dress, with a sheer beaded top. It had cap sleeves, which came to her elbows.

"It matches my eyes," she gushed. "This is what I've been looking for."

After shopping another hour for accessories, we were all exhausted. I suggested to get something to drink, but Sydney had to leave for home, as well as Lissa.

"I'm thirsty," Viktoria said. "Do you still want to go?"

"Sure."

After buying ourselves some soda, we sat down on one of the benches in the mall. I was glad to have some alone time with Dimitri's sister. I wanted to get to know her better. But I also kind of wanted to find out why she was being mean to Dimitri. Though Dimitri had told me that things were getting better between them.

"So you and my brother," Viktoria started, breaking the silence. "Are you, like, in love with him?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes."

Her eyes widened for a brief moment. "Wow. So you guys are serious? I mean, even when you were friends I could see he was into you, but I wasn't really sure if you felt the same way."

Was she looking out for her brother right now? How sweet. Maybe she cared more for Dimitri than I'd thought. I bet she would never admit it, though. _Maybe_ that was why she was being so mean. Because she didn't want him to know how much she cared.

"I feel the same way," I reassured her.

She gave me a small smile. "Good."

"Can I ask you a question now?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Why do you pretend not to care when you _do_ care?" I asked bluntly. "Cause I know you care a lot about him. You just proved that."

She looked away, not speaking.

"Look, I'm not saying I know how you felt when…these horrible things happened to your family," I said softly. "I'm sure it was a lot to deal with. But…why are you taking it out on your brother?"

She shrugged. When she looked up at me, there were tears in her eyes. "Because I'm too stubborn and proud to tell him I'm sorry," she mumbled at last.

I stayed quiet, waiting for her to elaborate.

"I know why he beat up our father," she said quietly. "And I understand why he did it. I was never mad about that." She snorted. "I wish I'd known he was such a terrible man, though. I'm not mad either that Dimka never told me."

"Then why are you mad?"

"Because he wasn't there when Mama fell apart," she whispered, not looking at me. "He wasn't there when our father came to collect his things and left without saying a word. He didn't even want to look me in the eye. He wasn't there either when our grandmother died and Mama fell apart _again_. He wasn't there when I was bullied." She sighed and a lone tear ran down her cheek. "I felt like I was carrying the world on my shoulders. Dimka has always had my back…until he ended up in juvie."

"You felt abandoned," I stated softly.

She nodded. "I know I can't blame him. I _shouldn't_."

"Do you still blame him?"

Viktoria shook her head. "No. He saved our family. He saved _me_. I should be grateful, but instead I'm complaining."

"It's not too late to apologize," I said. "Your brother would love nothing more than restore the bond you two had." I paused. "He's hurting, but you could change that."

"I know." She looked up at me. "Now you wish you hadn't bought me that dress, huh?"

"You made a mistake. You're only human after all," I told her. "We all are. But this is a mistake you can still fix. I wouldn't wait too long, though."

"Thanks, Rose. I really appreciate you talking to me. I know you don't have to, but you do it anyway. So…thank you."

I offered her a smile. "You're welcome, Vika. If you ever feel the need to talk again, you let me know."

I wasn't sure she would talk to her brother right away when she got home, but when I saw Dimitri the next day he was all smiles. He kissed me fiercely and when he pulled back, he breathed, "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome?" It came out like a question because I didn't realize what he was talking about at first.

He kissed me again. "Vika said she had an amazing time with you and the girls. You really didn't have to buy her that dress, though."

"Oh, it's okay," I said, smiling. I was glad to see him so happy. "She's going to pay me back anyway."

"Yeah, but still… You're so kind, Roza," he said, sighing. "I don't know what I did to deserve you."

That made me blush. "Really, comrade, it was no big deal. I saw how much she loved the dress and thought she should have it."

Dimitri pulled me to his chest and wrapped his arms around me. "Thank you for doing this. It really meant a lot to my sister." He smiled down at me. "It means a lot to _me_ as well."

I smiled back. "You're very welcome, comrade."

As we started walking to class, our hands entwined, he said, "Vika also told me you found your dress."

"I did," I answered.

Dimitri grinned at me. "I can't wait to see you wear it."

I grinned back. "Good. Because it's a really pretty dress."

"It can't be as pretty as you are," he shot back.

I narrowed my eyes at him playfully. "Are you sucking up to me right now?"

"No," he replied.

"Because you're not going to see that dress before Homecoming," I told him. "No matter what you say."

"I will patiently wait until Homecoming," he vowed.

I smiled. "Now that we're talking about Homecoming," I said slowly, starting to feel slightly nervous, "I have a question for you."

"Okay," he said, waiting for me to ask my question.

"My parents will be out of town that weekend. Maybe you'd like to stay over?" I asked as my heart pounded loudly in my chest.

He looked startled by my question.

"I mean, you don't have to," I added hastily. _Oh God, this is embarrassing!_ "But if you wanted to…you can. You don't have to answer right away-"

"Sure," he interrupted, and the look of surprise vanished from his face. He looked as nervous as I felt, though, which, strangely, relieved me. "That'd be… I mean, I'd like that."

I gave him a bright smile. "Great."

Before things could get more awkward, I kissed him quickly and darted off to class.

* * *

 _I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great week :)_


	22. Chapter 22

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 22**

 **DPOV**

"So I heard you were invited to the dinner as well."

Christian and I were in the music store. He wanted to buy the new album of some indie band he'd started listening to a couple of months ago.

"Yeah. Are you coming, too?" I asked him.

"Of course," he said as he read the back of the album. "But I'm glad you're going as well. If it had been just me with Lissa and Rose all night… I don't know if I would survive that."

"If it's such a drag, then why are you going?" I asked.

Christian snorted. "I'm not skipping out on free food. Do you want to keep looking around?"

"No, I'm good," I said, following him to the cashier.

"So I heard from Adrian that Zeklos is throwing a Homecoming after party or something like that," Christian said when we walked back outside. "Do you and Rose would like to come with us?"

"Uh, I don't know. I'm staying over at Rose's place so maybe you should ask her." I didn't really want to go to Jesse Zeklos' after party, though.

He started nodding, but then stopped. His head snapped up and a slow, wolfish grin spread across his face. "Oh…you're staying over at her place."

"Yeah." Why was he looking at me like that?

His grin widened. "So you're going to take your relationship to the next level, huh?"

"What? I never said…"

"Did she ask you to stay over?" he cut me off.

"Y-yeah," I stammered.

"Then she wants to take it to the next level," he stated.

Did she, really? I remembered our make out session last week. Things had been really heating up, but I'd ruined it because I'd panicked for a moment and made a fool of myself.

"Will her parents be around?"

"No. They will be out of town."

Christian looked at me knowingly. "Trust me, she wants to take the next step."

"Since when did you become an expert?" I said dryly.

"Since I started dating Lissa," he responded. We stopped at Starbucks to get us some takeout coffee. "Do you want to be with her?" he asked as we stood in line for our coffees.

"Do we really have to talk about this right now?" I mumbled, a little annoyed. _Or at all?_

"Well, do you?" he asked impatiently.

I gritted my teeth. "Yes. Of course I want to be with her."

And thanks to my body's reaction last week, Rose knew that as well. While I'd been embarrassed, she hadn't seem to mind, though.

"Then you should buy some condoms, my friend," Christian said, clapping my back. "Unless you want her to get pregnant."

A couple of people glanced at us, giving us strange looks, and I quickly looked away, embarrassed. "Seriously, Christian, talk louder. The people in the back didn't hear you," I muttered.

"Woops. My bad," he said, though he didn't seem to feel sorry at all.

I glared at him. "Are we done talking about this now?"

He shrugged. "Sure. I just wanted to give you some advice."

"Thanks," I said sarcastically. "Can we pretend that this conversation never happened?"

"No problem," he responded casually.

"That also means you don't get to fill in Lissa. I don't want Rose to hear about this."

"I won't say a word," Christian promised.

When I got home, Viktoria was waiting for me in my room. She looked up when I entered and gave me a small smile.

"Hi," I said, surprise written all over my face.

"Hey. Can we talk?" she asked as she fidgeted with her sleeves. She seemed nervous.

I sat next to her on the bed. "Okay."

She was quiet for a long time and I wondered if there was something wrong, if she was struggling with something. Maybe the bullying at school had gotten worse. Maybe-

"I'm sorry," she blurted out. "I'm so sorry for being mean all the time. You don't deserve that."

And then she started sobbing.

"Vika, what…" I was groping for words, but found none. "Don't cry," I said at last, feeling stupid.

"I'm sorry I've been such a shitty sister," she cried. "You've always been so good to me, you've always helped me out. You even beat Dad up to keep us all safe. And I decided to repay you by hating on you." She shook her head. "I'm really sorry, Dimka. I hope you can forgive me."

I let out a sigh. Wrapping my arms around her, I said softly, "There's nothing to forgive, Vika."

"There is," she gasped.

"It's okay," I said, trying to reassure her. "It's okay."

Her sobs quieted down and at long last she fell silent as she held onto me.

"I'm sorry," she said again, pulling away to wipe away her tears. "Please don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Viktoria." I smiled softly. "I could never hate you."

She peeked up at me. "I never really hated you either. I just pretended to hate you."

I chuckled. "You're pretty good at pretending. You should be an actress."

She playfully punched me in the arm. "I'm not that good at pretending. Obviously."

"I'm glad you decided to stop pretending to hate me." I frowned, pausing. "Is that sentence even right? It doesn't sound right."

Viktoria laughed. "You're so weird, Dimka."

"Hey. Watch yourself."

My sister sobered up. "You know, I've noticed that no one can make you smile more than Rose. She's pretty amazing."

I smiled again. "I know."

"Don't screw it up," she teased, "because I'd like her to become my sister-in-law someday."

"I'll try not to screw it up," I vowed.

 **RPOV**

Dimitri looked anxious when we came to pick him up for dinner. He didn't say much when he got inside the car; he just stared out the window though his hands were fidgeting in his lap.

"Are you worried about tonight?" I whispered, leaning closer.

He glanced at me. "No."

I arched an eyebrow at him. "That doesn't sound too convincing."

He sighed. "I'm just thinking about what the Dragomirs might say when they… I mean, _if_ they recognize me."

"Lissa said not to worry. It'll be fine."

"Okay," he murmured.

"Besides, it isn't any of their business," I murmured back.

He nodded.

"You kids okay there in the back?" Dad called.

"Yeah," we both said in unison as he looked at us from the rearview mirror.

I gave Dimitri a reassuring smile and kissed his cheek, which seemed to brighten him. He reached for my hand and laced our fingers together.

When we were inside the restaurant, I noticed Lissa sitting in the back. She turned in her seat and waved at us, an excited grin on her face. Christian turned around as well and gave us a slight nod. A waitress escorted us to the table and Lissa's parents got up immediately to shake my parents hands. Introductions were made and then we were all seated at the table.

Dad had introduced Dimitri as my boyfriend, and while Eric Dragomir's eyes had lingered on him for longer than a moment, he had said nothing. Maybe he'd heard of Dimitri's story. But at least he'd had the sense to not bring it up. _Thank God for that._

"See, it's okay," I whispered in Dimitri's ear, although I felt relieved myself that everything _was_ okay.

He nodded and gave me a smile. "You were right after all, Roza."

I smiled back.

"Am I really the only one without a plus one?" Andre muttered.

He was Lissa's older brother. He was in college. While Lissa talked about him often, I'd never met him until now. He and Lissa looked much alike. The same blond hair, emerald green eyes and slim figure.

"I warned you," Lissa shot back. "You should've listened to me and brought a date."

"No, no, no," he said quickly, shaking his head. "When I take a girl to meet my family they immediately think the relationship is serious. I don't want any painful misunderstandings."

"Then don't complain," Christian said before taking a sip of his drink.

Andre sent a glare in his direction. Christian flashed him a grin.

"So you are Lissa's new best friend, huh?" Andre asked, fixing his gaze on me.

"Yep. That's me," I answered.

"She talks a lot about you," he said smiling.

I smiled back. "Yeah. She talks a lot about you too."

"Have you met Rose's boyfriend yet?" Christian said, pointing at Dimitri. "Great guy, that one."

Dimitri cut him a look. He was probably embarrassed by the attention he was getting right now. I gave him a sweet smile and grabbed hold of his hand again.

"That he is," I agreed.

"Oh, look at that. We agree on something," Christian said, feigning surprise.

"Hey, wait a minute," Andre said slowly, scrutinizing my boyfriend. "Aren't you that kid that beat-"

"Oh my God," Lissa exclaimed as she picked up the menu. "They have paella. I absolutely _love_ paella. Don't you, Andre? I thought you did."

"Yes, I do, but-" He cut himself off all of a sudden and let out a yelp. Did she just kick her brother in the shins? "What the hell, Lissa?"

"Woops, sorry," she said sweetly. "Let's talk about something else now, shall we?"

Dimitri looked mortified for a moment, but when I squeezed his hand he composed himself again. I looked up at him, giving him a reassuring smile.

"Lissa has told me so many wonderful things about you, Rose," Rhea suddenly spoke up. Her husband and my parents were still in deep conversation. "I'm glad she's found a good friend like you."

"Thank you," I said. "I'm glad I met Lissa as well."

"It's too bad we haven't met sooner," Rhea said. Glancing at Dimitri, she asked, "Are you in their year as well?"

"Yes, Mrs. Dragomir," he answered politely.

"Strange. She's never mentioned before-"

"We weren't really friends before this year," Lissa interrupted her mom. "It's only been since this year that we got to know each other."

"Oh, I see," Rhea said.

The waitress came to take our order. When she left, Andre said to his sister, "Why'd you order a spaghetti? I thought you _loved_ paella."

"I love pasta as well," she defended herself.

Dimitri and Christian were both wrapped up in a discussion about who would sit on the iron throne in Game of Thrones. I jumped right in and explained why I thought Jon Snow should be the winner – and not just because he was a hottie.

"There you go again," Christian snickered.

"What?" I exclaimed.

"If Eddie heard this, he'd be sure of his case."

I frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"That you have a type," Christian said. "Remember the time when you didn't want to admit that you were into Dimitri-"

"We don't have to talk about this," I said hurriedly.

"I'd like to hear about it," Dimitri cut in, smiling now.

"Of course you would," I returned, crossing my arms.

"So here's the story," Christian started, way too excited.

"It isn't a story," I snapped.

He shrugged. "Whatever. It's still funny."

"Well, tell me then," Dimitri said.

"Like I said before, your girlfriend over here has a type," Christian said, grinning at me. "Though she didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she liked you, she was marveling about a guy named Bucky in the Captain America movies. You know those, right?"

Dimitri nodded.

"Well…don't you see the resemblance?" Christian said. "Dark, broody, tall. Same hair. And now she's voting for Jon Snow to sit on the throne. Again, he's dark, broody and-"

"The hair isn't the same," I cut him off. "Jon has curls. Dimitri's hair is straight."

"That's not the point," Christian shot back.

"Why are we even talking about this?" I whined.

It was embarrassing, really. So what if I liked men with shoulder-length hair and were a little bit broody? And even then, Christian was broody too and I certainly didn't like him!

"Am I that broody?" Dimitri asked frowning.

"No," I told him quickly. "I mean, you were…kind of…at the start. But not anymore."

"That's because of you," Dimitri said softly, pulling me towards him to plant a quick, soft kiss on my lips.

"Gross," Christian said, scrunching up his nose.

"Ha! Your stupid story backfired," I said, smiling satisfied.

"Oh my God, I can't leave you two alone for one second or you're biting each other's heads off," Lissa exclaimed. I hadn't even noticed she'd returned from the restroom.

"It sure is interesting to watch," Andre commented. "Apparently I'm not the only one who's having arguments with your boyfriend, Lissa."

She grumbled something under her breath I didn't quite catch. It sounded like she was cursing. But then she brightened when she saw the food coming our way.

"Thank God!" she said. "I'm starving."

After dinner, we parted ways with the Dragomirs – and Christian. Eric Dragomir's eyes didn't linger on Dimitri this time when he said his goodbyes, which was a relief. Maybe he didn't recognize Dimitri after all. Lissa had told me they'd heard of the story, but didn't really know the Belikovs. Her parents were out of town all the time, she'd said.

When we dropped Dimitri back off at his house, I decided to walk with him to the front door.

"Thank you for coming along," I said.

"You're welcome, Roza," he responded.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I had a good time."

He smiled back. "Me too." But then his smile disappeared. "But don't you think we should tell your parents about my, um, past? I know, I know," he said quickly when he saw the look on my face. "Things went fine tonight, but I don't want them to find out accidentally. I should be honest with them, right? If I'm not, they'll think that it's all true what people say."

"I don't like this." I paused, sighing. "But maybe we should tell them, yeah. It's better they hear it from you than from someone else."

He nodded.

"We could tell them after they return from their trip?" I suggested.

"Okay," Dimitri said. "You should probably go back to the car now. Your Dad is watching us like a hawk."

I rolled my eyes. To aggravate my dad a little more, I leaned in and kissed Dimitri full on the lips. When I took a step back and glanced at my dad in the car, I saw he was scowling. Looking back at Dimitri, I said, "Good night, comrade. See you tomorrow."

"Night, Roza," he said softly.

I walked back to the car and got inside. Dimitri was still standing at the door. He waved at me before slipping inside the house.

"Did you really have to kiss him that long?" Dad grumbled as he pulled out onto the road.

I groaned. "You didn't have to watch. Creep."

Mom chuckled. "She's right about that, Abe."

Dad's scowl deepened and he started to car. "Whatever. Let's go home. It's been a long night."

* * *

 _Do you think Andre will cause trouble? Because it sure seemed like he recognized Dimitri, don't you agree? ;) Please let me know what you think of the chapter! Next chapter will be about the school dance. Have a great week! :)_


	23. Chapter 23

_Thank you very much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy reading the new chapter :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 23**

 **DPOV**

"You look very handsome, Dimka," my mother said as she tied my tie. She smiled at me. "I never imagined seeing you off to a school dance."

 _Neither did I._

"Rose really wanted to go," I answered. And if it was Rose asking, I'd do it.

"Hmm. You really like this girl, don't you?" she said, her smiling widening.

 _I love her._

"I do," I told her.

"I like her too," Mama said after a pause. "She's a good girl and I can see she cares a lot about you. You're lucky to have her."

"I know."

"But she's lucky to have _you_ as well." She turned me towards the mirror and smiled proudly. "Look at you. Rose won't be able to keep her eyes off of you."

"Mama," I said, embarrassed.

"Remember what I said, though," she said, stern now.

 _Oh no. Not this again._

"Please don't," I pleaded.

When I'd told her a few days ago I'd be spending the weekend at Rose's place, she gave me _the_ talk. It had been embarrassing.

"Just be safe," she said. "That's all I'm asking."

"Mama, I never said-"

"Of course you didn't. But being a responsible mother, I thought I should tell you anyway."

Vika appeared in the doorway. "My, my, Dimka. I didn't know you could dress so well." I cut her a look and she flashed me a grin. "Have fun tonight, brother," she said before disappearing again.

"Don't forget to take pictures," Mama called after me when I left. "I want to see Rose in her dress."

"I won't forget," I called back. No doubt Rose's parents would be taking pictures before they left on their trip.

I was allowed to take the car tonight so I could pick up Rose. When I arrived, her mom opened the door before I could even ring the bell. She had a Kodak camera in her hands and lifted it when she saw me.

"Say cheese," she said just before a flash blinded me.

"Mom, could you stop that?"

I recognized Rose's voice and blinked a couple of times, but I was still seeing spots. I blinked again and finally saw Rose emerging from the stairs.

"I'm sorry," she said apologetically. "She's been taking pictures all night."

"I'm already regretting the fact that we're leaving tonight," her mom sighed.

"But you're staying until after we've left so what does it matter? Do you really need to see me return as well?" Rose said, exasperated. Turning her gaze on me, she asked, "Are you okay, comrade?"

I blinked again, realizing I was gaping at her. But how could I not when she looked so stunning? How could I tear my gaze away when she was the only one I wanted to look at tonight?

"Comrade?" she repeated, concerned now.

"Y-you…you look…" I stammered.

She smiled. "Yes?"

I didn't find the right words. "Like the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," I said at last, although those words didn't do her justice.

She grinned happily. "So you like my dress?" she asked, twirling around.

Rose was wearing a strapless black dress. It might be simple, nothing too fancy, but she made it look gorgeous and…sexy. Her high heels were black as well. Now she almost had the same height as me. Her hair was swept to one side and tumbled over her right shoulder.

"I take that as a yes," Rose giggled when I didn't answer.

"Aww, you two are so cute together," her mother gushed.

Taking a step towards me, Rose slid her arms around my neck and said, "You look dashing in your suit, comrade."

Her mom started snapping pictures again. "I'll send these to your mother as well, Dimitri. She'll love it."

I groaned inwardly. _I know she will._

Just then, Rose's father appeared in the hallway. He didn't look too happy as he said, "I still don't think you should be wearing that dress, Rose. If you can even call it that."

"Abe, please," Janine said, rolling her eyes. "Don't ruin this for your daughter."

"What? Am I not right?" he exclaimed. "I first thought that dress was her undergarment!"

"This is the twenty-first century, Abe," Janine said. "Now put a smile on your face and tell your daughter to have fun tonight."

Abe let out a sigh. "Fine. Have fun tonight, Rose," he said, smiling way too bright. He turned his eyes on me. "Take care of our little girl, Dimitri. I'm counting on you."

"I will," I promised, wrapping my arm around Rose.

"And don't take advantage of her," he warned.

"Dad!" Rose groaned.

"You know the rules, Rose," he said.

"I know. I know," she said. I could see she wanted to roll her eyes. "We're going now. Have fun this weekend. I'll see you Monday."

Her parents waved us off as we drove away. They'd be leaving shortly after us.

"So what's this rule your dad spoke of?" I asked after a few moments.

"That you're not allowed to sleep over," Rose answered.

I glanced at her. "Then why am I sleeping over?"

She grinned mischievously. "Because some rules are meant to be broken."

"Roza… I don't know if I should stay the night if your father-"

"He doesn't know," she cut me off. "And there's no way he'd find out."

I was still uncertain.

Rose looked at me and sighed. "But if you don't want to stay over anymore, that's fine. You can drop me off after the dance and go home." I started to protest, but she cut me off again. "No, I mean it. It's okay. I won't be mad."

Honestly, I didn't want to go home after the dance. I wanted to take every opportunity to spend time with her. I wanted to be with her.

"I don't want to go home," I told her honestly. "I want to spend this weekend with you."

She looked surprised by my answer. "Really?"

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Of course."

She smiled back, almost shy. "Okay."

 **RPOV**

The gym had been turned into a huge dance floor. Off the side there was a bar and a few tables. Lights were flashing everywhere, almost blinding me. The band was already playing, luring students to the dance floor.

Taking Dimitri's hand, I led him to one of the tables near the bar where Lissa stood with Christian. Mason was there as well, his arm draped around Mia. Eddie was also present. I didn't know the girl he'd brought, but she introduced herself as Jill Mastrano. She seemed sweet.

"Where's Adrian then?" Eddie shouted. "I'm curious about his date."

Christian smiled knowingly. "Oh, you'll be surprised."

Dimitri went to fetch our drinks. When he returned, I smiled at him in thanks. I took a sip of the punch and nodded in approval. It tasted pretty good.

"I want to dance," Lissa whined, looking at Christian.

He shook his head vehemently.

"Please," she pleaded, tugging at his arm.

Christian let out a sigh. "Fine. But can we wait until Adrian has arrived? I want to see the look on their faces," he said, pointing at Mason and Eddie.

Adrian came walking in right on time. He was holding Sydney's hand and when he caught sight of us, he led her towards us. Expectedly, Mase and Eddie were both taken by surprise.

"He brought Sydney Sage?" Mason exclaimed. "Wow. I'd never have guessed that."

Christian grinned. "I know right. She's way too smart for him. I can't believe she even wanted to go with him."

"Shut up," I told him. "Let them be."

"Hey guys," Adrian said grinning as he joined us. "This is Sydney."

"Hello," she said shyly.

"We know who Sydney is," Christian said smirking. "We go to the same school, you see."

Lissa elbowed him in the ribs. "It's nice to see you again, Sydney," she said, giving the girl a welcoming smile.

"Doesn't she look stunning in that dress?" Adrian said as he looked at her in awe.

"Adrian," Sydney mumbled, clearly embarrassed.

"She certainly does," I agreed.

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "So do you, Rose."

After a while, our group dispersed. Lissa and Christian were off to dance while Adrian and Sydney made their way to the bar.

"I know I said I don't dance," Dimitri suddenly said, "because I can't, but… I know you really want to so…" He held out his hand for me. "Will you dance with me, Roza?"

"I'd love to," I answered, trying to contain my excitement. We stepped out onto the dance floor just when a slow song started to play. Dimitri looked uncertain so I said, "Just put your hands on my waist, comrade."

Cautiously, he put his hands on my waist and I slid my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. And then we started to dance.

"See, it's going just fine," I said after a few moments, smiling up at him. "You're not stepping on my toes."

Dimitri chuckled nervously. "I'm trying my best not to."

"I really love this song," I sighed as I rested my head on his chest.

Dimitri wrapped his arms a little tighter around me and kissed the top of my head. I closed my eyes, still smiling. When I'd first heard the news I had to move across the country, I would have never imagined I'd be so happy here. I would have never thought I'd find love here.

By the end of the song, we were barely even moving anymore. We were just holding each other. I looked up at Dimitri and he leaned in slowly, giving me a sweet and tender kiss on the lips. It made me feel warm all over. But more importantly, it made me feel so, so loved.

"Thank you," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder again.

"For what?" he asked.

"For coming along even though you'd rather be at home right now," I answered. "I know you're indulging me."

"I'm actually enjoying myself tonight," he admitted. "As long as you're with me I don't care where we are or what we do." He paused and tilted my chin with his finger so my eyes met his. "You're all I need to be happy, Roza."

I felt dizzy and it was not from the spinning. Unable to form any words, I leaned in and kissed him passionately.

"Whoa, you're in public," someone exclaimed.

We pulled away from each other, breathless.

Christian was smirking at us. "Seriously, guys. Please wait until you're in the bedroom. _Alone_."

"Christian," Dimitri said, exasperated. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? Oh, I was invited to the school dance as well," he answered dryly. "Wait a minute. I think we saw each other earlier."

I glared at him. "That's not what he meant."

Christian grinned. "Lissa's in the bathroom. I was bored and lonely so I figured I could bother you for a while."

"Go bother someone else," I told him, not amused.

"Why? I like to bother _you_ ," Christian said, pouting.

I groaned in frustration. Sometimes he was a real jerk. "I'm going to get something to drink."

As I stood in line, Sydney joined me a few moments later. She was smiling.

"Where's Adrian?" I asked.

"He's outside smoking a cigarette," Sydney answered and her smile disappeared.

Woops. Wrong question.

"He'll be right back," she added.

"Hmm. I already told him so many times to quit smoking," I said sighing. "Maybe he'll listen to you."

"You think so?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. He really likes you, Sydney. I think you could knock some sense into him."

Sydney considered this. "Well, I can try," she said at last.

I smiled. "So, are you having a good time?"

She nodded and that smile from earlier crossed her face again. "I never thought high school dances could be this fun." Leaning in closer, she said, "Adrian's a really good dancer. I didn't know that."

"Oh, really?" I didn't know that either. "Makes me wonder where he learned to dance so well."

When Sydney and I both got our drinks, I saw Dimitri making his way through the crowd. I also noticed Jesse shouting something at him as he passed. The students standing around him snickered. Automatically, I took a step forward. I hated it when people taunted Dimitri. I'll admit, it didn't happen as often anymore. Neither were they staring as much anymore.

But Jesse was a dick and it looked like he was drunk – how the hell did he get drunk so fast? Did he slip in some alcohol? – and he never seemed to be able to control himself whenever he saw Dimitri. It made me angry and I wanted to spill my drink on him and maybe even slap him in the face, with a lot of shouting of course, but I knew Dimitri wouldn't like it. He didn't need my help.

"Are you okay?" I asked when Dimitri finally reached me. "What did that asshole say to you?"

"Nothing worth repeating," Dimitri muttered.

I scowled.

"I'm going to find Adrian," Sydney said, clearing her throat.

"It doesn't matter," Dimitri said when she'd left. "He's drunk. He doesn't know what he's saying."

"But how? Did he sneak in some alcohol? How did he manage to do that when there are teachers all over the gym?"

Dimitri shrugged. "Who cares?"

I sighed. "Do you want to leave?"

"No, it's fine."

"I want to," I said. "Can we go?"

"Why do you want to go?" he asked. "Is it because of Jesse-"

Taking his hand, I said, "I want to be alone with you. Please?"

Looking down at our entwined hands, he nodded. "Alright."

We found Lissa and Christian in a corner making out. Letting go of Dimitri's hand, I gave Christian a gentle push.

"Well, well, well," I said, tutting at him. "Shouldn't you wait until you're in the bedroom? _Alone_?" Not waiting for one of his snarky retorts, I turned to Lissa. "Dimitri and I are leaving. I'll see you next week."

Lissa frowned. "But…aren't you going to the after party at Jesse's place?"

 _Hell no._

I shook my head. "No, I don't feel like going." I bet Dimitri didn't either. "Have fun, though."

As we exited the gym, Mr. Tanner waved at us with a smile. "Good night, guys. Get home safe."

I started shivering the minute we were outside. Dimitri immediately shrugged off his jacket and draped it across my shoulders. I smiled at him gratefully. He was always so considerate.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked, taking my hand again.

"Anywhere but here."

* * *

 _So there you go! I hope you liked this chapter, and maybe...maybe there will be a lemon next chapter. Would you like that? ;)  
Have a nice day/evening! :) _


	24. Chapter 24

_Thank you very much for the reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter. **Warning: there is an M rated scene in this chapter.**_ _I'll probably change the rating of this story._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 24**

 **RPOV**

"Do you really think this is a good idea?"

I turned around to look at Dimitri, grinning. "Sure."

"You're wearing your heels," he said as he followed me closely. "It's dark."

We were in the forest near my house. We'd only walked twenty feet and so far things were going okay, but I knew Dimitri was probably right. This wasn't the right time to go walking around in the woods, using our phones as flashlights. It also wouldn't work when dressed like this. _Damn._ I just really wanted to go to our special place. It was _ours_ , and I really liked it there.

Sighing, I stopped walking. "I guess you're right. We should turn around. I'm sorry – aah!"

Dimitri caught me before I could fall to the muddy ground.

"See, I told you this would happen." He was smirking.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," I grumbled. "I can't believe I tripped over a branch."

"Maybe we should've used real flashlights instead of our phones," Dimitri said dryly. "Maybe you shouldn't be wearing heels."

"Ugh, I get it now, comrade!"

He chuckled. "You're so stubborn sometimes, Roza."

"I thought you liked that," I muttered.

Suddenly, I was lifted in the air and I let out a yelp as I quickly wrapped my arms around Dimitri's neck. "I do," he said. He paused. "Well, sometimes."

I sighed. "I just wanted to go to _our_ place. To have some alone time."

"I know. But we can have alone time anywhere, Roza," he responded, his voice soft, as he carried me back to the house. "Or would you rather go back to the school dance now that you've cooled off."

"I didn't want to leave because of Jesse," I answered. "Though he did piss me off."

When we were back at my house, Dimitri put me down on my feet. "Jesse's an ass and he's not going to change. I'm not taking it personal."

"Okay, I'll let it go," I acquiesced.

Dimitri smiled. "Thank you." Taking a step forward, he put his hands on my waist and said, "Now, can we go back to that moment before Christian interrupted us?"

I smiled teasingly. "I don't really recall that moment, comrade."

"No?" he said, arching an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

I nodded.

"Let me refresh your memory, then," he whispered before leaning in to kiss me.

While the kiss started out sweet and gentle, it quickly turned into one of the most passionate kisses I'd ever shared with Dimitri.

"Maybe we should go inside," I said, breathless.

"That's the first good idea you've had tonight," Dimitri answered, and a grin spread across his face.

I slapped his arm playfully and he laughed. Suddenly, he lifted me in the air again and I let out a surprised squeal before wrapping my legs around his waist and holding him tight. His lips found mine again and he walked me to the front door. I fumbled for my keys in my purse. When I found them, I handed them to Dimitri.

It took a few moments before he managed to open the front door because I was in the way. I proposed he put me down, but that was out of the question. So I let him carry me inside, and even up the stairs. _Jeez_. I never thought he'd be _that_ strong. I wasn't a lightweight like Lissa, but I bet Christian couldn't even carry _her_ around like that.

Dimitri gently kicked open the door to my bedroom and eased me down onto the bed, his lips still attached to mine. After he'd removed the jacket from my shoulders, I lay back and he moved on top of me. I loved the feel of his body pressed against mine and I loved it how he trailed soft kisses down my neck. I loved how it made me feel.

When Dimitri looked up at me, there was a question in his eyes. Feeling a buzz of nervous anticipation, I gave him a slight nod. I'd been hoping that tonight would be _the_ night, seeing as we would be all alone this weekend. I realized we hadn't been together for that long, but I loved Dimitri and I knew he loved me so why should we wait?

While Dimitri had been flustered when we'd gotten half naked last week, he seemed now very calm. But maybe he was just as nervous as I was on the inside. But when Dimitri's lips met mine again, my nerves calmed down and I knew I was worrying over nothing. I was ready; I wanted to be with him in every way possible.

 _ **\- START M SCENE -**_

Dimitri's hands found my zipper and he pulled it down before helping me ease out of my dress. I'd made sure to match my bra to my panties. Seeing the look of adoration on Dimitri's face, I guessed he appreciated that.

Feeling a little more confident now, I loosened his tie and unbuttoned his shirt. He shrugged it off and cast it aside. I sat up and pressed my lips against his. His arms snaked around my waist, pulling me flush against his chest as he kissed me with fervor. Slowly, I ran my hands down his abs and stopped at his belt. I hesitated only for a moment before unbuckling it. When his pants were out of the way, our lips locked again.

Lying back down on the bed, I pulled him on top of me and kissed him deeply. One of his hands tangled in my hair as the other moved up and down my side. I pulled in a deep breath when Dimitri removed his lips from mine to slowly kiss his way down my body. A moan escaped my lips and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of his lips against my skin.

"You brought protection, right?" I asked, breathing heavily. I really hoped so; otherwise this would end pretty quickly.

He looked up at me, his eyes filled with longing. I could tell from the pressure against my thigh he wanted me as much as I wanted him.

"Yes," he answered, his voice a little hoarse.

I smiled, relieved. "Okay."

He smiled back and captured my lips with his again. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to grant him entrance. He reached around my back to unfasten my bra. It took him a few moments, but eventually he managed to take it off without my help. In a moment of self-doubt, I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the expression on his face.

But when I finally did open my eyes again, I knew that, from the look in Dimitri's eyes, that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. I still couldn't help but blush, though, as he gazed at me.

When my panties and his boxers came off, I couldn't help but stare. A surge of panic went through me as I thought, _He's so big! Is he even going to fit inside me?_ But then I told myself I was being absurd. It was just the nerves.

We fumbled a few moments with the condom, laughing nervously. After, Dimitri lowered himself on top of me, but he made sure not to crush me with his weight. He looked into my eyes again, waiting for me to stop him. I gave him a reassuring smile and put my hands onto his shoulders. There was a stab of pain in my lower abdomen when he entered me. I shut my eyes and bit my lip. A tear leaked out of the corner of my eye. Dimitri kissed it away.

"Are you okay, Roza?" he asked, his voice soft.

Opening my eyes again, I looked at him. The pain had subsided by now. "Yes, I'm fine."

Dimitri gave me a soft, sweet kiss before he started to move inside of me. The pain returned, but it wasn't as sharp as it had been at first. After a few moments, the pain faded away completely – much to my relief. Dimitri's lips found mine again and he kissed me passionately as our bodies rocked together. He was sweet and loving and gentle. Even though I'd been in a little pain at the start, I thought this experience was magical. I knew I'd made the right choice; I wouldn't have wanted my first time to be with any other guy than Dimitri.

When it was over, we were both panting and slick with sweat. After a few moments, Dimitri eased himself out of me and lay down beside me, his arm draped over my waist. We were still trying to catch our breaths. Who knew sex could be this exhausting?

 _ **\- END M SCENE -**_

I snuggled closer to Dimitri and I felt his arm tighten around me. He pressed a kiss to my nose, my cheek, my neck… I peeked up at him and smiled. He smiled back immediately. I was glad there wasn't any awkwardness.

"That was really nice," I said at last. "We should probably do it again sometime."

That made Dimitri laugh. "I agree."

"Not right now, though," I mumbled, my eyes drooping. "I'm exhausted."

Dimitri kissed my lips. "Me too."

I forced my eyes to stay open and whispered, "I love you, Dimitri."

Dimitri ran his hand over my hair, smiling softly. "I love you too, Roza."

He turned away from me briefly to flick out the lights and then pulled the covers over us. I rested my head on his chest as he wrapped his arms around me. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes before falling into a dreamless sleep.

 **DPOV**

I woke before Rose did. She was still in a heavy sleep, snoring softly, so I was able to admire her beautiful features for a while. A slow smile spread across my face as I thought about last night. I realized now I shouldn't have been so nervous because it had turned out to be amazing – no, wait, it had been more than amazing. Looking back, I was happy we'd left the school dance early.

Unable to stop myself, I brushed her hair off her shoulder and kissed it. She woke immediately, her eyes fluttering open, so she must've not been sleeping as heavily as I'd thought.

"Good morning," she said, her voice soft.

I smiled warmly. "Good morning, milaya."

She frowned. "What does milaya mean? Is it Russian?"

The word had slipped out of my mouth before I could stop it. "Uh, yeah, it's Russian. It's an endearment."

"Really?" She smiled. "I like it."

I was relieved to hear that.

"Will you teach me Russian one day?" she asked.

I arched an eyebrow at her? "You want to learn Russian?"

She shrugged. "Just a couple of words maybe?"

"Okay," I agreed. Kissing her nose, I said, "I'll give you your first lesson right now."

She waited in anticipation.

"Ya lyublyu tebya," I said, kissing the corner of her mouth.

She repeated the words, a little uncertain. "Ya lyublyu…tebya." She paused before repeating the words over and over again until she could say them as fast as I did. "Ya lyublyu tebya."

I grinned at her. "Perfect."

"So what does it mean?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"It means 'I love you'," I told her.

She smiled again. "I'll make sure to remember that one, then." Leaning in closer, she pressed her lips against mine. "Ya lyublyu tebya," she whispered.

I smiled against her lips. "And I love you."

Rose pulled away, giggling. "Oh my God, we're such big saps. I never imagined I'd be like that."

I looked at her, amused. "Same here."

She grinned at me, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Want to hop into the shower with me?"

How could I ever refuse an offer like that?

I grinned back. "Sure, Roza."

Rose pushed me off of her and moved to the side of the bed before getting up. I stared at her, admiring the soft curves of her body, as she shook out her hair.

"Ugh, I'm so sore," she muttered.

"I'm sorry," I said, realizing that was probably my fault.

She turned to look at me. "It's okay. Well, come on then," she added when I didn't respond.

I blinked. I guess I still needed to get used to seeing her naked. It sure was a view I'd like to get used to. "Uh, I should probably get my duffel bag first."

Knowing I'd stay over this weekend, I'd brought spare clothes with me, but I'd left them in the car.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," she said, quickly putting on her panties. She picked up my shirt from the floor and threw it over her head.

"You can't go outside dressed like that," I said, getting up as well.

"Why not?"

"What if someone sees you?"

She was dressed way too sexy for anyone else to see; I realized it was selfish and maybe a little possessive of me, but I didn't care right now.

Rose laughed. "Who's going to see? I live in the middle of nowhere."

"I'm coming with you," I told her, pulling on my boxers in a hurry before following her out of her room.

She raced down the stairs on her bare feet, still laughing, and threw open the front door. I felt a cold rush of air when I ran out the door as well. Rose had my car keys and opened the trunk, taking out my duffel bag.

"Whoa, comrade, isn't it a little cold to be outside wearing just your boxers?" she teased.

It was.

"You're crazy, do you know that?" I said, though I was unable to hide my smile.

"You didn't have to follow me," she answered, hands on her hips.

I stepped forward and threw her over my shoulder in one swift motion, making her squeal. "Let's go back inside now. Where it's warm," I added as I took the duffel bag with my free hand.

When we were back inside, I put Rose back on her feet. She was grinning from ear to ear and bounded back up the stairs. When I reentered her room, she tossed my shirt in my face. Then she disappeared into the bathroom. A few seconds later, I heard the shower running.

"Are you coming, comrade?" Rose called.

I walked into the bathroom and found her waiting for me, in all her naked glory. She flashed me another grin before hopping into the shower. Quickly, I took off my boxers and stepped into the shower as well. Smiling, I put my arms around her and pulled her close. She turned around in my arms to face me, her hands on my chest. When her eyes met mine, I leaned in and kissed her hungrily. The water was scalding hot, but I felt none of it. All I felt was her skin against mine as her body melted into mine.

After the shower, which took about an hour because we couldn't stop touching each other, we went downstairs and had a late breakfast. It was raining outside so we decided to stay in and watch movies all day. I never imagined I'd have a normal teenage life, but ever since Rose came into the picture my life had started to become more normal and I liked it. I realized things could've been very different right now if Rose had given up on talking to me after I'd acted like a complete jerk.

Not wanting to leave the house today, we ordered sushi for dinner. After that, we made love again. I could tell Rose was able to enjoy it more than last night. It was a relief because I hated to cause her any pain.

When Rose fell asleep, I watched her for a while, mesmerized, and stroked her hair gently. Each day, I adored her more and more. I knew that, if she'd let me, I'd adore her the rest of my life. Letting out a sigh, I flicked off the lamp on the bedside table and kissed the top of her head before lying back down next to her. Rose turned over in her sleep and snuggled closer to me.

Smiling softly, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her against my chest. The thought of having to sleep alone again after this weekend bummed me out already, but at least I was able to have two more nights with my Roza in my arms. With that comforting thought, I drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

 _There you go! This was a very fun chapter to write. I hope it was just as fun to read :P Please let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	25. Chapter 25

_Thank you very much for the kind reviews! I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 25**

 **RPOV**

It stopped raining the next day so we decided to go out and take a walk in the woods. The ground was slippery so I was extra careful. I really didn't want to fall and embarrass myself in front of Dimitri, like I had the night of the school dance when I'd had the most wonderful idea to go into the woods at midnight.

"I just realized something," Dimitri said, holding my hand as we passed the trees and went deeper into the woods.

"What?" I asked.

"I never took you out on a second date," he said, looking at me.

I laughed. "What about Friday night? I was your date to Homecoming." Stepping over a tree trunk, I continued, "Besides, you already have me."

"It doesn't matter. I should take you out more often, to new places," he answered. "Not just to my place and the woods."

I smiled up at me. "You're so sweet, comrade."

"If your father allows me to see you after we tell him about me, I'll take you out again," he said.

I groaned. "Let's not talk about my dad and what he might do when he finds out. Nothing's going to change anyway."

"Won't it?" Dimitri asked, coming to a stop. There was a panicked look in his eyes. "Because I'm not ready to lose you. I can't."

"You won't lose me," I murmured, cupping his face. "I know you're worried about my dad and what he'll do or say… But he can't forbid me to see you. He just can't." I paused, shaking my head. "My dad wouldn't do that anyway. He's not like that."

Dimitri sighed. "I don't know. He's very protective of you and wants what's best for you. I respect that. I want what's best for you too."

" _You_ are what's best for me," I insisted. He leaned his forehead against mine and closed his eyes. "I love you," I whispered. "And I won't lose you."

He opened his eyes again and he looked at me, still doubtful.

"Whatever happens, we'll get through it," I promised. "Together."

He nodded. "I'm sorry I brought it up again."

"It's okay," I reassured him, giving him a small smile.

Dimitri kissed me. "Do you want to head back? I'll take you out for dinner if you'd like to. My treat."

"You're going to use the money you got for your birthday, aren't you?" I asked with a frown.

The last couple of weeks, Dimitri had been trying to find a job in town to make some money, but no one would have him because he was a delinquent. I felt bad for him and wished I could help him somehow.

"Why not? I get to choose what I do with the money and I want to spend it on dinner with you," Dimitri responded stubbornly.

"Dimitri, you should spend it on something else. You could buy yourself a new book or whatever the hell you want," I said with a shrug. "It's yours. You don't need to spend it on me."

"But you're always paying for the stuff we do, or our food," he muttered, scowling. "And if it's not you, it's your parents."

"It's not a problem," I answered.

He sighed. "I know it's not a problem for you, but I'm the guy. I'm supposed to pay for dinner. I'm supposed to spoil you."

"You don't need to spoil me," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"But I want to," he answered. "You're my girlfriend and you deserve to be spoiled. Let me just pay for this once, okay?"

I hadn't realized he'd had an issue with this because he'd never mentioned it before. Is that why he'd suddenly wanted to find a job?

"Okay," I gave in at last.

He smiled, grateful, and kissed me again.

"So does this mean we're going on our third date?" I asked teasingly as we walked back to the house.

"Yes, but the fourth one will be someplace else," he said. "Out of town. We could even go away for the whole weekend if you want to."

"Sounds nice," I murmured, leaning my head on his shoulder. "I'd love to have another weekend like this one."

He looked down at me and smiled softly. "Me too, milaya."

We changed into different clothes before leaving. We drove around town for a little while. After fifteen minutes, Dimitri stopped at a small but cozy and romantic looking restaurant. He gave me a questioning look and I nodded my approval.

We went inside and took a seat in the back. There was a dim light in the restaurant and there were candles on each table. Soft music was playing in the background. Even though it was crowded – mostly couples on a date – there wasn't much noise.

"This is a nice place," I commented as I looked around.

Dimitri reached across the table with his hand. I smiled and placed my hand in his. He squeezed it gently, smiling back.

"You certainly know how to pick out the right restaurant for a date. Are you sure I'm your first girlfriend?" I asked teasingly.

"I'm pretty sure," Dimitri answered, amused. His face turned serious again as he said, "You're my one and only."

I looked down when I felt my cheeks redden. Oh man, why did he have to make me blush?! I swear to God, he was the only one who could make me blush so furiously, even after all the time we'd spent together.

Dimitri grinned at me. "Did I say something wrong?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Did you do that on purpose?"

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know what. You're making me blush on purpose."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Roza," he responded, though he was still grinning. "I do like it when I make you blush. You look very pretty-"

"Stop it," I cut him off, only half joking.

He laughed. "Alright. But I'm not sorry I made you blush."

I smiled reluctantly. "Of course you aren't."

We ordered our food and ate in a comfortable silence. Afterward, Dimitri ordered me chocolate mousse – seriously, best boyfriend ever – and I shared it with him.

We dropped by his house after we'd left the restaurant to pick up his school bag and fresh clothes. I hated that the weekend was nearly over; it went by so fast. Olena asked us a lot of questions about the school dance. She was so excited as she told us about the pictures Mom had emailed her Saturday morning.

"You looked absolutely stunning, Rose," she said, giving me a watery smile. Was she going to cry now?

"Thank you," I answered, not sure what else I could say without making her burst into tears.

"When will you be back, Dimka?" Olena asked as she walked us back to the front door.

"Tomorrow after school," he answered. "I need to drop Roza off at home first, though. Is that okay? Do you need the car maybe?"

"No, I don't have to go to work tomorrow so it's fine," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Dimitri kissed her cheek. "Good night, Mama."

When we got back to my place, we were both feeling tired so we decided to watch some TV before going to bed. I dreaded tomorrow because that would mean this lazy but perfect weekend with Dimitri had come to an end.

"I had a wonderful time this weekend," I told Dimitri softly as we cuddled together in bed, ready to go to sleep. "Thank you."

"Me too, Roza," he murmured, kissing my temple. He clasped my hand and slid his fingers through mine. "I wish it didn't have to end."

"It's going to be weird without you here. Now who's going to keep me warm at night?" I pouted, teasing him a little.

A grin spread across his face as he looked down at me. "Well, I suppose I could sneak into the house," he joked.

I snorted. "My parents are going to _love_ that."

"They won't find out. I'll be very, very quiet."

"But the alarm won't. Unless you're some kind of ninja who-"

Dimitri kissed me soundly. "This won't be the last weekend we'll spend together, Roza." He smiled faintly. "There will be more. I'll make sure of that."

I felt myself smile back. "Okay."

Giving him a chaste kiss on the lips, I flicked off the lights and made myself comfortable in bed. Dimitri's arms wrapped around me and he pulled my back against his chest, spooning me.

"Sweet dreams, milaya," he murmured, and I felt him kiss my hair.

Still smiling, I closed my eyes. When I woke up the next morning, Dimitri was already up and about. He'd set the breakfast table and packed my lunch, which was super sweet of him to do.

Not wanting to return back to reality, we kept stalling. In the end, we arrived in the nick of time at school. With a quick kiss, we parted ways. I almost ran towards class. Like I'd figured, I was the last student to enter the classroom. I hurried over to my spot in the back and pulled out my notebook.

When it was lunchbreak and I walked to my locker, Lissa was waiting for me there. When she noticed me, her face lit up and she ran me almost over as she attacked me with a bear hug.

"Oh my God, Lissa," I gasped, trying to struggle free. "Can't. Breathe."

"Where the hell have you been, Rose?" she exclaimed, finally letting go of me. "I texted you this weekend. _And_ this morning. You never texted me back. I was starting to worry…"

I smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine, Liss. I just didn't pay much attention to my phone this weekend. Sorry."

"What about this morning?"

I shrugged. "I was in a rush to get to class."

"So were you living under a rock all weekend?" Lissa asked as we walked to the cafeteria.

"No," I said, laughing. "I spent time with Dimitri."

Lissa arched an eyebrow at me. "The entire weekend?"

"Yeah, my parents were out of town so…" I looked away. "So he stayed over."

Lissa let out a small gasp. "He stayed over?" I nodded and a curious look crossed her face. "Did you two…do things?"

"We did lots of things," I answered, pretending I didn't know what she was talking about. "We went for a walk in the woods, we watched TV, we-"

"That's not what I mean, Rose, and you know it," she said, cutting me a look. She paused, thinking, and let out another gasp. "Wait, is that why you left the dance early? Because you wanted to get it on with Dimitri?"

"Please don't talk so loud," I hissed at her when a couple of students turned their heads to look at us as we passed.

Suddenly, Lissa pulled me into a bathroom. She checked the stalls and when she found them empty, she turned around and looked at me with an excited grin on her face.

"So how was it?" she asked.

"How was what?" I said, still playing dumb.

Lissa put her hands on her waist. "Cut the crap, Rose. Just tell me already. We're alone."

I loved how Lissa could get annoyed when I withheld information from her. "Fine, we had sex," I admitted.

"And?" Lissa asked, barely able to contain her excitement. "Did you like it?"

"It hurt the first time, but Dimitri was very sweet," I told her honestly. "We did it again the following night and it was a lot better," I added with a grin.

"Did you guys plan it or…was it spontaneous or what?" she continued her interrogation.

"We didn't exactly plan it, but I was hoping something would happen," I answered. Before she could ask me more, I said quickly, "And that's all I'm going to say about it. The rest of it is between Dimitri and me. You can pout at me all you want, but I'm not going to change my mind."

To my surprise, she didn't argue. We stepped out of the bathroom and resumed our short walk to the cafeteria. I texted Dimitri where I was and he found me five minutes later. He sat down next to me at our table and kissed my cheek.

"Aww, aren't you two adorable?" Lissa gushed, giving me a knowing smile.

"Super cute," Christian cut in, fake excitement written all over his face. "Like, the cutest ever."

I threw a fry at him. "Stop it, you sarcastic dipshit."

Eddie snorted with laughter. When he saw Christian scowling at him, he cleared his throat and continued to eat his meal.

After school, Dimitri drove me home. He'd already packed his duffel bag this morning so he didn't have a reason to come inside. I didn't want him to leave yet, though, but I knew his mother was probably waiting for him to return home. She hadn't talked to him all weekend – unless you counted the five minutes she saw him last night.

"Thanks for driving me home," I said.

He smiled at me. "You're welcome, Roza." I smiled back and he leaned in, kissing me softly, before pulling back. "I guess I'll see you-"

Dimitri cut himself off all of a sudden and stared at something behind me. I turned in my seat to see what had drawn his attention. To my surprise, my father came striding towards the car, an angry look on his face.

"Uh oh," I said, opening the car door. "Hey, Dad, what's-"

"You," he roared, pointing at Dimitri. "Get out. _Now_."

My eyes widened in shock. I don't think I'd ever seen my dad so furious. "Why? What's wrong?" I asked, although I had a feeling what this was about.

Dad was glowering at me. "Don't pretend like you don't know. Now get into the house, you two. We need to talk."

* * *

 _Uh oh! Trouble in paradise! Like some of you had guessed, last chapter was the calm before the storm. Any guesses why Abe is fuming? Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	26. Chapter 26

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 26**

 **RPOV**

Dimitri and I followed my dad inside. I stole a glance at my boyfriend. He looked a little pale. I was starting to panic when Dad told me to take a seat on the couch. Did he find out about Dimitri's past somehow? Or did he find the condoms in my waste basket? I honestly didn't know which one was worse. But I was pretty sure I'd thrown them out already so unless he'd started rummaging through the trash he couldn't have found them.

Mom walked into the living room as well, a cautious look on her face. "Abe, do we really have to do this?"

"Yes, we do," he hissed. He turned towards Dimitri, who hadn't been allowed to sit next to me. "I only have one question for you."

Dimitri and I waited for him to continue, both of us anxious.

"Is it true you spent a year in juvenile hall because you beat up your father?" Dad demanded.

Dimitri glanced at me briefly before replying, his voice quiet but firm, "Yes. It's true."

Dad looked furious as he turned to look at me. "Did you know, Rose?"

I nodded.

"How could you bring someone like _him_ into this house?" Dad bellowed.

At first, I'd been a little scared because I'd never seen my dad so royally pissed off, but now…now I was angry.

"What do you mean _, like him_?" I exclaimed in outrage.

"Roza, it's okay," Dimitri started.

"Don't talk to my daughter," Dad growled at him.

"Stop it, Dad! He didn't do anything wrong," I yelled.

"So Eric Dragomir lied to me when I ran into him this afternoon?" Dad snapped.

I shut my eyes and cursed myself silently. I should've listened to Dimitri and never brought him along to the dinner party. But Lissa had assured me there wouldn't be a problem. _Fuck._

"Maybe you shouldn't believe every word everyone says about Dimitri," I snapped back. "It's all gossip and-"

Mom cleared her throat, interrupting me. "Dimitri, maybe you should go home now. We need to have a word with Rose."

"Don't send him away," I protested. "Let us explain."

"What is there to explain? He's a criminal," Dad shouted.

"It's okay, Roza," Dimitri said again. "I'll go."

"No," I exclaimed, tears in my eyes.

Mom started to lead Dimitri out of the room.

"No!" I repeated. "Don't make him leave."

I ran towards the window and saw Dimitri stepping into his car. He looked up at me, a forlorn look on his face, before starting the car. And then he was gone.

"What the hell did you just do?" I screamed, turning back towards my parents. "Why did you send him away without hearing him out?"

"Rose, why did you lie to us?" Mom asked calmly. "Why didn't you tell us about Dimitri?"

"Because I was afraid this would happen," I told her, angry tears streaming down my face. "It turns out I was right."

"If you'd told us from the start that he-"

"As if that would've made a difference," I cut her off. "You'd still judge him."

"He tried to kill his own father, Rose," Dad said loudly. "You honestly believe you thought that wasn't important enough to tell us?"

"We wanted to tell you," I explained. "A-after you came back from the trip… Dimitri wanted to tell you before, but I told him not to. It was my idea to keep it a secret. Don't blame him."

"He should've been honest with us," Dad said angrily. "The same goes for you," he added, glaring at me.

"Would you have listened to him then?" I shot back, crossing my arms. "If he'd told you sooner, would you have listened to him? Or would you have kicked him out like you did just now?"

"Rose, don't test me," Dad warned.

"He didn't do anything wrong!" I exclaimed. "He was only trying to protect his family!"

"Rose…" Mom said softly, shaking her head.

"His dad is the criminal!" I continued. "He was the one hurting his family! Dimitri protected them and that's why he ended up in juvie. His dad walked free and they punished Dimitri. How is that fair?" I was breathing hard; I was so pent up with anger right now. "Everyone's taunting Dimitri for what he did. No one wants to believe him because his father is this big shot lawyer. But don't you think you should listen to Dimitri's side of the story as well?"

Mom looked a little ashamed. "Well… Maybe she's right, Abe."

"No, I will not let him come near Rose again," Dad said firmly. "Now give me your phone. I don't want you calling him."

With great reluctance, I handed him my phone. I couldn't help but speak my mind, though. "I won't stop seeing him because you're too thick to-"

"Rose!" Mom reprimanded me.

"What? It's true!" I exclaimed. "I'm Dimitri's only friend. I can't give up on him. I won't." Glaring at my parents, I added, "You shouldn't either. You know Dimitri's not like that – even if you don't want to admit it right now."

They didn't say anything.

"I expected more from you, Dad," I muttered before storming out the door and into my room. I slammed the door shut and threw myself onto my bed, burying my face in my pillow so my parents wouldn't hear me cry.

 **DPOV**

When I got home, Mama wrapped me in a hug. I barely heard her as she told me how happy she was that I was home. When I didn't say anything for five minutes straight, she asked me what was wrong. I told her what had happened with Rose's parents and how they'd send me away. I told her I thought they wouldn't let me see Rose ever again.

"They're stupid if they believe a word other people say about you," a new voice spoke up all of a sudden.  
Mama and I both looked up and saw Viktoria standing in the doorway. I hadn't realized until now she'd been listening in on the conversation. She walked into the kitchen and sat down next to me at the table.

"You should tell them what really happened," she continued.

"They wouldn't want to hear it," I said quietly. "They think I'm a monster."

My mother frowned at that. "Dimitri, no one thinks you're a monster."

"They do," I whispered. "And now I'm going to lose Rose because I couldn't be honest with them."

"You never lied," Viktoria said simply. "You just withheld the truth."

"It's pretty much the same thing," I told her. "I should've said something."

"What did Rose say?" Mama asked.

"She was defending me," I answered. "But they wouldn't even give me a chance to explain." _As expected_ , I thought.

Mama frowned. "That's not very kind of them. Do you want me to go over and talk to them?"

I shook my head vehemently. "I appreciate you wanting to help, but I'd rather fix this myself. They need to hear it from me, but I'm afraid it's going to take some time."

Mama nodded. "I guess you're right. Though I don't like it. But I'll respect your wishes."

 _I don't like it either._ In fact, I was anxious. I really wanted to see Rose right now and make sure she was okay. The way she was looking at me from the window when I drove away… I closed my eyes, suppressing a sigh.

"I'd like to be alone now, if you don't mind," I muttered, getting up.

"Of course," Mama said, giving me a sympathetic smile.

I heard Viktoria discussing Rose's parents with my mother. If it depended on her, I'd be right over at their house again, demanding them to let me in so I could explain.

When I was alone in my room, I called Rose immediately. When she didn't answer, I called her again and again and again. I realized after the sixth time that her parents must've taken her phone so she wouldn't be able to reach out to me.

I lay awake that night, feeling anxious. I'd known it would happen, but still I hadn't been prepared for the rejection of Rose's parents. It was only now that I realized – _truly_ – that they'd only ever liked me because they hadn't known the horrible truth.

And what would happen now? Would they forbid Rose to see me? That would be impossible because we went to the same school. That thought comforted me a little. At least I'd still be able to see her there. Or maybe they'd give me a chance to explain once they'd digested everything. _Maybe._ But if I was being honest with myself, I knew there was a slim chance in that ever happening.

When dawn finally came, I jumped out of bed and got ready as fast as I could. I skipped breakfast so I could get to school early. On my way over, I texted Rose again, but as I'd expected, there was no reply. I waited thirty long minutes at her locker before she appeared around the corner. Aside from us, there were no students in the hallway – it was still pretty early – so I rushed forward and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Dimitri," she exclaimed, hugging me tight. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," I told her, relieved that I was holding her again. "It's okay, Roza."

She pulled away from me with a frown. "It's not okay. I can't believe they'd do this. They even took away my phone so I wouldn't be able to contact you."

"We could've guessed they'd be angry," I said. "I mean… It's kind of a big secret to keep."

"But still… The least they could've done was listen to you," Rose answered, shaking her head. "I can't believe they made you leave. I can't believe they're so judgmental."

"They want to protect you," I said softly.

"I don't need protection from you," she replied, outraged. "You would never hurt me."

"They don't know that."

"They should. They know you. They know you're not violent."

We were both quiet for a short while, and the hallway slowly started to fill up with students. Class was going to start soon.

"Do you want to go somewhere and talk?" Rose asked suddenly.

Jesse Zeklos passed and gave me a dirty look, muttering something under his breath. I ignored him.

"In private," Rose added, glaring at Jesse.

I hesitated. If we went to class we wouldn't be able to talk again until we found another moment alone. Which would be hard, because Lissa would find Rose soon enough.

"Okay," I agreed at last.

We managed to sneak out of school without anyone noticing. I hoped I wouldn't regret skipping out on class. The only thing that eased my mind a little was that it was Mr. Tanner's class and not Kirova's. Hopefully he wouldn't be too hard on us when we returned to school.

We walked to the park, where we sat down on a bench. This early in the morning, the park was pretty much deserted. Across the pond, there was a jogger. A few feet away from us, an old lady was walking her dog.

"You were right, Dimitri," Rose said, leaning her head on my shoulder. Her gaze was fixed on the pond. "I shouldn't have made you come to the dinner."

"Even if I hadn't come, your parents would have found out eventually," I told her. "I don't regret going to the dinner. My only regret is that I didn't tell them sooner."

"That's my fault too," Rose muttered. "I asked you to wait." She let out a sigh. "And now it's all messed up. I'm really sorry."

"Stop apologizing, Roza," I said softly, taking her hand in mine. "It's going to be okay. I'll talk to your parents when they've cooled off. It'll be okay."

"I hope so," Rose whispered. She looked up at me, a sad expression on her face. "I honestly believed they'd be more understanding. I didn't think they'd be so quick to judge, but apparently I was wrong."

"They're shocked, that's all," I said, although I was not sure I believed that. "We'll have to give them some time to process everything."

"But how can they do that when they don't know the whole story?" Rose asked, frowning.

I didn't know the answer to that question.

"Don't worry, Roza," I said instead, squeezing her hand. "I'm going to make things right. I promise."

If only I knew how.

* * *

 _While it would've been a funny, and probably embarrassing, conversation if Abe had found the condom wrappers, I decided it was about time that Rose's parents found out about Dimitri's past. How do you feel about Abe's reaction? And what about Janine? Did they overreact?_

 _Please leave a review and let me know if you liked the chapter! Have a great day/evening! :)_


	27. Chapter 27

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 27**

 **RPOV**

"Gosh, I'm so sorry, Rose. I really am."

Lissa looked at me pleadingly. There were tears in her eyes and I almost felt bad for telling her what had happened with my parents. We were lounging on her bed as soft music played in the background. There was a slow ballad on the radio, making me feel even more sad.

"It's not your fault, Liss," I sighed. "It's your dad's."

She looked away. "No, it's mine. I should've been more convincing."

I frowned, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lissa looked up at me, an apologetic expression on her face. "Andre realized who Dimitri was. When we got home, he told my parents. My dad… He wanted to talk to your father right away, but I pleaded with him not to do it. I explained Dimitri's situation and I thought I'd convinced him to keep it from your parents, but I guess I failed." She scowled. "Dad said he wouldn't tell. He lied."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" I asked, a little outraged. "You could've told me the next day-"

"I didn't want to worry you," she said softly. "I believed my dad. I believed he wouldn't say anything."

I let out another sigh. "Yeah, well, apparently we shouldn't put too much faith in our fathers."

Lissa snorted. "Right."

"I honestly believed he'd listen to us," I said miserably. "He didn't even give him a chance."

I knew I was repeating myself, but that's just what I thought. I was so disappointed in my parents. I figured they were disappointed in me as well. I did hide the truth from them after all. Maybe if we'd been straightforward from the beginning, this wouldn't have happened.

I pushed my face into one of the pillows and groaned in frustration. Lissa put her hand on my shoulder and squeezed it gently.

"Your parents will see reason eventually," she said wisely.

"I don't think they will," I muttered, my voice muffled. "I inherited their stubbornness, you see. Nothing's going to change their mind."

"Are you going to break up with him, then?" Lissa asked.

My head shot up from the pillow. "What?" I exclaimed, baffled. "Why would I do that?"

She shrugged. "I don't see what else you could do," she answered cautiously. "Or are you going to keep meeting him in secret?"

"I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but I do know that I'm not going to break up with him," I told her firmly.

She smiled. "Good. I wouldn't want to see you give up."

"I won't," I vowed. I paused. "I hope Dimitri doesn't as well."

"He'd never give up on you, Rose," Lissa said immediately. "He loves you too much to give you just up. He's been through a lot in his life. Do you really think your stubborn dad is going to stop him now?"

I smiled despite myself. "Look at you, being so supportive of Dimitri. Never thought I'd see that happening."

She grinned at me. "Neither did I."

I didn't stick much longer around. There were two reasons for that. One was that I didn't want to run into Lissa's dad. I was afraid of what I might say to him when I was confronted with him. Two, my dad didn't trust me any longer. He dropped me off at school in the mornings and would come and get me afterwards. The only reason why I was allowed to go to Lissa's was because he'd driven me here. Before he'd left, he'd said he would pick me up in an hour. That hour was almost up now – Liss and I had only two minutes to spare.

The drive home was silent. I immediately went up to my room, racing past my mother. I didn't come downstairs again until it was time for dinner.

"So how was school, honey?" Mom asked, desperate to get me to talk.

"It was okay," I grunted, not bothering to look at her.

"Did you learn anything interesting?" she continued.

"Not really," I responded dryly. "Though I did learn a thing or two about distrust today," I added, glaring at my father.

Dad looked exasperated. "Would it kill you to be a little nicer to your mother?"

"I don't know. Would it kill you to hear Dimitri out?" I shot back.

"Rose," Mom chastised. "That's enough."

I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms, feeling angry.

"We know you're upset, but this has got to stop," she said. "I know you liked that Dimitri kid a lot, but he's no good for you."

"That's not for you to decide," I told her, frowning.

"It is. We're your parents," Dad said sternly. "You have to listen to us."

"You can't forbid me to see Dimitri," I said stubbornly. "You can't."

"There are so many boys at school. You'll meet someone new," Mom said. "This is just a phase."

"It's not a phase," I exclaimed in outrage.

"You think that right now, but in time you'll realize-"

"No!" I cut her off. "You want me to date stupid boys that don't even really care about me. You want me to date guys like Jesse Zeklos. But guess what, just because they don't have a criminal record doesn't mean they're _nice_."

"I don't know who Jesse Zeklos is, but surely there are other-"

"Ugh, that's not the point. The point is that all those other boys aren't Dimitri. They won't be as nice to me as he is. They won't be making me dreamcatchers anytime soon. They won't make me feel special like he does." I was almost in tears now. "You once saw that, too. You once saw that he was a good person."

"A good person wouldn't hurt his own father," Dad said.

"His father was a threat to his family," I hissed. "If it wasn't for Dimitri, his mom might be dead right now. If you'd cared to hear the whole story, you'd know that by now. You'd know that Dimitri is nothing but good. You'd know he'd never hurt me."

Mom glanced over at Dad, a hesitant look on her face. "Maybe we should let the boy explain himself, Abe."

"No," Dad said, shaking his head vehemently. "He won't be stepping foot inside this house ever again. And that's final."

Feeling like I'd burst into tears any moment now, I scrambled to my feet and ran back to my room, ignoring my mom as she called out for me.

 **DPOV**

"Dimitri, Rose, please stay behind for a minute. We need to talk."

I glanced at Rose, feeling slightly panicked. She didn't seem concerned, though. A few students looked at us, a smug expression on their faces, as they left the classroom. Mr. Tanner stood behind his desk and beckoned us, a stern look on his face.

"Where were you two on Tuesday morning?" he demanded.

"Uh…" I said, not sure what I should tell him. Rose didn't seem to know either.

"Well, you weren't in my class as you should've been," he continued when we failed to respond. He looked at us for a long time and then sighed. "Look, seeing as this is the first time you skipped, I won't be making a big deal about it. You can leave with a warning. But," he added, giving us that stern look again, "don't let it happen again."

"Thank you, Mr. Tanner," Rose said at last. "It won't happen again. We're really sorry."

He gave a small nod. "You can go now."

I mumbled my own apology before following Rose to the door, but Mr. Tanner wasn't finished with me yet.

"Can I have a word with you in private, Dimitri?" he asked.

Rose looked confused for a moment, but then shrugged and said, "I'll wait in the hallway."

Cautiously, I walked back to Mr. Tanner. The severe expression on his face was replaced by a look of concern.

"Are you doing okay?" he asked suddenly.

I was caught off guard. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Then why did you skip class?" he asked. "You know how hard your mother had to fight for you to get back into this school. You shouldn't be wasting this chance. You're an excellent student, Dimitri, so I don't get why you decided to-"

"I know. I know I shouldn't have skipped," I said, feeling a little ashamed. He was right. "I'm sorry."

"If this had happened with another teacher, they might not have been so lenient," Mr. Tanner said. "I hope you understand that."

"I do."

"Was it Rose's idea to take the day off?" Mr. Tanner asked.

My eyes widened. "No, no. It wasn't her idea. We decided together. We're…" I cut myself off, frowning. Should I even be telling him this? "Never mind," I muttered, looking away.

"You can tell me if you want," Mr. Tanner said. "I'm here to help."

"Rose isn't a bad influence if that's what you think," I said after a few moments. "We left school because…because her parents don't want her to see me anymore." I looked down, suppressing a sigh. "They found out about what I did. Now they won't let me near her again. I know I'll still see her at school, but it's not the same."

"Have you tried talking to them?" Mr. Tanner asked. "Maybe if you could explain…"

"They don't want to talk to me," I told him. "They think I'm dangerous."

"That's not really fair of them, is it?" Mr. Tanner mused, a small frown on his face.

I shook my head. "Everyone thinks the same about me. Except…except Rose."

"I'm sure there are more people on your side than you think, Dimitri," Mr. Tanner said knowingly. "If you could get Rose's parents to talk to you, they'd be on your side as well."

I nodded, though I wasn't sure I believed him. "I should probably go. Rose is waiting for me."

"Of course," Mr. Tanner said. When I reached the door, he added, "Remember what I said."

"It won't happen again, Mr. Tanner," I promised.

He looked content enough with that answer. "See you tomorrow, Dimitri."

When I'd closed the door behind me, Rose was on me in a second. "What did he say?" she asked, looking worried. "Are you in trouble?"

I shook my head. "No, it's all fine, Roza. Don't worry."

She frowned. "But I am worried."

I put my arm around her and smiled. "There's no need. Truly."

"Okay," Rose said after a few moments. "I don't want to force you into telling me."

"Hey, hey," I said softly, grabbing her arm when she started to turn away. She gave me a questioning look. "It's really fine. He just asked if I was okay, that's all."

She nodded. "Okay."

"What are you doing after school?" I asked as we walked down the hallway.

She shrugged. "I'll probably go to Lissa's. I don't really want to be around my parents right now."

"You can't keep avoiding them," I told her.

"I can try," she responded.

I cut her a look. "Roza."

She scowled at me. "What? You should be angry at them, too, comrade."

I sighed. "I can't. Because they're right."

"No, they're not." She stopped short and I almost bumped into her. "Do you agree with them that you are a danger to me?"

"Well, no," I said after a moment. "I'd never hurt you."

She smiled, seeming satisfied. "You see my point now?"

She resumed walking and I followed, suppressing another sigh. Maybe she had a point. Maybe I should be a little angry for the way they'd treated me, for trying to keep me away from Rose. I'd never done her any harm and I never would.

We joined her friends for lunch. Christian gave me a few concerned looks, seeing as the both of us were awfully quiet. For me, that was normal, but for Rose…it wasn't. She was usually loud and quick to make remarks. I hated that she was feeling so sad because of her parents. I wanted to cheer her up somehow, but the only way I could make her happy again if her parents and I could come to some sort of agreement.

But how was I going to do that when they did not want to talk to me? I'd promised Roza I'd fix it, though, so if I had to force them to listen to me then that's what I was going to do.

* * *

 _Do you think Abe and Janine will come to their senses and listen to reason? Please leave a review and let me know if you liked this chapter. I hope you have a great weekend! :)_


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 28**

 **DPOV**

Knowing Rose would be spending time with Lissa, I headed over to her home after school. The weekend was about to start so I was hoping her parents would still be at home. I knew from Rose they spent a lot of time at the golf course. Seeing as it was Friday, I figured they wouldn't be staying in tonight. So that meant I didn't have time to dwell on the possible problems my visit could cause. I had to act now or else I'd miss my chance.

Taking a deep breath, I rang the doorbell and waited. And I waited some more. I was just starting to think that they'd already left when the door finally opened and Janine appeared. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw me standing on the porch.

"Rose isn't here," she said briskly, already closing the door.

I put my hand against it and said, "I'm not here for Rose. I'm here to talk to you."

Janine hesitated for the moment, then pulled open the door again. "Why?"

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "Because I want to explain myself."

From somewhere inside the house, I heard her husband calling for her. Her eyes darted away for a brief moment.

"This isn't a good time," she said at last. "You should probably leave now, Dimitri."

"Janine?" Abe's voice was much closer now. "Who's at the door?"

"No one," Janine lied not so smoothly. "Just a salesman-"

Rose's dad finally came into view. When he noticed me, his eyebrows furrowed and he looked at me in anger.

"What are you doing here?! I thought I told you to stay away."

"Please, sir, I just want to talk," I pleaded.

"Get off of my property," Abe exclaimed, pushing his wife back inside. "Or do you want me to call the cops?"

I shook my head. "No, but-"

"Then leave!" Abe cut me off.

What was I thinking? I shouldn't have come. As soon as I wanted to turn away and leave, though, I changed my mind again. _No. You promised Roza, Dimitri. Don't give up so soon._

"This is breaking Rose's heart, you know," I said. "She might not want to admit that, but it's the truth. I care a lot about Rose and I hate to see her so sad. Seeing as you are her parents, I'm guessing you don't want her to be sad either."

Janine looked hesitant. "Maybe…maybe we should let him talk, Abe."

"No," Abe answered adamantly.

"If you keep doing this, you're going to lose Rose," I continued. "I know you don't want that. But you also know she can be very stubborn."

Janine snorted. "I wonder who she gets it from," she muttered, glancing up at her husband.

"I don't want to lose Rose either," I admitted. "She means a lot to me. And I know it would mean a lot to her if we could work this out. So please…give me another chance. Let me explain. That's all I'm asking."

They were both silent. Abe crossed his arms.

"You don't have to do it for me. Do it for you daughter," I said. _I'm doing this for your daughter, too. Because I love her._

Janine was looking at her husband again, and finally he conceded. Without another word, he turned around. Janine motioned for me to come inside and I followed them to the kitchen, where we sat down at the table. Now that I'd finally convinced them to talk to me, I wasn't sure how to begin. I never expected to get this far.

"So," Abe said, clearing his throat. "Talk."

"Right." I cleared my throat as well. "First, I'd like to apologize for not telling you the truth right away."

"Yeah, yeah," Abe muttered, waving away my apology. "Get on with it."

"Let him finish, Abe," Janine reprimanded him.

Abe sighed, but stayed silent.

"I really am sorry," I said, feeling guilty. "But the only reason I didn't say anything was because I was afraid you'd react the same way everyone else does. I was afraid you'd want Rose to stay away from me and she's my only friend… I didn't want to lose her."

"Well, how did you except us to react to the fact that Rose's boyfriend is a crim-"

Janine cut her husband off. "Abe! Enough! Please." She looked annoyed. "Don't you see this is the reason why the boy didn't dare to tell us the truth?"

Abe grumbled something under his breath. I was glad Janine was on my side – sort of.

"I'm not going to deny any of what you've heard," I said when I was sure Rose's dad wasn't going to interrupt me again. "I did beat up my father and I did get sent to juvie. But the only reason I hurt my father was because he was hurting my family. He was hurting my mother again and again – for _years_. I needed to stop it before…." I sighed, looking away. "Before it was too late."

When I looked back up, Janine's face softened.

"I didn't do it for kicks," I told them earnestly. "I only wanted to protect my family. But no one believed my story because my father is a big shot lawyer. So I was sent to juvie for a year and when I was released…no one wanted to give me a chance, no one wanted to hear my side of the story. They all think of me the same. You do too now," I added, looking at Rose's father now. "And I don't blame you. I mean, if everyone thinks I'm the bad guy it must be so, right?"

They shifted in their seats, looking uncomfortable now. Abe cleared his throat again.

"Rose had heard about my past when she first got here, but she didn't judge me," I said. "She was the only one willing to give me a chance. And I'll be forever grateful for that because, thanks to her, I feel a lot more positive about life."

If I was not mistaken, there was pride in Janine's eyes. "Well, Rose has always been protective of her friends."

"She's one of a kind," Abe admitted.

"I don't really care about what people think of me, but I care about what _you_ think of me because you're Rose's parents and Rose is very important to me."

Janine nodded. "We can see that."

"I just want you to know that I'd never hurt Rose," I said honestly. "I'm not a violent person. I just… All I wanted was to protect my family. If you want me to go into details, then I will, but I'd rather not because it's painful," I admitted.

"Of course, we understand," Janine said immediately. "You don't have to share anything you don't want to."

I was relieved to hear that. I really didn't want to relive that horrible time of my life. I'd rather put it all behind me and never think about it again. But that was impossible, of course. It did help to think about it as little as possible.

"Thank you," I answered.

"Will you excuse us for a moment, Dimitri?" Janine asked as she stood. She sounded very formal. "Abe and I need to talk this through. We'll be back shortly."

Abe looked surprised to hear that, but followed his wife anyway into the living room. I let out a breath and almost sagged in relief. _Thank God. It's done._ Now the only thing I could do was wait until they returned. Suddenly, I heard their voices rise from the other room. There was definitely a discussion going on. I tried not to listen, but it was hard because they were shouting.

"We should give him another chance, Abe!" I heard Rose's mother shouting. "I think it took a lot of courage to tell us the truth. He deserves a second chance."

"I don't know, Janine. He beat up his own father! Who's to say he won't snap again? Who's to say Rose won't be there when he does?"

"We're only driving our daughter away if we continue this," Janine shot back. "Besides, us forbidding them to see each other… It's not working. They're both going to the same school. We can't control what happens there! They'll still see each other. So I believe there really is no point in keeping them apart."

That was true. No matter what they'd decide, I'd still be able to see Rose at school. It wasn't the same, but it was better than nothing. And we'd probably find a way to see each other outside of school as well. I really didn't want to sneak around with her, but if I had to I would. There was no way I'd stop seeing Roza.

"And I honestly believe that Dimitri loves Rose," Janine continued. "I can see it in the way he talks about her. I believe he wouldn't hurt her."

"Young love ends as quickly as it begins," Abe returned.

"Do you remember what it's like to be young and in love?" When there was no response, Janine went on, "I'm telling you, Abe, nothing good will come from this if we try to keep them apart. We should give him a chance. I mean, don't you feel a little bit bad for him? No one ever gave him a chance after what happened with his father… Except Rose. We should do the same, Abe. We should be more like Rose."

"Of course I feel bad for the boy," Abe responded. "If it's true…and I'm… I'm inclined to believe it's true…then it's awful what happened to his family, what happened to him…" He cut himself off and there was silence for a few moments. "But I'm thinking of Rose now. I want to keep her safe. She's our only daughter, Janine."

"And that's why we need to give Dimitri a chance," Janine said, her voice softening. I had to prick up my ears now to hear her. "She won't forgive us if we try to keep her away from him. We'll still keep an eye on them, though. Just to make sure."

 _Stop eavesdropping, Dimitri. It's not polite._ I shook my head and tried to focus on something else. I took out my phone to see if Rose had texted me. She hadn't. She was probably having fun with Lissa, which was good.

At last, Janine and Abe returned to the kitchen. Nervous, I looked at them in anticipation as they sat back down across from me.

"We've decided to give you another chance," Janine said after a few moments.

"But if something happens to Rose – _anything at all_ – even if you just said something stupid and made her cry," Abe warned, "you're gone. I don't want you to see her ever again. Do you understand that?"

I nodded. "I promise. Nothing will happen to Rose. I won't hurt her."

"Then we won't stop you from seeing her," Janine concluded. "Now that we've come to an agreement, would you like to stay for dinner? It'll give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"Sure," I said immediately, relieved and happy. "I'd love to."

Janine smiled. "Let me call Rose. I'm sure she'll be delighted to see you."

 **RPOV**

When my mom called me an hour after school had ended, I was less than excited to hear that I was expected at home. Now they were even limiting my time with Lissa. For the life of me, I could not understand why.

"I need to go," I sighed.

Lissa gave me a sympathetic look. "Text me if you need me."

I mustered up a smile. "I will. Thanks."

I rode my bike home, thinking how much I dreaded to spend the whole weekend with my parents. I suppressed a sigh as I walked into the hallway, closing the front door behind me.

"I'm home," I called out.

There was no response so I walked to the kitchen, where I stopped short. I blinked a couple of times, wondering if I was hallucinating. But no, there he was sitting at my kitchen table. Dimitri.

"W-what are you doing here?" I stammered. "How did you get in?"

"Your parents let me in," he answered, smiling.

I frowned. "But…"

Just then, my mother walked into the kitchen. "Ah, there you are. How would you like grilled chicken for dinner tonight?" She glanced at Dimitri. "What about you, Dimitri?"

"That's fine by me," he answered.

I swallowed. "I'm confused. What's happening right now?"

Dimitri walked over to me, his smile widening. Why was he smiling? Why was he even here? Why was my mom not yelling at him?

"We had a good talk," Mom explained. "Your dad and I decided we should give Dimitri a second chance. As long as you two don't keep any secrets, there shouldn't be a problem."

I was too shocked to respond. When Dimitri's hand found mine, I glanced up at him, my eyes wide. "Is…is this true? Did you…did you talk to my parents?"

"I told you I would," he said.

Finally, everything started to sink in and I found myself beaming at him. I really, really wanted to kiss him right now, but my mom was looking at us.

"Well, don't just stand there. Go up to your room and talk or watch some TV," Mom said, an amused expression on her face. "I'll call you down for dinner in a bit."

"Where's Dad?" I asked, still processing everything. My mind was a jumble right now.

"He's showering," she responded.

I nodded, then led Dimitri out of the kitchen. We were quiet as we walked up the stairs. But as soon as I'd closed the door to my room, I let out a loud squeal and jumped into my boyfriend's arms. Dimitri laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"You're the best, comrade!" I exclaimed, kissing him hard.

He grinned at me. "I know, right?"

I laughed and kissed him again and again and again. If I'd known the reason why Mom wanted me back home, I would have biked a lot faster.

"Oh, I love you! I love you!" I said, barely able to contain my excitement, as I held him tight.

Dimitri put me back on my feet, but kept his arms wrapped around me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to talk to my parents?" I asked.

"I didn't want to disappoint you if I didn't succeed," he answered.

I shook my head at him, still smiling. "You're amazing, comrade."

He looked pleased with himself – as he should be. "I'm relieved to hear you're happy."

"Of course I'm happy!"

"Your dad wasn't so thrilled, though, so don't get too excited," he warned.

"He'll warm up to you," I told him. "He did it once. He can do it again."

"I hope so."

We lay in each other's arm in silence, enjoying each other's company, until dinner was ready. I didn't want to move at first, but Dimitri told me to get out of bed before one of my parents stormed inside to see why we were stalling. The thought of my dad walking into my room when we were lying in my bed – even though we were both clothed – scared me a little so I got up immediately and rushed downstairs with Dimitri in tow.

Dinner was a little bit awkward, but at least my parents were trying to converse with Dimitri. I was actually surprised by how hard Mom tried to keep the conversation up and going. I bet she felt a little guilty. Dad, however, didn't say much. All he did was grunt from time to time. I could tell that it would take some time for him to thaw again. But for today, I was happy that they'd let him back inside the house. I was happy they'd finally realized that Dimitri wasn't the bad guy.

"Thank you for staying for dinner," I said as I walked Dimitri to the front door.

He smiled. "I think you should thank your parents. They invited me to stay."

"Well, I'll thank them as well," I said, returning his smile.

Dimitri sighed. "I should probably leave now. I don't want to overstay my welcome."

I nodded. I think that if Dimitri and I disappeared back into my room, my dad would have a fit. Best not to push our luck tonight.

"Good night, comrade," I said softly, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Good night, Roza."

I watched him walk to his bike and waved at him until he disappeared into the darkness. Locking the front door, I walked back to the kitchen where my parents were doing the dishes.

"Thank you, guys," I murmured.

"Hmm? I didn't quite catch that," Dad said, cupping his ear.

"Thank you," I said, louder this time, as I cut him a look. "This really means a lot to me."

"We know, Rose," Mom said smiling.

I was about to retreat when Dad called, "Next time, don't close the door to your bedroom when you're there with Dimitri."

I refrained myself from speaking my mind. "Okay, Dad," I forced out before walking up the stairs.

I hoped he'd forget about his stupid rule soon. Because that's what it was: it was plain stupid. As if Dimitri wouldn't dare to hurt me with the door open. As if those few inches mattered. Besides, he wasn't going to hurt me and I think Dad knew that now, but he just wanted to punish us for a little while longer. And I knew that if I said anything about it, it might ruin everything again.

* * *

 _Yay, Rose's parents finally caved in. Was about time, don't you think? ;) I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	29. Chapter 29

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 29**

 **DPOV**

When I came home Saturday afternoon, my mother was a little bit worried when she saw the look on my face. I forced a smile onto my face, in the hopes of avoiding questions, but it was already too late. She'd seen something was wrong and now she wanted to find out exactly what happened.

"You look upset. Why are you upset?" she asked, frowning. "I thought things with Rose's parents were getting better. I mean, you had dinner with them last night."

"It's not that," I said, sighing. I sat down at the kitchen table and buried my face in my hands before letting out a frustrated groan. "I just can't seem to find a job around here. I asked around all morning, but no one will take me. Even the ones who are looking for some help refused me."

When I raised my head, Mama was looking at me with sympathy. "You'll find something, Dimka. You just have to keep looking."

"There are no other jobs, Mama," I said, desperate. "I applied to every vacancy, but no one wants me. They're all scared of me. They think I'm some psycho and-"

"Stop, Dimka," Mama interrupted. "Don't drag yourself down. They're all wrong. And they're stupid to send you away. You're a hard worker."

"Yeah, but they don't want to give me a chance to prove it," I muttered, crossing my arms.

Mama sat down across from me. "Shall I make you some comfort food? Bliny? Black bread?"

A small smile spread across my face. Shaking my head, I said, "No, thank you, Mama. I'm not hungry."

"Do you want to go somewhere?"

I turned around in my seat and looked at my sister in surprise. She walked into the kitchen and offered me a smile.

"It'll take your mind off things," she added.

I was caught off guard for a moment. Did she just ask if we could spend time together? Mama looked surprised as well, but she hid it with a big smile.

"What a wonderful idea, Vika," she said.

Viktoria gave me an expectant look.

"Uh, sure," I said at last.

"Text Rose if she wants to come as well," my sister suggested.

"Where are we going anyway?"

"Seeing as you two are always hiking in those woods near the golf course, I thought we could take her to Glacier National Park. Unless you've already taken her there, but I doubt that."

I was confused. "How do you know we go into the woods sometimes?"

She shrugged. "She told me when we went shopping for dresses. So are you going to invite her?" she asked, a little impatient.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Are you using me as an excuse to hang out with my girlfriend?"

She flashed me a grin. "Maybe. It's not my fault your girlfriend is cooler than you are."

"I feel so much better already. Thanks for that, Vika," I said sarcastically. "But alright, I'll text her. Don't get your hopes up, though. Maybe she's already got plans with Lissa."

"How come you don't know all about her plans for the weekend?"

"Because I don't want to come off as a control freak who needs to know every detail in her life," I told her, taking out my phone.

"That's good, Dimka," Mama said, nodding. "No girl likes that."

"Whatever, just text her already," Viktoria said.

"I just did. I'm waiting for a response." I looked at her. "Jeez, you're impatient."

Rose's answer came swift. Viktoria looked hopeful as I read the message and kept asking me what it said.

"We can pick her up in thirty minutes," I said at last.

"Yay," Viktoria said excitedly. Running out the kitchen, she shouted, "I'm going to get changed!"

I shook my head, chuckling. She really was using me as an excuse to see Rose, but in all honesty I was glad that she'd found a friend in Rose. And I knew from experience that Rose was the best kind of friend.

"Hey comrade!" Rose smiled brightly as she sat down in the passenger's seat a little over thirty minutes later. She kissed me before turning around to look at my sister. "Hey Viktoria, how have you been?"

Vika beamed at her. "I'm great! It's so good to see you again."

They started talking about girl stuff that I didn't quite understand so I spaced out after a couple of minutes. When we arrived at the park, they were still chatting animatedly. They didn't even realize we'd reached our destination. I cleared my throat loudly, interrupting their conversation.

"We're here," I announced, opening the car door.

They followed me out and Rose grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together. I looked at her and she smiled up at me. I smiled back automatically and kissed the top of her head. Viktoria followed behind us, suddenly engrossed in her phone.

"How are you doing today?" Rose asked.

"I'm fine. You?"

"I'm good," she answered. "So did you find a job?"

I looked away. "No, I didn't."

There was a moment of silence.

"You'll find something," Rose said, trying to reassure me.

I shook my head. "No one wants to hire me. I have a criminal record and they all know it." Rose started to protest, but I cut her off, "Let's not talk about this right now, okay? Please…"

I could see she was about to argue with me, but then she nodded. "Okay."

"Thank you," I murmured.

She pulled me into a kiss. "How about we forget about our worries for a bit and have some fun today?"

I smiled at her before kissing her lips again. "I'd like that very much."

"You guys are being really gross!" We pulled apart and looked at Viktoria. She was shaking her head at us, but then a reluctant smile splayed across her face. "You're also very cute together," she said, "but please…don't smooch each other in front of me."

Rose laughed. "Alright."

"I thought you were busy texting," I replied.

"I pretended to be texting so I wouldn't have to keep looking at the two of you being gross," Viktoria retorted. She really had a smart mouth.

"Well, then pretend some more and don't interrupt us again," I said, only half joking.

Viktoria walked up to us and linked her arm through Rose's, leading her to one of the hiking trails that would bring us closer to the mountains. "You wish, brother."

Rose made a grab for my hand again and pulled me along. "Come on, comrade," she said cheerfully. "You have to keep up."

 **RPOV**

After a walk of more than two hours, we decided it was time to turn back. But not before we got some food into our stomachs. We found a café on our way back to the car. We sat down on the terrace, enjoying the marvelous view as we consumed our burgers with fries. When Viktoria started dipping her fries into her milkshake, I had to double check.

"Does that even taste good?" I asked, doubtful.

"Nope, it's gross," Dimitri said, which earned him a slap on the shoulder from his sister.

"It's not gross," Viktoria defended herself quickly. She smiled before popping a fry covered in milkshake into her mouth. "It's delicious! Really, it is," she added earnestly when she saw the look on my face.

I chuckled. "If you like it, then that's all that matters. I put ketchup on pretty much everything I eat so I'm not judging," I told her with a shrug.

"You even put it on your vegetables?" Viktoria asked.

I shrugged. "Sometimes. Depends on which vegetables. If I hate the taste, then I put ketchup on it to cover it up."

She started laughing. "That's so weird."

"Hey, you're the one who's weird," I teased. "You dip your fries in milkshake!"

"You're both weird," Dimitri muttered, trying to hide his smile.

I grinned at him. "But you love us anyway."

"Unfortunately, yes," he replied dryly.

I threw a fry at him, feigning indignation. "Unfortunately?"

This time, his smile broke out. Leaning forward, he planted a kiss on my cheek. "Kidding."

After we'd finished our dinner and paid the bill, we headed back to the parking lot. I'd texted my mom if it was alright if I stayed a little while at Dimitri's place. Usually, I wouldn't ask this, but I guess we were still on probation so it was better to ask on beforehand so we wouldn't get in trouble again. I hated that I was being so responsible.

Viktoria retreated to the bathroom when we arrived, saying she needed a shower after all the hiking we'd done this afternoon. Before Dimitri and I went upstairs to his room, I walked into the kitchen to say hi to Olena. It had been a while since I'd seen her.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you," she said, wrapping me up in her arms. "I was actually scared I wouldn't get to see you around the house anymore." When she pulled away, she looked a little awkward. "After your parents' decision, I mean."

I grimaced. "I'm sorry about that. My parents can be a little-"

"No need to explain, dear," she said, patting my cheek. "I'm just relieved they changed their minds about my Dimka."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't have happened if Dimitri hadn't taken the first step," I told her, linking my arm through Dimitri's.

"Roza," Dimitri said softly, not wanting to get any praise.

"What? It's true. If you hadn't, my parents would've continued to act like children. You were the grownup in my opinion. Not them."

Olena smiled at her son. "I'm really proud of you, Dimka."

Dimitri looked a little embarrassed. "Seriously, it was nothing. We just talked and cleared things up. That's all."

Noticing Dimitri really didn't feel like talking about this anymore, I said, "Right. It's all in the past now anyway."

Olena nodded in agreement. "So how was this afternoon?" she asked, changing the subject.

"It was great," I answered, smiling. "The park was really beautiful and so big. And the view…just amazing."

"I'm glad you had fun," Olena said. "Now go enjoy the rest of your evening together."

Dimitri led me out of the kitchen and to his room. We were both tired from this afternoon so we decided to watch a movie. As we snuggled close together under a blanket, I felt truly content with my life. And if the movie wouldn't have been so boring, this would be perfect right now. When I noticed Dimitri wasn't paying attention to the movie as well, I shut his laptop.

"What are you doing?" he asked, only realizing what was happening when I got out of bed and placed his laptop on his desk. "We're only halfway through the movie…"

"That movie is boring and neither of us was paying attention to it anyway," I said as I returned to bed.

Dimitri didn't argue. "Well, what do you want to do then?"

I lay back down next to him and placed my hand on his chest before leaning in to kiss him.

"How about this?" I murmured against his lips.

"Sounds good to me," he murmured back, smiling a little.

He pulled me closer and I moved on top of him. One of his hands tangled in my hair as he kissed me passionately while his other hand slid down my back. I gave a small gasp of surprise when he rolled me onto my back in one swift motion, pressing his body against mine. My gasp turned into a moan when his lips pressed against my neck, his hands roaming my body.

"You're going to have to be quiet," Dimitri said with a grin before pressing a quick kiss to my lips again. "My sister is next door."

"Then stop teasing me!" I whined.

His grin widened. "I haven't even started yet."

"You know what, from now on I won't make another sound, no matter what you do," I vowed.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Is that a challenge?"

I shrugged, giving him a mischievous look. "Maybe."

"Alright," he answered as his hands slipped under my shirt. "It's on."

And unexpectedly, he started tickling me, making me giggle loudly. I started to trash against him, but he held me down without a problem as he continued his torture on me. Damn him.

"That's not what I had in mind!" I gasped in between giggles.

He laughed. "I think I just won."

When he finally stopped tickling me, I was out of breath and unable to speak for a few minutes. Dimitri pressed a kiss to my cheek before burying his face in my neck. When he lifted his arm, I was afraid he'd start tickling me again, but all he did was wrap it around my waist.

"You and me," he said softly. "We're going to last, right?" I was surprised by the serious tone in his voice. "I realize we haven't known each other for that long, but I feel like I've known you my whole life. And honestly… I can't imagine being with someone else."

I looked at him and he lifted his head, meeting my gaze. I remembered a conversation I'd had with Lissa when I was still trying to figure out my feelings for Dimitri. Lissa had already planned out a life with Christian after high school and I'd found it strange.

But now… Now I understood Lissa. It was true that Dimitri and I hadn't known each other that long, but I knew that he was the only person I felt this good with. He wasn't just my boyfriend; he was my best friend and I could always be myself with him. I didn't feel like I needed to hide myself from him. I don't think I could ever feel that way with another person, and I didn't want to. Dimitri was all I needed. He was all I wanted.

I smiled softly before placing a light kiss on his lips. "I can't imagine being with someone else either."

* * *

 _Aww, such a tender ending! Let's hope it does last! ;p Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Have a nice day/evening :)_


	30. Chapter 30

_First, thank you very much for the lovely reviews! Second, I'm very sorry for not updating last week. Unfortunately, my internship is keeping me very busy. Anyway, here's the new chapter. It's extra long to make it up to you guys ;)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 30**

 **RPOV**

I spent my Sunday afternoon with Lissa. She came over for the first time to my house and now we were lounging on my bed and talking. I'd told her about Friday night. About how Dimitri had stayed for dinner and how my parents had actually tried to make conversation with him.

"About time," Lissa responded. "It took them pretty long to give in."

I sighed. "I know right!"

Lissa looked over at me. "Dimitri surely seems responsible. I mean, if he hadn't come over to talk to _them_ , nothing would've changed."

"Probably."

"It sure was a sweet thing of him to do."

I felt myself smile. "Yeah."

There was a moment of silence before Lissa said, "So does that mean your Backstreet Boys era is over?"

I glanced at her and saw that she was trying very hard to contain her laughter. When she saw the unamused look on my face, she couldn't keep it inside of her anymore. She started laughing loudly.

"Oh, come on, Rose, don't look at me like that," she sniggered. "That's all you were listening to when you weren't allowed to see Dimitri anymore."

"That's not true," I protested. "I listened to Taylor Swift as well!"

Lissa snorted. "And that's supposed to make it better?"

"Hey, you listen to her music too!" I shot back.

"I do, but all you did was listen to the sad songs and mope around because you couldn't see Dimitri after school," she laughed.

I nudged her with my elbow. "I wasn't that bad."

She raised her eyebrow. "No?"

I glared at her. " _No_."

She looked away, still snickering. "If you say so." Her laughter died down and she cleared her throat. "Anyway, how about we have a sleepover next week?" she asked, changing the subject. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Sure," I said smiling. "Oh hey, can we invite Dimitri's sister as well? I think it'd be fun for her. You like her, don't you?"

"Of course we can invite her!" Lissa exclaimed. "Ooh, we could invite Mia as well!"

"And Sydney," I added.

"How about this?" Lissa said, clapping her hands in excitement. She did that whenever she thought she had a brilliant idea. "We invite the whole group to my house to have a party, guys included, but only the girls get to stay over at my place for the night!"

"So we're kicking the guys out afterwards?" I said.

"Yes?" Lissa said hesitantly. "I mean… I don't think my parents would like five guys to sleep under our roof, which I understand. They don't mind if Christian stays, but-"

"That's not what I meant." I grinned at her. "I meant that I like your plan of dumping the guys after we've had our fun!"

She grinned back. "Alright, we'll talk to them at school tomorrow."

Lissa texted everyone to meet up during lunchtime the next day. She was so excited to tell about our plans for the next weekend she struggled to get the words out of her mouth so I had to take over from her and explain our confused friends what was going on.

"I'm always in for a party," Adrian commented when I'd finished. "But… I'm going to let Sydney decide what we do."

Sydney looked caught off guard. "W-why do I have to decide?"

He shrugged. "Well, maybe you had other plans in mind for us."

"Not really," she said. Looking at me, she said, "We'll be there."

Everyone else agreed to our little get-together, but I noticed Dimitri was awfully quiet. When lunchtime was over and we were walking to class, I asked him about it.

"You didn't say anything earlier. Is there something wrong?" I hesitated. "Don't you want to come?"

Dimitri stopped and looked at me, giving me a small smile. "Of course I want to come, but…" He sighed. "Do you really think it's a good idea if I'm there? I mean… Eric Dragomir sold me out to your dad. What's he going to do when he finds out I'm at his house? I don't want to be negative, but it sure seems like Lissa's father doesn't like me very much."

"He won't be there," I answered. "Her parents are gone for the weekend. Besides, it's not like you'll be there alone with us. It's a small get-together for friends."

"Okay," Dimitri said after a moment. His smile widened. "I'll be there."

I grinned at him, happy, before kissing him on the lips. "Don't forget to invite Viktoria."

 **DPOV**

"Do I look pretty enough?"

I glanced up at my sister, who barged into my room to show me her outfit. She was wearing the dress Rose bought for her that day they went shopping.

"Sure, Vika," I answered. "But are you sure you want to wear this tonight? We're not going out or anything. It's just at Lissa's place."

"I don't care," she answered. "I want to look nice."

Glancing back down at the book I was reading, I said in a teasing voice, "I hope you're not dressing up to impress the guys because they're already taken."

"Ugh, Dimka!" she groaned, throwing a pencil at me.

"Ouch," I said when it hit my forehead, though I was unable to hide my smile. "Be careful. That could've been my eye."

Vika had already grabbed another pencil from my desk. "Then don't be mean."

"Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you," I muttered. She turned on her heels and started to leave, but I called out. "Hey, you don't have to wear that dress to look nice."

Slowly, she turned back around.

"You can wear whatever you want and you'd still look pretty," I told her. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

She smiled at me. "Thanks, Dimka. I'll be ready in five."

I closed my book and put it on my nightstand. "Okay. I'll wait downstairs."

When she came downstairs five minutes later, we went on our way to pick up Rose. Thankfully, my girlfriend was already dressed and ready to leave. As Rose was about to close the front door, her father appeared in the opening.

"Wait up, I have a question for Dimitri," he said.

 _Oh no. I wonder what's up now._

While things were going better between Rose's father and me, it still wasn't the same as it used to be before he'd found out about my past. He was trying, though.

"Okay," I said hesitantly.

"I'll give you guys a moment," she said smiling before walking to the car. _Why is she smiling?_ _What's going on? Why am I sweating?_

Abe cleared his throat. "I realize… I've been a little harsh with you and I would like to apologize for the way I treated you."

I was too shocked to respond. From all the things I imagined he'd wanted to tell me, this was the least expected.

"To make up for it, I would like to invite you and your family to dinner with us. I was thinking, do you celebrate Thanksgiving at home? We would love it if you'd come."

"Uh, I'll ask my mother," I stuttered. "But, umm, my family is kind of…large. Won't that be a problem?"

"Rose already told us about all your sisters. It's no problem," Abe said, waving my worries away. "They can all come. We've got space enough. Just let us know in time if you guys can make it."

"Okay," I said after a few moments. "I will."

Abe clapped my back, smiling. "Good. Have a nice evening, Dimitri."

"You too," I said, still dumbfounded.

When I walked back to the car, I saw Rose was already inside chatting with Vika. When I got in as well, Rose turned to me in her seat and leaned in to kiss my cheek.

"So, what did you say?" she asked with a big grin on her face.

"You knew what he was going to ask me?" I returned, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

She nodded. "He asked me first. Wanted to make sure it was a good idea and all," she added with a shrug. "So what did you tell him?"

"What's going on?" Vika asked curiously. "I'm not following."

"My dad's inviting you guys over for Thanksgiving," Rose told her.

My sister seemed very excited as she looked at me. "Really?!"

I nodded. "I'll ask Mama, but I'm sure she'll be fine with it. Not sure if Karo and Sonya will make it, though."

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Vika said.

"True," Rose cut in.

"Of course we'll ask them," I responded as I started the car. I looked at Rose. "I'm relieved your dad doesn't hate me anymore."

Rose placed her hand on my arm. "He never hated you. He was just being overprotective and maybe a little bit stupid. But he's trying to make it right."

"I know." I smiled at her. "I'm glad he's willing to accept me."

Rose winked at me. "Told ya it would get better."

I sneaked in a kiss from her. "You did."

"Eyes on the road, Dimka!" Vika exclaimed as she leaned forward, pushing Rose and me away from each other.

When we arrived, Christian opened the front door instead of Lissa. The look on his face was a little bit too serious when he greeted us. Something was up. As soon as Christian opened the door a little wider, I knew what was wrong. Lissa and her brother were in a discussion and it didn't seem to go very well.

"How many times do I have to apologize before you forgive me?" he exclaimed, throwing up his hands in the air. "I didn't want to cause trouble for your friends. I just thought Dad had recognized him as well."

It didn't take long to figure out which friends he was talking about. If only they'd had this discussion a bit sooner because this situation would get really awkward once they realized we were standing in their hallway.

"Stop apologizing to me! You should apologize to them!" Lissa told him. "They'll be here soon. If you could just stay until-"

Christian cleared his throat loudly, interrupting Andre. "Lissa, your first guests are here."

Lissa and Andre stared at us. Lissa was in shock and Andre… well, he looked embarrassed. He wasn't the only one.

"Oh my God, you guys are early!" Lissa said, walking towards us. "We haven't finished setting up the room."

"We aren't early," Rose replied. "We are right on time. Our other friends are just a little bit too late."

Lissa glanced down at her wristwatch. "Oh, you're right." She gave us an apologetic look. "I'm sorry… This shouldn't have happened," she said quietly, glancing back at her brother. "I didn't want you to see that."

Viktoria looked at Andre. "Is that the guy who sold you out?"

Andre heard her and stepped forward, a tight smile on his face. "I'm that guy."

My sister narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't like you."

"Vika," I muttered disapprovingly. "Don't say stuff like that."

"Well, well, well, isn't this fun?" Christian said, obviously gloating. When Lissa glared at him, he said quickly, "I'd better go…see if the snacks are ready."

Suddenly, he couldn't get out of the hallway fast enough. I wish I could leave as well, but I didn't think that would be the right thing to do. So instead I looked at Rose for guidance. She stayed quiet and didn't move.

At last, Andre spoke up again. "I can see why you don't like me – uh, what's your name again?"

"Viktoria," my sister answered, her voice a little cold. "I'm Dimitri's sister."

"Viktoria," Andre repeated. Turning his gaze towards Rose and me, he continued, "And you two definitely don't like me after what I did. Which, by the way, I totally understand. I was kind of a dick, telling my dad about you." He looked at me. "I thought he already knew because it looked like he recognized you, but apparently he hadn't. I'm really sorry. If I had just kept my mouth shut no one would've found out and no one would've told on you guys."

"That's true," Rose said, not too kindly.

I sighed. "I know I'm not well-liked in this town so don't worry… I'm used to people giving me crap. But I don't like Rose getting hurt in the process."

Andre hesitated for a moment. "I'm confused. Does this mean I'm forgiven?"

Lissa elbowed him, scowling. "Andre."

I refrained from rolling my eyes. Deciding to put Lissa's brother out of his misery – which would hopefully end this awkward situation – I said, "I forgive you. Not too sure about Roza, though."

Rose smiled sweetly. "Well, since Dimitri is ready to forgive you – because he's just that kind of guy," she added. "Maybe you're familiar with the type. Nice, sweet, caring, funny-"

"I think he gets the point, Roza," I mumbled.

Andre looked even more ashamed than he already had when he'd first seen us walk into the hallway. "Yeah… I get it," he said quietly.

"Good," Rose said, crossing her arms. "Like I said, if Dimitri forgives you for the mess you made, and since you're my best friend's brother, I guess I'll let you off the hook."

Relieved, Andre said, "Thank you."

"Is that all?" Viktoria complained. "You guys give in easily."

"I bet you'd give me a hard time, wouldn't you?" Andre said in a teasing voice as he eyed my sister.

I frowned, feeling a little bit indignant. "Are you flirting with my sister?"

Andre's eyes widened and he quickly tore his gaze away from Vika. He started for the door. "I should go." Looking over his shoulder, he called out, "Lissa, seeing as I'm your older brother I should warn you that Dad wouldn't like you to invite so many people over."

"And as your sister I should warn you not to tell Dad," Lissa called back, "or else Rose and Dimitri will unforgive you!"

"That's not even a word," Andre returned, "but okay, you got me there. I won't tell."

His gaze lingered on my sister again for a moment, and I saw her peek at Andre as well, before he pulled the door shut behind him.

"I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking," I muttered into her ear.

She looked at me, poker-faced. "I have no idea what that means, brother." Cheerfully, she walked over to Lissa. She seemed to want to get away from me all of a sudden. "Can I help out?"

Lissa immediately put Vika to work while Rose and I lingered in the hallway for a moment. Rose looked up at me and gave me a small smile.

"You okay there, comrade?" she asked.

I nodded, returning her smile. "Of course, Roza."

"You know you can be honest with me," Rose said as she walked up to me and put her arms around my waist.

My smile widened. "I know." She still looked doubtful. "Really, I'm fine," I assured her. "He said he was sorry."

She pecked my lips. "Okay. But I can see there's something on your mind. What's up?"

I shook my head, amused. She knew me so well, my Roza. "Well…"

"Yes?" Rose said, encouraging me to go on.

"Although Vika just stated she dislikes Andre, it kind of looked like she _likes_ him." I made a face. "Did you see the way they were looking at each other before he left?"

"I noticed." She smiled. "And you don't like it."

"Of course I don't like it. He's way older than her."

"I think Andre's nineteen years old."

"Vika is fourteen."

"Almost fifteen."

"That's not the point." When I saw the look on her face, I added, "Are you laughing at me?"

"No, of course not, comrade," she responded. She clearly thought it was funny, though. "I get your point. But they just _looked_ at each other. She probably just thinks he's a pretty boy, that's all. It doesn't mean she wants to date him."

"Let's hope not," I muttered.

Rose chuckled. "Relax, comrade. You're overthinking this. But I think it's very sweet that you're looking out for your sister. It's one of the many reasons I love you."

"You love me because I'm sweet?"

"And because you're protective of the people you care about. And-"

"You guys are being really gross."

Rose and I pulled away from each other when Christian appeared in the hallway.

"The party's inside, you know," he added.

Rose snorted. "No one's here yet."

"They'll be here shortly," Christian said, crossing his arms. As if on cue, the doorbell rang. "See," he said, a satisfied smile crossing his face. "Now stop acting like two lovesick puppies and go join Lissa and Viktoria."

When we entered the living room, the couches were pushed towards the far wall so there was a large space in the middle of the room – I presumed it was for dancing. The lights were out, but a large crystal ball provided flickering light in many different colors. I hoped no one was epileptic. Lissa turned up the music and she started dancing with Vika. Rose laughed and joined in just when the living room door opened again and Adrian walked in with his girlfriend Sydney, followed by Christian.

"Hey, you guys!" Lissa shouted over the noise. She stopped dancing and walked over to Adrian and Sydney. "Snacks and drinks are on the table over there," she said, pointing, "and no, Adrian, there's no alcohol. We don't need alcohol to have fun!"

"I wasn't going to ask," Adrian said, holding up his hands. Glancing at Sydney, he said, "I'm trying to tone it down."

Rose joined Lissa. "Good for you. Did you quit smoking yet?"

"One thing at a time," he answered, a little shocked.

Lissa giggled all of a sudden. "I lied. There's beer. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you realized there wasn't any booze, but to be honest, your reaction was disappointing."

Christian put his arm around Lissa's shoulders. "I think it's best to leave the jokes to me, babe."

"Why?" she whined.

"Because you're not very good at it," Adrian said dryly. "Well, if my girl doesn't mind I'll have one beer."

Sydney smiled reluctantly. "Just the one, though. I don't want to have to drive you home because you're too drunk to get yourself home."

"Ah, that's right. Ladies are allowed to stay over tonight." Adrian pouted. "It's so unfair we guys have to go home."

Lissa shrugged. "Life sucks sometimes. Now get yourself something to drink and join us on our makeshift dance floor. You too, Sydney," she added, winking.

Rose bounded towards me. "Hey, comrade! Why don't you join us as well?"

"I'm good," I said quickly. "You go ahead and…dance. I'll be here."

"Aww, comrade, you're not going to let me dance on my own?" She looked back at my sister. "Although, Vika seems to be having the time of her life." My sister was still dancing around, on her own, though she didn't seem to mind at all, and if I was not mistaken she was holding a beer. I narrowed my eyes at her. "She can have one, right? It's no biggie," Rose said.

"Fine," I sighed. Vika did seem to be having a good time and she looked happy. It didn't happen often she was this happy, not anymore at least, so I didn't want to ruin tonight for her by lecturing her. "I guess she can have one beer."

Rose's face lit up with a smile and she kissed me soundly. "I'll get us some beers as well." When she returned, she said, "You sure you're okay over here?"

"Perfect," I told her.

The thought of having to dance was almost giving me a panic attack. Dancing at the Homecoming dance was one thing, and I'd really wanted to do it for Roza, but this… I'd rather just stay here at the sidelines and watch Roza. Besides, it looked like I wasn't going to be alone. Christian had pulled up a chair for himself and sat down, sipping his beer.

"Alright," Rose said after a few moments, giving me a small smile, before returning to the 'dance floor' with her friends.

"Come hang with me," Christian said, waving me over. He pulled up another chair, right next to his. "I used to sit here all alone when Lissa threw parties, but I'm glad I have you now, Dimitri. And I'm glad she invited fewer people this time."

"She does this a lot?" I asked, taking a sip of my beer.

"Actually, no. But you know how I like to overreact."

I chuckled. "Yeah, you tend to do that."

He shrugged.

Not much later, Mason and Eddie arrived. While Mason had brought his girlfriend Mia, Eddie had come without a date. Apparently, Jill had to attend a family dinner. Even though Mason didn't like me very much, he dragged a chair to where we were sitting and sat down besides us. Eddie followed his lead. So there we were, all of us nursing our beers while we watched the girls having a blast. Oh, and Adrian – he seemed to be enjoying himself as well on the makeshift dance floor.

Honestly, I didn't mind sitting here and watching my girlfriend. She was laughing and having fun and I was glad she was having a good time with her friends. She beckoned me over a couple of times, to no avail. Even when she was swaying her hips and looking at me seductively, I still refrained from getting up. Although I have to admit it was starting to get difficult to stay put when Roza was looking at me like that.

Glancing at Adrian, the way he was dancing with Sydney, I wished I was more like him. I never thought I'd one day wish to be more like Adrian. I knew Rose wanted me to dance with her, and I could see she really liked doing this. Maybe she wanted to do this more often, but couldn't because of me. Because I was a loner. Because I wasn't like the usual teenage boys – like Adrian. Suddenly, I was worried that I was holding her back. Was she really missing out on stuff like this because of me?

"Well, this is fun," Christian commented after a while. He started to get up. "Who wants another beer?"

"Me," we all said in unison.

Suddenly, the music stopped. We all looked up in surprise.

"You guys are being really lame," Mia exclaimed. "Get off your asses! Dance with us."

"Yeah, let's dance," Adrian said. It was clear that he'd had more than one beer, but Sydney didn't seem to mind at the moment. She seemed a little tipsy as well, which came as a surprise. "It's a party. Come on."

"Nah, I think I'll sit this one out," Mason said, accepting his third beer from Christian.

"Get up!" Mia repeated. "It's like you guys are bored. If you don't want to dance, we'll do something else. But this is lame. You watching us dance."

"I agree," Christian said. "This is lame."

"Christian!" Lissa whined.

"It's not that I don't like watching you dance, but these flashing lights are killing me," Christian said. "I've been seeing spots all night."

"Just ignore them," Vika said. She was still full of energy, even after an hour of bouncing around. "Let's just keep going."

"I'm actually getting tired," Rose said, "so I don't mind if we do something else. But first, I'm going to eat something. I'm starving."

She walked over to the table. I set down my beer bottle and followed her. She looked up at me when I approached and gave me a small smile.

"Hey you."

I smiled back. "Hey you," I returned.

"You having fun with the guys over there…doing nothing?" she teased.

"We didn't do nothing," I answered.

She arched an eyebrow at me. "No?"

"We talked," I said lamely. "And, uh, I watched you dance."

"I saw." She took a bite of her mini eggroll. "You liked it?"

I leaned in closer and murmured softly in her ear, "I liked it a lot."

"Maybe you would've liked it a lot better if you'd joined me," she said.

I knew she was joking, but I couldn't help but wonder if she'd preferred it if I was more extrovert – like she was. Maybe I should have danced with her after all – even if it was out of my comfort zone.

"Want one, too?" she asked, unaware of my internal struggle. She handed me a mini eggroll. "They're good. Promise."

Suddenly, Mia shrieked. "Oh, I know! I know! We could play a game!" She gestured at us. "You guys, come back here!"

Rose grabbed my hand and pulled me back towards the group.

Christian groaned. "Don't tell me you want to play 'truth or dare'."

"Why not?" Mia said in a whiny voice. "It's fun. We'll all get to know each other better."

"Can't we play beer bong?" Mason suggested.

"I like that a whole lot better," Eddie cut in.

"Me too," I said.

Rose looked up at me in surprise and I shrugged. I'd rather get a little drunk than having to share secrets with these people. Even though they'd been nice enough to me since Rose and I got together, I wasn't ready to share everything just yet with them. And I knew that if I was going to pick 'dare', they'd come up with stupid dares I didn't really want to do but would have to do anyway. So yeah, beer pong was the better choice here.

"What about your sister?" Rose asked.

"What about me?" Vika said. She gave her brother a warning look. "I want to join in on the game."

"Okay, I won't stop you," I conceded, knowing there'd be hell to pay if I did.

Lissa started to clear the table while Christian went in search for more cups and a Ping-Pong ball. Mia turned up the music again, but not as loud as before. Teams were made. I was in Rose's team. I could see on her face she was in it to win so I would actually have to make an effort. We had Adrian on our side as well, which was good – if there was one thing Adrian was good at it was drinking – and Christian and Sydney. Sydney wasn't keen on drinking so much so Adrian filled in for her. He would play the game twice.

First, it wa Christian and me against my sister and Mia. While I knew Rose was very competitive and wanted to win this game, I didn't want my sister drinking too much beer. So to avoid that, I was going to play bad and let them win this one. Christian wasn't really trying either so it was kind of easy for the girls to win this round. When it was over, I started to feel slightly buzzed.

"You guys suck!" Lissa laughed. "Jeez. Even I can aim better than that."

"That's because they weren't trying," Rose grumbled.

"True," Christian admitted.

I looked at Rose apologetically.

She looked back at me and sighed. "But I know why you did it," she said, in a quieter voice, glancing at Viktoria.

So far, my sister didn't have a clue and agreed with Lissa: I sucked at this game. I had no problem with her thinking that.

"Adrian, I know you want to get drunk, but you've got to pull yourself together," Rose said firmly. "We have to win this game."

"I'm not trying to get drunk. I'll do my best to win." He flashed a grin. "I'm actually pretty good at this."

They were going to play against Mason and Eddie. Those two were very good, but they couldn't compete against Rose. It didn't surprise me. My girlfriend was on fire tonight and I liked how she was beating her friends. From the look on their faces, I could tell they didn't like losing to a girl. Adrian only had to drink two cups of beer while Rose drank one. When Mason emptied the last cup, Rose cheered and flung her arms around me.

"I won!" she exclaimed.

"I'm proud of you," I said, smiling.

Adrian cleared his throat. "Excuse me, _we_ won."

After that round, it was just Adrian against Lissa – which was easy. Lissa might've been laughing at Christian and me earlier, but she wasn't very good at this game either. Our team won, which made me feel less guilty for not trying my best when it had been my turn.

"I want a rematch!" Mason said suddenly. "You against me, Rose. Just the two of us."

"Okay, but you know you're going to lose again, right?" Rose said, a smug smile on her face. "You want to join Mase, Eddie? I don't mind playing against you two."

"No, thanks," he said, shaking his head, "I think I've had enough beer for one night. You go ahead."

Rose shrugged. "Alright. I'll let you start, Mase."

The ball landed in a cup on the second row. Rose drank the beer and then bounced the ping pong ball. Her aim was precise and I wondered how often she'd played this game before. Seeing as she'd bounced the ball, Mason had to drink two cups.

Everyone looked on, completely fascinated. Mason was doing better than last time, but Rose still had the upper hand. Even though she'd had to drain most of her cups, she still won. And now she was tipsy.

"I won! You suck! Ha!" she exclaimed, pointing at Mason. Her voice slurred a little. "I'm the queen of beer pong."

"You're drunk and your aim is still amazing. How's that possible?" Eddie said, baffled.

Rose shrugged. "I'm just that good, I guess."

He chuckled. "I guess."

Rose stumbled towards me. "H-hey, comrade. What's up?"

I smiled, amused. "What's up with you? Drank a little too much, didn't you?" I teased.

She hiccupped, then giggled. "M-maybe. But hey, I won!"

"I saw. Congrats."

"I think I want to sit down now," she said as she clung to me.

"I think that's a good idea," I answered, escorting her to the couch.

"Do you know I really dig that lumberjack shirt?" she giggled again as she moved her hand from my shoulder to my chest, stopping at the first button. "It looks good on you."

"Okay," I said, hiding my smile. I put my hand on top of hers when she tried to unbutton my shirt. "If you like it so much on me, I think you shouldn't try to take it off." If we'd been all alone, I would have let her though.

I helped Rose sit down on the couch and then moved to sit next to her. She looked at me and leaned in closer, sighing.

"Your face is so handsome," she said as she put her hand on my cheek. Looking me up and down, she said, "You're so sexy. It's really unfair to all those other guys, you know. You look way better than them and don't they know it." She snorted with laughter. "Am I the luckiest girl in town or what?"

I bit the inside of my cheek, trying my best to hold back my laughter. "Jeez, Roza. I never would've pegged you to be a lightweight." I reconsidered. "Although you probably had more beer than most of us."

If I'd thought anyone would be getting drunk tonight, I thought it'd be Adrian. But so far he was surprising everyone with his changed behavior since he'd started dating Sydney. Looking at the others, I noticed that Mason was a little out of it as well. They probably shouldn't have done that rematch.

"I'm going to get you some water, okay?"

She nodded and slumped back against the couch, closing her eyes. I got up and walked to the kitchen to fetch Rose some water. When I returned, her eyes were open and she looked like she was ready for more fun.

"Lissa," she called, "do you still have that Twister game?"

 _Oh no._

Rose started to get up when there was no answer. I pushed her back down and handed her the glass of water.

"You need to drink that first," I told her. "It'll help against the hangover."

She looked at me in confusion. "I don't have a hangover."

"You'll have one tomorrow morning if you don't drink that," I shot back.

When the glass was empty, she handed it back to me. Then she got up and I followed her back to her friends.

"You guys, we should play Twister!" Rose exclaimed. "Liss, do you still have that game?"

Christian groaned. "Oh God."

Lissa's face lit up with an excited smile. "I'll go get it."

"Are you sure you want to be doing this right now, Roza?" I asked softly.

"If I can't do you, I want to do the Twister thing," she returned.

Christian almost choked on his beer. He looked at us with disgust, then left. Apart from him, it seemed like no one had heard her.

"You really are on fire tonight," I said, stunned.

She grinned drunkenly. "Just speaking my mind, comrade."

I shook my head, unable to keep the smile off of my face. "God, I love you."

She giggled again before burying her face in my chest. When Lissa returned with the game, she pulled away from me and walked, although a little unsteady, over to her best friend. Vika almost pushed me over as she passed me to join them.

It seemed like only the girls were willing to play Twister. Adrian joined in as well, but I was no longer surprised about that. Once again, I found myself a seat next to Christian and Mason. Eddie had just left before the game had started, saying Jill had arrived home now and that he'd like to see her.

"You know, we should invent a guy's night," Christian said after a while, watching as his girlfriend stumbled and fell when she reached her hand for the red spot in front of her. "Cause this really looks like a girl's night and we're just here to watch."

"We played beer pong earlier," Mason said with a shrug. He slurred a little. "Besides, it's fun to see Adrian doing this."

Suddenly, he started laughing when it was Adrian's move. He hadn't fallen once, even though he was twisting in the weirdest way to get to the blue spot with his right foot.

"He's actually pretty good at this," Mason commented, still snorting with laughter.

"It seems like Rose is still better, though," Christian commented, looking at me. "She's very flexible. But I guess you know all about that, don't you? I bet it's very fun when you two-"

I sighed, exasperated. "Christian. Please don't finish that sentence."

He shrugged, uncaring. "Fine, I won't."

Mason made a face. "Thanks for the image in my head now, Christian," he said sarcastically.

"Sometimes I wonder why Lissa puts up with you," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Because of my charming personality of course," Christian responded.

Mason snorted. "It's because she has the patience of an angel." Glaring at Christian, he added, "She has to have that kind of patience because she's dating the devil."

That actually made Christian laugh. "I've been called worse."

Mason checked his watch, then got up. "Mia, sweetheart," he called, interrupting their fun. "If we want to make an appearance at your cousin's birthday party, we should probably leave now. It's already past midnight."

Mia dropped down to the floor and shrieked, "What?! That's not possible. We've only just arrived."

"Should you drive, though?" I asked, a little concerned for their safety. Mason had been drinking a lot. Even though he didn't seem as wasted anymore, his speech was still slurring and the way he walked… it kind of looked like Bambi on ice.

"You're not the only tough guy out here," Mason answered, his jaw clenched. I realized I should've probably kept my mouth shut. "I can drink and drive."

"No way," Mia said as she snatched the keys from his fingers. "I'm driving. I think that, out of the two of us, I'm the most sober."

I agreed with that statement, but I said nothing. Mia and Mason said their goodbyes and then there was only seven of us left.

"Now who's staying over?" Lissa asked, pouting. "You're not all going home, right?"

"I thought you ordered us to go home," Christian said. "Girl's night and all."

"Well…" Lissa paused, thinking. "There's only three of you," she mused, counting the guys. "I guess you could stay over. Cause I'm not letting you drive home, Christian. You've been chugging beer all night and you're probably drunk. And if I'm going to let you stay over, I should let Dimitri and Adrian stay over as well," she rambled. "But you'd have to sleep on the couches. I'm already putting two girls in Andre's room."

"There are only two couches," Adrian noted. A slow grin spread across his face. "Would the third guy have to sleep with the girls then?"

Vika scrunched up her nose. "I hope not."

"What about your parents' bedroom?" Adrian asked.

Lissa threw the board game at his face. He caught it just in time. "Are you crazy? I'm not supposed to let boys sleep over so why would I even consider letting you sleep in their room?!"

He shrugged. "It was just a thought."

"We have an air mattress in the basement," Lissa said after a few moments. "Anyone willing to sleep on that?"

"I'll sleep on the air mattress," I answered, noticing the horrified look on both Adrian's and Christian's faces. "It's not a problem."

Rose looked at me, a little surprised. She probably thought I would've gone home anyway.

"Well, then it's settled," Lissa said, a satisfied smile on her face. "You're all staying over."

* * *

 _This was a pretty long chapter. I hope it wasn't too boring, lol. I've been asked a couple of times if there's going to be a sequel. I wouldn't mind making a sequel, I already have a couple ideas in mind. So if you're interested in a sequel, let me know. Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	31. Chapter 31

_Thank you very much for the reviews! I'm pretty sure I'm going to write a sequel, but first I'm going to have to finish this story and it's far from over yet! ;)_

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy._**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 31**

 **DPOV**

I woke up abruptly when I heard a sound coming from the kitchen. A little confused about my whereabouts, I glanced around the room and found Adrian and Christian, both still sound asleep, each on their respective couches. Remembering the party from last night, I glanced down at my watch and saw that it was only seven in the morning. I'd only been asleep for about four hours.

There was still noise coming from the kitchen. I heard a thud and then a muffled cry. Sighing, I pushed the Hello Kitty blanket Lissa gave me last night away and walked to the kitchen.

Rose was there, raiding the fridge. I blinked a couple of times as I adjusted to the sudden bright light. When I cleared my throat, she spun around, clearly caught off guard. She looked at me with wide eyes and said, "Shit. Did I wake you up?"

I nodded. "Why are you up?"

"I'm hungry," she mumbled. She closed the fridge door and the annoying light disappeared. "But Lissa doesn't have anything good in her fridge."

I tried to hide my smile. "Aren't you supposed to have a hangover? You drank a lot last night."

She shrugged. "Last night wasn't that bad. I've been worse."

"I figured."

"But I'll admit I took two painkillers before going to bed." She frowned a little. "I can't remember everything I've said, though." She looked at me carefully. "Did I say or do anything stupid?"

This time I did smile. "Well…"

She looked mortified. "What did I do?"

I took a step closer. "Nothing, really," I reassured her. She let out a sigh of relief. "But you were flirting with me all night."

"Oh, as long as I was flirting with you, it's okay," she said.

She stood on her tiptoes, trying to reach the cupboard above her. I walked over and decided to give her a little help. I opened the cupboard and handed her a glass, figuring that's what she'd wanted to grab. She filled it with water and took a sip before offering it to me.

"So what did I say?" she asked curiously.

I arched an eyebrow. "You really want to know?" I said, after I'd taken a sip from the water as well.

She paused. "I don't know. Was it embarrassing?"

"Nah, you were just complementing my shirt," I told her as I handed her back the glass of water. "and my face."

"Oh. That's not so bad," she said.

"You were also trying to take my shirt off," I continued.

She almost choked on her water. "In front of everyone?" she spluttered.

I chuckled. "No one saw."

"Thank God," she muttered. She reconsidered. "But maybe I shouldn't have deprived the girls from getting a good look at your muscled body."

"Really, Roza?" I said dryly.

She flashed me a grin. "What? You've got nothing to be ashamed of, comrade."

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't you get back to bed now? You've barely slept."

"So have you," she returned. Shaking her head, she added, "I couldn't sleep anyway. Your sister snores a lot." She looked up at me. "Thank God you don't snore like that. Because that's a deal breaker," she joked.

I shook my head at her, amused. "Well, I don't think I'm going to fall back asleep either."

"Is the air mattress too hard?" Rose asked.

"No, it's actually quite comfortable," I responded.

"You want to get some fresh air?" she asked after a few moments of silence. "Maybe we could grab breakfast and bring some home for these guys here."

"Sure," I said.

"I'll leave a note for Vika. I don't think she'll mind waking up alone," Rose said, placing the empty glass on the counter. "We're sleeping in Andre's room. She seemed a little bit curious when we went up there to sleep, but I made her turn off the lights. Maybe she'll snoop around when she wakes up."

I frowned. I wanted to ask Rose why in the hell my sister felt the urge to snoop around in some guy's room, but instead I said, "I don't think she should do that."

"Andre won't find out if she puts everything back into place," Rose said with a shrug.

"But she'd be invading his privacy."

"We slept in his bed," Rose pointed out. "His privacy is already invaded."

She was kind of right about that.

"I'm going to freshen up," Rose said, starting for the door. "I'll be right down in a few. Wait for me at the front door?"

While Rose went back upstairs, I sneaked back into the living room in search for my phone and car keys. When I found them, I went to the bathroom downstairs to freshen up myself a little bit. I didn't have to wait long for Rose at the front door. When she reached me, she flung her arms around my neck and kissed me fiercely.

I blinked in surprise. "What was that for?"

She grinned at me. "I didn't want to kiss you earlier because I hadn't brushed my teeth yet." She pouted. "I still smell like beer, though."

"You smell just fine, Roza," I told her, smiling.

"So do you, comrade," she returned before unlocking the front door. "Come on."

Seeing as it was only seven thirty there wasn't anything open yet so we drove around aimlessly. After a while I just parked the car on the outskirts of town and turned the heat up. It was getting colder and colder. According to the weather news, it was going to snow next week.

"You know you didn't have to sleep over, right?" Rose said after a few minutes.

I looked at her, confused for a moment.

"I know you did it for me," she said, smiling knowingly. "Which is very sweet. But if you'd rather gone home, I would've understood."

"It's not a problem, Roza," I told her. "Really."

She nodded. "Did you…did you have fun last night? At least a little bit?"

"Why are you asking?"

She shrugged, but wouldn't look me in the eye. "I don't know. You sat there most of the time, just watching us. Like the rest of the guys, but still… I didn't want you to feel bored or something. Maybe you'd rather spent your evening somewhere else."

"Roza, no. Of course not," I told her.

Finally, she looked up at me. "So you weren't just there to please me and your sister? You had fun?"

"Yeah, of course I had fun," I answered.

She smiled a little. "Good. I'm glad. Because they're your friends as well, you know."

 _Well, most of them_ , I thought as I remembered Mason's attitude towards me before he left.

We fell silent again.

I cleared my throat. "It seemed like you had a lot of fun," I said softly, breaking the silence.

"Sure," she said. "It was fun. I had a great time."

"I know you used to party a lot and I know you said you don't like it as much anymore, but…" I paused, wondering if I should go on. She gave me a questioning look. "But I saw how much fun you had last night," I continued at last, deciding to push through so these thoughts would stop bothering me, "and it made me wonder if you miss it. Going out and stuff like that." I hesitated. "Do you…miss it?"

"No, not really," she answered.

"Because if you do, that's okay," I told her. "I don't like going to parties, but if you'd like to go out more then that's okay. You don't have to spend all your spare time with me. I don't want to hold you back."

She frowned. "Where's this coming from? I thought you just said you had fun last night."

"I did have fun, but seeing you dance with your friends… You were laughing so much and having so much fun… I don't really do that kind of stuff – I'm too much of an introvert for that. But you're the opposite of me and maybe… I thought that maybe I was holding you back." Hesitantly, I looked up at her. "Am I holding you back?"

Rose shook her head vehemently. Grabbing my hands, she said, her voice firm, "No, Dimitri. You're not holding me back. I know parties are not your thing and I know dancing isn't your thing. And even though it's not your thing, you still came to Homecoming with me and danced with me, which I appreciate so much. But I don't expect you to suddenly change because you think I want to go to parties and get drunk. I liked last night because I was hanging out with my friends. With _you_. Not because there was booze. I don't want to party and get hammered. I don't want that kind of life anymore, comrade," she continued, her voice softer now. "I just want to hang out with my friends and be with you. So no…you're not holding me back."

I nodded, feeling very relieved. "Okay."

"And for the record," she said, leaning in closer. I leaned in closer as well and she gave me a small smile. "I like you just the way you are."

"Just _like_?" I teased.

She gave me a little push and her smile grew wider. "You know I love you, comrade."

I closed the small gap between us and kissed her passionately. She let go of my hands and wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed me back with fervor. I started pulling her on my lap, which was difficult to do; this car was too small for making out. Rose accidentally honked when she bumped her butt against the steering wheel.

"Woops, my bad," she giggled before pressing her lips against mine again.

We made out until the bakery opened at eight o'clock. When we'd bought all the pastries we could afford, we drove back to Lissa's house. The guys were still asleep and it was quiet upstairs so we assumed the girls were still asleep as well. We went back to the kitchen and opened up the bag. Rose couldn't wait for everyone to wake up. She was hungry and she needed food _right now_ , she said. We ate our croissants in silence, not wanting to wake up the others.

"I'm actually starting to feel sleepy again," Rose murmured after we'd eaten. She rubbed her stomach. "And I think I ate way too much croissants."

I snorted. "You think?"

"Hey." She punched my arm, but she was grinning.

"Why don't you sneak back into Andre's room and get some sleep?" I suggested.

"But Viktoria is probably still snoring."

"Take the air mattress then," I told her.

"But aren't you tired as well?" she asked.

"I'll be fine."

"We could sleep on it together," Rose suggested. She looked at me innocently. "It's big enough for the two of us. And the guys are still fast asleep so…" She shrugged. "That way we both can get some sleep."

"Hmm. Or maybe you just really want to sleep in the same bed as me."

"It's not a bed," she shot back. "It's an air mattress. And so what if I'd rather sleep next to you than your sister? You're my boyfriend."

I grinned at her. "True. Well, I can't say no to that."

We sneaked back into the living room, as quiet as possible. Rose kicked off her shoes and crawled onto the air mattress.

"Huh. It's not as bad as I thought," she whispered. "But Hello Kitty? Seriously, Liss?" she muttered, holding the blanket.

After slipping off my shoes, I lay down beside Rose and put my arm around her. She snuggled closer to me and I smiled, feeling content.

"If we were alone right now, I'd take off my clothes," she whispered into my ear.

"God, Roza," I groaned, shutting my eyes. "Seeing as we're _not_ alone, I'd like it if you didn't turn me on."

She giggled softly, burying her face in my neck to muffle the sound. "I'm not even sorry."

I closed my eyes and a reluctant smile crossed my face. "Go to sleep, Roza."

She quieted down and rested her head on my chest, draping her arm around my waist. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep. I think she was more exhausted than she'd wanted to admit. My eyes started drooping as I stroked her hair slowly and at long last I fell back asleep as well.

Once again, I woke abruptly when I heard a shriek coming from upstairs. It sounded a lot like my sister. Rose was awake as well and looked at me with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" We both looked up at Christian, who looked horrified. "Did you two sleep together while I was in the same room?" he exclaimed in outrage as he covered himself up with a blanket.

Upstairs, there was still someone screaming. I scrambled up and made my way to the door. "I think that's my sister," I told Rose before practically running up the stairs.

Rose caught up with me at the top of the stairs. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know. Where's Andre's room?" She'd stopped screaming by now so I couldn't follow the sound.

"Down the hall," Rose answered, taking the lead.

Lissa and Sydney appeared in the hallway, rubbing the sleep from their eyes.

"W-what's going on?" Lissa moaned.

I passed without replying. Rose opened a door at the end of the hall and I followed her inside. Viktoria was sitting on the bed and she was screaming, "Get out! I'm only wearing my underwear!"

But she wasn't screaming at me. She was screaming at Andre, who stood petrified in the middle of the room.

"What the hell?" I growled.

"I – I had no idea," he stammered, backing up against the wall. "I had no idea she was here, I swear. I – I just came home and I wanted to sleep and…she was here. In my bed." He frowned. "What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping, obviously!" she yelled at him.

Lissa walked inside and made everyone shut up. When everyone had stopped yelling, she said in a clear voice, "I told Viktoria she could sleep in your bed because I knew you wouldn't be coming home."

"Well, clearly you were wrong," he said, crossing his arms.

"You said you would be out all night," she shot back.

"I don't know if you've looked out the window today, but it's morning," he returned. "Actually, it's almost noon."

Lissa scratched her head. "Is it already noon? Huh."

"I thought the guys weren't allowed to sleep over," Andre said, looking at me.

"I made an exception," Lissa said with a shrug. "And it would be wise if you kept that info to yourself."

Andre didn't respond. Instead he looked at Viktoria and muttered, "So where am I going to sleep now? I really want to take a nap. I've been up all night." He smirked. "I don't suppose I could join you-"

"Hey, watch it!" I exclaimed, stepping forward.

Andre held up his hands in surrender. "Just joking, mate."

I wanted to tell him that I was not his mate, but I also didn't want things to escalate. Besides, Vika seemed pissed enough for the both of us.

"Alright, alright," Rose suddenly spoke up, "why don't we all leave the room and let Viktoria get ready? I think you can wait another fifteen minutes to get some sleep, right, Andre?" she said, looking at Lissa's brother.

He shrugged. I didn't like that he was still looking at Vika, even when he spoke to Rose. "I guess so."

Lissa started dragging Andre out of the room. "Stop staring at her. She's only fourteen."

I was happy to see he looked a little ashamed after that comment. I would be happier if that meant he'd leave her alone. But I really didn't want to make a scene, especially not in their house, so I kept quiet, although I couldn't help but glare at him as I passed him in the hallway.

"What was the commotion all about?" Adrian asked when we stepped back into the living room.

"Andre walked in on Viktoria when she was sleeping," Rose told him. Adrian looked confused and Rose added quickly, "Everything's fine now. It was just a misunderstanding." Changing the subject, she said, "Dimitri and I went out to buy some breakfast. It's in the kitchen, in case you guys are hungry."

"Did you buy breakfast before you sneaked into bed with Dimitri?" Christian asked slowly, following Adrian to the kitchen. Lissa turned around in surprise, her mouth wide open.

"Or have you been lying there all night?" Christian groaned. "What a nightmare it would've been if I'd woken up in the middle of the night and seen the two of you getting it on. Right. Beside. Me." He scrunched up his nose. "I think I'm going to puke."

"Does it really matter? Rose said, smirking. "We can be very quiet when necessary. Isn't that right, comrade?" She nudged me, winking. "And you slept like a baby so I'd say we did a good job at being quiet."

Christian made a face.

Sydney laughed nervously. "Can we drop the subject now? It's getting really awkward now."

"Yes, please," I muttered. If no one stopped Rose and Christian, they would never stop bickering.

"It was really sweet of you to buy us breakfast," Lissa said when we were all gathered around the kitchen island. She took another bite of her muffin. "And it's _so_ good!" she moaned.

"You should try a croissant," Rose said, munching on her own muffin. "They're delicious." Looking at me, she said, "You sure you don't want anything?"

"No, I'm not hungry after the three croissants I ate this morning."

"I'll save you a muffin for later," Rose said, leaning into my side.

"Thanks," I said, smiling.

It was a mystery how she could eat two muffins now after her four croissants this morning. But I liked that she had an appetite. I liked her curves. I wouldn't like to see her starve herself so she could be as skinny as a stick.

To everyone's surprise, Andre walked into the kitchen and sat down on an empty chair. "Your sister isn't ready yet so I thought I'd come and hang with you guys for a while. Oh, croissants," he said as a smile lit up his face, and he pulled the bag closer.

When Vika finally came down, there weren't any seats left. "You stole my seat?" she exclaimed, glaring at Andre.

"You stole my bed," he shot back. He pushed the bag towards her. "Want a croissant?"

Rose got up from her chair. "You can sit here. I'll sit on Dimitri's lap."

"Thanks, Rose," Viktoria replied, giving her a smile. "That's really kind of you."

Rose glanced up at me before crawling on my lap. "You don't mind, do you?"

I shook my head, smiling, and put my arms around her. No one stuck around much longer after breakfast – well, it was more lunch than breakfast. Rose and I helped Lissa with the cleanup and after that, we left as well. Viktoria thanked Lissa for inviting her and Lissa apologized again for Andre.

When we were in the car, Rose turned in her seat to look at Vika. "I didn't know you have a bad temper in the morning."

"I don't."

"You do have one when you've been drinking the night before," Rose pointed out.

I smirked. "Not just when she's been drinking."

Rose wanted to come home with us and say hello to Mama. Luckily, she didn't ask too many questions when we arrived. If she found out I'd let Vika drink, she would probably never trust me again to take care of my sister. But I made clear to Vika before we'd entered the house that last night was just a one-time thing. No more beers for her until she was eighteen. I realized that might be a little harsh, but she certainly had to wait until she was sixteen, _at least_.

While I took a much-needed shower, Rose waited for me in my room. When I opened the door, I saw her sprawled out on my bed. She was sleeping. _She must be more exhausted than I'd thought._ I was kind of feeling exhausted myself. Quietly, I shut the door and walked over to her. Carefully, I moved her to the other side of the bed.

When she didn't wake up, I scooted in next to her and pulled the covers over us. Wrapping my arms around her, I pulled her to my chest and closed my eyes. It only took a few moments before I drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

 _There you go! I hope you liked this chapter. From the reviews I've read, I see some of you liked the flirtation between Vika and Andre so I put in some more ;) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	32. Chapter 32

_Thank you for the reviews and I'm really sorry it took me so long to update. Hope you guys can forgive me! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy.**_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 32**

 **RPOV**

My parents had really outdone themselves this year for Thanksgiving. For three days, they'd been preparing for today. They wanted to do their best for the Belikovs. It showed that Dad had been sincere when he'd apologized to Dimitri and I really appreciated that. I got up early in the morning to help out my parents as much as I could.

When everything was set, I went back upstairs to get ready. I put on my white bow blouse and my brown suede skirt and then I stepped into my black platforms. Even though it was just Thanksgiving, I wanted to look nice today. I was still deciding if I should wear my hair up or down when my mom called from downstairs. I decided to let my hair down because I knew Dimitri liked it that way. I quickly put on some earrings before going back downstairs.

"What's up, Mom?"

I stopped abruptly and looked at my mother, stunned, when she turned around to look at me. She was wringing her hands together and she looked very nervous.

"Do you think this outfit is okay? It isn't too much, right?"

She was wearing a simple but elegant black dress and – my eyes almost bugged out – high heels. I hadn't seen my mom wear high heels since my grandfather's funeral. And that was like ten years ago.

"You look beautiful, Mom," I said smiling.

She looked relieved. "Thank you, Rose."

I turned on the TV and watched the parade for a while. Dad joined me on the couch while Mom fluttered around the living room, a nervous wreck. I'd honestly never seen her act like this before. It was nice she wanted to make a good impression on the Belikovs.

We heard them arrive before the doorbell rang when two cars pulled up in the driveway. I told Mom I'd open the front door, but she beat me to it and welcomed everyone inside with a radiant smile on her face. I gave Dimitri a chaste kiss, knowing my father was standing right behind us, and pulled Viktoria in for a hug.

Introductions were made. While I escorted Dimitri and his sisters to the living room, I heard my dad apologize to Olena for the way things went down with Dimitri in the past. I was kind of hoping that Olena would give him a hard time about it, but I didn't stick around to eavesdrop. Instead, I walked over to Karolina, who was holding Paul in her arms. He seemed to have grown since the last time I'd seen him, but he was still as cute as ever.

When my parents finally walked into the living room with Olena, they looked relieved so I figured things went well. Olena didn't strike me as the type to hold a grudge. If so, she probably wouldn't have come here in the first place.

While everyone took their seats at the dining table, I went back to the kitchen to fetch the aperitifs. The turkey was still in the oven. I checked, but it was far from ready yet. I was getting kind of hungry, though.

"Can I help?"

I turned around and saw Dimitri standing in the kitchen.

"No. Go sit with your family," I told him and I gave him a warm smile. "You're a guest so you shouldn't have to work."

He took a step closer. "But I want to help."

"Fine," I gave in. "You can help me carry the drinks to the living room. Uh, is Vika allowed to drink alcohol today?"

Dimitri shrugged. "I guess she'll find a way to convince Mama to let her have one drink."

My mom gave us a grateful look when we returned with the aperitifs. Like Dimitri had said, Viktoria was able to persuade Olena.

"Just one, though," Olena warned her.

"Oh, Mama, give her some slack," Sonya said grinning. "Just for today."

"Yeah," Viktoria said innocently. "I never drink anyway."

Then she glanced up at her brother and winked before taking a sip. Dimitri was not amused, though, and sent a glare in her direction before taking his own seat right next to her. I sat down on his other side and grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly. There was a lot of chitchat at the table and I was happy to see my mom conversing with Olena. Dad was busy discussing football with Karolina's husband, Ben.

"Why's your dad wearing a scarf inside the house?" Viktoria asked in a soft voice as she leaned over her brother. "Is he ill?"

I smirked. "No. He always wears a scarf. Usually it matches a fedora, but I begged him not to wear one today."

Viktoria glanced back at my dad "Really? How odd." She paused. "He looks kind of scary." Her eyes widened a little. "Am I going to get in trouble for saying that?"

I laughed. "No need to worry. He really isn't that scary. Well, most of the time he isn't," I added thoughtfully, remembering how furious he'd been when he first found out about Dimitri's past.

"Well, he could never be worse than our father, right, Dimka?" Vika said before gulping down her Campari. "If we're going to give thanks today, I'm going to be thankful that he's not here right now."

Even though she said she was thankful, she seemed sad all of a sudden. I glanced at Dimitri, but he wouldn't look at me. Before this could get more awkward than it already was, Viktoria suddenly exclaimed, "Will you show me your room later?"

I blinked in surprise. "Uh, sure."

She grinned at me. "Cool."

"So how are things at school?" I asked, changing the subject.

She shrugged. "The usual."

"Tell me more," I urged.

"It's still very boring. But hey, there's this new kid at the reject table. His name is Rolan, I think. He's a little dark and antisocial. A little bit like my brother," she added teasingly, nudging Dimitri.

Dimitri frowned. "Thanks."

Leaning closer again, Viktoria said, "To be honest, I think he _chose_ to sit at the reject table. He hasn't said a word so far, which is totally fine, but it looks like our table is expanding. Who knows…maybe someone else will come and sit with us next week and then we'll be with four. That's enough to play a decent game of cards."

I was glad to see that she was making light of her situation. I remembered her being gloomy when I'd first met her, blaming Dimitri for what was happening to her at school. Now she was able to make jokes about it, which was much healthier in my opinion.

Dimitri snorted, barely able to hide his smile. He was about to say something, but Vika spoke before he could.

"Careful, brother. I might make more friends than you one day."

"Cause that would be my worst nightmare," Dimitri replied, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

Viktoria elbowed him in the side. "So how's Lissa doing?"

"She's doing fine," I answered, surprised she'd ask about Lissa.

"And her brother?" she inquired, effectively wiping the grin off of Dimitri's face. She leaned in closer, a rather curious look on her face.

"I guess he's fine too," I answered tentatively, not sure what Vika was up to now.

If she was trying to provoke a response from Dimitri, who clearly looked annoyed now, she was doing a good job. You'd think she'd take no interest in Andre after what happened at their house, when he'd caught her half-naked in his bed, but I guess she couldn't help but pester her older brother a little bit. I was relieved when my mom announced the turkey was ready, distracting Viktoria momentarily. I got up to help my mom.

"Mmm, cranberry sauce!" Sonya exclaimed happily when I put the bowl in front of her. "This is going to be good."

I really hoped so. Mom would feel so embarrassed if the Belikovs didn't like the food, especially after all the hard work she put into it. But if she'd had any fears about it, it was all for nothing. I knew she'd been worried about her mashed potatoes being gluey, but it looked good to me. I gave it a try and thought it tasted great so I gave her a thumbs up and she smiled at me, relief washing over her face. When Olena complimented Mom about the food, her smile widened and she looked proud, as she should be. She really did a splendid job – honestly, this was the best Thanksgiving meal we'd ever had so far.

Afterward, Olena insisted on helping my parents with the dishes. My parents insisted she was a guest and shouldn't be helping. To my pleasant surprise, Olena won the argument.

"Are you going to show me your room now?" Viktoria asked.

I took her upstairs. Opening the door to my room, I let her in. "It's nothing special. Just-"

"Oooh, is that the dreamcatcher my brother made for you?" she exclaimed as she fingered it. "It looks pretty." She smirked. "God, what guys do when they're in love."

"We were just friends back then."

Viktoria snorted. "I don't really believe you've ever been _just_ friends. You two had an unbreakable connection from the start." She shrugged. "As far as I could see, at least."

I didn't respond. She wasn't far from the truth. While I'd insisted for a long time Dimitri was just my friend, I'd been attracted to him from the beginning. And that attraction turned into infatuation pretty quickly. But, honestly, can you blame me?

"I think Dimka was smitten from the moment he saw you," Viktoria continued.

I snorted. "I'm pretty sure he wasn't."

Viktoria frowned. "What makes you say that?"

I told her the story about how Dimitri and I had met, how we'd kept bumping into each other at school and how, after Dimitri's argument with Adrian, I'd had to apologize for Adrian's unacceptable behavior. I explained her that Dimitri had been an ass at first when he wouldn't accept my apology, but then after my little outburst, things between us were smoothed out and that's when we'd become friends.

"Gee, I had no idea," Viktoria said in astonishment. She was quiet for a few moments, then said with a laugh, "Thank God you taught him some manners."

I grinned. "Says the girl who made a spectacle the first time I had dinner at your home."

Viktoria made a face, and if I was not mistaken she looked a little bit ashamed. "Well, I was being a little bitch."

"No need to worry." I gave her a smile. "You've been forgiven."

There was a loud knock on the door. I looked up and Dimitri smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, we were just admiring the dreamcatcher you gave to Rose," Viktoria answered. "Such a romantic gesture of you, Dimka. You must've been desperate to be her boyfriend," she teased

"Ha ha. You're hilarious, Vika." Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Go back downstairs. Dessert is ready to be served."

"So soon?" Viktoria crossed her arms. "I bet you're just saying that to get me to leave."

"I want a moment alone with my girlfriend," Dimitri responded. "Is that too much to ask?"

"Fine," Viktoria gave in. "But don't you dare play footsie again when you two get downstairs." She eyed us both. "Don't think I haven't noticed."

"I apologize if it upset you. Now get out so I can be alone with my girlfriend," Dimitri said impatiently, directing his sister out of my room before closing the door.

"You guys should really learn to be more discrete," I heard Viktoria complain through the door.

I started giggling. "I think your sister needs a boyfriend of her own."

Dimitri grimaced. "Don't even start."

"What? It wouldn't be so bad," I teased, stepping closer to him and wrapping my arms around his neck. "She'd be less judgmental," I pointed out.

"Maybe," Dimitri admitted.

I chuckled. "If you're already freaking out at the thought of your little sister having a boyfriend, then what's going to happen when she actually does have a boyfriend?"

He frowned at me. "I'm not freaking out."

"Yet," I teased.

Dimitri groaned. "God, you're just as terrible as she is."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, playfully slapping his arm.

He smiled warmly. "Milaya, you know I'm just teasing you back."

I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him. "I know. I'm sorry I slapped you. Did it sting?"

"A little," he admitted, though he was grinning. "For someone so tiny, you sure have a lot of strength."

Before I could form a response, there was a loud knock and then Vika shouted through the door, "The moment's over."

Dimitri let out an exasperated sigh. "I thought I told you to go back downstairs."

The door opened just a crack and Viktoria's head peeked inside. "I did go back downstairs. But then Abe sent me back upstairs and said I should tell you guys to stop sucking face and get your asses back downstairs. If not, you don't get dessert." Viktoria shrugged when she saw the perplexed looks on our faces. "That's literally what he said. I didn't make it up." She grinned mischievously. "But I might've told him you two were sucking face."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Grow up, Vika."

"Well, I don't want to miss dessert so we'd better get back," I said, tugging at Dimitri's hand.

All in all, I'd say that today was a success. Apart from the delicious meal my parents had provided, I was very happy that my parents got along with Olena and the rest of the Belikovs. It meant a lot to me that they'd finally fully accepted Dimitri and his family.

"Your parents are pretty cool," Sonya said to me when our families were parting.

It was already dark outside and the weather forecast said it was going to snow heavily tonight so they should probably go home before the road was shut down.

"The word 'cool' is outdated, sis," Viktoria commented as she passed.

Sonya frowned. "Says who?"

Viktoria grinned. "Me."

"I think you had too much Campari earlier," Sonya answered, only half joking. "It makes you cheeky."

Viktoria stuck out her tongue at her sister. She turned away from her and hugged me before making her way to the front door. "Bye, Rose!"

"Or maybe she's just being a teenager," Sonya muttered, shaking her head. "Well, good night, Rose." She smiled. "Today was fun."

"Our brother is lucky to have you," Karolina cut in as she put her arm around Dimitri. "And so are we. Otherwise we wouldn't have had this delicious meal today."

"You should thank my parents. It was their idea," I said honestly.

Karolina smiled as well. "We already did. Goodnight."

I said goodnight to them and waved at Paul, who was about to fall asleep on Ben's shoulder. He must be exhausted after today's events.

"Thank you so much for you hospitality," I heard Olena say to my parents. They were making their way to the front door as well. Olena was carrying leftovers in her arms. Mom insisted she should take them and Olena was unable to refuse.

After I said goodbye to Olena, Dimitri was the only one left standing in the hallway. I walked over to him and kissed him.

"Goodnight, Roza," he said, smiling.

"Goodnight, comrade. Text me when you get home."

He chuckled. "It isn't snowing yet."

I shrugged. "Something else could happen on the road."

"Are you worried about me?" he teased.

I gave him a sweet, innocent smile. "No, of course not. Just making sure you're okay."

He thanked my parents once again for the invite, then turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss before hurrying over to the car.

When they'd gone, I locked the front door and turned towards my parents. "You guys were great. Thank you."

Mom smiled. "They were lovely. We had a great time, didn't we, Abe?"

"We sure did," Dad agreed with a nod.

I grinned. "See. I told you it'd be fine."

"Yeah, well…" Dad smiled a little. "If you are happy, then we are happy."

"I am happy."

And I was. I really was.

* * *

 _Here you go! I hope you liked this chapter. I think I'm going to fastforward the next chapter a little bit. And there might be coming some new drama in the following chapters ;)_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Have a nice weekend! :)_


	33. Chapter 33

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 33**

 **RPOV**

Things were wonderful after Thanksgiving. The dinner had been a success. Because of that, my parents had decided we should do it again soon. So the next thing I knew they'd invited the Belikovs over for Christmas, which came as a huge surprise to Dimitri and me. It was a pleasant surprise, though, and I was very grateful to my parents.

I made sure to let them know by doing more chores in the house. I needed the exercise anyway because I always gained a few pounds around Christmas because of all the food I gobbled down during that time.

Dimitri and I had agreed we'd buy each other no gifts. We were going to save the money for later, so that we could go away for the weekend somewhere in the spring. We still needed to find a destination, though, but we had time enough to figure it out.

On Christmas Day, the whole Belikov family came over. This time Olena helped my mom with the food. She'd wanted to do something in return for the hospitality. After our meal, it was time for presents. We all gathered around the Christmas tree.

Last week, we'd all drawn names from a jar. I'd drawn Paul's name. Finding a gift for him would be easy, I'd thought. There were more than enough toys to choose from. But once I'd entered the store, looking at all those toys, I'd started panicking because there were _so many toys_ and I had no idea what a sixth month old baby liked to play with – or was allowed to play with since they could accidentally swallow small objects.

So of course I'd called Dimitri in a panic and asked him to come over immediately to help me out. We weren't supposed to tell who we'd drafted, but in that moment I couldn't have cared less. At long last, we'd decided to go for the stuffed animal. It had a lot of features, such as sing-along songs and phrases and apparently it helped develop sensory and fine motor skills. And if I could believe the salesclerk, it would react to Paul's touch.

Now that we were sitting around the tree, I was worried Paul wouldn't like my stuffed animal. What if he thought it was too girly? Maybe he'd rather have a truck or something. But did a baby even know what a truck was? Oh man, I would be a terrible mother if I ever had kids. I suddenly had a newfound respect for my parents.

My palms started sweating when it was my turn to give my present. I realized I was being an idiot, but I was so scared that Paul would start to cry if he didn't like his stuffed animal. Maybe the puppy could sing him a song to calm him down, then. But when Ben unwrapped the gift and held out the puppy for Paul, the boy started laughing and reached for it with his grabby little hands. I sighed in relief.

"Were you that worried?" Dimitri murmured in my ear, chuckling.

"Shut up," I muttered back, though I was smiling.

"Look at all those features, Ben," Karolina exclaimed as she read the back of the box. She looked up at me with a grin. "This is perfect. Thank you so much, Rose."

My smile widened. "You're welcome."

It took almost an hour before every gift had been passed around. Olena had drawn my name from the jar and she gave me two presents when it was her turn. I told her, shocked, she shouldn't have done that. The only reply she gave was, "One I made myself so don't worry about the costs."

I was almost in tears when I opened the gift. She had made me a quilt. And it was so beautiful and soft and…perfect.

"Thank you," I exclaimed, hugging her. "It's beautiful."

"You haven't opened your other present yet," Olena said with a smile.

I nodded and took the envelope. There was a gift card inside.

"Viktoria told me that it's your favorite makeup store so I thought-"

"Ooh, thank you, Olena! I already know what to buy with this one," I told her grinning.

Dimitri was pretty happy with his gift as well. He'd gotten two concert tickets to his favorite band from Karolina.

"You can take whoever you like with you," Karolina said. Glancing at me, she winked. "But I guess we already know who that's gonna be."

He hugged his sister. "Thanks, Karo. But this is expensive. You shouldn't have-"

"I had something to make up for," Karolina said, giving him a knowing look. Dimitri was about to argue, but she cut him off. "I don't want to hear any of it, Dimka. Just go to that concert and have some fun."

He smiled gratefully. "I will."

After the gifts had been doled out, Karolina and Ben called it a night because Paul was getting cranky. He needed sleep. Dimitri and I were able to sneak off to my room after a while so we could have some time alone. Hopefully, Viktoria wouldn't disturb us this time.

"So I know we said we wouldn't buy each other anything, but…" He pulled out something from behind his back. I hadn't realized he'd had something there while we'd come upstairs. When he saw the look on my face, he said, "Don't worry. It's not much. But I think you'll like it." He handed me the bag and I eyed it suspiciously. "I didn't wrap it so you can't even count it as a gift."

I pouted. "I didn't get you anything."

"That's okay, Roza," he said gently. When I didn't move, he said, "Just open the bag. I swear, it's nothing special."

I gave him one last look before opening the bag. "Oh my God!" I exclaimed, suddenly excited. "You bought me candy?!" I pulled out a Snickers. When I noticed a small red bag, I said, "Oooh, Skittles! My favorite!"

"Yep. I bought all your favorite candies."

"I have a lot of favorite candies." I smiled up at him. "Thank you, comrade. You really shouldn't have done that."

"You're welcome," he said, and he smiled back.

I put the bag down on my desk before flinging my arms around him and kissing him passionately. "You sure know how to spoil me!"

Dimitri smiled faintly. "If it was up to me, I'd spoil you with more than just some candy."

"Candy is good enough for me, Dimitri," I told him earnestly. "I don't need any expensive gifts." I smiled up at him. "This is the best Christmas I've ever had. Because you're here with me. I couldn't wish for anything more."

Dimitri's smile widened a little and it turned more genuine. He pulled me back to him, wrapping his arms around me, and murmured, "Merry Christmas, Roza."

I leaned my head against his chest and closed my eyes. "Merry Christmas, comrade."

After New Year's the house quieted down, which I found strange at first. I'd gotten used to hearing the laughter and chatter from the Belikovs. To be honest, it was a little bit boring at home without their presence.

Thank God Dimitri came over from time to time. Though he couldn't come over as much anymore because he'd finally gotten a job as a waiter in one of the golf course's restaurants. Dad had made a couple of friends there, one of them the restaurant's owner, and he'd talked the guy into hiring Dimitri. While Dimitri had rather found a job on his own, he was very grateful to my dad for this opportunity.

I was grateful to my dad as well. He'd come a long way since he'd accepted Dimitri and his past. Of course I was also very happy for my boyfriend because I knew how much he'd wanted to find a job to support his mother. The pay was good so he could save a little bit for himself as well. The only thing that sucked was that it meant I didn't see him as often anymore.

Usually, we spent time together every weekend, but now he had to work almost every weekend and sometimes he even worked after school hours. I would be exhausted having to combine school and work, but Dimitri never complained. It just wasn't his nature.

So instead, I complained to his sister. Now that I barely saw Dimitri anymore outside of school, I hung out with her more often.

"I hardly see him anymore, Vika."

"You still see him at school," she returned.

I sighed deeply. "That's not enough. I miss him." When I realized what I was saying, I groaned and shook my head. "Ugh, look what I've become!"

Viktoria gave me a questioning look.

"I've become this whiny, silly girl that thinks her whole world revolves around her boyfriend," I explained. I buried my face in my hands and let out another frustrated groan. "I've become my worst nightmare."

That made Viktoria laugh. "Don't be so dramatic, Rose! It's not that bad…yet."

I looked up at her and glared. "That doesn't make me feel better."

"I've known girls much worse than you," Viktoria said wisely. "So what if you miss him? That's normal. You don't see each other as often anymore. And it means you still care. I'm sure Dimka would love to hear that you miss him."

"I don't want to make him feel guilty," I mumbled. "He already thinks he's neglecting me."

Viktoria snorted. "Well, Dimitri can be just as dramatic as you are."

Now I was laughing. "Dimitri? Dramatic? Ha!"

She chuckled. "When it comes to you….yeah."

I shook my head. "Maybe I should find a job as well. It'd keep me busy when he's not around."

"You could," Viktoria said with a shrug, "but then you can't hang out with me anymore."

I nodded. "I guess that's true. I don't really want to stop hanging out with my friends so that I can work." I paused. "Now I have even more respect for Dimitri. I mean, he gives up pretty much all of his spare time to work."

"But his only true friend is you so…he doesn't really have other people to hang out with," Viktoria said with a shrug.

"Hey, be kinder to your brother," I chastised, nudging her. "Christian's a good friend of his. And my friends are his friends. They're your friends too, by the way."

"Okay, fine. I shouldn't have said that," Viktoria admitted. She looked at me, a look of worry crossing her face. "Don't tell him I said that."

"I won't."

"Speaking of hanging out with friends," Viktoria said after a moment. "Shouldn't we get off our asses and go to Lissa's place? It's already past seven."

"Oh, shit. You're right," I muttered as I glanced down at my watch. We had been hanging out in Vika's room for over two hours now. "Damn. Time flies by when you're complaining."

"For you maybe," Viktoria teased.

I scrambled off of her bed. "I promise that from now on I'll stop complaining so much about your brother's absence."

"It's okay, Rose," she said as she got up as well. "I don't mind."

"I do," I muttered, more to myself than to her.

As we were about to walk out the door, the phone started ringing. Seeing as we were the only one's left in the house – Olena was visiting Sonya on campus – I'd expected Vika to pick up, but all she did was stare at the telephone before turning away.

"Shouldn't you pick that up? Maybe it's your mom," I said with a frown.

"No, she'd call on my cell," Viktoria answered. She unlocked the front door. "Let's go."

The phone was still ringing, though. The caller was pretty persistent.

"Are you sure you don't want to pick it up?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Just ignore it. It's not important."

"Okay." I shrugged and followed her out the door, locking the noise from the phone out.

I thought it was weird she wouldn't pick up the phone, but maybe she was in a hurry to get to Lissa so she could see Andre. She hadn't said a word about him since the Christmas party, but when Lissa invited us over for dinner and a movie, Viktoria had been a little bit overexcited. I figured she hoped Andre would make an appearance, though I knew she'd never admit that out loud.

"You guys are late," Lissa said when she opened the front door and ushered us inside.

"A wizard is never late, nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to," I said, poker-faced, trying to imitate Ian McKellen's voice.

Lissa narrowed her eyes at me. "First of all, you're not a wizard. Second, you are a girl so you should say _she_ , and third, I don't care if you're quoting Gandalf, we're not watching the Lord of the Rings."

"Fourth, you're a dork," Viktoria added.

I looked at them with disappointment. "Why don't you guys appreciate those movies the way they should be appreciated?!"

"Because we're girls," Lissa said matter-of-factly.

"Eddie and Mason would've appreciated my joke," I said sulking.

"You could always watch the movies with them," Viktoria suggested as she followed Lissa to the living room.

"You don't know what you're missing," I called after them.

Someone cleared their throat. "I appreciate the joke."

I turned at the sound of a new voice and saw Andre standing at the top of the stairs. Slowly, he came walking downstairs and smiled at me.

"Hey, Rose," he said.

I returned his smile. "Hello, Andre. Didn't you get the memo that it's girls night?"

"You're kicking me out of my own house?" he said, feigning hurt.

"No, but Lissa might," I answered with a mischievous grin. "I can imagine she wants to keep you away from Viktoria after what happened the last time she was here."

Suddenly, his interest was piqued. "Viktoria is here?"

I nodded. "Don't get any ideas," I warned. "Dimitri might not be here, but I am. So watch it."

Andre chuckled. "As if you could stop-"

"What the hell is taking you so long, Rose?!"

We both looked up when Viktoria marched back into the hallway. The frown on her face disappeared immediately when she noticed Andre was with me.

"Oh. You're here too," she said, crossing her arms.

Andre crossed his arms as well. "Yeah. I live here, you see. I thought you knew that, seeing as you've already slept in my bed."

Viktoria blushed furiously. "Are we still talking about that?"

"No, we're not," I interrupted their conversation as I pulled Vika along. "We're going to watch a movie and eat Kebab."

"I guess I'll see you later, Viktoria," Andre said, giving her a dazzling smile. "Have fun."

Viktoria looked at him, her mouth wide open. I shook my head at the both of them and then gave Vika another push towards the living room.

"Come on," I muttered.

"What took you guys so long?" Lissa complained when we were in the living room.

"Andre kept us busy," I answered, giving her a knowing look.

Lissa groaned. "I told him to stay in his room."

I snorted. "Did you really think he was going to listen to you? You're not his mom. You can't order him to stay in his room."

Lissa shrugged. "I tried." Glancing at Viktoria, she said, "I hope he didn't bother you."

Viktoria shook her head before wiggling herself in between us. She stayed quiet – a little bit too quiet for my liking.

"Well, shall we look over the menu and order? I'm starving," Lissa said after a few moments, breaking the silence.

"I think that's a good idea," I agreed, patting my tummy. "I could definitely eat."

After we'd ordered, Lissa made us choose between 'The Notebook' and 'A Walk To Remember'. The first one was definitely a no because I'd already watched that one twice with her since the short time I'd known her. As if that wasn't bad enough, the movie was really depressing. I didn't know the second movie, but I bet it wouldn't be much fun either.

"Are you sure we can't watch something else?" I complained.

"No," Lissa and Viktoria exclaimed at the same time.

"I like Shane West. We should watch Shane West," Viktoria said eagerly.

"That didn't sound creepy at all," I commented. I didn't even know who that guy was. Should I know that actor? Both Lissa and Viktoria seemed to like him. "But okay, we'll watch that one then. I hope it isn't one of those movies where I'm going to have to cry," I warned, looking at Lissa.

Lissa didn't respond, but from the look on her face I already knew what was coming for me. _Wonderful._

Half an hour later, our food arrived. The distraction was welcome because, _of course_ , the movie was a sad sob story and I did not want to cry. And even though I tried so hard to fight my tears, one tear managed to leak out of the corner of my eye. I was still doing better than my friends, though; they were a mess when the movie ended. Grabbing the bowl of chips, I ate my emotions away.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Andre came bursting through the door and looked at us with unease. "Why are you all crying? Did something happen? Did someone die?"

That made Lissa and Vika burst into tears again.

"Why are you so insensitive?" Vika cried out, wiping her nose with a tissue.

Andre looked at me, confusion written all over his face. "What's going on?"

"We watched a sad movie. It made them cry," I answered, acting tough.

He noticed the DVD lying on the coffee table and rolled his eyes. "Oh God. And here I thought something happened to _real_ people. Of course it was one of Lissa's depressing movies."

"It's not depressing. It's just…sad," Lissa protested.

"Well, if it makes you sad then don't watch it," Andre growled. "It seems like Rose is the only sane one here."

I shrugged. "Well, someone has to be."

"She's made out of stone," Lissa exclaimed, still sniffling.

I frowned at her. "Hey. I teared up a little."

My phone suddenly chimed and I picked it up. It was a text message from Dimitri.

 _Shift is over. Pick you up in fifteen?_

"I hate to break this lovely evening up, but it's almost time to go home," I announced after I'd replied to Dimitri's text. "Dimitri will pick us up in a bit."

Viktoria pouted. "So soon?"

I was actually pretty exhausted so I didn't mind going home. We helped Lissa clean up a little bit and then gathered our stuff. Andre lingered in the room, glancing at Viktoria from time to time. I tried to ignore it, but I couldn't help but catch sight of them when Andre said, "You, um, got makeup on your cheek."

Viktoria started rubbing her cheek immediately. "Is it gone?"

Andre grinned. "Wrong cheek."

Cautiously, he stepped forward and wiped the mascara off her cheek. I felt like I was invading on a private moment and turned away. Frowning, I realized he shouldn't be wiping mascara off her cheek. What was I doing? Dimitri would freak out if he knew I'd let them get this close to each other. _Ugh, don't be ridiculous. Nothing is even happening,_ I thought, shaking my head.

But when I turned back around a few moments later, they were still in close proximity and laughing quietly. Okay. Maybe it was time to interrupt their little interlude. I walked over to them and cleared my throat loudly.

"Are you ready, Viktoria?"

They sprang apart, caught off guard. I tried to keep the smirk off of my face.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Viktoria said, flustered.

When Dimitri texted that he was waiting outside, Lissa led us to the door. She waved at Dimitri, who was in the car, and then said to us, "Good night, girls."

"Good night, Liss," I called back.

Getting inside the car, I kissed Dimitri's cheek. "Hey comrade. How was work?"

He smiled. "It was fine. Busy. How was the movie?"

I groaned. "Don't ask."

Dimitri chuckled. "That bad, huh?"

"It was a great movie!" Viktoria said, almost indignant.

"I'm going to drop you off first, Vika," Dimitri said, changing the subject.

I was confused. "Isn't it better if you drop me off first? I mean, you'd be going back and forth, which is ridiculous seeing you and Viktoria live in the same house."

"Just trust me on this one, Rose," he answered, smiling to himself.

"Don't mind him," Vika said, leaning forward in her seat. "He's just exhausted from working all the time. It's messing with his head," she added as she ruffled his hair.

"Will you stop that? I'm driving," Dimitri chastised.

"Should you, though? If you're that tired-"

"I'm not tired," he protested.

"You kind of look tired," I admitted, looking at him.

He glanced at me and groaned. "Not you, too."

I shrugged apologetically. When Dimitri dropped his sister off, he turned the car back around and headed for my home. I still thought it was strange he hadn't wanted to drive me home first. Maybe he wanted a few extra minutes with me to talk? But he didn't say much during the car ride so that couldn't be it. To my surprise, Dimitri stepped out of his car as well when we arrived. Opening the trunk, he pulled out his duffel bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"What's happening? Are you camping out in the woods?" I joked.

He took my hand in his and smiled. "No. I'm staying over."

That made me laugh. "Yeah right. My parents are going to murder you if they find out-"

"They already know. In fact, they suggested it."

I stopped and stared at him. " _What?_ "

His smile grew wider. "Well, we haven't seen each other all that much lately. Your mom thought it'd make you happy if I could stay over this weekend."

I gave him a suspicious look. "I don't believe you. My dad would never allow this."

Dimitri shrugged. "It's true that it took some time to convince him, but it worked."

I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I thought you'd be happy, Roza. But if you don't want me to stay, I'll just go home," he said, letting go of my hand.

"So you _are_ serious?" I asked.

He nodded. "Of course."

A grin started to spread across my face and I ran forward, jumping into his arms. He dropped his duffel bag so he could catch me.

"Oh my God, really?!" I exclaimed happily before kissing him fiercely. "You're the best, comrade."

Dimitri smiled again. "So you do want me to stay over."

"Of course!" I was giddy with excitement. Letting him go, I grabbed his duffel bag from the ground. "Let's go inside. It's freezing and you're not wearing your duster."

"I've been working all night."

"You could've brought your duster."

"It's in the duffel bag," he responded, following me to the front door.

My parents were in the living room. They'd stayed up until I got home, but were now ready to go to bed. I thanked them profusely for letting Dimitri stay the night. Never in my life had I expected my dad would agree to this arrangement so I hugged him extra hard.

"Come now, Rose," he said begrudgingly, patting my back. "You're acting like I'm such a stern parent. We all know that I can be very lenient."

"Not when it comes to this," I said, looking up at him. "So thank you."

He smiled reluctantly. "But no funny business, okay?" he warned. "It's just to _sleep_."

Like I was going to have sex with Dimitri when I knew my dad was only a few feet away from us. He'd probably be extra vigilant tonight.

After we'd said goodnight to my parents, we went up to my room. Dimitri said he was in much need of a shower after bustling around in the restaurant all day so I let him use my shower while I put on my PJs in my room. I'd rather get in the shower with him, but I didn't trust that my dad had already gone up to his room. Maybe he'd come in to check on us one last time before going to bed.

I crawled into bed and pulled the covers over me as I waited for Dimitri. Grabbing the last Harry Potter book from the nightstand, I started reading. I was kind of sad that this was the last book in the series. I never imagined I'd read those books as fast as I had, but I was also proud that I'd nearly finished them, knowing that I'd never even would have started to read books if it hadn't been for Dimitri.

When Dimitri walked back into the room, his hair still damp from the shower, I closed the book and put it back on my nightstand. He gave me a faint smile as I scooted over in bed so he could crawl in next to me. Kissing the tip of my nose, he lay down beside me and draped his arm over my waist.

"You really do look exhausted," I said softly after a few moments.

"I am," he admitted.

"Come here," I whispered, pulling him closer.

Dimitri moved closer and buried his face in my neck, letting out a sigh. "I've really missed you today," he murmured, his voice muffled.

I smiled. "I missed you too, comrade." I felt him press a kiss to my neck. "Now be honest, how was work?"

He let out another sigh and looked up at me. "The same."

I arched an eyebrow.

"Some of the waiters are still giving me the stink eye," he elaborated. "I don't think that's going to change anytime soon. The only reason I'm still working there is because the owner is friends with your dad."

"Ugh. When are people going to stop looking at you like this? You never did anything wrong," I said, annoyed.

"Don't get worked up over this, Roza. It's no big deal. I'm used to it by now."

"You shouldn't have to be used by it. No one should treat you like you're trash. You deserve better than that."

"It's not so bad," he murmured. "And hey, at least I've got a job now."

I scoffed. "Yeah, but it would be a lot more fun if your colleagues were nice."

"They're not all the same. And maybe it'll get better," he said with a shrug. "But honestly, I don't really care. All I care about is that I get to go home to you," he added, taking my hand in his and lacing our fingers together.

That made me smile. "One day we're going to get away from this shit town and build a life for ourselves someplace better. Where nobody knows us. A fresh start."

He leaned up, resting on his elbow, so he could take a better look at me. "You promise?"

I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I promise."

Dimitri brushed a strand of hair out of my face and tucked it behind my ear. "You're the best, Roza."

"Do you want to get some sleep now?" I asked.

He lay his head back down beside me. "Yes, please."

After flicking off the lights, I made myself comfortable next to Dimitri. I felt him tighten his arm around me and pull me closer to him. Closing my eyes, I drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _There you go! I hope you liked this chapter. It'll probably be the last "sweet" chapter for a while because someone new in town might stir up some trouble! ;) Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	34. Chapter 34

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 34**

 **DPOV**

After spending the day with my girlfriend, I was calm and content when I went home, but as soon as I arrived, that calmness and contentment had faded immediately. I was met with a surprise – and it wasn't so much of a pleasant surprise.

Viktoria had a visitor. It wouldn't have bothered me at all if it had been a friend, but this was not a friend. It was Andre, Lissa's older brother. When I walked in on them sitting on the couch in the living room, I stopped in my tracks and stared, feeling very confused and a little bit angry.

"What's going on here?" I demanded. Taking a closer look at my sister, I scowled. "Have you been crying?"

They both looked startled. I bet they hadn't expected me to be home so soon. Viktoria looked away, drying her eyes.

"It's not what it looks like," Viktoria said in a muffled voice as she blew her nose with a tissue.

I glared at Andre, who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. "I – I just dropped by to give back her scarf," he stammered, scooting away from my sister. They'd been sitting awfully close to each other. "She'd forgotten it at our house last night."

"How nice of you," I said sarcastically. "How do you even know where we live?"

He shrugged apologetically. "Lissa told me. I know what you're thinking," he added when he saw the look on my face, "but I thought, seeing as I'm on my way back to college… I just thought I could drop this off first. I didn't mean any harm."

"Then why is my sister crying?" I asked, trying to control my temper.

Viktoria suddenly sprang up from the couch. "Please stop it, Dimka! He only came here to return my scarf. He didn't make me cry if that's what you're thinking."

I paused. "I never said that."

"You didn't have to. It's written all over your face."

I took a calming breath and dropped my duffel bag on the floor. "Okay…then why are you crying?"

She sat back down, not looking at me. "No reason," she whispered.

I glanced at Andre. "Why is she crying?"

Viktoria gave him a look before looking back up at me. "Fine, if you must know… It's actually embarrassing."

I crossed my arms. "I'm listening."

She glared at me. "I was crying because of the movie we watched last night. Andre brought it up and I just…burst into tears."

That didn't make any sense at all.

"Which movie was it again?" I asked, not buying any of this.

"A Walk To Remember," she answered quickly. "It's really sad."

"And you're crying about it _now_?"

"She was crying last night as well," Andre piped in.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Then why would you bring it up again?"

Andre looked lost for a moment. He glanced at Vika for a moment, uncertain. "I… I don't know."

"You don't know?" I repeated, arching an eyebrow.

Viktoria threw up her hands. "Does it matter?! I cried because of the movie. So what?"

"Do you think I'm a fool, Vika?" I said, rolling my eyes. "I know that's not why you're crying."

"But I am!" she protested. "God, Dimka. Don't give me such a hard time about this."

"It just doesn't make any sense," I told her.

"Ugh, fine!" she exclaimed angrily. "It's that time of the month again!" My eyes widened in horror. "Yes, I'm menstruating, Dimka. And you know what happens then? I _cry_ because of stupid movies. I cry because there isn't any ice cream in the fridge. Now I can't even stuff my face so I don't have to deal with my emotions."

I glanced at Andre, who looked equally mortified. He started to get up.

"I think I should go now," he muttered, rushing to the door. "I hope you feel better soon, Viktoria."

When the front door closed, Viktoria yelled, "Now I've had to embarrass myself so I could prove to you that nothing's wrong! Thanks a lot, brother!"

I kind of felt like a jerk right now. "I'm sorry, Vika," I said, scratching my neck, feeling very uncomfortable right now. "I had no idea…"

"Of course not because it's none of your damn business!" she screeched as she started crying again.

I backed up towards the door. I didn't know much about this kind of stuff – and honestly, I didn't want to know more – but I did know that Rose could get a little cranky as well when she was on her period. She'd complain about abdominal cramps and craved more chocolate than usual. But Rose had never acted like Viktoria was acting right now.

"Uh, maybe I can make it up to you? I could buy you some ice cream?" I suggested, knowing that comfort food always made Rose feel better.

Her sobs quieted down as she contemplated my offer. "I guess that could work."

Relief washed over me. "Okay, I'll be back as soon as possible. Which flavor do you like best?"

"I want chocolate," she said, "and strawberry. Oh, and some lemon."

When I returned from the store, everything was back to normal. Viktoria was no longer upset – she wasn't even mad at me anymore. Apparently ice cream did solve her every problem during her, um, period. I had to admit, though, I'd never seen her behave like this before. Maybe it had nothing to do with Andre, but I couldn't help but feel that there was still something else going on that I was unaware of. I wasn't sure if I should be worried or not. Perhaps I should talk to Rose about her – if there was something going on with my sister and it was something only girls talked about she could definitely help.

But a week went by and no incidents happened so maybe I'd been paranoid after all. I forgot all about it – I barely had any time to think about _anything_ because of work. It seemed like all I was doing lately was work and go to school. I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen my mother for over an hour. I couldn't remember the last time I'd hung out with my girlfriend outside of school.

I felt bad about it, but I was also glad that I could help Mama out with the bills. I was also saving a part of the money I made for Rose's birthday. I wanted to do something special for her – especially because I'd been neglecting her for some time now and she never even complained. She understood that this job was important to me, for which I was very grateful.

But then two weeks after the incident with Andre, Viktoria started acting strange again. And this time Andre wasn't involved. We were having dinner when suddenly the phone started ringing. I was already on my way to retrieve it when Viktoria pushed me out of the way and sprinted to the door.

"Vika! Look out!" Mama called after her.

Viktoria nearly tripped over her own feet as she reached for the phone, still ringing, before running upstairs to her room. I sat back down, perplexed, and looked at Mama. She looked equally puzzled. When Vika came back down a few moments later, she stammered that it had been her classmate from school to discuss their history project.

"How'd you know that it was going to be her?" I asked.

She hesitated for a moment. "We agreed she'd call me at six."

"Are you sure?" Mama asked in a teasing voice. "You almost ran your brother over trying to reach that phone in time."

I looked back at my sister, who became flustered.

"Nonsense," she managed to say at last.

The rest of the meal, she said nothing and kept looking down at her plate, her face clouded over with sadness. It raised my suspicions again that something was amiss, but I knew that she'd never confide in me. She would, however, confide in Rose – I was _almost_ certain of it.

So when Rose came over later that evening – it was one of these rare days that I had a day off from work – I asked her about it.

"I have no idea, comrade," she told me after I'd finished my story.

"I know you're friends and all," I said, "and that means there are things that she wants you to keep for yourself. But I really need to know if there's something going on with my sister. It might be serious."

Rose took my hand in hers and looked at me, her eyes since. "I wish I could help you, Dimitri, but I honestly have no clue. Maybe she does have a crush on Andre. Maybe that's why she's acting weird."

"Then what about the phone thing? Do you think he was calling her?" I asked.

Rose shook my head. "Nah. He'd never do that because Lissa would kill him for going after – wait a minute!" She let out a gasp.

I gave her an expectant look. "What?"

"Remember the movie night with Lissa? You picked us up afterwards…"

I nodded.

"Well, before we left for Lissa's," she continued, "the phone was ringing. But instead of picking it up, she ignored it and said it was not important." She frowned. "She was kind of being weird about it."

I frowned as well. "I don't understand. It doesn't make any sense."

Rose sighed. "I know."

I was lost in thought for a moment. "Maybe you could talk to her?" I suggested after a few moments of silence. "I know if there's something wrong she'd tell you. She trusts you." I paused, squeezing her hand. "And so do I."

"Are you sure she will talk to me? Because she never told me anything about Andre's visit," Rose said.

"Maybe she's too embarrassed about, you know…" I cleared my throat, uncomfortable talking about this. "The period thing."

Rose chuckled. "Poor Vika."

"So…will you talk to her?" I looked at her pleadingly. "Please?"

She gave me a small smile. "Of course, comrade."

I leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Thanks, Roza."

"You don't need to thank me," Rose said. Her smile disappeared. "She's my friend and, to be honest, I'm starting to get worried as well."

I let out a sigh. "I really hope it's nothing."

Rose leaned her head against my shoulder. "Me too."

 **RPOV**

When school finished, my classmates started filing out of the room. I, however, was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice I was all alone with Ms. Kirova until she walked up right in front of me and cleared her throat loudly.

"Ms. Hathaway, class ended five minutes ago."

I blinked and looked up at her. "Huh?"

"It's Friday afternoon. Shouldn't you want to be somewhere else?" Ms. Kirova said, getting impatient. School was over? Already? How come I hadn't had a text yet from Vika? When I didn't respond right away, Kirova continued, "I certainly do. I've had enough of you teens for today. So you either get up now or I lock you up until Monday morning."

"Sorry," I muttered, taking the hint. I gathered my stuff and hurried to the door, as I heard Kirova grumble to herself about mindless students ruining her afternoon. _Jeez. Exaggerate much._

Glancing down at my phone for about the hundred time, I still saw no new text message from Viktoria. It looked like she was ignoring me. Was it possible she knew her brother had asked me to talk to her? Was that the reason she was avoiding me?

Well, if I hurried I could still make it to her school and catch up with her. Slinging my backpack over my shoulder, I ran over to her school – Thank God, it wasn't so far away. When I arrived, I was out of breath, though. I realized I really should do something about my condition because I felt like I'd just run a marathon.

With my hands on my knees, I tried to take a few deep breaths before straightening up. That's when I saw Viktoria across the street and, _oh my God_ , she was talking to Andre! What the hell was he doing here? Shouldn't he be at campus? This driving back and forth must cost him a lot of money – not that he needed to worry about that. Determined, I strode over to them – they hadn't seen me yet. Boy, were they in for a big surprise.

"Oh, hey!" I said, my voice loud, as I neared them. "Fancy seeing you here! What's up?"

They both looked startled when I nudged myself in between them. I smiled brightly at them. Andre looked away guiltily.

"What a coincidence!"

"Rose, w-what are you doing here?" Vika stammered.

"Well, you weren't replying to my texts," I told her with a shrug. "I thought I'd meet you here, but apparently you've already got plans." I turned to look at Andre, who wouldn't look at me. "How's college, Andre? Things going well for you?"

"It's going fine," he mumbled, finally looking at me.

I narrowed my eyes at him.

Viktoria bit her lip. "Rose…this is not what you think it is. We met accidentally. I swear we didn't meet up!"

I turned my gaze back on Viktoria. "Spare me the lies, Viktoria. I am on to you. If you didn't want to see me, you should have said so. Then I wouldn't have run into you on your secret date with Andre."

"We're not on a date," they both protested immediately.

I raised an eyebrow at them. "Then what is this exactly? Because I don't understand."

They were both quiet.

"You know Dimitri is going to be fuming if he hears about this," I said.

Viktoria's eyes widened in fear. "Please don't tell him! You can't-"

"He's worried about you," I interrupted. "And, honestly, so am I. You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

Andre cleared his throat. "Maybe I should go…" he started. "Then you two can talk."

"No, Andre, you don't have to leave," Viktoria exclaimed. "It's okay. Rose won't tell."

"I don't know about that yet," I cut in. "First, I need a reasonable explanation for this. Whatever the hell this is," I added, waving at the two of them.

"Rose, it's nothing," Andre spoke up, gaining back his confidence. "Really. You don't have to blow this out of proportion. I'm not planning on seducing Viktoria if that's what you think."

I scowled at him. "Why not? What's wrong with her? Is she not beautiful enough for you?" I defended Viktoria. They both gave me a strange look and I realized what I was saying. "Okay, you can ignore that last part. Because you're right. You can't seduce Viktoria. She's way too young for you."

"Hello, I'm right here!" Viktoria exclaimed, annoyed.

Andre let out an exasperated sigh. "Maybe you should just tell her what's going on, Viktoria. She could help you a lot better than I can." He started retreating.

"You're leaving?" she asked, stricken.

"I'm sorry," he said.

Viktoria gave a curt nod. "No, I get it. You can go."

He looked troubled. "Just tell Rose. She'll help you. She knows you better."

What was up with all this secrecy? I didn't understand what Andre could possibly know that I didn't? Dimitri would be hurt if he found out that she trusted Andre more than her own brother. We watched Andre leave. Viktoria let out a sigh and looked up at me.

"As much as I want to tell you, I can't," she started. "So please…don't ask."

"I have to," I told her. "We're worried about you."

"Don't be," she said curtly as she started walking in the opposite direction from Andre. I followed her quickly. "And don't follow me."

"Viktoria, I really hate that I'm doing this," I told her, "but I need to know what's wrong with you. You know can trust me."

She stopped walking and I nearly bumped into her.

"Rose, you are a good friend and I appreciate that you care so much," she said, tears in her eyes, "but I know you'll tell Dimitri everything as soon as I leave you alone and I don't want that." She looked down. "I don't want him to know."

"Why not?"

She started walking again, refusing to look at me. "Because I don't want him to worry."

"I think it's already too late for that."

We walked in silence for a bit as I waited for her to spill the beans. But she stayed silent for a long time. At this point, I was sure she wouldn't tell me, but then she suddenly spoke up, "I'll tell you if you give me your word that you won't tell my brother." I was about to protest, but then she added, " _Yet._ I have to tell him myself – and Mama as well. They need to hear it from me."

This actually sounded really serious. "You aren't pregnant, are you?" I blurted out, my worry increased. Oh my God, did Andre knock her up? Was that why he was hanging around her so much lately? Was that why he looked so guilty before? Or was that just because I'd caught them hanging out? My head was spinning with all these unanswered questions.

" _No!"_ She looked at me as if I was crazy and shook her head at me. "God, Rose."

I looked at her sheepishly. "What? It's possible."

"No, it's not. You've got to have a boyfriend to get pregnant," Viktoria muttered. "Clearly, I don't have one."

I couldn't help but comment, "Well, you and Andre seem awfully close lately."

She rolled her eyes. "Trust me, we're not."

I didn't realize until now that she was heading towards the park. I had a feeling she was going to talk once we were there, but I kind of wished she'd start talking already. She sat down on one of the benches near the pond so I sat down next to her and gave her an expectant look.

"You haven't given me your word yet," Viktoria said.

I was reluctant to give her my word, because what if it really was something serious that Dimitri needed to know _right now_? I wasn't sure If I could keep my promise then.

"Fine," I gave in at last, realizing she would tell me nothing if I didn't make a promise to keep my mouth shut. "You have my word. I swear I won't tell Dimitri. I'll let you handle it."

She gave me a small smile. "Thank you." She paused for a moment, then asked, "How much did Dimitri tell you about our father?"

I frowned, confused. What did he have to do with her problem? "The basics, I guess," I answered. "He doesn't like to talk about him." Suddenly, I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. "Why?"

Viktoria shut her eyes. A tear rolled down her cheek, her hands were trembling.

"Viktoria?" I said, my voice small.

She took a deep breath. "He's back."

* * *

 _So, like some of you guessed, their father is back!_

 _ **DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE RUBY CIRCLE:** For those who've read The Ruby Circle, Dimitri and Adrian are not related in this story! I've changed the name of Dimitri's father in this story as well, which you'll find out soon enough ;)_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think of the chapter! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 35**

 **RPOV**

"He's back," she whispered.

I let out a small gasp, then stammered, "W-what? How? Why?"

"I don't know why," she said, suppressing a sob. "But I'm scared."

"You think he's going to hurt you?" I still did not understand how she knew that he was back. I didn't understand a thing of it.

She shook her head. "No. I'm scared he'll hurt Dimka."

My eyes widened in shock. "Why?" I said, my voice high-pitched. "Why do you think that?"

"I know him, Rose," she said, her voice quiet and full of sadness. "He'll want revenge for what Dimitri did to him."

"I don't get it." I was slightly feeling panicked now. "Dimitri was sent to juvie. Hasn't he been punished enough?"

Viktoria shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"But how do you know?" I asked, still shocked. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "How do you know he's back?"

Viktoria looked up at me, her eyes misty with unshed tears. "He's been calling the house."

Realization dawned on me. _The incidents with the phone._ "How long has he been calling?"

"For a while now," she answered, looking down at her lap. "The first time he called, I picked up the phone. I was home alone. I was surprised to hear him on the other end of the line. What was even more surprising is that he was friendly. He wanted to know how I was doing. He said…" She paused, suppressing another sob. "He said he missed me."

I put my hand on her arm and squeezed it gently. "It's okay to cry."

"No, I can't." She shook her head vehemently. "I don't want to break down again."

"Okay, but if it's too hard…"

"No, I'm okay." She took a deep breath. "After the first call, he wasn't so friendly anymore. He wanted to speak to Mama, but I told him it would upset her too much. His calls became more frequent, more demanding. He also said a few times that Dimitri didn't deserve happiness after what he'd done to our family. I always managed to answer the phone before Mama could and I'd come up with these lame excuses. So far, she's buying it." She laughed humorlessly. "She probably thinks it's some boy I like. Dimitri is suspicious, though. He knows something is up. And that's why you're here now," she added, looking at me.

"Like I said, we were worried," I responded. "With reason, apparently."

"Anyway, when I'm home alone, I try to ignore it."

"Like that one time I was at your house and we were about to leave for Lissa's movie night," I said.

She nodded.

"So what does Andre have to do with all of this?"

"Dimitri probably told you about Andre's visit, right?" Viktoria said. When I nodded, she continued, "Well, he came to return my scarf, but when I opened the door he saw something was wrong. Father had just called and he was talking bad about Dimitri again – how he'd ruined the family and all. I think he was trying to manipulate me. He wanted me to turn against Dimitri and when I refused, he got pissed at me as well." She paused, sniffling. "He said I wasn't worth his time."

I gasped again. _Excuse me? What a dick!_

Viktoria looked like she wanted to cry her eyes out, but she fought her tears. "Anyway, Andre asked if I was okay and then I just burst into tears and told him everything. We were talking about it when Dimitri suddenly came home and he was pissed that Andre was there. He thought Andre had made me cry so I made up this story about my period."

I nodded. "Yeah, Dimitri told me that story."

She sighed. "I just didn't want him to find out about the phone calls. It would make him so angry. And Mama… I don't want her to be worried."

"I understand you don't want them to be upset," I said after a moment. "But… don't you think they should know? One of these days your mom is going to pick up the phone – or maybe Dimitri. It's inevitable."

"I know," she whispered. "I guess I just wanted to postpone it. Things have been going so well for our family recently. I didn't want anything to ruin that."

I gave her a sympathetic smile. "Oh, Viktoria. I can't believe you've kept this for yourself for so long."

"Well, Andre's been there for me," she admitted. "But I guess now he's leaving it to you."

"I'm sorry about earlier. With the Andre situation," I told her. "I came on a little bit too strong. I didn't realize Andre was helping you."

She shrugged. "It's okay, Rose. You couldn't have known."

I leaned forward and gave her a hug. "I'm glad you told me."

"Me too," she murmured, sighing. "Thank you for badgering me until I told you, Rose."

I laughed, though it was without mirth. "Well, that's what I'm good at." When I pulled back from the hug, I said cautiously, "But there's one more thing I don't understand… How do you know he's back? I mean, he's been calling you, but has he ever said something that makes you think he's in town?"

"He'd usually say he'd seen me walking home from school." She hesitated. "Once he told me he'd followed Dimitri to his work." She rolled her eyes as she added, "You can already imagine what he had to say about _that_."

I shuddered. "No offense, but your dad is a creep."

She snorted. "None taken."

"I don't think it's the only time he's followed Dimitri. I think he knows perfectly well about his son's whereabouts. That's what scares me." She wiped at her eyes. "I'm scared that he's going to hurt Dimka when he's alone."

"I know I said I wouldn't tell Dimitri," I said, "but if you don't, I'm going to have to. I'm really sorry, Viktoria, but this is too serious."

She nodded. "I know. I've let this go on too long, but I'm so afraid to tell them. Especially Dimka. He's going to be mad at me for keeping this a secret for so long."

I put my arm around her shoulder. "Waiting will only make things worse. If you don't want to tell them alone, I'll come with you. I'll calm your brother down."

She looked up at me, a small smile on her face. "You'd really do that for me?"

I returned her smile. "Of course."

She wrapped her arms around me again. "Thank you, Rose."

"What are friends for, right?"

I really hoped I would be able to calm Dimitri down if it was necessary. I was a little scared for him when Viktoria told me their father might want to hurt Dimitri, but I was also scared that Dimitri might hurt _him_ for coming after his family again. I didn't know their father, but I knew Dimitri all too well. He'd do anything to protect his family.

No matter the cost.

 **DPOV**

"Dimitri, it's time to go home." Galina gave me a pointed look as she leaned over the bar to grab the towel from my hands.

"I was doing the dishes," I told her.

She smiled. "Not anymore." She walked over to my side and pushed me out of the way. "I'll finish up. Go home, Dimitri."

She was the only person here who was nice to me – well, her and the restaurant's owner. I didn't really understand why, though, because she'd heard the rumors as well. She knew what I'd done to my father.

"Your shift ended, like, ten minutes ago."

I shrugged. "I don't mind."

She frowned at me. "You're a weird kid. It's Friday night and you don't seem like you've got anywhere else to be."

"My girlfriend's probably asleep by now," I said, glancing at the clock. It was just past midnight.

"Maybe you should get some sleep as well," Galina noted as she looked me over. "You look exhausted."

"I'm not," I countered, though I was feeling very tired.

"Good night, Dimitri," Galina said as I started to retreat towards the door.

"Good night," I called back before pushing the door open and taking in the fresh air. It was cold outside, and it had been snowing, but I didn't mind. I stared down at my phone, wondering if I should call Rose. I wanted to, but like I'd said to Galina earlier, she was probably asleep by now. _Let her sleep. You'll see her tomorrow._

Suddenly, I heard a rustle behind me. I spun around and was startled to see who stood opposite me. Even though the hat and the scarf covered half of his face, I'd recognized him instantly. I hadn't expected him to come back, not after what had happened. I guess I was wrong. As soon as the shock faded, anger bubbled up inside me.

He gave me a cold smile. "Hello, son."

I didn't respond. Instead, out of instinct, I clenched my hands into fists as I stared him down.

"What? You're not going to give your dear old dad a simple hello?" he said carelessly. "Now, that's not polite."

"You should leave," I said gruffly before turning away.

It was better to walk away from him than to engage in a conversation. Both he and I knew where that would lead. I'd almost reached my car when I felt a hand on my shoulder, jerking me back around. I pulled away immediately and took several steps back, glaring at him.

"What do you want?" I growled.

He shrugged. His eyes were just as cold as his smile – just how I remembered them. "I just want to talk to my son," he said slowly. "Is that so much to ask?"

"We both know that's not what you want," I snapped.

This time, he stayed silent.

"You should go," I told him curtly. "Leave town."

"I've only just arrived."

"I don't know what you're trying to accomplish here, but I am in no mood to talk to you," I growled, anger boiling inside of me. I needed to get out of here before I did something stupid. I just couldn't stand the sight of him after what he'd done to my family. "Leave me and my family alone."

" _Your_ family?" he repeated, arching an eyebrow. "Your family is _my_ family."

"Not anymore." I turned towards the car again and opened the door. Before I could get in, he moved in front of me and slammed the door shut. "I have nothing left to say to you," I told him, glaring.

"What about your mom? Or Vika?" he asked, crossing his arms. "Maybe they want to talk. After all, it's been so long. I should probably go over and say hi." He grinned at me. I knew he was trying to provoke me, but I wasn't going to let him get to me. I was going to stay calm and collected. "They probably missed me."

"Don't you dare," I said, gritting my teeth. I was careful not to touch him. I didn't want him to give a reason to go to the cops to report me for assault. "Stay away from my family."

"You've done well for yourself, son," he said, suddenly changing the subject. He looked me over. "You got yourself a job after school hours. You've still managed to make some friends and even…a girlfriend."

I froze, my heart hammering in my chest as he mentioned my girlfriend. How did he know about Rose? Had he been watching me? Following me?

"She's very pretty, your girl," he continued, gauging my reaction. There was an evil glint in his eyes and it sent a chill down my spine. "Maybe a little bit too high for your standards. I mean, if you look at the house she's living in." He let out a low whistle. "It makes me curious… How did you get her to date you? It surely can't be the money. Maybe she's into your dark side. Maybe she likes a good beating."

I clenched my jaw and tried to control my breathing. I couldn't afford to lose my temper – not with him. He'd go straight to the police. I didn't want to end up in juvie again and he knew it.

"How do you know about my girlfriend?" I growled. When I realized my hands were balled into fists again, I unclenched them. It wasn't easy to do so. "Have you been following us? Have you been following _her_?"

He shrugged. "Does it really matter?"

"If you touch Rose, I swear to God I'll-"

"Oh, so her name is Rose." He smiled that cold smile again. "A pretty name for a pretty girl."

I was trembling with anger. "You stay the hell away from her!"

He started laughing. "God, Dimitri. Don't get so worked up."

"What do you want?" I exclaimed.

"Nothing," he replied, though that evil glint hadn't left his eyes. "Like I said, I just wanted to see how you're doing. I admit, I kind of hoped you'd be worse off. Like you should have been, after the way you've treated me. People should hate you for what you did to me. But instead I find you here…" He glanced back at the restaurant. "You have a job, you have friends and a girlfriend. Seems like you've got everything you ever dreamed of." He shook his head. "Apparently the people in this town forgive and forget quickly."

I tried not to scoff. He didn't need to know that most people actually did hate me.

"But I won't," he said in a threatening voice. "I won't ever forget what you have done to me. To our family."

I looked at him, hard. "I did what you couldn't do. I _protected_ my family."

He started to retreat. "We'll see how long you'll be able to protect them from me."

Before I could stop him, he disappeared into the night. I let out a frustrated cry and slammed the car door shut before racing home, praying my father hadn't paid a visit to them yet. Maybe he'd just come here to torment _me_ and he'd leave my family out of it, but knowing my father, that was unlikely.

And he knew about Rose, too. I realized that, with my father in town, she wasn't safe anymore. I didn't know what I was supposed to do now. If I went to the cops, I would get no help there. And if I handled him on my own it would only land my ass back into juvie. I knew, however, that I needed to protect them – both my family and Rose – no matter what.

But how?

* * *

 _There you go! So what do you think of Dimitri's dad? He is kind of a creep, isn't he? I hope you liked this chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	36. Chapter 36

_I swear to God, this took forever to upload! My Microsoft Word is being a pain in my ass and Fanfiction hasn't been making it any easier on me. Ugh. I hope everyone's been able to read chapter 35. It should be viewable for everyone now. If not, then send me a PM and I'll give you a link. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 36**

 **RPOV**

I rang the bell and waited for the front door the open. It was Saturday morning, and although Dimitri and I hadn't made plans for today, I still wanted to see him. Also, Viktoria had asked me to come over so she could tell her mother and her brother about her father. I was kind of feeling nervous about the whole thing. Dimitri never talked about his father, but I knew enough to know that he would be angry after hearing Viktoria's story. And it would be up to me to calm him down and convince him not to do anything stupid.

When Dimitri appeared in the door opening, a look of surprise crossed his face. Other than that, it looked like he'd come straight out of bed. But he looked exhausted, like he hadn't slept a wink last night.

"Good morning," I said cautiously. "Are you okay?"

"Morning," he murmured, rubbing his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eleven o'clock," I answered. "Bad timing?"

He looked at me and shook his head, a faint smile playing on his lips. "For you? Never."

I breathed a sigh of relief and walked inside. Gingerly, I kissed his cheek. I didn't know why I was acting so careful around him. He didn't even know yet what was happening. _Just act normal._

"You look terrible," I said at last.

He grimaced. "I know. I haven't slept much."

I looked at him with sympathy. "Did they make you work late?"

Dimitri shook his head. "It's not that. I just…couldn't fall asleep, that's all." He wrapped his arm around me and led me to the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing the house was too quiet.

"I don't know. I guess they're out," he replied.

"Oh."

"I'm going to get dressed." He kissed the top of my head and murmured, "I'll be right back."

I nodded and took a seat at the kitchen table, fidgeting with my scarf as I waited for him to return. Thankfully, it didn't take too long. When he walked back into the kitchen, he looked a lot better – but still exhausted from the lack of sleep.

"Why are you here?" he asked as he sat down beside me. "Not that I don't want you here," he added hastily, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently.

"I guess I just wanted to see you," I murmured, looking down at our entwined hands. Looking back up, I added, my voice barely above a whisper, "I miss you."

Dimitri smiled again, this time more genuine. "I miss you too, Roza."

I returned his smile and he leaned in closer to kiss me. I smiled against his lips and when he pulled back, I saw that he was still smiling as well.

"Do you have to go to work today?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Not today."

Good. Then we had all the time in the world to give him the bad news. I kind of felt terrible for thinking like this.

"So did you get to talk to my sister?" he asked curiously.

I was about to respond when I heard the front door open again. A few seconds later, Olena and Viktoria came walking through the door with shopping bags.

"Rose, my dear!" Olena exclaimed with a bright smile on her face. "It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Dimitri shook his head, exasperated. "It's only been a few days, Mama."

Olena ignored him. "I'm so glad you're here, Rose. Are you staying for lunch?"

I glanced back at Dimitri. "Uh, I don't know. Maybe I should come back another time."

But Dimitri tugged at my hand. "No. Stay." He gave me a small smile. "Please."

Glancing over at Viktoria, I saw her giving me a pointed look. A look that said, _Don't leave me here alone!_ My gaze fell back on Dimitri and I saw that he was eager for me to stay.

"Okay," I said at last. "I'll stay."

Dimitri moved closer and gave me another quick kiss, otherwise his sister would criticize us for making out in public.

I got up from my chair and helped Olena with the groceries. I was kind of waiting for Viktoria to break the news to them, but she was awfully quiet. Had she chickened out? I hoped not, because I already felt weird enough that I was hiding something from Dimitri. I wasn't acting like myself, but I'd noticed he wasn't either. Did something happen at work that he didn't want to tell me? He'd been fine yesterday at school.

When I passed Viktoria, I bumped my elbow against hers. When she looked up at me, I gave her a pointed look.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" I whispered.

She looked scared.

"You're only going to make it worse if you don't tell them," I hissed.

"Fine," she whispered back. "I'll tell them after lunch. I need some food in my stomach before I can do this."

"Me too," I muttered, dreading the upcoming conversation already.

I wondered why her other sisters weren't here. Didn't they have the right to know as well? But maybe it was difficult for them to come over on a whim – seeing as Sonya was in college and Karolina had a baby to take care of. When I asked Viktoria about this, she said two Belikovs were more than enough at a time. The other two would be enlightened later – once everything had settled down here.

"So, umm, guys," Viktoria said, clearing her throat, when everyone had finished their meal. "I need to tell you something. It's…important."

Dimitri went rigid. Olena looked curious. I just looked down, not wanting to see the devastated look on Dimitri's face when he heard the news his father was back in town.

"Alright," Olena said cautiously. "We're listening."

She opened her mouth to speak, but Dimitri interrupted, "You aren't pregnant, are you?"

"Oh my God," Viktoria exclaimed. "You're just as bad as Rose!"

Dimitri glanced over at me, a questioning look on his face.

I shrugged. "I might've asked her the same question."

"No need to worry, brother. I'm not pregnant."

Dimitri was still tense. "Then what is it? Are you finally going to tell us why you've been acting strange?"

"I haven't been acting strange," Viktoria countered.

"But you haven't been yourself either," Olena commented. "What's wrong, Vika? You know you can tell us anything. If it's not about a pregnancy-"

She let out a sigh. "Ugh, I wish."

Dimitri's eyes almost bugged out. "Excuse me?"

"That's just meant as an expression!" she said, rolling her eyes. "I don't really want to be pregnant, idiot. I'm just saying that being pregnant would be less of a problem than the actual problem."

"What could be worse than-"

"Shut up!" Viktoria exclaimed, cutting Dimitri off. "Let me say what I have to say."

"I'm sorry," Dimitri mumbled reluctantly.

He really was short-tempered today – so not like himself. And this news wouldn't make his mood any better. _Oh boy._

Glancing over at him, I took his hand in mine and squeezed it gently. He looked up at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Do you know what's wrong?" he asked me softly, confused.

I gave a small nod. "She told me yesterday. After school." I squeezed his hand again. "Just hear her out, comrade. This really is important."

He hesitated, but then nodded. "Okay."

Viktoria took a deep breath. She glanced at me and I gave her an encouraging smile as I kept holding Dimitri's hand in mine, hoping it would keep him calm when she told them.

"So, umm, Dad's back," Viktoria said at last, twirling a strand of hair around her finger, not daring to look at either of them.

I cleared my throat. "And?"

She looked at me, clearly frustrated with me. "And…he's been calling the house for a while now. So far I've managed to answer his calls so you guys wouldn't have to deal with him. But he's getting angry because I won't let him talk to you." She directed those last words to her mother, who sat frozen in her seat. I could only imagine how she must feel right now. "He's also been saying nasty things about Dimitri. I think…" Viktoria took another deep breath. She was fighting back her tears now. "I think he's going to pay us a visit soon."

To my surprise, Dimitri said nothing. He looked very pale, though.

"So now you know why I've been acting weird. I just didn't want you guys to find out because then you'd worry," Viktoria continued.

Olena was almost in tears. "You should have told us anyway, Vika."

"I'm really sorry, Mama," Viktoria whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. "I guess I just wanted to protect you from him. Like Dimitri has."

Olena finally burst out into tears. "You shouldn't have to protect me. Neither of you. You're _my_ children. I should be the one to protect _you_!" She got up from her chair and pulled Viktoria into her arms. "I'm sorry I didn't realize there was something going on with you. I just thought it was something innocent. I thought you might have a boyfriend."

"I wish," Viktoria sobbed into her mother's neck.

I looked at Dimitri. His grip on my hand had tightened and he still looked very pale. Also, he was trembling now.

"Dimitri, are you okay?" I asked softly. "You haven't said anything yet."

Dimitri released my hand and let out a breath. "I have something to say as well," he said, his voice shaking.

 _Oh no. This couldn't be good._

When Dimitri had everyone's attention, he continued, "He's already here. He…" He hesitated. "He paid me a visit after work."

"What?" Olena gasped, clasping her hand over her mouth. "Did he hurt you?"

Dimitri shook his head quickly. "No. He was just trying to get under my skin. He was making threats, like usual." He paused. "And he's been following me, and probably you too, Vika." He looked at me with sorrow. "He knows about you as well, Rose."

My heart nearly stopped when he said that. _Well, fuck._

Olena started crying harder and Viktoria hugged her fiercely. "It's going to be okay, Mama," she murmured, though she was weeping as well. "He can't hurt us."

Dimitri scoffed. "He can and he will."

"Dimitri, don't say that," I said, shocked.

"You don't know him, Rose. You don't know what he's capable of." Dimitri jumped up from his chair and I flinched at the tone of his voice. The calmness was completely gone. His face had grown hard and there was a lot of anger in his eyes. Anger and frustration. "And he knows I won't be able to do anything about it. He knows I can't hurt him. If I do, I'll be sent back to juvie. If I'm back in there, I won't be able to protect my family at all!"

And with that, he ran off. A few seconds later, I heard the front door slam shut.

"No, Dimka, come back!" Olena cried.

"I'll get him back here," I said determinedly, already making my way out the door.

When I was outside, he was already out of sight. The car was still parked in front of the house, though, so he couldn't have gone far. I had a feeling where he was heading, though. I ran as quickly as possible to my destination and once again I told myself I really had to do something about my condition. This was the second time in two days I'd had to run like this.

When I arrived at the park, I saw Dimitri immediately. Even though it was Saturday, there weren't a lot of people around. The few that were stopped and stared at Dimitri as he kept hitting the tree in front of him. I sprinted the last few feet and shouted at the people who were staring, "Hey, don't you have anything else to do? Leave him the fuck alone!"

They quickly scurried off, each on their own way. I stopped next to Dimitri, who'd only stopped for a moment to look at me before hitting that damn tree again. His hands were bloody.

"I know you're angry, but I think you're really hurting that tree," I said loudly, trying to interrupt his cursing. It was in Russian, though, so I wasn't certain if he was cursing but it sure sounded like it. "It's an unfair fight, seeing the tree can't hurt you back. Besides, your hands are bloody enough as it is so you might want to stop that. We've got an English paper to write for next week. I can imagine you need your hands for that."

"You didn't have to follow me," Dimitri said, glaring at me. At least, he'd stopped hitting that poor tree. "You should go home."

I crossed my arms. "No way I'm leaving you here."

He stared at me, his breathing hard. He still looked pissed. "God, Rose! Sometimes you're so infuriating! Just leave me alone!"

I had to admit I was feeling a little hurt, but I knew that this was because of his dad. I'd never seen him so angry, though. I wondered what his dad had said to him last night.

"Go home," he repeated, his jaw clenched. "I don't want you to see me like this."

"Are you afraid I can't handle you when you're angry?" I said calmly. "Or are you afraid that I think you'd be capable of hurting me after what I just witnessed?"

He looked away.

"You're my best friend, Dimitri, and I'm not leaving you," I said firmly. Taking a step forward, I put my arms around him. He struggled against me, wanting to push me away, but I kept my ground. At last, he stopped fighting. "I'm not leaving you," I said again, my voice soft and soothing.

Slowly, Dimitri wrapped his arms around me and I felt him pull me closer to him. He buried his face in my neck and murmured over and over again, "I'm sorry, Roza. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Shh, it's okay," I murmured. "We're okay."

"I didn't mean to scare you," he said in a muffled voice, his voice cracking. "I'm so sorry."

"You didn't scare me." I pulled back from the hug so I could look at him. "But I was worried for a moment." When I saw the look on his face, I added hastily, "Not for me. For your hands." I looked down at them. "They look bad."

He shrugged. "It doesn't hurt."

I sat down on the grass, not caring if my pants got dirty, and pulled him down next to me. Dimitri was still shaking, but at least he'd calmed down somewhat.

"You're right. I was afraid you'd think I'd hurt you." He finally looked up at me and there were tears in his eyes. "But I would never hurt you. I knew I was going to lose my temper so I had to get away from the house. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I understand that you're angry and frustrated, but this is not the way to deal with that," I said, my voice gentle.

He sighed. "I know." He buried his face in his hands. "I can't believe he's back. I can't believe he's been calling Vika all this time and I had no idea. I feel terrible."

I scooted closer to him and put my arm around him. "No one realized what was going on with your sister. It isn't your fault."

"Then why do I feel like it is? I should've known."

All I could do was hug him, hoping it would make him feel better. "I'm so sorry, Dimitri. You don't deserve this."

He snorted. "Maybe I do."

I frowned at him. "No, you don't. And neither does your family."

Dimitri let out another frustrated sigh. "What am I going to do now? Sooner or later, he'll confront Mama and I probably won't be there." He looked at me, desperate. "I won't be able to protect her."

"Maybe he just came back to torment you. Now that he has done that, he might leave," I said, although I realized I was being stupid.

"No. He said I wouldn't be able to protect my family for much longer," he muttered darkly. "He's planning something."

"Maybe we should go to the police," I suggested.

"The police believed my father and they arrested me. They're not going to believe _me_ all of a sudden."

I let out a sigh. "Well, this sucks."

Dimitri laughed humorlessly. "You could say that."

A silence fell.

"Well, whatever happens," I said after a while, leaning my head against his shoulder, "I'll always be here for you."

He shook his head. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea."

I looked up at him in confusion. "What do you mean?"

He looked at me in anguish. "He doesn't just know about you, Rose. He knows what you look like. He knows where you live." Even though his hands must hurt like hell, he grabbed mine in his. "You have to be very careful now. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why would your father hurt me?" I asked. I was kind of getting scared now. Should I be worried about my safety?

"Because he knows it would hurt _me_ ," Dimitri answered. "If he finds out how much I really care about you…that I'm in love with you… You won't be safe anymore."

"Dimitri, you're scaring me," I said, my eyes wide.

Dimitri's expression was grim. "I don't want to scare you, Roza, but my father is capable of anything."

I believed Dimitri. I might not know much about his father, but I knew enough that made me believe that he was a dangerous man. But still… I wouldn't let him keep us apart. I refused to let him scare me away from my boyfriend.

I took a deep breath, making a decision. "Then we'll face him together. Like I said before, I'm not leaving you. We're in this together."

"Are you sure? I wouldn't blame you if you want to get out," Dimitri said. "Maybe that's better. It'd be safer and I'd feel better knowing you're-"

I cut him off with a kiss. "I'm sure, Dimitri. I'm not going anywhere."

He leaned in for another kiss and murmured against my lips, "I love you, Roza."

I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. "I love you too, comrade." Glancing back down at his hands, I said, "I think we should go back. Your mother is freaking out. Besides, we need to clean you up. You might need stitches."

"I'll be fine. It doesn't hurt," he said, waving away my worries. "But you're right. We should probably go back now."

I got up and helped Dimitri up as well. He winced a little when I grabbed his hand.

"You don't feel any pain, huh?" I snorted. I shook my head, smiling. "Come on, comrade. Let's get you home."

* * *

 _So...the drama's back again! I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Hopefully, you'll get an alert from Fanfiction this time ;)_

 _Have a nice week! :)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 37**

 **DPOV**

The following days I was in a foul mood. I tried to hide my feelings at school and pretended everything was fine when I was with Rose's friends. I could see Rose was worried about me, though. I kept reassuring her that I was fine, but if I was being honest with myself I knew that wasn't true.

When my sisters came by for dinner last night, Mama dropped the bomb on them. There'd been a lot of crying, which had made me feel even worse about the whole situation. So far my father hadn't contacted Mama yet and Vika hadn't heard from him either – at least not since that last time. I couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. I just prayed he wouldn't show up at the house when I was in school or working. I'd actually wanted to quit my job so I could be more at home, but Mama practically forbade me to do that.

Aside from that, I was anxious that my father might hurt Roza. I asked her to keep an eye out and let me know if she felt like she was being watched. Because I was so concerned about her safety, I went to her parents as well and told them my father was back and that he knew about Rose's existence. Rose wasn't very pleased with that, as I'd expected. But what else could I have done?

"Dimka, are you okay?"

Startled, I looked up when Viktoria knocked on my bedroom door and walked inside.

"I'm fine," I responded, my voice a little curt. I'd been on edge all week, waiting for my father to appear again, but so far he'd stayed away. _What is he up to?_

Viktoria sat down next to me on the bed and looked at me with sympathy. "No, you're not fine. I can tell."

"They why are you asking?"

She shrugged. "Because it's nice when someone asks you once in a while how you're doing."

"Well, how are _you_ doing?" I asked, looking at her.

She gave me a small smile. "Same as you, I guess." She paused for a moment. "I keep waiting for him to show up, but he doesn't. I wonder if he's playing a game with us."

I snorted. "Probably."

"Rose called," Viktoria said after a few moments of silence. "Are you avoiding her?"

I frowned. "No."

"Then why haven't I seen her around the house all week?" Viktoria asked.

"I've been working."

"Yeah, but not all the time. She's usually here when you've got time to spare. Or you go over to her place." When I didn't respond, she continued, "You two used to hang out all the time. And even if you had to work, you'd still see each other whenever you could. But now you're sitting here at home, brooding."

"I still see her at school," I told her. She raised an eyebrow at me. "What's this all about?" I asked, a little annoyed. "Why do you care?"

"Well, you're my brother and she's my friend," Viktoria responded. "I just want to check if you two are doing okay."

"We're fine," I said gruffly.

"Then why aren't you with her right now?" Viktoria pushed. "Mama's noticed as well that there's something going on between the two of you."

"There's nothing going on," I insisted.

"Then why did Rose ask _me_ how you were doing?" Viktoria said, crossing her arms. "You see her at school every day. You talk to her. She shouldn't have to ask me that question."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't you have something better to do, Vika?"

She grinned. "As a matter of fact, no."

I rolled my eyes.

"You're pushing Rose away," Vika said when I stayed silent. "And I know why you're doing it, but I don't think that's a smart idea. You don't want to lose her, do you?"

I really didn't want to have this conversation with my sister. I started to get up and grabbed my duster. "I've got to go to work," I muttered, not looking at her. "I'll see you later, Vika."

 **RPOV**

"How come you're hanging out with me on a Saturday afternoon?" Lissa asked as we walked into Starbucks. We needed a break from all the shopping we'd done today. "Is Dimitri working?"

"No, he's at home," I answered. She looked at me as if there was something wrong with me. "What? Can't I go shopping with my best friend?"

She smiled. "Of course, but I figured that you'd be spending time with your boyfriend, seeing as he's not working today." When I didn't say anything, she asked cautiously, "Is there trouble in paradise?"

I faked a smile. "No. Why would there be?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. You two are awfully quiet these days – and that says a lot, considering Dimitri is always quiet."

"Trust me, we're fine," I said as I pretended to study the menu.

In truth, I didn't know if we were fine. Dimitri had said he needed to spend more time with his family with everything going on and I understood that. I was being a supportive girlfriend. But now I barely got to see him anymore – I barely even heard him anymore outside of school! I kind of had the feeling that he was avoiding me and I didn't know why. I kept pondering if I'd said something wrong. He didn't seem mad at me, though. He was just…very quiet and maybe a little distant. At first, I blamed it on the situation with his dad, but now I was not so sure anymore.

Dimitri nor the rest of his family had heard from the man since that night after his work. That was a week ago. I knew Dimitri was worried that his father might confront me, but so far nothing had happened. Or maybe something _did_ happen and Dimitri never told me about it because he was so busy avoiding me. While he still sat with me during lunch at school, he didn't say much. Our friends had noticed something was off, like Lissa just remarked.

I just wish he would tell me what was going on in his mind so I could help him. But instead, he was pushing me away. I'd had to ask Viktoria how he was doing because he never gives me an honest answer. But his sister didn't seem to know much more. I wondered how long this was going to continue. I really missed him and I wanted nothing more than things to go back to normal. I had to admit that I was a little hurt that he wouldn't trust in me, but he should know by now that I would always be there for him. Even if he wasn't my boyfriend, he was still my best friend. Had he forgotten about that?

"Rose, it's your turn to order," Lissa said, snapping me out of my reverie. She nudged me forward. "Go on."

When we walked out of Starbucks with our coffees, I was lost in thought again. My mind was so far off that I bumped into someone, nearly spilling my coffee. I apologized to the man, but he waved my apology away with a smile.

"Wait up," he said when I started to leave. "You dropped something."

I noted an accent. It sounded kind of familiar. The man stooped down to the ground and picked up one of my bags. I was a little bit mortified because it was a bag from Victoria's Secret. I'd bought new lingerie, hoping that one of these days Dimitri and I could have some time for ourselves – of course he would have to want to see me first for that to happen.

"Uh, thanks," I said, snatching it out of his hands. I hoped he didn't look at the contents because this was already embarrassing enough.

He smiled. "Have a good day, Miss."

Quickly, I turned around and walked back to Lissa in a hurry. I understood why _I_ was feeling horrified, but I didn't understand why Lissa had the same look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Her eyes widened a little as she looked at me. "Oh my God, Rose. Why didn't you tell me Dimitri's father is back in town?"

I looked at her in confusion. Where did this even come from? How did she even know? Dimitri and I never told anyone. "Uh, I don't understand what's going on right now."

"That man you bumped into," Lissa said. "That was Kazimir."

I was still confused. "Am I supposed to know who that is?"

She pulled me to her side and hissed, "That's Dimitri's father!"

"Fuck," I muttered, looking over my shoulder. But he'd already disappeared. "Are you shitting me right now, Liss? Cause it's not funny!"

"I mean it," Lissa said, her eyes still wide. "That was Dimitri's father."

"Oh my God," I whispered, my heart hammering in my chest. Had me bumping into him a coincidence or had I been followed? Was Dimitri right after all? "Oh my God. I need to call Dimitri."

"Why? What's going on?" Lissa asked, her voice edged with worry.

I didn't respond. Instead, I reached for my phone in my purse and dialed Dimitri's number. He didn't pick up, which shouldn't come as a surprise.

"Goddammit," I cursed. If he thought he was protecting me by ignoring me, then he was wrong. "I can't reach him."

"Calm down, Rose," Lissa said. She ushered me over to a bench. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

I bit my lip. "I'm not sure if I should."

"Why? What's happening? Since when is Dimitri's father back?"

She fired question after question. Questions I couldn't answer. But I really needed to talk to someone about this and if Dimitri wouldn't, then who should I turn to?

"You have to swear you won't tell anyone," I said firmly.

Lissa nodded. "I swear."

As I told her, she was very very quiet. She looked genuinely worried – not just for me, but also for Dimitri and his family.

"What a creep," Lissa exclaimed when I finished. "I mean, if Dimitri's right and he's been watching you…" A look of disgust crossed her face. "Then this wasn't just a coincidence."

I shivered involuntarily. "And he's seen my new Victoria's Secret lingerie. I'm so not going to wear that." I sighed. What a waste of money. "I guess I'll give it to Mom. I hope it fits her."

"Don't worry about the freaking lingerie. Worry about your life instead," Lissa reprimanded.

I looked at her as if she was crazy. "He's not going to kill me. Jeez, Lissa." I paused. "He's just trying to provoke Dimitri, but if he thinks that's going to provoke him then he's wrong."

"What makes you say that?"

I looked away. "Never mind."

"Rose…" Lissa hesitated. "Has he been avoiding you?"

"I don't know," I mumbled. "Maybe…yes…I mean, kind of." Finally, I looked at her. "I get that he wants to be with his family now, but I feel like he's shutting me out. He probably thinks he's protecting me, but he isn't." I hated that there were tears in my eyes. "This isn't the way."

Lissa looked at me with sympathy, which made me want to cry even more. "I'm sorry, Rose. I wish there was something I could do to help."

"It's okay, Liss," I answered, giving her a faint smile. "It'll be alright. Eventually."

She clasped my hand in hers and gave it a squeeze. "I really hope so, Rose, because you and Dimitri are great together. I'd hate to see something like this tear you apart."

I arched an eyebrow at her. "You're really starting to like Dimitri, huh?"

She smiled reluctantly. "I have to admit that he's not so bad. And you definitely bring out the best in him. Look how social he's become!" she added with a laugh. When I didn't smile, she nudged my shoulder with hers. "Hey, lighten up. You're both going to be alright." She paused. "You two… It just fits, you know?"

"Like Christian and you?"

She laughed again. "Yeah, I guess like Christian and me."

I let out a sigh. "Well, I should probably go over to Dimitri's house. If he isn't going to answer my calls, I'll have to tell him in person."

I parted with Lissa and drove over to Dimitri's. When I rang the bell, Olena answered the door. She welcomed me with a smile and ushered me inside. But when I asked if Dimitri was home, she just shook her head and told me he went to work. I'd had no idea he had to work tonight. I hated that I felt annoyed by that. Not wanting to worry Olena with our troubles, I left and made my way to his work instead. If I showed up there, he would have to face me. It wasn't exactly the way I wanted things to go down, but Dimitri didn't leave me much of a choice.

When I walked inside the restaurant, I pushed through the line in front of me. The hostess called after me, telling me I should wait my turn, but I ignored her and walked straight over to the bar where Dimitri was standing. He was talking with a blond-haired woman. They were really engrossed in their conversation because neither of them reacted until I cleared my throat loudly and exclaimed, "Hey Dimitri, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Dimitri looked at me in surprise. "Rose, what are you doing here?" Glancing around, he added, "I'm at work."

"Obviously." I felt his colleague staring at me so I glared back at her. She looked indignant, as if I'd ruined some private little moment. "I didn't come all this way to be send away, though." I made it sound like it took up a lot of time to get here while it was barely a five minute drive to my house from here. When Dimitri didn't look like he was going to move from his spot behind the bar, I added, "It's rather important."

"It's okay," the woman said. "You can take your break now."

"Thanks, Galina," he responded, to which she gave him a sweet smile.

I wasn't the kind to get jealous, but the way she was looking at my boyfriend right now… I was so angry by now I might slap her. She looked like she was in her late twenties so she didn't even have any business looking at Dimitri like _that_. That was just gross. I refrained from saying something about it as we stepped outside the restaurant. I kind of felt sorry for Dimitri because it was freakishly cold outside and he was only wearing a shirt. It didn't seem to bother him, though.

"So," I said, crossing my arms, "thanks for returning my call."

He looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"I'm not even surprised anymore," I muttered, more to myself than him.

"Why are you here, Rose?" he asked. "You can't just come here while I'm at work…"

"Well, my options to see you are limited these days!" I snapped. Damn. I hadn't wanted to get angry at him. But apparently I was more pissed than I'd thought.

Dimitri looked taken aback. "Roza, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay," I exclaimed, ignoring the fact that he'd called me Roza. It just seemed like such a long time ago since I'd heard the endearment coming from his lips. "Guess who I ran into today?"

He looked confused. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't know. You would have known if you'd picked up your damn phone." I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down. "Well, it was your father."

His eyes widened in shock. "M-my father? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I didn't know it was him, but Lissa recognized him," I answered.

Dimitri's face hardened. "What did he say to you?"

"Nothing much. I bumped into him, but I have a feeling that it wasn't an accident," I told him. "I thought you should know."

He nodded. "Thanks for telling me."

He started to turn away, back to the restaurant.

"Hey! Is that all you have to say?" I exclaimed, furious.

He turned back to me. "I've got to go back inside now, Rose. We'll talk more tomorrow. I have the day off."

"Will we?" I asked. "Because you haven't been very talkative these days."

"Of course we'll talk, Roza." He glanced to the restaurant, then back at me. He looked torn. "Look, I wish we could talk right now, but I can't… Galina is alone behind the bar and-"

"Yeah, of course, she's more important than your girlfriend. My bad."

As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, I wanted to curse myself for being so jealous and petty. Instead, I bit the inside of my cheek and tried not to cry. I must've looked pathetic anyhow because Dimitri took a step back towards me and kissed my forehead quickly.

"I promise we'll talk tomorrow, Roza."

I let out a sigh as I watched him retreat back to the restaurant. When he'd disappeared inside, I turned around and walked back to my car, wondering why I was still trying.

* * *

 _There you go. I hope you liked it even though Rose and Dimitri are going through a rough patch right now (don't hate me, lol). Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	38. Chapter 38

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 38**

 **RPOV**

The next day, I waited anxiously by the phone for Dimitri's call. He'd said we'd talk today, but it was already midday and I still hadn't heard from him. Maybe he'd gotten home late and was still asleep. Maybe I was being pathetic again. Maybe I should go do something useful instead. _No, you're not going to let him get away again so easily_ , a voice inside my head said. _You're going to go over to his place and demand a decent conversation!_

So that's what I did. I went over to his house and rang the doorbell, impatiently. After what seemed like forever, he finally opened the door.

"I'm here to have that talk now," I told him.

He nodded solemnly and stepped aside so I could come inside. It was very quiet inside the house and the deafening silence between us was only making me feel uncomfortable.

"Are you home alone?" I asked.

"Yeah, Mama and Vika are visiting Karolina," he responded.

I looked at him in surprise. "And you didn't want to go with them?"

"No. I wanted to see you," he answered, giving me a smile, although he kind of looked sad. "Cause we really do need to talk, Rose."

I was pleased to hear that. When neither of us moved, I said awkwardly, "Well, I'm here now. So let's talk."

Dimitri took my hand in his and led me to the living room. Seeing as we were alone, we might as well sit out here. He offered me something to drink, but I declined. I wasn't feeling thirsty. I just wanted to talk. But first I wanted to apologize.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about last night," I started, scooting closer to him on the couch. "You were right. I shouldn't have come to your work and I probably shouldn't have gotten mad at you, but to be honest…" I hesitated. "I was kind of getting desperate. I feel like you've been avoiding me and I don't know why… Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Roza, you didn't do anything wrong." He sighed. "It's me. I'm…" He looked down and took a deep breath before looking back up at me. "I _have_ been avoiding you."

Even though I'd already known, I had to admit that hurt a little. I would've felt a lot better if he'd tried to deny it. _I think._

My voice cracked a little as I asked, "Why?"

"You know why," he muttered.

"Because of your father?" I said, incredulous. "That's just stupid."

"Is it?" he retorted, his head snapping back up. "He's been following you around, Rose. He's been watching you. He even managed to talk to you yesterday, without you realizing who he was." I was about to respond, but he cut me off, "And I know, that's my fault. I should've been there for you."

"Nothing happened," I exclaimed.

"Something _will_ happen if we're not careful," he said, his voice firm.

I looked at him angrily. "So you're just going to continue avoiding me until he leaves town? As if that's going to help matters!" When no response came from him, I added, my voice softer, "I thought we were in this together."

Dimitri looked away. "Rose…" His voice was barely above a whisper now. "As much as I want to protect you… I can't. I just can't be there for you all the time."

"I know that, and that's not what I want from you," I told him. "I just want you to talk to me. I just want you to be my boyfriend again."

He looked at me, hopeless. "I don't think I can. This is the only way I can protect you. If my father thinks I don't care enough about you he'll leave you alone."

"I don't understand. I've been nothing but supportive." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I don't deserve to be treated like this, Dimitri."

He closed his eyes and buried his face in his hands. "I know you don't deserve this, Roza." His voice broke. " _I know_. But…" He looked up at me, torn. "I have to let you go."

I let out a small gasp. "You're breaking up with me?"

There was a desperate look in his eyes. But then, suddenly, his face hardened with determination. "If that's what it takes for you to be safe… Then yes, I'm breaking up with you."

That's when I started crying.

"I'm sorry," he said.

But his voice was so distant and cold that it only made me cry harder. I hated myself for reacting like this, but I also never expected this outcome. I was shocked and hurt. But more than anything, I felt betrayed. When I managed to pull myself together, I looked back up at Dimitri.

"You're a coward, Dimitri," I said, pleased that my voice was calm and collected. He looked hurt at hearing my words. _Good. I hope it hurts as much as you've hurt me._

Without another word, I shrugged on my coat and walked out, slamming the front door shut. Now that I was alone, I let my tears flow freely. I don't think I'd ever felt this hurt before in my life. Probably because I'd never loved someone so much as I loved Dimitri. And I hadn't just lost my boyfriend today; I'd lost my best friend as well.

 **DPOV**

Letting go of Rose was one of the hardest things I had ever done in my life. In the days that followed I wondered if I had made a mistake because my father still hadn't shown up. But deep down, I knew that I'd been right to break up with Rose. He'd already talked to her once – without her even realizing. If he found out I'd stopped seeing Rose, he would lose interest in her.

But ending my relationship with Rose had made things terribly awkward at school. I still saw her during History, and as if that wasn't uncomfortable enough, Christian still wanted me to sit with him and his friends during lunch. So that meant I was also sitting with Rose during lunch. Everyone knew about our breakup and there was a lot of tension in the air during lunchtime. Christian, however, tried to lighten the mood for everyone. It wasn't always a success, though. While Rose talked to her friends, she never spoke to me during lunch. She didn't even look at me. I felt terribly guilty for breaking her heart – and mine as well. The only thing that kept me going was knowing that this was the only way to keep her safe.

As if the breakup wasn't bad enough, Mama and Viktoria were upset with me that I'd broken things off with Rose. Well, Mama was upset. Viktoria was _pissed_. She called me a coward as well, though I had to admit that when Rose had said it, it hurt ten times more. I guess they were right.

Not having Rose in my life was affecting me more than I wanted to admit. I tried to act like I was fine, but in truth, I really wasn't. I was kind of falling apart without her. While avoiding her had been difficult, this was a hundred times worse. My heart ached for her. Sometimes, when I saw her in the hallway at school, I wished I could turn back time, but then I reminded myself that I'd done what was best for Rose. And now I had to live with that decision.

"Earth to Dimitri." I blinked when someone snapped their fingers in front of me. It was Galina. "Finally. You've been really distracted lately."

"I'm sorry," I said automatically, taking a step back when I noticed how close she was standing before me. I didn't like it. I also didn't like that I apparently was no longer a waiter but had become a bartender – especially these last couple of weeks. I didn't understand why, but I suspected Galina had something to do with that. I guess when you're the boss's daughter you can get pretty much anything done.

I wouldn't have minded it so much, considering the people didn't really like me anyway, but Galina always demanded my attention. It was getting so annoying that I'd rather have her ignore me like the rest of my colleagues.

"What's gotten into you?" she asked, sounding a little bit irritated. "Aside from the absentmindedness, you've been so moody these past few days. Did you and your girlfriend break up or something?"

The look on my face told her enough, though she didn't look particularly sad for me. When I didn't respond, she put her hand on my shoulder and said, "Come on, Dimitri. No need to be upset. You'll find someone new – someone better – soon enough. Besides, she didn't seem all that nice. Remember when she stormed in here, demanding to talk to you? The nerve!"

I shrugged off her hand and clenched my jaw, trying my best not to respond to her jabs at Rose.

"Take it from me, Dimitri. You deserve better than that."

"I have to disagree," I answered with forced calmness.

Galina looked at me in confusion.

"If anyone deserves better then it's Rose," I elaborated. "She's the kindest and most generous girl I've ever met."

Now it was Galina who took a step back. Her voice turned cold as she said, "Well, if she's so perfect, then why did you guys break up in the first place?"

Even if I wanted to, I couldn't give her an honest answer so, wisely, I kept my mouth shut. I'd already said more than I should have.

I was relieved when my shift was finally over. When I walked outside, it was snowing. It was colder tonight than they'd predicted. The weather kind of matched my gloomy mood. I'd left my duster in the car so I hurried over. When I got inside, I pulled it on and turned on the heat.

Suddenly the door from the passenger seat opened and someone climbed in beside me. I was too caught off guard to react, but when I saw his face I shouldn't have been surprised. Actually, I'd been wondering about his whereabouts. It sure had taken him long to show up again.

"Get out of my car," I growled.

My father arched an eyebrow. " _Your_ car? I can't remember you paid for it."

"That's not the point!" I snapped. "Get out!"

"Take it easy, son," he said jovially. "I'm just here to resume our talk."

I looked away from him. "We're done talking."

He grinned at me. "We've only just started. Now, let's take this car out for a spin. We don't want to attract too much attention."

"Why? You don't want anyone to know that you're back?" But I started the car anyway. As we drove out onto the street, I said, "If so, you're not doing a very good job at that. Maybe you shouldn't wander around in town so much."

"Oh, I see what this is about." His grin widened. "Your girlfriend told you she saw me? I didn't think you'd give her my description."

I hadn't, but I wasn't going to inform him that Lissa Dragomir had recognized him.

"She's a sweet girl," he commented, his voice slow. "Very sweet."

"Don't talk about Rose," I exclaimed, gripping the steering wheel hard.

"Did I hit a nerve?"

I glared at him. He was enjoying this way too much.

"No," I said, trying to keep my voice calm and steady. "I just don't want to talk about her."

"Why not?"

"Because she's not my girlfriend anymore," I responded.

My father looked surprised at that, but he recovered quickly. "Oh, really? How come?"

I shrugged. "I guess I've grown tired of her."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, gauging his reaction. He was quiet at first, but then he started laughing loudly.

"Oh, Dimitri! You've always been a terrible liar!" he said after a few moments, still chuckling. "That's why you ended up in juvie."

"No, I ended up in juvie because of you and your lies," I spat, angry now. "You made it seem like _I_ was the bad guy."

"Are you going to deny that you assaulted me?" He started laughing again. "What a joke."

Abruptly, I stopped the car and he shot forward in his seat. It startled him into silence for a moment. When he finally looked up at me, he gave me that cold smile of his.

"Did you honestly think you could convince me that you don't care about Rose?" he asked. "I already knew about the breakup before you told me." He scoffed. "You probably thought that if you'd break up with that poor girl I'd leave her alone."

I refused to look at him. I didn't want him to see that he was getting under my skin, that I was having a hard time to control my anger.

"Well, Dimitri, I think you've accomplished the opposite. In breaking up with her, you just showed me how much you _really_ care about the girl."

I started to feel panicked. How had he known? Had he been watching me the whole time without me realizing it? How was this even possible? But the most prominent thought was, _Did I break up with Rose for nothing?_ Had I really put her in more danger by breaking up with her? Had I given my father more reason to hurt her? I'd honestly never felt this stupid before in my life.

"Don't you dare hurt her." I couldn't keep the desperation out of my voice. "I don't care what you do with me, but leave her alone. She's done nothing to you."

"She made you happy," he retorted, his voice cold. "You don't deserve happiness. So I'm going to take that happiness away from you."

"I'm fucking miserable!" I exclaimed angrily. "If you've been watching me all this time, you should know that. You've already taken away my happiness."

His eyes glinted with resentment. "It's not enough. You took everything from me so I'm going to do the same to you."

"You wouldn't dare," I hissed. "You're going to get caught. If you hurt her, you'll go to prison."

"Unlike you, Dimitri, I'm a pretty good liar," he answered. "I can do whatever I want." He started to get out of the car. "Give my regards to your mother and sisters. I'll see you soon."

Quickly, he disappeared into the night. I started screaming and cursing whilst slamming my fists against the dashboard. My breathing was ragged when I finally managed to control myself again – and I wouldn't be surprised if my hands were bruised again tomorrow morning. But on the inside I was still raging. I realized I should be more careful because one of these days I was sure that I'd lose my temper around my father if he kept doing this to me, which would only result in me being sent back to juvie – or worse, prison.

And how was I going to protect those I loved, then?

* * *

 _Please don't kill me! :P I know this was a horrible chapter for our favorite couple, but it keeps things interesting, doesn't it? Even though it sucks that they broke up, I hope that you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :)_

 _P.S. I've begun my new internship this week and it's super busy. Aside from that, I'll soon have exams and all kinds of stupid assignments. So please don't be mad if I can't update every week. In a month, things will settle down again and I'll be able to update frequently, mabye twice a week, because then I'll have summer vacation. I'll do my best, however, to update every weekend._


	39. Chapter 39

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 39**

 **RPOV**

When I came home from school, my parents were both there. The last few months they'd spent more time at home – the weather was too bad to be at the golf course all day long. Occasionally, they still went for dinner at the restaurant where Dimitri worked. I refused to go with them, of course. Things would only be awkward if Dimitri and I were in the same room.

"I see from the look on your face that Dimitri and you still haven't made up," Mom noted when I rummaged through the fridge for a snack.

"Why in the world would I want to make things up with Dimitri?" I said sharply, not liking the fact she'd brought up Dimitri _again_. She'd been asking this since the day we broke up. It was really annoying.

"Because you love him." She paused, waiting for me to reply. Of course I didn't. "Because he's your best friend."

"We're no longer friends," I responded curtly, though my eyes glistened with tears. "We're not anything."

Mom looked at me with sympathy. "Rose, maybe you should try to talk to him again."

"Why should she?" Dad interrupted our conversation. He looked up from his newspaper. "Maybe it's time you accept their breakup, Janine." He glanced at me briefly. "Rose has."

Mom glared at him. "You don't know what you're talking about. You're a man. You don't understand these things."

"Maybe not," he said with a shrug. "But don't you think it's better this way? If Dimitri's father is really back in town, don't you think it's better if Rose stays away? That man could be dangerous."

I closed the refrigerator and cleared my throat loudly. "Hello, I'm still here! You don't have to talk about me like I'm not in the room."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," Dad apologized, looking over at me. "We're just concerned about you."

"Don't be. I'm fine," I lied. Turning to my mom, I said, "Dad is right. Dimitri has made his choice and I've accepted it. You should too."

And with that, I left the kitchen – without a snack. I'd lost my appetite anyway after the mention of my ex-boyfriend. While I was doing a very good job at pretending to be fine, I was in fact _not_ fine. Actually, I was far from fine. I was a complete mess. I managed to hide it from my parents and friends, but when I was alone in my room, I'd let myself cry my heart out and pine for Dimitri. I really missed my best friend. I really, really missed him.

Lissa was the only person who knew how rough this was on me. She was the only one I could talk to. While Viktoria had asked me to hang out with her a few times, I just couldn't bring myself to meet up with her. She would only want to talk about her brother and convince me to take him back – which I'd do in a heartbeat, and I hated myself for that.

Besides, he didn't want me back. He seemed to be doing just fine. He'd stopped eating lunch with us, though. According to Christian, he was back to hanging out in the library during lunchtime. That was fine by me. The less I saw him the better.

Of course our friends were wondering what the hell had happened between us. I wished I could answer that question, but it wasn't up to me. Dimitri should be the one to tell them if he felt like it. It wasn't my business to tell. So far, the only people who knew the real reason behind our breakup were Lissa and Christian. At first, I'd gotten mad at Lissa for telling Christian, but apparently Dimitri had told Christian himself, which came as a surprise. At least he trusted _someone –_ even though it stung it wasn't me. Yeah, that's right. Even though I was mad at him, I still cared about him. I probably always would.

When I passed him in the hallway or saw him during History class, I did my best to ignore him. Some days I did a better job than others. After a while, the anger subsided into more sadness. I felt like I'd suffered a great loss. I knew that this was silly of me. I mean, I still had friends and I cared about them a great deal, but none of them were Dimitri.

Viktoria gave me another call two weeks after the breakup. I felt bad that I'd avoided her. I realized I was kind of a hypocrite, remembering how I'd felt when Dimitri had avoided me and now I was doing the same thing to my friend. So this time, I decided to go for coffee with her. I didn't want to go over to her house though, in case Dimitri was there, so we met up at the coffee shop. She didn't look particularly happy herself and I wondered if something had happened with her father.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we took a seat near the window.

"Are you?" she shot back, looking at me with concern.

"I'm fine," I answered, faking a smile.

"I don't believe you," she told me.

I shrugged. "Not my problem."

She leaned forward in her seat and looked at me, desperate. "You have to make it up with Dimka." I started shaking my head vehemently and she grabbed my hand. "Please, Rose. He's depressed."

I gave her an incredulous look. "Did you forget _he_ broke up with _me_?"

"Of course not," she answered. "But you know my brother. He'll do anything to protect you – even if it's plain stupid."

I snorted. "Yeah, well… It's too late now."

Viktoria looked sad. "Is it, really?"

I hesitated. "I'm afraid it is, Vika. I'm sorry."

"It can't be," she exclaimed, drawing attention to us. I shushed her quickly. "Please, Rose," she begged, her voice softer this time. "Can you at least talk to him?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me."

"I think he's afraid to. If you take the first step…"

I bit my lip. "I don't know. I'm still hurt over what happened."

"But you two were best friends before this happened," Viktoria pressed. "Can't you at least try to be friends again? He'd feel a lot better. And I know you would feel better, too."

I was still in love with Dimitri and I missed him terribly, but I didn't know if we could ever get back to what we used to have. I even didn't know if friendship was a possibility. It might be too hard for me. Maybe things would be different if I didn't love him.

"Dimitri doesn't want me near him. He's afraid your father will hurt me if he knows Dimitri cares too much about me. It's why he broke up with me."

"Yeah, but didn't you just hear how I said that was stupid of him?" Viktoria said, still trying to convince me. "And I think he's realized as well that he's made a mistake."

I looked at her, torn. "I don't know, Vika. He seemed to know what he was doing when he broke up with me."

Viktoria groaned in frustration. "Rose, please. I'm begging you. He's going to do something stupid if you don't talk to him."

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

Viktoria glanced away briefly before meeting my gaze again. "Dad showed up again at Dimitri's work. He wouldn't tell us at first, but he was so upset when he got home…"

"When did this happen?" I asked, my heart hammering in my chest.

"A few days ago," she answered. She gave me a pleading look. "Please, Rose. Talk to him. He won't listen to us."

I stared at her for a few moments, mulling this over. At last, I let out a sigh and gave in, "Fine, but I can't make any promises that it'll work."

Viktoria looked relieved. "Thank you so much!"

"Did he…did he tell you why his dad visited again?" I asked after a moment of hesitation.

She shook her head. "He wouldn't tell us."

"Has your dad called you since…well, since the last time we spoke?" I realized that was a long time ago and I felt terrible for avoiding her for so long.

Once again, Viktoria shook her head. "No, but he showed up at my school once."

I gasped. "He did?"

"Yeah, but nothing happened. I just saw him standing across the street. He smiled at me – although it wasn't meant to be friendly, I think – and then he just disappeared." Her voice wavered a little as she added, "I think he's trying to scare us and unfortunately it's working."

"I'm so sorry, Viktoria," I murmured as I reached out for her hand again and squeezed it gently.

"At least he hasn't come to the house," she sighed. "I don't know what game he is playing. It's clear, though, that he wants something from us, but he seems to have a lot of patience."

I scoffed. "Or maybe he just really likes to toy with your emotions."

"Well, he always liked to scare us," she muttered. "Especially Mama." She paused. "She's really frightened for us."

"I can't begin to imagine how you and your family must be feeling right now," I said, shaking my head. "It's just so awful."

"Yeah. I'm just glad that Sonya is on campus and that Karolina has Ben to protect her," Viktoria said. "They're safe."

When Viktoria and I parted, my mind wandered off to Dimitri and how I was going to get him to talk to me. I wasn't even sure I wanted to talk to him, but I promised Viktoria I would try.

So that's why, instead of having lunch with my friends the following day, I went in search for Dimitri. It wasn't very hard to find him. Like before we were close friends, he was holed up in the library all by himself – er, maybe not all by himself. Alberta was there as well, minding her own business of course. She looked surprised to see me, though.

"He's over there," she said when she'd recovered from her shock, pointing towards the tables. "Good luck."

"Uh, thanks," I muttered, feeling a little bit perturbed that she'd known I was looking for Dimitri. Had we been that obvious about our feelings in the past? So obvious that she'd noticed even now – months later – something was amiss?

Dimitri looked even more surprised to me. He'd been reading one of his western novels. I forced a smile onto my face and asked if I could sit with him for a moment.

"Sure," he stammered, closing his book.

An awkward silence fell and I couldn't help but think back to the beginning of this school year when nearly the same situation had occurred. I'd found him to apologize for Adrian's behavior. While Dimitri had been hostile at first, things between us had smoothed out pretty quickly. And back then, I'd had more bravado. Now I really didn't know how to start this conversation.

I cleared my throat and tried anyway. "I know you don't want to talk to me, but…" I sighed. "Your sister is really worried about you. She told me about your father's last visit."

His eyes widened in shock. "She did? When?"

"Yesterday," I answered.

Out of instinct, I reached out for his hand. He winced and pulled back quickly. It hurt to see him pull away from me that fast, but then I realized it wasn't because I'd touched him. It was because his hands were bruised up again and it probably hurt like hell.

"What happened to your hands?" I asked, worry edged in my voice.

He hid his hands under the table. "Nothing."

I arched an eyebrow. "And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"I might've gotten angry after my father left," he said at last, looking contrite.

I wondered what he'd been hitting at this time, but didn't ask. He probably wouldn't want to tell me anway. "You really shouldn't do that."

He gave me a tight smile. "So what else did Viktoria tell you?"

"Don't worry, she didn't tell me anything else," I told him, crossing my arms. "Because _you_ won't tell them anything."

"I don't want them to worry," he said brusquely.

"But you came home upset. Of course they're worried."

"It won't happen again," he said firmly.

"No? Your father said he's going to leave you alone now?"

He clenched his jaw. "Not exactly."

I let out a sigh. "Dimitri, you know you can talk to me. I mean, it's _me_."

He eyed me cautiously. "Aren't you supposed to hate me for what I did?"

I looked at him in astonishment. "I don't hate you, Dimitri. Why would you think that?"

He shrugged, looking away. "I would if I were you."

"Well, I don't," I responded, almost outraged. I paused, taking a deep breath. "I can't."

Dimitri looked back up at me. There was sadness in his eyes. "I'm really sorry, Rose. I just want you to know that."

"I know that you were just trying to protect me," I admitted begrudgingly. "Even if it wasn't the right way."

Dimitri hesitated, but then opened his mouth to say something. "Roza…"

Unfortunately, the warning bell sounded and interrupted him. I'd actually been curious to hear his response, but he gathered his stuff and started to leave.

"Bye," he murmured softly, glancing back at me.

If I was not mistaken, there was longing in his eyes. I blinked a couple of times, telling myself that I was being a moron, and hurried over to class. For the rest of the day, I couldn't stop thinking about what Dimitri had wanted to say to me. It had seemed important and I found myself wishing that he'd wanted to say that he still loved me. That he wanted me back. Maybe I shouldn't want him to say these things, after the way he hurt me, but a part of me still ached for him.

A part of me wanted him back.

* * *

 _I realize that this was another depressing chapter, but I promise things will get better soon for Romitri. Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	40. Chapter 40

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 40**

 **DPOV**

I'd been wondering when my father would finally pay a visit to my family. For a moment, after all his empty threats so far, I'd believed that he was only here to taunt me and would leave my family out of it. But then it happened.

After weeks of messing with my head, he'd finally come to our home. When I arrived there, the front door was ajar. I knew Mama would never leave the door open so I sprinted the last few feet and stormed inside the house. I heard loud voices coming from the kitchen, even before I'd entered. And then I heard a scream.

Anger surged inside of me as I pushed open the kitchen door. My mother was leaning into the kitchen sink with my father hovering over her. His hands were balled into fists and he looked very pissed off while Mama looked so scared. I'd pushed him away in an instant and stood protectively in front of her. He was caught off guard at first, not knowing I'd entered the room, but as soon as he'd registered me a surprised look crossed his face and he took several steps back.

"What are you doing here?" he spat, glaring at me.

"Dimka, please go," Mama begged, putting her hand on my arm. "Just go…"

"I'm not going anywhere," I said firmly.

My father's hands were still clenched. "Maybe you should listen to your mother for once."

"I'm not going anywhere," I repeated, gritting my teeth. " _You_ should leave. There's nothing for you here."

"I'm not leaving before I have seen Viktoria," he demanded.

"She's not here," Mama answered, her voice wavering. "And I won't let you see her. I won't!"

"She left school half an hour ago. She should be here!" he shouted back. "You, on the other hand, should _not_ be here."

I understood now why he'd picked this moment to come and scare my family. It was Thursday and usually I worked on Thursdays after school. Of course, he hadn't known I'd called in sick today.

"Don't you know by now that I'll always be here to protect my family?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "You're going to regret this."

"I want you to leave right now," I told him calmly, ignoring his comment.

He was about to respond when the front door opened again. I had that feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach. _Oh no, Vika. Couldn't you have waited just a little longer?_

"I'm home!" she called from the hallway. "I know I was supposed to come back straight after school, but I really needed some school supplies. No need to worry, though, I didn't go alone. I was with-"

She cut herself off when she walked into the kitchen and stared at the three of us. She let out a gasp and started backing away immediately.

"Hello, Viktoria," my father said, a sinister smile playing on his lips. "It's so good to finally see you again."

My sister started shaking. "W-what are you doing here?" She looked at me frantically. "Dimka, what is he doing here? Please make him leave!"

"Kazimir, just go," Mama said pleadingly. "You're scaring her."

"Well, I don't want to scare _her_ ," he responded cheerfully. He looked back at Viktoria. "I just want to talk to you. Like we did over the phone."

He took a step towards her and she shrinked against the wall. I wanted to go over to her, but then I'd leave Mama unprotected. Thank God my other sisters weren't here because it would be impossible to protect them all at once.

"Stay away from her!" I exclaimed angrily.

"What's wrong, Viktoria?" he sneered. "You don't want to talk anymore?"

Maybe I should just stop this defensive tactic and go over to the offensive tactic because this was obviously not working. So far, I'd been careful around him so that he couldn't report me to the police for assault, but he probably knew this and was using it against me.

Just when I was about to go over to him and forcefully remove him from the house, another person walked into the kitchen. It took us all by surprise. But what was even a bigger surprise was that it was Rose. My heart hammered in my chest as I stared at her in shock.

"Sorry to interrupt," she said, looking completely fearless. "But I think this has gone on long enough." She looked at my father. "You should really leave now."

"Rose, please stop," I said pleadingly, scared she was going to do stupid. But it was too late, she was already doing something stupid.

"It's okay, comrade," she said, giving me a smile. While I was scared for her, I wasn't able to ignore the swell of my heart when she called me by my nickname. "I've got this."

That's when I noticed the cellphone in her hand.

"I pressed 911 when I was out in the hallway," she continued, looking back at my father with more confidence than I'd ever felt facing him. "They're on their way over here right now. If you don't want to get caught, you should listen and go." She noticed how much she'd angered him and she smirked. "Really, it's up to you. I think we would all love to see you arrested." She looked at us. "Isn't that right? But you, on the other hand…" She looked back at my father and shrugged, not bothering to finish her sentence. "So, what are you going to do?"

"You silly girl," he hissed, taking a threatening step towards her.

She didn't waver, though. Instead, she raised her phone. "Tick tock."

He let out a frustrated groan. "This isn't over!" he exclaimed, furious. "I'll be back. And you," he added venomously, pointing his finger at Rose. But he said nothing more. I think he was so enraged he couldn't get anything out.

Rose arched an eyebrow. "Yes?"

 _Oh, Rose, please don't make it worse…_ But I couldn't help but feel proud that she was being so fierce. And, if I was being completely honest, it was a turn-on seeing her like this.

"You're going to regret this!" he said at last, his voice trembling with fury. "I'll make sure of it."

With one last withering glare, he stalked off to the back door and slammed it shut after he'd stormed out. Mama started crying immediately and ran over to Viktoria to make sure she was alright. While they were both upset over what happened – or what _almost_ had happened if not for Rose's interference – I knew they were both going to be okay.

Rose was looking at me, her bravado gone now. I still didn't know how or why she was here, but I was eternally grateful. Without a word, I walked over to her and pulled her into a hug.

"God, Roza, that was so stupid," I exclaimed. I kissed her forehead, then her hair. "But so, so brave."

I kissed her forehead again, and it wasn't until Rose gave me a strange look that I realized we were broken up and I shouldn't be kissing her. Immediately, I took a step back, feeling very conscious of myself. I managed to give her a cautious smile, which she returned to my relief.

That's when Mama pulled Rose into an embrace and thanked her profusely for coming to our rescue. Viktoria joined in. I stood to the side as I waited for them to calm down. Rose's cheeks were bright red when they finally pulled away from her.

"Really, it's okay," she insisted. "I couldn't leave you guys to fend for yourselves."

"I don't get it, though," I said, still confused. "How are you here? How did you know?"

"I came here with Vika. We went to get her school supplies. She was just going to drop them off here before going to Starbucks," Rose explained. "I said I'd wait outside, but then I heard yelling and walked inside. When I figured out what was happening…" She shrugged.

"Did you really call the police?" Mama asked, her eyes wide.

"Nah, it was a bluff," she said. "Thank God it worked out."

I looked at her, completely mesmerized. _Clever girl._

"I'm so glad I asked you to come home with me," Viktoria cried, hugging Rose again. She looked up at Rose with a teary smile. "You could be my bodyguard from now on!"

Rose laughed. "Oh, well, I don't know if I'm _that_ good."

Mama gave me a knowing look. A look that said I should beg Rose for forgiveness and make her take me back. Of course Mama was right, but after the way I'd hurt Rose, I didn't believe she'd ever take me back. I still felt I had to try because I knew there would never be another girl like her. I'd never love someone the way I loved her. Maybe if I could make her understand why I'd done it, she would forgive me and take me back. Maybe…

But before I could try and steal her away for a moment to talk, she announced she really needed to get home now. I offered to drive her, but she declined.

"Please, Rose, let Dimka drive you home," Mama said. "That's the least we can do for you after what you have done for us today."

"Okay," Rose gave in. Then she smiled. "Thanks."

There was kind of an awkward silence as I drove her home. I desperately wanted to tell her how much I still loved her, but I'd seen the look on her face when I'd kissed her forehead. But maybe she'd looked like that because she hadn't expected it? I hadn't expected to do that either!

 _Maybe I should just tell her…._

When I stopped the car in her driveway, I turned towards her. "Roza, I can't thank you enough for what you've done for my family."

"It's fine, Dimitri," she said quickly. "You don't have to thank me."

"There's something else I'd like to-"

"I should really go now," she interrupted, opening the car door. "Thanks for the ride home. I guess I'll see you at school."

I sighed as I watched her go to the front door. She looked over her shoulder and gave me a tentative smile before disappearing inside. _Well, that went fantastic._

 **RPOV**

While I'd felt like a badass when facing Dimitri's father, I was shaking by the time I walked into my house. I realized things could've turned out very badly if he'd called my bluff. What would have happened to the Belikovs then?

All I knew was that I could've made their situation ten times worse so you can imagine my relief that my scheme had worked in their favor – and in mine. Hopefully, he'd stay away from Dimitri's family now, but I still had my doubts. I mean, a man like that wasn't scared of a seventeen year old girl. But it was obvious he was scared of jail time. As long as he believed that the police had shown up at the house, things would be okay. I guess.

The Belikovs sure had been grateful for my interference so I probably shouldn't feel too guilty for possibly making things worse for them. Even Dimitri had been grateful – sort of. He'd said that it was a stupid idea, but I'd been brave. That counted as a compliment, right?

I tried not to think back to the moment where he'd kissed my forehead. _Twice._ Oh, and I'd felt him press his lips against my hair as well so that were actually _three_ kisses. Not that I was counting.

I groaned internally and flopped down on my bed when I realized that I _was_ counting and that I cared about the fact that he'd kissed me at all. I shouldn't care. We broke up. But it had felt so good to have him put his arms around me and kiss me. It had felt like everything was right in the world again. I knew that deep down I wasn't supposed to feel this way. I should be mad at him. And I probably should have pushed him away, except I hadn't wanted to.

What had it meant anyway? Had it been his way to thank me for what I'd done? Or had he slipped up? Had it been a mistake? Maybe it hadn't meant anything to him. Maybe nothing had changed for him. But the car ride had been so uncomfortable because of that sweet moment between us and it seemed like he'd wanted to tell me something, but I'd been too scared to hear it so I'd practically jumped out of the car.

All these thoughts about him were giving me a headache so I decided to take a long, hot shower to ease the tension in my neck and shoulders. I was pretty sure I earned it after today's events. If anything, I'd proved to Dimitri I could take care of myself and didn't need his protection. Maybe he realized now he shouldn't have broken up with me. _Ugh, back again to Dimitri…_ I really had to stop doing that. It was annoying.

After my shower, I watched Netflix on my laptop. I only came downstairs to make myself some sandwiches. My parents were out on a freaking date tonight so I guessed they wouldn't be back anytime soon. God, can you imagine? My parents were married and they went out on dates while I was sitting here all by myself watching TV shows. Thank God it wasn't a Friday night. I'd feel so much worse if it was the weekend. But then again, I didn't expect to do anything different tomorrow night.

After I'd finished off my sandwiches, I went back upstairs to finish watching my TV show. I intended to finish the whole season tonight, but I fell asleep during the final episode. I woke up some time later. It wasn't even ten p.m. yet. _How embarrassing._

I wasn't sure what woke me up in the first place, but then I heard a tap against the window. And then again. And again. Reluctantly, I crawled out of bed and walked over to my bed to shoo away the animal who'd interrupted my nap. When I saw nothing, which wasn't so crazy since it was pitch black outside, I opened the window and peered outside. The cold air hit me instantly and goosebumps started to form on my bare skin.

"Rose!" someone said in a hushed voice, but loud enough for me to hear.

Startled, I looked down and, to my astonishment, I saw Dimitri standing under my window. When he saw I'd noticed him, he smiled.

"Hey Roza."

* * *

 _There you go! I know this chapter seems rushed, which it probably is because I was actually in a rush when I wrote and uploaded this. Things just have been really hectic, with my internship and school. I'm pretty sure I'll have a meltdown before this is all over, lol. But back to the chapter, do you think Rose will talk to Dimitri or is she going to shut him out? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great weekend! ;)_


	41. Chapter 41

_Thank you for the reviews! I'm sorry for the late update, but I had my finals and wasn't able to write. But here's the next long awaited chapter ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 41**

 **RPOV**

"What are you doing here?" I hissed as I leaned out of my window.

"I want to talk," he responded.

I groaned. "Can we talk tomorrow? I was just going to bed…" He didn't need to know I'd already been in bed and sound asleep. I didn't want him to think I'd fallen into depression after our breakup. "And it's freaking cold!"

I couldn't really make out his face in the dark, but his voice pleaded with me as he said, "Roza, please. It's important." He glanced around. "I wasn't sure your parents would let me in, though. I mean, after…"

I didn't want him to finish that sentence. "They aren't home. Go back to the front door. I'll come downstairs."

There was a nervous fluttering in my stomach as I hurried down the stairs. I realized I was only in my tank top and shorts, but then again, there wasn't anything that Dimitri hadn't seen already. When I reached the front door, I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Whatever he had to say must be really important if it couldn't wait until the morning.

Dimitri smiled again when I opened the door for him. "Thank you," he whispered.

"You don't have to whisper," I whispered back. "No one's here." He smirked at me and I slapped my forehead when I realized I'd been whispering as well. _Stupid Rose._ "But we should probably go upstairs anyway because I don't know when my parents will be home," I added, adjusting to a normal volume.

He nodded and followed me up the stairs and into my bedroom. I flicked on the lights and quickly shut my laptop, putting it back on my desk. I would have to finish watching that final episode tomorrow after school.

I sat down on my bed and looked up at Dimitri, trying to act cool. "What's up?"

"I really wanted to talk to you," he answered.

I smiled coyly. "So you've said."

"Can I…" He motioned towards the bed. I nodded and moved over so he could sit down next to me. My heartbeat picked up speed at his closeness. "So, um, I'd like to thank you again for what you did today," he stammered, looking nervous.

I nodded, trying to ignore how much his proximity was affecting me. "It's okay, Dimitri. Really." I hesitated. "Are you okay? I mean, after what happened today…"

I searched his eyes, but he gave nothing away.

"I'm okay," he said at last. Then he frowned. "Actually I'm not."

I gave him a confused look. He sighed, and then a look of determination crossed his face. Turning towards me, he grabbed hold of my hands.

"The reason I'm here is…"

He swallowed heavily as he gazed at me. As I looked back at him, I had that fluttering feeling in my stomach again. I could almost feel my heart throbbing in my throat, that's how anxious I was. _What is it you want to tell me?_

"I want you back, Roza," he blurted out, his hands tightening in mine. He looked at me pleadingly. "I'm so sorry for the way I've behaved, for the way I've hurt you. You have to believe me that I _never_ meant to hurt you." He sounded desperate. "I thought I was doing what was best for you. I thought I was protecting you. But I never stopped to think what you might want. I made the decision _all by myself_ and I know now that I shouldn't have done that because you're your own person and you can make decisions for yourself and I shouldn't have made them for you," he rambled. "But you have to know I believed the only way I could protect you was by breaking up with you. I didn't want to. I just didn't see another way."

I blinked at him, completely taken by surprise. Although I'd hoped for this moment – hell, I'd _wished_ for this moment – I'd never expected it to happen.

"I really am sorry, Roza," he said, his voice thick with emotion. "I regretted breaking up with you the moment you walked out. If I could turn back time…" He shook his head and gave me a remorseful look. "You were right. I am a coward and I don't deserve you, but I love you so much and-"

"Dimitri," I said, cutting him off, a little stunned by all this information. It was a lot to digest.

"I'm sorry. You probably want to speak now," he mumbled.

I was at a loss for words as I stared at him. "I don't get it," I said at last. "What has changed for you that you want me back now? I mean, your father is still in town…"

"I know, but I… I can't do this without you," he admitted. "I need you in my life. And I've realized that…well, if my father really wants to hurt you-" He winced at that, as if the mere thought of it was painful. "If he wants to, he'll do it, whether we're together or not because he already knows how much I really love you. And I'd rather have you by my side so-"

"That you can keep an eye on me?" I interrupted, arching an eyebrow.

He looked uncomfortable. "That's not exactly what I was going to say…"

"I don't need you to babysit me, Dimitri," I said, a little annoyed. "I think I've proven that I can take care of myself."

"I know that," he said firmly. "I know you can take care of yourself."

"Good."

Dimitri looked at me beseechingly. "Roza, please… I know I screwed up. I know I don't deserve a second chance, but I miss you so much. I _love_ you so much."

I looked down and noticed our hands were still entwined. I'd also noticed the space between us had grown smaller.

"I love you too," I said at last, my voice small. I looked back up at him, tears in my eyes. "But you really hurt me."

"I know. I _know_ ," he said, desperate. "I can't apologize enough for hurting you like that, but I promise I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. I promise I won't hurt you again."

"You can't promise that," I told him.

"But I can promise I won't hurt you intentionally," he returned.

I sighed. "What if your father tries to hurt me? What's going to happen then? Are you going to leave me again?"

"No. Never," he answered firmly. "I'm never leaving you again."

I was glad that he wasn't trying to kiss me as I was making up my mind. Because that would surely win me over. But if I was completely honest with myself, he'd already won me over. I loved him too much to stay angry with him forever. I understood his need to protect me and that it'd been the only way to protect me – in his eyes. But at least, he realized now that this wasn't the way. He knew he'd been wrong and he'd apologized. And that's what counted, right?

"Roza?" Dimitri asked at last when I stayed silent.

He searched my eyes. Leaning forward, I let go of his hands and put my arms around his neck, drawing him closer. His eyes widened a little, surprised, and I gave him a small smile before closing the distance between us. The kiss was sweet and gentle, and it reminded me of what we had before his dad had turned up and ruined everything. It was like coming home, and I knew that I'd made the right choice in forgiving Dimitri.

When I pulled away, I rested my forehead against his. My eyes were closed, but when I opened them, Dimitri was smiling at me. He leaned in again and pressed his lips softly against mine.

"Thank you," he whispered.

I gave him a reluctant smile, and he pulled me towards him, wrapping his arms around me. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled the sweet scent of his aftershave, calming me down instantly. It wasn't until now that I realized how much I'd really missed him. And it wasn't until Dimitri tilted my face upward, giving me a worried look, that I realized I was crying.

"Roza, why are you crying?"

"I don't know," I answered, my voice cracking a little. "I've just been so scared for you these last few weeks. I was scared something might happen and I would never know…"

"Roza, I'm okay," he said reassuringly, holding me again. "Everyone's okay." He kissed the top of my head. "Thanks to you."

I sniffled. "What if he comes back? What if I made it worse?" I pulled away from him again, my eyes widening. "Shouldn't you go home? What if he comes back tonight and you're not there because you're with me and-"

"You don't need to worry," he said with a smile. "He won't be coming back tonight. He's a clever man. He'll stay away until it's safe again."

"But what if he finds out I never called the cops?"

Dimitri snorted. "Something tells me he didn't stay to watch. He would've run as far as possible to avoid the cops."

"You think he left town?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. But he'll probably be back soon."

"How can you be so calm and level-headed?" I asked.

He gave me a wry look. "I'm never calm nor level-headed when it comes to him. I think you've noticed that by now."

I gave a small nod.

"I wish you'd never seen that part of me," he said, sighing.

"Dimitri, you weren't even doing anything. It was just yelling," I told him.

"This time," he muttered darkly.

I looked up at him. "Dimitri, if he comes back…please don't do anything stupid. That's what he wants – for you to screw up and hurt him so the police can send you back to juvie."

"I won't screw up," he vowed, running his hand over my hair. "I can't do that to my family. I can't do that to _you_."

"It's getting kind of late," I said at last, glancing at the clock.

"You want me to leave?" he asked.

"No," I admitted. "But your mom might be worried. Does she even know you're here?"

"She knows," he answered.

"How long can you stay?" I asked.

"As long as you want me to," he told me, a small smile playing on his lips.

I wanted him to stay all night, but it was a school night and I had no idea when my parents would be home.

"You know what, I'll just text Mama I'm doing fine," he said, "and you can decide whenever you want to kick me out of your house."

I laughed. "Well, you might want to take your duster off if you're staying for another while."

When he'd shrugged off his duster and texted his mother, we lay down in my bed. Seeing as I was only in my pajamas and I was kind of getting cold, Dimitri pulled the covers over us and wrapped me up in his arms.

"What were you going to do if my parents were home?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence. "Climb up the tree and jump into my window?"

"Yup," he answered, a grin spreading across his face.

I snorted with laughter. "You wouldn't."

"I would!" he insisted. Suddenly, his phone lit up with a text message. It was from Olena. "She says I can stay as long as I like."

"That's not what my parents would've said," I muttered, frowning.

Dimitri kissed my cheek. "Do you know when they'll be home?"

"I have no idea. They're out on a date. Can you believe it?" I said, shaking my head at the absurdity.

He laughed softly. "Is that so weird for you, then?"

"They're married. They don't have to do dates anymore."

"So if we ever get married, you don't want me to take you out anymore?" Dimitri asked, arching an eyebrow.

I glanced up at him. "Are we really talking about marriage right now? We're seventeen."

He laughed again. "Right. But you're almost eighteen. I believe it's next week, isn't it?" he teased.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands. "I hate the fact that I'll be older than you."

He pulled my hands away from my face and leaned in to kiss me. "Only by a few months." I scowled at him and he smiled. "I'll still love you as much as I love you right now." He reconsidered. "Probably even more."

I smiled reluctantly. "Really?"

His smile widened. "Really." He glanced away from me, his gaze falling onto the dreamcatcher. "I thought you would've taken it down after…you know," he muttered, a small frown appearing on his face.

"I don't think I could ever do that," I said softly. "No matter what happens, you'll always be a part of me and I can't just throw that away."

He looked back down at me, his eyes full of love for me, and leaned in to press his lips against mine. We started kissing, then, with an urgency that hadn't been there before. When I opened my mouth to grant him entrance, his tongue brushed against mine, making me moan softly.

I was so lost in the kiss that I registered too late that my parents had come home. It wasn't until I heard voices downstairs that I pushed Dimitri off of me and sat up in bed. We both listened carefully and when I heard someone coming up the stairs, I looked at Dimitri with wide eyes and muttered, "Shit!"

Immediately, I started to push Dimitri off the bed.

"What now?" he whispered.

"Hide under my bed," I hissed.

He gave me an incredulous look. "Under your bed?"

"Yes! Hurry!" I said as I scrambled across the room to grab his duster and his shoes.

Not sure what to do with it, I threw it into my bathroom and closed the door before jumping back into bed. Dimitri was already under my bed. It was a little tight for him and I'm sure I would've thought this was a hilarious sight if I wasn't scared shitless my parents would walk in on us. I quickly flicked out the bedside lamp and pulled the covers over me, pretending to be asleep. Just in time, because only seconds later, the door opened a crack. I held my breath as I waited for the lights to turn back on. If that happened, Dimitri would definitely be found.

"Rose?" It was my mother's voice. "Are you asleep?"

I didn't answer, hoping it would make her go away.

She did.

When the door was closed again and I heard her going back downstairs, I sat back upright in bed and flicked on the bedside lamp again. Dimitri crawled from under my bed.

"Wouldn't it have been a lot easier if I'd just hidden in your bathroom?" he asked.

"I'm sorry. I panicked," I said with a shrug.

He gave me a look. "You don't say."

My heart was still hammering in my chest. "Well, I don't think my parents would be very happy to find you in my bedroom this late at night – especially because they think we're still broken up."

He made a face. "I guess you're right. Sorry."

I sighed. "Well, I can't sneak you out of the house now. They're not asleep yet."

"I could jump out the window," he said, only half joking.

"No way. You're staying here," I told him. "I'll just set my alarm so I can sneak you out of the house early in the morning."

Dimitri nodded in agreement and started to crawl back into bed with me. I tried to relax; normally my parents wouldn't check on me again tonight so we were safe. He wrapped his arms around me again and kissed my cheek, murmuring, "Sweet dreams, Roza. I love you."

My worries faded instantly and I smiled, closing my eyes and making myself comfortable in his strong and safe arms. "I love you too, comrade."

* * *

 _Yay, they're back together! :D I hope you liked this chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	42. Chapter 42

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 42**

 **DPOV**

I woke up next to my beautiful Roza, who I could finally call my girlfriend again. When I'd come to her house last night, I hadn't been sure if she'd want to speak to me, let alone take me back. But it all had turned out well and I couldn't have been happier.

Glancing out the window, I saw that it was still dark. Then I glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was five in the morning. I still had about half an hour before the alarm went off so I snuggled closer to Roza again and closed my eyes, feeling very content. I didn't fall back asleep.

When the alarm went off thirty minutes later, Rose slept through it. I wasn't sure if I should wake her up or let her sleep, but I knew she'd probably be worried if I left without saying something. _I could at least let her sleep until I'm ready to leave,_ I thought. Carefully, I untangled myself from Rose and slipped out of bed.

"Where you going?"

I looked back at Rose. She cracked an eye open and looked at me.

"I'm sneaking out of your house," I answered. "Before your parents notice I'm here. Remember?"

She hid her face in her pillow and groaned. "I remember."

I chuckled and sat back down on the bed, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head. "You don't have to get up, though."

She lifted her head to look at me. "Then who's going to unlock the door for you?" She rolled onto her back and smiled. "Come back to bed. There's still time. The alarm hasn't-"

"You slept through it," I cut her off, smiling back.

Her eyes widened. "I did?"

I nodded. Pulling away from her, I got up to retrieve my duster and shoes from her bathroom floor. After I'd slipped my shoes on and shrugged on my duster, I walked back to her bed. Rose didn't make an attempt to get up so I figured I should help her. I reached out my hand and she grabbed it, but instead of getting up she pulled me back into bed. Taken by surprise, I fell on top of her and she giggled.

"Roza, what are you doing?"

"It's too early to get up," she complained. "You should stay a little while longer."

"Last night you were scared your parents were going to bust us and now-"

She put a finger to my lips, shushing me. "It's not even six. After their night out, I'm sure they're still fast asleep." Then she sighed. "But you're probably right. We shouldn't push our luck."

I pressed my lips against her in a soft, sweet kiss before rising from the bed once again and pulling Rose along with me. Quietly, we left her bedroom and went down the stairs. I followed Rose towards the kitchen, where the keys were kept. Rose entered the kitchen and suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, which made me bump into her.

"What's-"

I cut myself off when I saw Janine bustling around in the kitchen, a pan in her hands. She looked up at us and for a split second I thought I was going to die, but then she smiled and said, "Good, you two are up! Who'd like some pancakes for breakfast?"

"M-mom," Rose spluttered, her face ashen and her eyes wide. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Gee, I don't know," she said sarcastically. "Is it possible I live here?"

"Ugh, you're starting to sound like Dad," Rose groaned.

Janine arched an eyebrow at her. "Well, do you want pancakes or not?"

Rose glanced from me back to her mother, confused. I shrugged at her, feeling just as confused as she was. Confused and maybe a little bit suspicious because this wasn't the reaction I'd expected from Rose's mother.

Neither had Rose. "Is this some kind of weird trap you're setting for the both of us? Because you just caught me sneaking Dimitri out of the house and there's no way that you're not mad."

"Oh, I'm not mad, honey," Janine said sweetly. "I already knew he was here."

"What?" Rose exclaimed, her face reddening. "H-how?"

"Dimitri's bike was out front when we came home last night," she answered. She paused, giving us a dry look. "You two weren't very subtle."

Rose turned on me accusingly. "Comrade! Why didn't you tell me you parked your bike right outside the front door!"

"I guess I kind of forgot," I admitted reluctantly and I gave her a contrite look. "I'm sorry, Roza."

Rose sighed, exasperated. "All this trouble! For _nothing_!"

I winced. "My bad."

But Rose had already turned back to her mother. "You came in to check on me last night! Why didn't you say something then?"

She shrugged. "That would've only made things awkward, Rose."

"And this isn't awkward?" she countered.

"Why are you making a problem about this?" Janine said with a frown. "If anyone should be making a problem, it should be _me_." She sighed. "But honestly, I'm just glad you two worked your problems out." She looked at me and smiled. "Welcome back, Dimitri."

I was a little surprised at her kind words. Hadn't Rose told her what I'd done to her? "Uh, thanks," I stammered.

"I'm so confused right now," Rose muttered, shaking her head.

 _Same here_ , I thought, bewildered. Not that I was complaining.

"What about Dad?" Rose asked. "Isn't he mad?" She looked suspiciously around the kitchen, as if he was hiding behind the kitchen island. "Where is he anyway?"

"He's still asleep," Janine answered. "Don't worry, he'll be up soon." She motioned towards the chairs. "Sit down. Have some orange juice. Breakfast will be ready in a bit."

I glanced at Rose, waiting for her to decide what to do. She shrugged again and sat down at the kitchen island so I followed her lead.

"Now, just to make things clear," Janine said as she maneuvered around the kitchen with the pan in her hand, flipping the pancakes like a pro, "it's not because we decided that it was fine for Dimitri to stay over last night that that's always going to be the case. At least not on a school night. You understand, right?"

"Of course," Rose said. "This was just an exception." She glanced at me. "We hadn't exactly planned it."

"Good. We'd also like you to tell us when he stays over," Rose's mom continued as she placed a pancake on my place.

"Of course," Rose repeated as she handed me the maple syrup. "Like I said, we hadn't planned for that to happen. He was supposed to go home, but it was already late and then you guys came home all of a sudden…"

"It's my fault, really," I spoke up. "I'm sorry. I came by unannounced."

"It's fine, Dimitri," Janine said with a smile. She pointed at the pancake and added, "Eat up. Now that they're still warm." Rose had already started on hers. "But just remember to tell us next time…"

I nodded, then took a bite of my pancake. It was delicious. We ate in silence for a while as Janine continued to bake pancakes. I was starting to relax, figuring Janine really wasn't mad that I'd stayed over, when Abe walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning," he grunted as he sat down across from us at the kitchen island. Both Rose and I ceased to eat, waiting for an outburst from him, but to our surprise he stayed very calm. "So I'm guessing you two made up?" he asked, looking us over.

We nodded.

"Good. Does that mean your father has left town, Dimitri?" he asked, fixing his gaze solely on me now.

"No," I answered, eyeing him cautiously. "I'm afraid not."

He frowned. "That's a shame. Would've made things a lot easier – and safer."

I nodded my agreement.

"How's your family handling things?" he asked.

"Okay, I guess," I answered. I was the only one who couldn't control my temper when it came to my father. I was the only one who wasn't handling things the right way. I gave him a tight smile. "They're managing."

"What about you?" Abe inquired. If I was not completely mistaken, he sounded a little bit worried. "Are you okay?"

Caught off guard by his question, I stammered, "Y-yeah, I guess. It's not easy, but I'm managing as well."

There was a pause, then Abe grunted again, "If you ever need help, let me know. I can be very intimidating. If you'd like, I could even scare him away-"

"Abe, cut it out!" Janine interrupted, scowling at her husband. "You'll do no such thing. You might anger him and make it worse."

"Thanks for the offer," I declined politely, "but I'm sure it won't have to come to that."

I agreed with Janine on this one; it would only anger my father. Besides, Rose had already done a pretty good job intimidating him. And I was pretty sure he felt humiliated after being chased off by a small, young girl.

"Well, let's hope so," Abe sighed. Glancing back at Rose, he said gruffly, "But he'd better not come near you, Rose. If he does I want you to tell me immediately."

"Sure, Dad," Rose said, her voice high-pitched. She looked a little bit nervous; I bet she never told them about her little stunt at my house. I wouldn't have either.

"Now that you're back, I can count on you to keep an eye on my daughter?" Abe said, a rather intimidating look on his face.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He looked satisfied enough with my answer. "Good."

After a while, Rose got up to get ready and I was left alone with her parents. I offered to help clear the table, but Janine would have none of that. I felt a little awkward, not sure how her parents felt about me being back all of a sudden. Janine seemed perfectly fine with it, but I wasn't too sure about Abe.

"I don't know what Rose has told you," I said at last, breaking the silence, "but I'd really like to apologize for hurting her feelings. You have to know I never wanted to-"

"Have you apologized to Rose?" Janine cut me off gently.

"Yes," I answered immediately.

"Then you don't have to apologize to us, Dimitri," she said, giving me a small smile. "Like I said before, I'm glad you worked things out." After clearing the table, she finally sat down herself. I realized she'd never even touched the pancakes. She'd just baked them. For _us._ I couldn't fathom why she was being so kind to me, but then she said, "Honestly, Rose has been so depressed because you two were on the outs. She didn't do much but sulk and watch TV. And now that you're back, she's already smiling again." She looked at her husband and nudged him. "Isn't that right, Abe?"

Abe sipped his coffee. "Hmm-mm."

I was relieved when Rose finally walked back into the kitchen, fully dressed now.

"We should probably leave now," Rose said. "We need to pick up your school bag before school starts."

"Take the car," Abe said, throwing the car keys in her direction.

Rose caught them without a blink. "Thanks."

I was wondering what to do about my bike if we were going to take the car, but then she added, "You can come home with me after school and then take your bike home. Or do you want me to put the bike in the trunk?"

Abe cleared his throat. "I washed the car two days ago. I'd like it to stay clean for at least a few more days."

"Well, I guess we won't be putting the bike in the trunk then," Rose muttered.

"It's okay. I'll come back with you and ride my bike home later," I told her.

When we were alone at last, Rose started laughing. I joined in, knowing what she was laughing about.

"That was crazy!"

"I know right!"

"I thought Mom was going to kill us, but instead she made us pancakes," Rose chuckled. "What the hell is wrong with them?"

"I'm not complaining," I said with a shrug.

As Rose drove out onto the street, she glanced over at me and said, "I forgot to ask last night, but… How come you didn't go to work? I mean, you always work Thursday nights…"

"I called in sick," I answered.

Rose frowned. "Why? Are you feeling ill?"

"No, I just didn't feel like going," I said honestly.

"Well, maybe that's a good thing because if you had gone to work you couldn't have protected your family from your father."

"I'm sure you would have," I returned jokingly.

She grinned at me. "Yeah, I was badass, wasn't I? Though I have to admit I was scared."

"I was scared, too."

Her grin faded. "I hope everything will start to go back to normal soon."

I gave her a small smile. "Me too." Leaning towards her, I kissed her cheek. "But at least _we_ are back to normal. That means a lot to me."

She smiled. "I'm sure the blonde bombshell from your work will _love_ that."

I looked at her in confusion. "The blonde bombshell? Who are you talking about?"

"That woman from your work," she answered, looking at me. "Skinny. Big boobs. Always behind the bar."

I frowned. "Are you talking about Galina?"

"That's the one," she said, nodding.

I was stunned into silence for a moment. Was Roza jealous of Galina? _Seriously?_ Galina was nothing compared to Rose's beauty.

"Don't tell me you're daydreaming about her now," Rose groaned.

I started laughing. "What? No." Rose gave me a doubtful look. " _No_ ," I repeated firmly. "Never. She's not my type."

"Blonde, skinny and big boobs isn't your type?" Rose said, arching an eyebrow. She pulled into the parking lot. "That's every guy's type."

"Well, she isn't my type," I assured her. " _You_ are my type." Then I frowned. "Why are we talking about Galina anyway?"

"Because she likes you and she'll probably be devastated to hear we made up," Rose said with a shrug.

I didn't answer. I didn't know if Galina _liked_ me – I guess it seemed like that sometimes – but I was certain she _disliked_ Rose very much. She made that clear to me numerous times.

"Maybe she's jealous because you look so good and she doesn't," I told her. Now that Rose had parked her car, I drew her face to mine and kissed her gently. "Maybe _you_ are the bombshell," I whispered against her lips.

Rose pulled away, laughing. "Ha, you're really trying to score points with me, aren't you?

"I'm just saying it how it is," I answered, pulling her back towards me. "You are the bombshell – and you are _mine_." I frowned at hearing my own words. "That sounded creepy. I'm sorry."

That just made her laugh even harder. "You're so sweet, comrade," she said, pulling my face towards hers. Then her tone grew more serious as she said, "But you're right. I am yours."

I smiled and closed the distance between us, pressing my lips against hers. "And I'm yours, Roza. Forever and always."

* * *

 _Aren't they lucky to have Janine and Abe's support? Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	43. Chapter 43

_Thank you for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 43**

 **RPOV**

"Oh, look who's found his way back to our table!" Adrian exclaimed, snickering, as Dimitri and I approached.

"Shut up, Adrian," I said, glaring at him.

I put down my tray and sat down next to Lissa. Scooting over, I looked up at Dimitri and patted the spot next to me. With a smile, he sat down and I leaned forward to kiss his cheek.

"What? Can't I express my happiness for the both of you?" Adrian exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"You owe me ten bucks," Eddie said, looking at Adrian.

"Dammit," Adrian groaned, pulling out his wallet.

I gasped in outrage. "You were betting on us?"

"How insensitive," Lissa chastised with a frown. "You didn't play a part in this, did you, Christian?"

"Of course not," he said. He looked over at the guys, scowling. "I didn't even know! How come you didn't tell me?"

Lissa raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Not that I would've joined in if I'd known," he added quickly at seeing the look on Lissa's face.

Dimitri smirked. "Are you sure?"

Lissa's frown deepened as she looked at her boyfriend.

"Where's Mason?" I asked, quickly changing the subject before Lissa and Christian started a discussion that would last _forever_.

"Somewhere. With Mia," Eddie answered, waving around the cafeteria.

"So are you going to tell us what happened?" Adrian asked, looking at Dimitri and me.

"Adrian, don't be rude," Sydney spoke up, nudging his arm. "It's none of our business. Be glad they're back together."

"I am. Just wondering what went wrong," he said with a shrug. "That way, we can learn from their mistakes."

"You're full of shit," Christian remarked.

I threw a fry at Adrian. "I suggest you listen to your girlfriend, Adrian."

Adrian raised his hands in surrender. "Fine. I won't say another word."

When school was over, Dimitri and I walked back to the car in silence. He hadn't said much today, at least not after this morning, and I wondered if something was up.

"Are you okay, comrade?" I asked at last, looking up at him. "You've been really quiet."

"I'm sorry, I guess I was lost in thought," he apologized.

"What were you thinking about?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Family. Work." He paused and looked at me, smiling. "You."

"What about me?"

"Just how lucky I am you took me back," he said, wrapping his arm around me and pulling me close. "And how sad I am that I have to go to work tonight. I don't want to leave you alone."

"It's one night, comrade," I told him. "I'll survive."

"I won't," he joked.

"Are you worried something might happen if you go to work today?"

Dimitri grew serious again. "No… Maybe." He sighed. "I don't know." He stopped walking and looked at me. "I think I'm going to cut back from work. And it's not just because I'm worried about my family," he added when he saw the look on my face. "Ever since I started this job we haven't been able to spend time together – not properly at least."

I gave him a reassuring smile. "You don't have to worry about that, comrade. I understand."

"It's not that I'm worried. I just miss spending time with you," he answered.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked. "It's good money."

"I know, but money isn't everything," he argued.

"That's true," I admitted.

"I'm not going to quit my job, but I don't want it to dominate my life anymore."

Standing on my tiptoes, I kissed him on the lips. "Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."

We drove back to my house so Dimitri could ride his bike home. He didn't stay long because he wanted to see his mom before going to work. I was feeling a little bit worried myself so I texted Viktoria to check in on her. She texted back immediately, telling me she was okay, and asked if I wanted to come over and keep her company.

After asking my parents' permission, I quickly grabbed my purse and shrugged on my coat. When I opened the front door and noticed it had begun to snow again, I walked back inside and donned my scarf and hat as well.

Olena was very happy to see me again and she was even more happy that Dimitri and I made up. She hugged me for about five minutes before she let go and presented freshly baked cookies for me. I couldn't resist and took two from the plate, munching on them with a goofy smile on my face. They tasted very good.

"Would you like to go to the movies?" Viktoria asked.

I glanced at Olena, uncertain. I knew Dimitri wouldn't leave his mother alone – not now. Olena noticed the concerned look on my face and said, "Don't you worry about me, dear. Sonya's coming over in a bit." Her face lit up again. "She's staying over tonight." She paused, then continued, "If you want, you can stay over as well, Rose. I'm sure Dimitri would like that."

"Thank you," I answered, excited at the thought of sleeping in Dimitri's bed. I'd never stayed the night here before. "I'll call my mom and ask her."

It turned out she was fine with that, as long as I promised to make an appearance tomorrow. I would have to go home anyway because I hadn't brought any spare clothes with me. I was kind of surprised by her answer. She was acting really strange. First this morning, when she'd made us pancakes and hadn't even chastised us…and now she'd said yes without me having to convince her. Either she was in a really good mood or something was up.

Viktoria was surprisingly chatty after yesterday's events. I'd thought she'd still be upset about what had happened, but I was glad she was feeling okay. I just hoped she wasn't pretending to be okay for my sake. Or maybe she was in denial, but that seemed unlikely. _Stop looking for trouble when there isn't anything to be found, Rose,_ I thought, annoyed with myself.

But it seemed like trouble wasn't so far away after all. When we walked into the movie theatre, I spotted Andre with a bunch of his friends in the lobby. They were in line for popcorn. One of Andre's arms was slung over a pretty brunette's shoulders. I quickly looked away from them, hoping Viktoria hadn't noticed him.

"Would you like popcorn?" Viktoria asked.

"Nah, I'm good," I said, trying to sound casual.

She laughed at my response. "Liar! You always eat popcorn when we're going to the movies."

 _Fuck me._ I gave her a tight smile. "You know me so well."

I glanced back at Andre, who was still in line to get his own popcorn, and was horrified when he caught my eye and started waving. It wasn't until Viktoria turned his way that they noticed each other. Viktoria's smile disappeared immediately.

"Oh," she said, quickly turning away again. I wasn't sure if they'd been in touch after my rude interruption last time, but from the look on Vika's face I guessed they hadn't been talking anymore. "Maybe you're right," she started. "I don't feel like eating popcorn either-"

"Hey, guys! What's up?" Andre had made his way over to us, a big smile on his face. I cut him a look, silently telling him to go back to his friends, but he didn't see because his eyes were on Viktoria. "I've been meaning to call you," he said kindly, "to check in on you-"

"No need for that. I'm fine."

He looked concerned. "Are you sure?"

Viktoria faked a smile. "Yes."

"So you haven't heard from him anymore?" Andre asked in a low voice, moving closer so no one but us would hear.

Viktoria flinched. "Nope. But hey, it's not your concern anymore, right?" If possible, her fake smile grew bigger. "I mean, you gave that job to Rose and so far she's a great help."

Andre looked like he'd been slapped in the face. "Y-you know I would've helped if I could, right, Vika? I just thought… I thought that Rose might be able to help you more."

"And you were right," Viktoria said.

Oh God. Things were getting really awkward now.

"Maybe I should, um, go get the popcorn already," I said, slowly backing away.

"No, stay," Viktoria told me, her voice firm. "We'll go together."

Andre looked at her pleadingly. "You're not mad at me, right? I mean, if there's still something I can do for you, I'll do it of course."

"No, no, you're off the hook."

Andre stared at her, but she wouldn't look at him. "You didn't answer my question, Viktoria."

Oh boy. Did I really have to stick around right now because I'd rather be anywhere but here. I pretended to be interested in a stain on the carpet floor as Viktoria tormented Andre with her silence.

"Do you think that's ink?" I asked at last, realizing I was only making this more awkward.

Andre looked at me as if I was insane. "What?"

I nodded at the floor. "Do you think someone spilled ink here? It looks like ink."

Now they were both looking at me as if I was crazy. Before I could defend myself, the brunette from Andre's group of friends rudely pushed her way in between Andre and Viktoria.

"Are you coming, hun?" she asked, batting her eyelashes at him.

"I'll be right there," he muttered.

The girl clung to his arm and said in a whiny voice, "But the movie's about to start."

"I'll be there in a minute," Andre said, his voice firm and final.

The girl looked like she wanted to lash out, but then she changed her mind and huffed. "Fine."

Andre didn't spare her a second glance as she walked away, hips swaying. Instead, he was looking at Viktoria.

"You should really go," Viktoria said. "Your date's waiting."

"She's not my date," he answered quickly, searching her eyes.

"Whatever," Viktoria said dismissively. "Just go already."

"She's not my date," he repeated, his voice firm but gentle, before finally retreating to his friends. I saw the regret on his face as he looked at Viktoria, longing to talk to her, but Viktoria was too busy avoiding looking at him to notice.

We stayed in our spot until Andre and his friends had left the lobby. When they were out of sight, Viktoria finally moved. As we stood in line for popcorn, I dared a peek at Viktoria. She looked upset. I knew she'd probably want me to pretend not to notice, but I couldn't help myself and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Of course." Her voice wavered a little. Clearing her throat, she added, her voice steady again, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because this is the first time you've seen Andre since the day you told me about your father," I told her. "He knew you were having a hard time and he never bothered to call or even text to see if you were okay."

Viktoria's lip trembled, but she refused to look at me. "Are you trying to make me cry?"

"No."

She let out a shaky breath. "You want me to tell you I'm upset? Fine, I'm upset!" Finally she turned her gaze on me, tears in her eyes. "I'm upset because I was counting on _him_. He said he'd be there for me – and yes, I know that was before you came along to rescue me – but still!"

"Sometimes guys act dumb," I said wisely. "They don't mean to. They think they're doing the right thing. But in truth, it only makes things worse for us." I shrugged. "I mean, look at your brother. He broke up with me because he thought it was the right thing to do."

Viktoria scoffed. "Yeah, well, that was _really_ dumb of him."

I nodded my agreement. "Yeah, well, Andre's no different. But I believe he cares about you."

"Right. He cares _so_ much," she said sarcastically.

"He does, but we've been telling him to stay away from you pretty much every time we see him," I said, feeling slightly guilty, "so I guess that's our fault."

She frowned. "It's not your fault he hasn't texted me to see if I'm alright. I know Dimitri doesn't like him, but he can't forbid us to be friends."

I gave her a cautious look. "I don't think you just want to be friends with him." When she didn't reply, I added, "Am I right?"

Still no answer.

"Look, we don't have to talk about this," I said. "Let's just watch the movie and relax. Or at least _try_ to relax _._ "

"I am relaxed," she said at last.

I shot another look at her. Her jaw was clenched and her shoulders were tense. I decided not to argue, however.

After the movie, we didn't run into Andre again – thankfully. Viktoria had eased up again and was babbling about the movie as we drove back to her house. It was late, but the lights in the house were still on. When we walked into the living room, we were greeted by Sonya.

"Hey, Rose," she said with a smile. "It's so good to see you again."

I returned her smile. "You too, Sonya."

"Thanks for swooping in to save everyone's ass," she said, her face grave now. I immediately knew what she was talking about. "That was very brave of you."

I blushed. "Oh, I don't know."

Sonya hugged me. "Thanks anyway. Your support means a lot to us."

I caught Olena smiling at us. There was pride in her eyes. "Yes, Rose is one of a kind. We ought to be very grateful to have her in our lives."

Now my whole face was red with embarrassment.

"Well, I'm off to bed," Sonya said, yawning. "Good night, everyone." She walked over to Olena and kissed her cheek. "Night, Mama."

"I'm tired," Viktoria mumbled, following her sister out the door, "so I think I'm going to bed as well. Thanks for tonight, Rose. Good night."

"If you don't mind, I'm going upstairs as well." Olena gave me a small, apologetic smile. "Dimitri will be home soon. You can go up to his room if you like."

I smiled. "Okay, thanks."

I followed her up the stairs and wished her goodnight before entering Dimitri's room. I didn't realize I was exhausted until I flung myself onto Dimitri's comfortable bed. I forced myself to rise and slip my shoes off before snuggling back into the sheets. I'd almost drifted off to sleep when the lights suddenly flicked on. I opened my eyes and saw Dimitri standing in the door opening, surprise written all over his face.

"Hey comrade," I murmured, sitting up.

"Roza," he said, baffled. "What are you doing here?"

I gave him a warm smile. "Your mom said it was alright if I stayed the night."

His face lit up. "You're staying the night?"

I nodded. "If you'll have me."

He rushed forward and, together, we tumbled onto the bed. I let out a surprised yelp and then laughed at Dimitri's excitement. Wrapping his arms around me, he kissed me soundly. I smiled against his lips and murmured, "Whoa, I didn't expect you to be this happy to see me."

He kissed me over and over again. "Of course I'm happy to see you!" He pulled away for a brief moment and grinned at me. "I'm always happy to see you."

"Yeah, I can feel how happy you are," I said, and I burst out into laughter again. "But you're not getting anything tonight, comrade!" I teased. "You still got some making up to do."

He buried his face in my neck and let out a groan. "I know."

I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "Maybe you should take off your duster."

He pulled back to look at me and gave me a goofy smile. "Yeah. Probably," he answered before pulling away completely. "And I should probably take a shower as well. I'll be quick."

I was alone for the next ten minutes. Seeing as I was still wearing my clothes, I got up and rummaged through Dimitri's closet. I grabbed the first T-shirt I came across and started to undress before throwing on his shirt. Lying back down on my spot in his bed, I nearly fell asleep again. But Dimitri kissed me awake a few moments later and I gave him a small smile.

"Welcome back."

He was only wearing his boxers now. My smile widened at the sight of his ripped body. God, he was so hot! I had to look away before I jumped on him. I might've told him earlier that he wasn't getting anything from me tonight, but my body might betray me if I looked at him any longer. I scooted over and he crawled into bed, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me flush against his chest. I suppressed a groan. _Don't let him know how much this is affecting you, Rose._

"You tired?" he asked softly.

I nodded. "You?"

Dimitri nodded as well. I could see the exhaustion on his face, even though he tried to hide it. "I'd really love to talk, but-"

"We'll talk in the morning," I told him gently. "Let's just sleep now."

Dimitri flicked off the lights and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Sweet dreams, Roza. I love you."

My eyes were already closed, but I smiled. "I love you too, comrade."

I fell asleep instantly and when I woke up the next morning in Dimitri's arms, it was like the smile had never left my face. Dimitri was spooning me, his arms tightly wrapped around me. I tried to wriggle out of his arms so I could turn around and look at him, but failed miserably. After my second attempt, his arms loosened just enough for me to turn on my other side. Even though I'd kicked him in the shins twice now, he was still fast asleep.

"What are you up to, Roza?"

Or maybe not.

"Nothing, I swear."

Dimitri cracked an eye open and smiled. "You sure? Cause it seems like you were trying to get away from me."

"No, I wasn't," I told him, a little defensive. "I just wanted to turn around so I could look at your handsome face," I added in a teasing voice.

He groaned, burying his face in the pillow.

"You should really learn how to accept a compliment, comrade," I laughed.

He muttered something I didn't quite catch.

I moved my hand down his arm. "So, how was work?" I asked, changing the subject.

Dimitri looked up at me. He gave me a wry smile. "I've been demoted to waiter again."

I gave him an incredulous look. "Are you serious?"

He nodded, amusement in his eyes now. "I guess you were right about Galina. I was only a bartender because that's what she wanted. And now that I haven't responded the way she wanted me to I'm back to waiting tables."

I scowled. "What a bitch."

Dimitri chuckled. "I really don't mind. She was getting on my nerves anyway."

"Why? You two seemed to get along just fine in the beginning," I said reluctantly.

"That was before she started to criticize you." When he saw the angry look on my face, he added quickly, "Let's not worry about her, Roza. She's not important."

"I don't want her to be mean to you just because she doesn't like me."

Dimitri put his hand on my cheek and gave me a reassuring smile. "Roza, don't worry about it. Trust me, it's better this way."

"Fine," I muttered with great reluctance.

"So what did you do last night?" Dimitri asked.

"I went to the movies with Viktoria," I answered.

Dimitri looked confused. "You don't seem too happy about that. What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong," I said quickly.

He arched an eyebrow at me. "Rose."

"There isn't, I swear," I insisted. I paused, sighing. "But it was a little bit awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"We ran into Andre," I said cautiously, gauging his reaction. A small frown formed on his face, but he said nothing. "He came over to talk and it was…well, it was awkward."

"Did he say something that made things awkward?" His frown deepened. "I don't understand."

"No, it was awkward because the last time they spoke Viktoria felt like she was being ditched," I told him. "You know Andre found out about your father, right? And you know she explained him everything."

He nodded.

"I think that even though he wants to help your sister, he's trying to respect your wishes to stay away from her."

"Apparently he isn't doing a great job if he-"

I put my finger to his lips, shushing him. "It's upsetting Vika. She thinks he's just being a jerk, but last night… I could see he genuinely cares about her. I think he really wants to help her, be there for her, but that can't happen because you don't want him to be around her."

Dimitri sighed. "So you're saying I should let them hang out?"

"Well, no. But maybe you should go easy on Andre?" He started frowning again. I suppressed a sigh and said, "Just let your sister decide if she wants to hang out with him. Let _her_ decide if she wants to be friends with him."

"But what if they don't want to be friends? What if they want more?"

"I think Andre has enough sense to know that he should wait until she's a little bit older."

"That doesn't really put my mind at ease, Rose," Dimitri muttered drily.

This time, I did sigh. "Will you at least consider it?"

Dimitri took my hand in his and laced our fingers together. Looking up at me, he smiled. "Fine, I will."

I smiled back. "Good."

Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. "Are you hungry, Roza?"

I grinned. "Always."

He kissed me again before rolling away from me and getting up. "I'll make you breakfast."

I followed suit and walked over to the pile of clothes on Dimitri's bedroom floor.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri said as he moved closer to me, a frown on his face.

"I'm getting dressed," I answered, confused by the look on his face.

He took another step closer and tugged at the hem of my shirt – well, his shirt. "But I like it when you're wearing my shirt." He grinned at me. "It's sexy."

I gave him a mischievous look. "Oh yeah?"

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hmm-mm," he murmured, pressing a kiss to my neck.

"Well, that's too bad. I'm changing anyway."

Dimitri looked at me with disappointment in his eyes. "Why?"

I gave him a teasing smile. "I'm sorry, comrade, but I don't think your mom is ready to see me in one of your shirts, if you catch my drift. It might be the last time I get to stay over here."

"Fair point," he said at last, shrugging. He wasn't letting it go easily, though. "But she might still be asleep."

I cut him a look. "Nice try, comrade." He pouted at me and I started laughing. "Jeez, what has gotten into you? You've gotten bold." I grinned. "I like it."

He grinned back. "I'm just too happy to have you back to care any longer what others might think." His grin faded and his voice grew serious. "I really do love you, Roza, and I'm never going to make the same mistake again."

I leaned in and kissed him, holding him close. "I know, comrade."

* * *

 _There you go, another happy chapter for our favorite couple! Hopefully things will get better for Viktoria as well. Please leave a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	44. Chapter 44

_Thank you very much for the kind reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 44**

 **DPOV**

Before I walked out into the cold night, I shrugged on my duster and nodded my goodbye to the few waiters left in the restaurant. I kind of wished I'd had the car right now because it was snowing. But Mama had needed the car today so I would have to go back home on my bike. I hadn't even reached my bike yet when someone stepped in front of me, blocking my way. I heaved a sigh; I really should've seen this coming.

"I was already wondering when you'd show up again," I said rudely. "Didn't take you too long. If you were smart, you would've left town by now."

"Without saying goodbye to your mother? I don't think so," my father responded with a snort. There was a brief pause, then he smiled coldly. "Don't worry, Dimka. I'm not leaving anytime soon. Though I did pay a quick visit to Karolina… It's a shame she hasn't called me to inform I have a grandson."

I tried to keep the panic from my eyes, but it was hard. "You went to see her?!"

"Well, I saw her with the baby, but she didn't see me," he said casually.

A chill ran down my spine. I wondered if he'd been stalking Sonya as well, but as far as I knew he didn't even know where she lived – let alone she was in college.

"You know Ben won't allow you near them," I said, gritting my teeth. "He's going to kill you if you try to speak to Karo."

"No need to get worked up, Dimitri," he replied, sounding bored. "They're not my problem." His face grew hard as he added, "You and your mother are."

"I don't care if you torment me, but leave Mama out of it," I snapped.

"So touchy," he commented, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"I mean it. Don't you dare go back to our house," I told him, surprised that I was still calm. "You're not welcome anymore."

"I'll go to _your_ house whenever I damn well please," he shot back, his voice raising louder. "Don't get cocky, Dimitri. That was a clever move you pulled last Thursday, but you won't always have your girlfriend to hide behind. I might've underestimated the two of you last time, but it won't happen again."

I scoffed. "Are you sure about that?"

His eyes flashed in anger and he raised his hands, balling them into fists. His reaction didn't faze me. I stayed put and stared him down.

"Are you really going to pick a fight with me in front of the restaurant?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "You've become careless, _father_."

"Watch it, boy," he snarled, taking a threatening step closer to me so that he was in my face now. "If you think that-"

Someone honked their car horn, startling my father. He sprang away from me and I couldn't help but smirk. I guess he wasn't going to risk a fight after all. This place was too public. The car was coming our way. It looked familiar to me, but it didn't click until the car stopped right in front of us and the driver stepped out.

"What the hell?" my father muttered, glaring at the intruder.

"Hey, son," Abe said, walking over to me. "Are you okay?"

I was too astonished to respond. I had no idea what he was doing here this late at night. I knew he ate dinner here from time to time with his wife, but he was all alone now.

"I'm fine," I stammered at last.

Abe came to stand beside me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure?" he asked, fixing his gaze on my father.

The fact that Abe had called me 'son' was bothering him – it was written all over his face. His anger was directed towards Abe right now as he snapped, "And who are you if I may ask?"

"Abe Mazur," he responded, not too kindly. "And you are?" he asked, even though he'd already guessed who the man in front of him was.

My father just glared at him, unwilling to respond.

"Thank God you got your mother's manners, Dimitri," Abe said in a joking manner. But I didn't think he was joking. His voice growing serious again, he added, "I wish I could say it's a pleasure to meet you, Kazimir, but it's not."

The frown on my father's face was replaced by a look of surprise.

"I do my research when someone threatens my friends," Abe said, his voice low, as he stared down my father. "I know you don't know me, but I know _you_."

"Are you a cop or something?" my father scoffed, spitting at Abe's feet. If my father really believed Abe was a cop, he _really_ was being careless. Was his patience wearing thin at last? Did he have enough of pretending? What would _his_ cop friends have to say when he finally showed his true self?

Abe looked at him in disgust. "I don't need to be a cop to know you're a scumbag. You should know some things about me as well, however." His hand was still on my shoulder and I felt it tightening. "Dimitri's like a son to me and if you ever threaten him or his family again, you're going to have to deal with _me_. And I can assure you it won't be as easy as picking on women or children like you usually do."

Oh no. Did Abe just threaten my father?

My father chuckled. "You think I'm afraid of _you_?"

Abe's eyes glistened dangerously. "Oh, you should be. So… I strongly suggest you stop causing trouble or else trouble is going to find you." Glancing down at me, he added, his voice gentler now, "Shall we go, Dimitri?"

Still shocked, it took me a while to answer. "My bike-"

"We'll put it in the trunk," Abe said dismissively. "Come on. It's getting late."

I grabbed my bike and followed Abe back to the car. After putting my bike in the trunk, I threw a glance over my shoulder and saw that my father hadn't moved from his spot.

"This isn't over," he hissed. "I'll be back."

I knew better than to respond. As soon as I climbed in the car, Abe revved the engine and drove out onto the road.

"I can't believe that guy is a lawyer," Abe snorted.

"Me neither," I muttered, slumping back against the seat in relief. "Thanks for picking me up. You didn't have to."

I was actually still confused as to why he came to pick me up. But he answered my question before I could even ask.

"I know, but we still had some things to discuss for Rose's birthday. Seeing this is the only place I can catch you without my daughter by your side I thought we could have that talk now." He paused. "Seemed like I arrived just in time."

"Yeah, thanks again," I said.

"Rose worries about your safety. She cares a lot about you," Abe responded after a few moments of silence. "So do we." I assumed that 'we' included Janine. "I know you were planning to take Rose out for the weekend as a birthday surprise, but I'm guessing that now your father's back you're hesitant about leaving your family to fend for themselves."

I nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"You should still go," Abe said, slowing down as we neared a stop sign. Briefly, he glanced over at me. "I'll keep an eye on your family. They're welcome to stay at our house while you're gone, but something tells me your mother won't want that," he added, an amused smile crossing his face.

I had to agree with Abe. My mother would decline his offer because she'd feel like she'd be taking advantage of them. "I'll tell her anyway," I answered. "Thanks for the offer."

"Janine and I will still stop by to check in on Olena every day," he said, "so that you can leave without having to worry about your mom."

I felt nothing but gratitude for Abe. "I don't really know what to say, except that I appreciate the gesture. I can't thank you enough."

"No need to thank me," he responded with a shake of his head.

I knew there was no point in arguing so I stayed silent. We talked some more about Rose's birthday surprise and when we arrived at my place, he helped get my bike out of the trunk before walking me to the front door. I had no idea why he was being so protective of me all of a sudden. It's not like my father was going to appear out of nowhere – not after what just went down. Besides, I could take care of myself. I would've thought Rose was behind it if Abe hadn't told me he'd come to the restaurant to talk about her birthday surprise.

"Good night, kid," Abe said, turning around to walk back to his car.

"Good night," I called back before slipping inside the house.

The following morning, I walked my sister to school. She was very quiet, looking down at her feet the whole time. Remembering what Rose had asked of me, I cleared my throat and said, "So… I heard you're not speaking to Andre anymore."

Finally, she looked up at me in surprise. Then she frowned. "Why are you bringing _him_ up? I thought you hated him."

"I don't hate him," I answered.

"But you don't like him either," she countered.

I was at a loss for words. I decided to go for the truth. "Well, no. I guess not. But I know that you like him."

She scoffed. "I don't."

"But-"

Viktoria let out an exasperated sigh. "Why are we talking about him again?"

 _I honestly have no idea._ "Look, I know I've been hard on the both of you," I muttered, "but if you want to talk to him I'm not going to stop you."

"You look like it's hard to say these words out loud," she snorted.

 _That's because it is._ "I just want you to be happy, Vika."

She frowned again. "I don't need Andre to be happy, Dimitri. Jeez. I'm not like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean," she retorted, looking up at me. "You were so depressed when you and Rose broke up."

"Yeah, but that's different," I said. My eyes widened. "I mean, you and Andre are just friends. Right?" When she didn't respond, I repeated myself, "Right?!"

"Right," she almost yelled, clearly annoyed with me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay. Well, then why aren't you talking to him anymore?"

Viktoria stopped walking abruptly. "I don't know what Rose has told you, but you don't need to worry, Dimka. I'm fine. I can manage without Andre's help." She rolled her eyes at me. "Seriously."

I held up my hands in surrender. "Okay. Fine."

"Let's hurry," she muttered, resuming her walk.

Wisely, I kept my mouth shut and fell back into step with her. She didn't say much when I dropped her off at school. Letting out a sigh, I watched her walk into the building and then hurried over to my school.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked when she saw the look on my face.

"I tried," I told her.

She looked at me in confusion so I explained what had just played out with my sister. Rose looked at me with sympathy and then put her arms around me.

"Don't take it personal. I think she's still upset about last Friday," she said, tightening her arms around me.

I smiled faintly before burying my face in her neck and holding her against me. I didn't care that the hallway was packed and that people were blatantly staring at us. Roza didn't seem to care either. When the warning bell sounded, I pressed a kiss to her neck and pulled away with great reluctance.

"Catch you later, comrade," she said, pecking my lips before darting away.

"I love you," I called after her.

She turned around, walking backwards as she called out, "I love you too!"

* * *

 _It's a short chapter, I know, but I promise I'll make the next one extra long! Hope you liked it. Have a wonderful day/evening! :)_


	45. Chapter 45

_Thank you for the reviews! As promised, here's the extra long chapter! :) **(** **warning: there's an M-rated scene in this chapter)**_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 45**

 **DPOV**

After pondering for almost a week if this was the right thing to do, I finally made a decision to just go ahead and get it over with already. So that's why I found myself on the Dragomir's doorstep, asking Mrs. Dragomir if I could speak to her son. She invited me inside and called Andre down.

"You're lucky, he just got home half an hour ago," she told me before leaving me in the hallway.

Only a few seconds later, Andre made his way down the stairs. He stopped in his tracks when he noticed me standing in his hallway. A look of worry crossed his face and he asked quickly, "Is Viktoria okay?"

"She's fine," I answered, surprised by his concern.

He looked relieved, then confused. "Then why are you here?"

I took a deep breath, trying to remind myself that Andre's concern for my sister seemed sincere enough and that I should put my sister's feelings first. My feelings about Andre didn't matter here.

"There's a party at Rose's place later tonight," I started.

"I heard from Lissa. It's her birthday, right?" he said cautiously.

I gave him a clipped nod. "Viktoria will be there as well."

I tried to ignore how his face lit up at the mere mention of my sister. But then, all of a sudden, that grin faded from his face.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, eyeing me curiously.

"Because I think she'd like you to come," I forced myself to say. _Think about your sister. Think about what Rose said._ "I heard you two aren't really talking at the moment, but I know…" I paused, unsure how to continue. I let out a sigh. "I know your support was much appreciated by her and I'm sure you would've still been there for her if it wasn't for me."

Andre took a hesitant step forward. "I don't understand…"

"I'm inviting you to the party so you can talk it out," I clarified.

"You're giving me permission to talk to her?" he asked, his eyebrow rising in surprise.

I frowned. He made it sound like I had forbidden him to ever speak to her. Maybe I had. I had to admit I'd kind of been adamant about him staying away from Vika.

"Yes, I guess I am," I muttered reluctantly. "She sees you as a friend. I shouldn't stand in the way of, um, you two being friends."

Andre stared at me, his mouth agape. It made me wonder if I'd really been that bad. Before he could form a reply, Lissa bounded down the stairs, already dressed up for the party. She stopped short when she saw me, a look of confusion crossing her face.

"Dimitri? What are you doing here?" She glanced between the two of us. "What's going on? Did you do something again?" Her last question was directed at Andre. She glared at him. "Andre, what did you do?"

He glared back. "Nothing!" he exclaimed, defensive.

I cleared my throat. "I came in peace." I gave Lissa a reassuring smile when she looked at me. "We just talked, that's all. Now I'm leaving." I retreated back to the front door. "I'll see you guys at the party," I said, looking at Andre in particular.

Hopefully he'd come and talk to my sister. She'd been in a foul mood all week and I really wanted to see her happy again. Giving them a parting smile, I walked out the door and grabbed my bike before taking off.

While my sister entertained Rose, I was going to help her parents out with getting the house ready for her birthday party. She had no idea what was happening and I wanted to keep it that way. Right now, she thought that I was at work. In fact, she thought I'd be working all weekend and she had been bummed out about that for a couple of days now. When I arrived at Rose's house, though, pretty much everything was already set up.

"We had your mother's help," Janine said when I walked in with an astonished look on my face. As if on cue, my mother walked out of the kitchen and joined us in the living room. "She'll be in charge of the food tonight."

Mama smiled. "No need to worry, though, Dimka. We won't be disturbing you tonight."

"That's not what I was going to say." I took a step forward and hugged her. "Thanks, Mama."

She patted my back. "It's no problem, Dimka. I'm happy to help."

Soon enough, Rose's friends started piling in. Mason immediately headed over to my laptop to make a playlist for tonight. As soon as he finished, Eddie turned up the speakers. Then they high-fived each other.

"Oh God, I'm going to be deaf before this night is over," Abe shouted, covering his ears.

When Lissa and Christian made their entrance, I looked around for Andre. When I didn't see him right away, I figured my attempt to fix his weird friendship with my sister had failed. But then, to my relief, he walked into the living room. Adrian was the last one to arrive, which didn't surprise me at all. He'd brought Sydney with him.

When I was sure everyone was present, I texted my sister. Janine and Mama were going around with drinks while Abe eyed Rose's friends from the far wall. Quickly, I moved over to Adrian, who was already asking for beer.

"No alcoholic drinks tonight, Adrian," I muttered into his ear, nodding at Abe. "so don't ask."

He glanced over at Abe, then made a face. "What a bummer."

Sydney smiled. "Thank the Lord."

Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around, coming face to face with Andre. He shifted on his feet, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Where's your sister?" he asked loudly so he could be heard above the incredibly loud music.

"She's on her way," I answered, raising my voice as well.

Seeming satisfied with my response, he nodded and made his way back to Lissa and Christian. I waited anxiously by the door. When I finally saw the lights of Abe's car flashing through the window, I ordered them to turn down the music.

"Somebody turn off the lights!" Mason said in a hushed tone as they all huddled together behind the couch.

Lissa crept out of her hiding spot to turn off the lights before crawling back to Christian. "This is fun," she giggled.

I heard the front door open, Rose's voice filling the empty hallway. "So what do you want to do? Watch a movie or something? But we're not going to watch some chick flick, alright? I don't want you crying all night and – what the fuck!"

Rose nearly jumped ten feet in the air when everyone climbed out from their hiding spot and exclaimed, "Surprise!"

Rose nearly stumbled into Viktoria, seeming genuinely frightened for a moment. Then she started cursing. "What the hell, you guys!" she exclaimed. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!" When she was done ranting, she looked at us in confusion. "What's going on here?"

"This is your birthday party, silly," Lissa said, stepping forward to hug her best friend.

"My birthday party?" Rose repeated. "My birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"Your boyfriend wanted to surprise you," Christian spoke up, smirking. "I think it worked. By the way, I filmed this beautiful moment," he added, tapping his phone. He was obviously enjoying this way too much. "I don't think I've ever heard your scream like that."

Lissa pulled away from Rose and smacked Christian across the back of his head. "Be nice. It's her birthday."

Rose turned her gaze on me, her mouth agape. "Y-you did this for me?"

I nodded. "I thought you might like a surprise party."

She smiled widely and, suddenly, she ran into my arms, almost knocking me off my feet. "Oh my God, comrade, that's so sweet of you!" she exclaimed before pressing her lips firmly against mine. When she pulled away, she punched my arm playfully. "You jerk! I thought you were going to leave me all alone for my birthday."

"Ouch," I muttered, but I was smiling. "I would've never let you celebrate your birthday all on your own, Roza. You should've known that."

She kissed me again, her lips firm but passionate against mine, until we were both breathless. When I looked up, I saw Abe staring pointedly the other way and I briefly wondered if he'd still let me whisk his daughter away for the weekend.

Lissa cleared her throat loudly and smiled widely. "Presents are on the kitchen table. But before you open them, you have to cut the cake because _some of us_ ," she said with emphasis as she glanced sideways at Christian, "can't wait any longer."

"What? I'm hungry," he muttered unapologetically. He rubbed his belly. "I practically starved myself today so I could eat all of the good stuff tonight."

Rose chuckled. "It's alright. I'm starting to get hungry as well."

"We just had dinner," Viktoria exclaimed, almost shocked.

Rose grinned at her. "I haven't had dessert yet."

While Janine went to fetch the cake, everyone stepped forward to wish Rose 'Happy Birthday'. After Andre had congratulated her, he skipped off to where Viktoria stood. She'd seen him when she'd walked in with Rose, but so far she'd avoided looking at him. Now that he was right in her face, she could no longer pretend he didn't exist. They separated themselves from the group and I turned away because I felt like I was invading on a private moment. I tried not to think about the fact that my baby sister shouldn't be having private moments with a guy five years her senior.

While Janine was handing everyone a slice of chocolate cake that my mother had baked, Mason turned up the music again, thankfully not too loud this time. I scanned the living room, in search of Roza. She was already munching on her cake while chatting with my mother.

"Thank you so much," Rose gushed. Putting her plate down on the table, she stepped forward to hug Mama. "You really didn't have to do this!"

"It was my pleasure," Mama responded, smiling.

Rose picked up her cake again from the table. "By the way, this tastes like heaven!" When I approached them, Rose turned my way and held out her cake for me. "Have you tried this? It's delicious!"

"No, I haven't yet," I answered.

"Try it," she said, holding out her cake for me. "Your mom did a great job on this."

"There's more in the fridge if you want another slice, Rose," Mama said. She leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. I had no idea what she was saying, but Rose's eyes widened. Mama winked at her before leaving us.

"What'd she say?"

"She baked another cake, just for me!" Rose squealed, her eyes still wide.

I chuckled. "Only you can get so excited about food."

"Shut up," she muttered, grinning now.

'So you like your surprise party?" I asked, a little unsure now.

"Hell yeah I do," she returned, another grin spreading across her face. "I love it!" Her grin turned into a soft smile and she said, "It was really nice of you to invite Andre as well. It looks like your sister is enjoying herself with him." I gave her a mortified look and she started giggling. "They're just talking, comrade. Jeez, relax! It's a party!" She pulled me closer and kissed me soundly. "I'm going to get more cake. Do you want some?"

After finishing off our cake, Rose pulled me along so we could mingle with our friends. As Lissa and Rose shouted over the music at each other, babbling away, my eyes drifted off to my sister. She was dancing with Andre at the moment, a huge smile on her face. That's when a slow song came on and Andre held out his hand for Vika. I narrowed my eyes at them when Andre pulled my sister close and they both started to sway. But when I got an elbow from Rose in my ribs, I quickly looked away.

"Shouldn't you ask me to dance, comrade?" she asked, her eyes playful.

With a gallant smile, I held out my hand. "You're right. I'm sorry. Will you please dance with me?"

Rose smiled brightly as she placed her hand in mine. "I thought you'd never ask!"

And with that, I led her to the middle of the living room. I wasn't keen on dancing, but because it was Roza's birthday I thought I could make the effort – even if it was turning me into a nervous wreck.

"Relax, comrade," Rose mouthed, the smile still on her face, as she put my free hand on her waist.

My eyes were fixed on our feet as we started swaying around the room, careful not to step on her toes. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until Rose laughed softly and said, "You're doing fine. Now take a deep breath."

I did as I was told and gave her a hesitant smile. Her eyes were twinkling in amusement as she looked at me. I think she was trying very hard not to laugh at me.

"You think this is funny, don't you?" I said in a teasing voice.

She chuckled. "Well, I've never seen a guy this pale before when dancing. This really must be torture for you."

I made a face. "Uh, do you want an honest answer?"

She shook her head at me, still smiling. "It's okay, comrade. I know you hate this."

"I don't hate it," I said quickly. She arched an eyebrow at me and I added, "Well, I don't like it all that much, but that's okay…because I'm dancing with you." I gave her a loving smile. "You're the only person I want to dance with – like, ever."

Rose started laughing again at hearing that last part. Without a word, she pulled me closer and pressed her lips against mine. "You truly are my favorite person on this planet. Don't tell Lissa," she added in a whisper.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I whispered back, wrapping my arms around her and holding her against my chest. "You're my favorite person on this planet as well, by the way."

As the night progressed, I started to feel anxious. I couldn't wait to whisk Roza away from her friends and family. It felt like we hadn't had alone time in so long and I wanted to make up for lost time. While I was a little bit worried that I'd have to leave my own family behind for a few days, I was certain that Rose's parents would keep an eye on them for me.

It wasn't until after midnight, when everyone got kicked out by Abe, who was complaining about the headache he'd gotten from the loud music and Adrian's loud chirpy voice. Fortunately, Abe gave Rose time to say goodnight to her friends. I figured this was the perfect time to break Viktoria and Andre up because they'd been hanging out all night and I thought that was more than enough for now. Clearing my throat, I stopped next to my sister, making Andre step away from her hastily.

"You had fun tonight?" I asked, looking down at my sister.

Smiling, she nodded before looking back at Andre. He offered her a smile in return, but when he caught me looking at him, he mumbled his goodbye and left quickly.

"Stop intimidating him," Viktoria muttered.

I played dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She cut me a look. "It was nice of you to invite him, though," she said at last, sighing. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," I answered.

"Shouldn't you be off with Rose now?" Viktoria asked as she started to clear the table.

"Yeah. When she's finished saying goodnight to everyone."

Someone cleared their throat behind us. "I heard my name. What's that all about?"

Both of us turned around and looked at Rose.

"Nothing," Viktoria said, an easy smile crossing her face. "Great party! I'm going to throw these out." And with that, she left with the empty cups in her hands. "You two have a great time."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked, looking at me now.

I put my arm around her shoulders and led her back to the hallway. "It means that I have another surprise for you."

She gasped. "Really?"

I hid my smile. "Really."

"Is that all you're going to tell me?"

"For now, yes."

She scowled at me. "That's not fair."

I suppressed a sigh. "Fine. We're going someplace nice. That enough information for you?"

"Where? When?"

"Right now."

"I haven't packed-"

"I already did that for you," I cut her off. She looked at me in confusion and I gave her a smile. "Go upstairs and fetch your suitcase."

"Okay," she said after a moment of hesitation. Then an excited smile spread across her face and she bounded up the stairs. When she came back downstairs with her suitcase, she said, "Are you sure you packed everything I'll need?"

"I'm sure," I told her.

"Are you sure you're sure?" she questioned.

I chuckled. " _Yes_. I'm a hundred percent sure I packed everything you'll need this weekend."

"Okay, I'm going to trust you're right," she said, "because if you're not and you've purposefully left out my underwear, I'm going to kill you."

I grimaced. "Oh, I assumed you wouldn't be needing them this weekend. My bad."

She looked at me warningly.

"God, Rose, of course I packed your underwear," I said. I rolled my eyes, but was unable to hide my grin. "I'm not Adrian."

"That's true," she admitted with a shrug. "So where you are taking me?"

"I'm not telling you. Just wait and see."

"Aww, comrade," she said in a whiny voice, "don't be mean."

I smiled reluctantly. "You're not getting anything out of me." Rose stepped closer and put her hand on my chest, batting her eyelashes at me. "And don't try to seduce me. It's not going to happen, Roza."

"I'm not trying anything," she said, holding up her hands in surrender, but she was smirking at me. "Where's your suitcase then? I didn't see it anywhere."

"It's already in the car."

When we walked back into the living room, Rose's parents were already tidying up the place with Mama's help while Viktoria was lounging on the couch. Looking at her more closely, I realized that she'd fallen asleep.

"You kids haven't left yet?" Abe grunted, collecting the empty plates.

"Olena, dear, you shouldn't have to help," Janine said. "Go home. Get some rest."

My mother smiled at Janine. "It's no problem."

As Rose talked to her parents, I followed Mama into the kitchen. I helped her put the plates into the dishwasher and then leaned against the sink.

"You'll call if something's wrong, right?" I asked.

"Dimka, I'm not going to interrupt your weekend with Rose." I was about to protest, but she gave me a warning look. "Not for _anything_."

"But Mama-"

"I said no," she said, her voice stern. I was a little bit taken aback because she never talked like that. She let out a deep breath and her face softened as she looked at me. "You're still a kid, Dimka, and you should be able to enjoy your youth. It doesn't last forever so enjoy it while you can." I frowned, but refrained from protesting this time. "You shouldn't have to take care of me," Mama continued. A rueful smile crossed her face and she put her hand on my cheek. "I'm the parent. I should be taking care of _you_."

"We take care of each other," I answered firmly.

"Yes," she whispered, nodding. "Now go and have fun with Rose. I won't be alone. Abe and Janine got my back," she added jokingly, though she knew this was not something to joke about.

I looked at her, uncertain. I was pretty sure she'd spoken the truth when she said she wouldn't call me, even if something was amiss, but I knew I could rely on Abe and Janine. They'd definitely call Rose if something happened.

"Fine," I said at last, suppressing a sigh. "I'll see you on Sunday."

Mama smiled again and put her arms around me. "Have a great time, son."

"Be careful," I murmured when I pulled away.

She nodded and followed me back to the living room, where Rose was in an embrace with both her parents.

"You guys are acting like I'm leaving forever," Rose muttered, rolling her eyes, when her parents finally let her go. "It's just for the weekend. I think," she added, glancing at me. "Dimitri won't tell me anything."

"If he tells you, it won't be a surprise anymore," Janine said as she started pushing Rose and me toward the front door.

"So you know?" Rose exclaimed, almost outraged. "How come you get to know where I'm going and I don't?"

"Stop fishing around," Abe said, ruffling her hair. "You'll find out soon enough."

Rose glared at me and I smirked. With a pout, she grabbed her suitcase and strolled out of the door. With one last wave at our parents, I hurried after Rose and took the suitcase from her.

"You're going the wrong way."

"What? We're not taking your car?"

I shook my head with a smile. "No, we're taking your Dad's car."

She stared at me, stunned. "Dad wouldn't let us drive his Volkswagen that far."

I removed the key from my jeans pocket and held it up. "Then why would he give me his keys?"

Rose's mouth fell open. "I don't believe it." She glanced from the keys back to her father, who was still standing in the doorway. "He's gone mad."

"It's okay, kiddo," Abe called. "You can take the car. We won't be needing it this weekend."

Rose grinned. "Cool." She turned away from the garage where Mama had parked the car so Rose wouldn't know about our presence here before her party. "He usually only lets me drive this car around town." She frowned. "Should I be hurt that he lets _you_ drive the Volkswagen to no man's land?"

I laughed. "No man's land? Where do you think I'm taking you? The desert?"

She shrugged. "Could be."

I rolled my eyes and opened the door for her. "Get in, Roza."

After putting the suitcase into the trunk, I climbed into the driver's seat. Rose was waving at her parents. When they were out of view, she settled back into her seat with a sigh.

"How long's the drive?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"Not as long as you're thinking, but you can take a nap if you're tired," I told her. "I'll wake you up when we're there."

"Are you sure? Won't you get bored?"

I shook my head. "I'm driving in the middle of the night. I don't have time to get bored." She still looked doubtful so I added in a gentle voice, "It's okay. Go to sleep, Roza."

"Okay," she said at last, leaning her head against the window and closing her eyes. "I'll take a power nap…just ten minutes, then I'll be wide awake…"

She trailed off, already falling asleep. She must be more exhausted than she'd led on. So much the better for me because that meant she wouldn't whine in that adorable way of hers all the way up there. I had no trouble staying awake and even when we arrived an hour later I still wasn't tired. Rose, however, was snoring softly, her head resting against the window.

"Roza, we're here," I said softly, gently shaking her awake.

She stirred, her eyes fluttering open. "Hmm?"

"We're here," I repeated, smiling.

Her eyes snapped open now and she sat upright. "We are?"

I nodded.

Eagerly, Rose opened the door and jumped out of the car. I followed suit and walked around the car to see Rose's reaction. It was hard to make out her face in the dark, but then she wrapped her arms around me and let out an excited squeal.

"Oh my God! Is that what I think it is?"

"I don't know what you think it is."

She elbowed me in the ribs. "Ha ha. You're hilarious, comrade." But she was smiling. "It's a lake house!"

I returned her smile. "It's ours for the weekend. Do you like it?"

She glanced away from me and back to the lake house. "I love it!" She kissed me fiercely. "Where did you find it?"

"Well, you're not going to believe this," I said as I walked to the trunk to retrieve our stuff. She followed me, a curious look on her face. "It's Christian's," I told her.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "What?!"

"Well, actually it's his parents'," I corrected, "but he takes Lissa here all the time, he says."

"He does?" Rose scowled. "She's never told me anything about a lake house!"

I shrugged. "Maybe she didn't think of it before. Anyway, we're renting it now for the weekend."

She looked from the lake house to me. "How much did you pay for this? I mean, look at this house! It's quite large…"

I put my arm around her and kissed her cheek. "Don't you worry about the money. I got it all covered."

Rose sighed and wrapped her arms around me. "You really didn't have to do all of this for me, comrade."

"But I wanted to," I told her softly. "I haven't been a good boyfriend to you since my father came back into town and I want to make it up to you."

Her face softened. "Dimitri, you already made it up to me. It's okay. I'm not mad anymore." She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. "We're good."

I nodded, tightening my arms around her. "I love you, Roza."

"I love you too." She smiled up at me. "Now stop trying to make things up to me."

I furrowed my brows. "I thought you liked the lake house."

Her smile widened. "I do!"

She climbed the wooden steps to the front door and waited eagerly for me to unlock the door. Grabbing my duffel bag and her suitcase, I made my way over to her. Rose grinned, urging me to open the door. The pictures Christian had shown of the lake house were nothing compared to the real deal. The living room was very spacious with floor-to-ceiling windows and a fireplace. The kitchen was almost as enormous as the living room. Rose looked around in awe, then jumped back into my arms with a force that caught me off guard.

"It's perfect!" Rose exclaimed before crashing her lips against mine.

"I'm glad you like it," I managed to say when she broke away with a huge grin on her face. I was still holding her in my arms, her legs wrapped around my waist. "So do you want to go to bed now?" She giggled as soon as I finished my sentence and I groaned, realizing how rude that must've sounded. "I meant, to sleep. It's, like, two in the morning. You must be exhausted."

"I'm wide awake now," she whispered, leaning in close, as she ran her hand through my hair. It sent shivers up my spine. "But sure, we can go to bed," she added with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And I mean not to sleep."

Slowly, a grin spread across my face. Tightening my arms around her, I carried her to the master bedroom. "I guess that means we'll unpack later?"

 _ **\- START M SCENE -**_

Rose just smiled, then pressed her lips against mine in a passionate kiss. I felt the urgency in her kiss and I almost stumbled into the room in my attempt to hurry up, pushing the door open with my foot. It slammed against the wall, but neither of us paid attention to it. I lowered Roza onto the bed and moved on top of her, my lips never leaving hers. At last we had to break away from each other to take a breath. But Rose didn't want to slow down. She reached out for my shirt and started to push it up.

"You're eager," I murmured with a grin, deciding to help her remove my shirt.

"I'd say you're eager as well," she responded, looking down at the bulge in my pants. Reaching for my belt, she unbuckled it and then started to push my pants down. When she moved her hands back to my boxers, I stopped her. She almost looked outraged. "What?"

"This isn't fair. You still have all your clothes on," I teased.

"That can be arranged." Rose sat up, making me shift off of her. As she lifted the hem of her shirt, she looked at me, biting her lower lip. Agonizingly slow, she pulled it over her head, then moved her hands to her skirt and undid the first button. Her hands lingered there for what felt like eternity.

"So now you want to take things slow, huh?" I said with mock exasperation.

She started laughing.

"Stop teasing," I told her, unable to hide my smile. I pushed her back down onto the bed and she let out a surprised yelp. I slammed my lips against hers, silencing her, and she melted into my arms as she responded to the kiss.

"I love you so much," I murmured before moving my lips down her neck and collarbone. Her hands tangled in my hair and she let out a soft moan, making me smile against her skin.

"Who's teasing now?" she breathed, tugging at the ends of my hair. "Get on with it."

I chuckled, then moved my hands to her back, deftly unfastening her bra. I didn't realize I was staring at her in awe until she urged me to keep going. _Always so romantic, my Roza._ I removed her skirt and panties in one swift motion, then proceeded to remove my boxers. Rose leaned over the bed, fishing around for my wallet in my pants.

"Ha!" she said triumphantly when she finally found a condom.

When the condom was in place, I lowered myself on top of Rose again and buried myself inside of her. Rose let out a small gasp and I looked at her, worried I might've hurt her, but then she looked at me with a smile.

Slowly, I started to move inside of her. My lips found their way to hers again and I kissed her feverishly, tangling one of my hands in her hair. Her nails dug into my back as I moved in and out of her in a frenzied pace. It wasn't until this moment that I realized how much I'd wanted her – _needed_ her – since we got back together. And once again, I was aware of how lucky I was that Roza had taken me back. How lucky I was to have met Roza at all.

When Rose reached her peak, she called out my name. I thrusted into her one last time before climaxing as well and burying my face in her neck. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips against her neck. We were both quiet for the next few minutes, both of us breathless. Realizing I was probably crushing Rose with my weight, I found the strength to roll off of her. I draped my arm around her waist, pulling her against me, and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

 _ **\- END M SCENE -**_

"Still wide awake?" I asked with a grin.

"Sure," she said, stifling a yawn.

My grin widened. "Liar."

She nudged my shoulder. "It's your fault I'm exhausted." A small smile crossed her lips. "But I like this kind of exhaustion."

"Me too," I murmured.

Rose forced her eyes open to look at me. "Thank you for the best birthday ever, comrade," she whispered before leaning in close and kissing me gently.

"You're welcome, milaya," I whispered back, pressing my lips against her hair.

We fell silent after that. It didn't take long for Rose to fall asleep. I pulled the duvet up so that it covered her completely, not wanting her to get cold, before making myself comfortable and closing my eyes to sleep.

* * *

 _There you go! I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave a review and let me know what you think of it! Have a wonderful day/evening! :)_


	46. Chapter 46

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 46**

 **RPOV**

I slept until midday. The only reason I woke up, I think, was because of the light filtering through the curtains. I was hesitant to wake up Dimitri, but before I could make my decision his eyes snapped open and he looked at me with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, Roza," he murmured, his voice a little hoarse.

"It's already noon," I told him as I got up and pulled the curtains back. The sunlight almost blinded me so I quickly turned away and walked back to bed.

He looked surprised. "It is?"

I nodded, hovering over him.

"You must be hungry, then," Dimitri said, caressing my arm. "Shall I make you a very late breakfast?"

I grinned, straddling him now. "I'm not going to decline such an offer."

He groaned and covered his eyes with his free hand. "Maybe you should get up and get dressed because if you're going to keep doing that we're not going to leave this bedroom. Like, ever."

"I'm not doing anything," I exclaimed.

"Yes, you are," he argued, his eyes drifting down my body. "You're turning me on."

"Oh, I didn't realize that was a problem," I said. But instead of getting up, I lowered myself on top of him. "Maybe I'm not _that_ hungry."

Dimitri removed his hand from his face and opened his eyes to look at me. I looked back at him, a playful smile on my lips. He groaned again.

"What's wrong?" I asked in a teasing voice.

Without another word, Dimitri pulled me flush against him and kissed me fervently. It took us about an hour before we were able to untangle ourselves from each other. Realizing it would take another hour if we'd shower together, Dimitri decided he'd go downstairs to make my breakfast while I showered first. When I came downstairs, there were two omelets ready on the kitchen table. I gave Dimitri a grateful smile and sat down next to him, digging into my omelet.

"How come there's food here? I figured we'd have to go to the grocery store or something."

"Christian told me his parents came by a few days ago with groceries," Dimitri answered with a shrug.

"And now we're eating it all," I said with a chuckle.

"We'll go to the grocery store and stock the fridge again before we leave."

It was a beautiful day so we decided to take a walk in the woods behind the lake house. Aside from some birds chirping in the trees, it was very quiet. After climbing the hill we found a path that led us deeper into the woods.

"Oh look, a squirrel!" I whispered, pointing at the small animal a feet away from us. As soon as I said it, it turned its head towards us and fled. "Damn it. Now it's gone."

Dimitri chuckled. "Maybe you should be more quiet."

"I was quiet. I _whispered_ ," I told him, frowning.

"But you keep snapping twigs," he responded, nodding at the small branches beneath our feet.

"I don't know if you realize it, comrade, but this is a forest," I said. "You can't avoid the twigs. They're all over the place."

Dimitri looked at me, amused. "Well, maybe the squirrel didn't like you then," he teased.

"Why wouldn't it like me? I'm awesome," I said matter-of-factly.

Dimitri was laughing now. Taking my hand in his, he pulled me close and kissed the tip of my nose. "That's true."

I gave him a satisfied smile. We resumed our hike. Up ahead in the distance, I saw mountains above the tree line. Even though we'd been walking toward them for over an hour now, they didn't seem to grow any bigger. I wondered where the path was taking us; it seemed to stretch on forever.

"Maybe we should head back now before we get lost," Dimitri said, breaking the silence.

I nodded in agreement. By the time we returned to the lake house, I was out of breath. We'd been walking for nearly three hours. I stopped near the lake and removed my coat, laying it down on the wooden bench.

"What are you doing?" Dimitri asked.

"It's hot out here," I answered, tugging at my sweater. I took another step towards the water and crouched down. Hesitantly, I reached forward and dipped my hand in the water. The water was cool, but not too cold. Rising again, I started slipping off my clothes.

"Roza, what are you doing?" Dimitri repeated as he walked over to me.

"I'm going for a swim," I told him with a grin. "I need to cool off."

"We have a shower," he responded with a frown. "You really shouldn't go into that water. It's freezing."

"Nah, it's okay."

"You're going to get sick."

"I'll be fine," I reassured him. "It's just for a couple of minutes." When I unclasped my bra, he gave me a warning look. I threw my bra at him. "Come on, comrade. Live a little."

"Roza-"

But it was already too late. After discarding my panties, I jumped into the water without hesitation. I gasped when it hit me; it was much colder now than when I'd dipped my hand into it. I emerged from the water and waved at Dimitri, who was looking at me in shock.

"See? I'm fine," I called. "The water's great. Are you going to join me or what?"

He took another step closer, then hesitantly started stripping down. I gave him an encouraging smile and he took a deep breath before jumping in as well.

"Fuck," he exclaimed when he surfaced again. He looked at me, his eyes wide. "It's fucking freezing!" I started laughing and he splashed me. "Liar! You said the water was great."

"Maybe it's a little bit cold," I said with a shrug.

"A little bit?" he spluttered.

I grinned. "If you can't handle it, get out."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I teased.

"I'm sure."

Suddenly, he lunged for me and I squealed in surprise. I struggled to free myself, but his arms only tightened around me. I tried to splash him, laughing and squealing at the same time as he tickled me mercilessly.

"Oh God…please stop!" I begged, out of breath.

Finally, Dimitri stopped. His arms were still loosely around me, but there was enough space for me to turn around and face him. He was still laughing.

"You're being mean, Belikov," I said, but a reluctant smile spread across my face.

Dimitri's laughter died down and he tucked a lock of my hair behind my ear. "I guess I should make it up to you, then." Slowly, he leaned in and pressed his lips against mine in a gentle kiss. "Am I forgiven now?" he asked, his voice soft.

"I think you can do better than that," I challenged, raising an eyebrow at him. I shivered involuntarily and Dimitri rubbed my arms with his hands.

"Maybe we should get out of the lake before you catch a cold," he said, tugging me towards the bank. "And now's not the time to be stubborn, Roza," he added sternly when he saw the defiant look on my face.

"Fine," I sighed. I wasn't going to admit it to him, but I was actually getting really cold now.

We swam over to the shore. Dimitri lifted himself out of the water, then helped me get out. Quickly, we put on our clothes and hurried back to the house. While I went in search for some fresh towels, Dimitri attempted to light up the fireplace. When I came back downstairs with the towels, there was already a fire burning in the hearth. I sat next to Dimitri on the floor and handed him one of the towels.

"You should probably take off those clothes. They're damp," Dimitri said, already taking off his own shirt.

I gave him a coy smile, toweling my hair dry. "Is this your way of telling me you want me to get naked again?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes, but smiled reluctantly. " _No._ You should put on some dry clothes if you don't want to get sick. Sitting in front of a fire isn't enough." He started to get up. "I'll get you some fresh clothes."

I started undressing again; knowing he was probably right. A few moments later, Dimitri returned – already dressed of course – with new clothes and I quickly put them on. He sat back down next to me and put his arm around me, staring into the fire.

"You warm enough?" he murmured.

I nodded. "Thanks. So what's the plan for tonight, comrade?"

He shrugged. "That's up to you." He gave me a small smile. "We'll do whatever you want to do."

I grinned at him. "Maybe we should start with dinner. I'm starving."

 **DPOV**

The few days we spent at the lake house were perfect. All we did was hike in the woods, watch movies and eat popcorn, and make love, which was my favorite part of the day – and night. When it was time to go, both Rose and I were reluctant to leave. Honestly, I wouldn't mind staying here forever with Rose, away from the rest of the world and life's daily struggles. But I couldn't ignore my life. I needed to get back to it; I needed to get back to Mama and see if she was doing alright. We hadn't heard anything this weekend from our families so I figured everything was okay.

"You ready to leave, Roza?" I called from the stairs.

After a few moments, she appeared at the top of the stairs. When she didn't move, I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. She sighed and slowly descended the staircase.

"I don't want to leave," she mumbled, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I smiled. "I know." She let out another sigh and I kissed the top of her head. "But if you want to, we'll come back in the summer."

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with excitement. "Really?"

I nodded. "I promise."

Rose grinned and kissed me fiercely. "Thank you!"

I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her. "Now come on, your parents are waiting for you. I've already put our stuff into the trunk."

"They've probably forgotten all about me," Rose said with a shrug. She looked at me with a mischievous grin. "If we stay here, we won't have to go to school tomorrow."

I grinned back. "That's tempting, but...we should still go."

Rose pouted at me. "You're no fun, comrade."

"Oh really? That's not what you said this morning. And this afternoon. And-"

She slapped my arm playfully. "Dimitri!"

I tried to hide my smile. "Are you blushing, Roza?"

"God, what has gotten into you?" Rose muttered, shaking her head, though she was smiling.

After locking everything up, Rose and I walked hand in hand to the car. It was already dark outside and it had been raining all day so I told Rose to be careful as we walked to the car. If she slipped and broke her leg, Abe would never let me take her anywhere again.

"Bye bye, beautiful lake house!" Rose murmured, looking out the window as the engine came to life and I pulled out onto the dirt road. I moved the car slowly because the ground was all muddy. If we ever got stuck here, I guessed we'd have to wait hours for help so I was happy when we reached the highway five minutes later.

"I think we got a problem," I said, breaking the comfortable silence when the brake warning light came on.

"Hmm?" Rose said distractedly, looking over at me.

I nodded at the dashboard. "The brake warning light came on."

Rose frowned. "What does that mean?"

"I don't really know," I admitted. "Maybe we should stop and check it out."

"Are you crazy?" Rose said. "It's pouring again and the sky is pitch black. You won't see anything anyway." "But maybe there's something wrong-"

"I don't think so. Dad checks the car at least once a week. He would've told us if something was wrong."

"But the light only came on just now," I argued, slightly worried. I didn't know anything about cars and I didn't know anyone who'd had this happen to their car before. Maybe I was overreacting, but I didn't want to risk anything. I mean, brakes were an important part of the car.

Rose must've read my mind because she said in a reassuring voice, "You just stopped at an intersection five minutes ago. The brakes are fine. But we'll ask Dad when we get home. I think this car will manage for another hour. It was certainly too expensive to fall apart already," she added, scoffing.

"Okay," I said after a moment of hesitation.

"You should watch the mountains around us," Rose said, looking out the window again with a smile. "It's relaxing."

I laughed softly. "Can't really watch the mountains right now, Roza. I've got to watch the road." Especially now that it was raining again.

"Well, put on some 80's music then," Rose said, winking at me. "It has a calming effect. I would know because it lulls me to sleep every time you put on that damn CD."

"I am calm," I told Rose, but I put on some music anyway to distract myself from that stupid warning light on the dashboard. I still felt uneasy about it, but I guess Rose was right. It was foolish to pull over in a hailstorm without a flashlight.

"If you say – what the hell!" Rose exclaimed in outrage as a car sped past us. "I didn't think anyone would be stupid enough to go over the speed limit in this kind of weather. They're going to get themselves killed."

"Maybe you should put on your Ed Sheeran CD. It'll help you calm down," I teased. "But you'll have to drive then because that music is going to lull me to sleep."

Rose punched my arm and I glanced over at her with a grin. "So we're cracking jokes now, are we, comrade? _My_ jokes."

"Oh, was that a joke?" I deadpanned. "Shit. I guess your sense of humor isn't all that great after all."

She gasped and punched my arm again. "Comrade!"

I laughed. Daring a peek at her, I saw that she was scowling. I knew, however, she was just pretending. She might be trying to hide her smile, but her eyes betrayed her.

"I know you still love me," I told her. I looked at her again for a brief moment and winked. "Roza."

Rose gave up with a sigh. "Damn. I taught you well."

She started to lean in and my eyes drifted away from the road again so I could see what she was up to. With a smile, she pressed her lips to my cheek. I was still looking at her when she pulled away, and that was my mistake.

"Dimitri, look out!" Rose exclaimed in terror.

It all happened in a flash. The car that had passed us so quickly was now parked in the middle of the road and we were rapidly closing in on it. I swerved to avoid a collision and hit the brakes, but nothing happened. The car didn't slow down. I decelerated again and again, but it was all for nothing. Because we were going downhill the car only gained speed.

"What's happening?" Rose screamed, her eyes wide and her face pale.

I cursed. "The brakes aren't working."

I was so focused on the brakes, I realized too late that we were heading for the ravine. I tried to swerve again and the car skidded on the slippery road.

" _Dimitri_." Rose grabbed hold of my arm and looked at me, absolutely terrified, when she realized as well that there was no stopping this.

"Hold on tight, Roza," I exclaimed, grabbing her hand in mine.

The car tumbled down the hill into the ravine. Ignoring the pain that spread over my whole body, I tried to take control of the wheel, even though I knew it was no use. Nothing was going to save us now. The last thing I saw was the fear on my girlfriend's face, her screams filling my ears, before I blacked out.

When I finally regained consciousness, everything was quiet. Everything hurt. Slowly, I opened my eyes and blinked a couple of times to get rid of the spots dancing in front of my eyes. It didn't take long for my memories to resurface and realize that Roza was sitting next to me.

Groaning, I lifted my head from the airbag – thank God that thing had deployed or I might not have woken up again – and started to move my arms. It was painful, but everything seemed to be working just fine.

"Roza," I said, my voice hoarse. "Roza, are you okay?"

There was no response. I tried to move around the airbag, but it was too difficult to reach her. My legs were stuck and the space in the car seemed a lot smaller than before. All I could see was Rose's back. And as far as I could see, she was not moving.

"Roza, are you okay?" I repeated, my voice catching in my throat as panic threatened to take over. Everything stayed quiet. I realized I needed to get out of here. I needed to get Rose out of here. I needed to know that she was okay.

It took about a minute to wrench open the door and another minute before I finally managed to stumble out of the car. I half walked half staggered to Rose's side, vaguely registering that the windows had shattered and that there was smoke coming out of the hood. The car was a wreck. I couldn't see much because it was dark and the smoke wasn't making it any better and I was afraid to see what I'd find when I turned the corner.

"Roza," I gasped, stopping short.

Half of her body was flung out of the passenger window, her arm dangling to the ground. There was a lot of blood – too much blood. It was everywhere, even dripping from her fingers.

"Oh God," I cried out, reaching forward to get her out. Tears were blurring my vision, but I blinked them away as I gently pushed her back inside the car so I could pull open the door. This one was even harder to open, but I managed at last. Carefully, I lifted Rose out of the vehicle, ignoring the pain coursing through my body, and lay her down on the ground.

"Roza, wake up," I whispered. I hovered over her limp body and shook her shoulders. "Please…" I brushed her hair back so I could see her face, revealing a gash on her left temple. There was blood gushing out of it. "Oh my God," I cried. "Roza, don't do this to me. You have to wake up." I stroked her hair. "Please wake up."

With a trembling hand, I searched for a pulse in her neck. It was there, but it was weak. Somehow, it didn't fill me with relief. I just wanted her to open her eyes and tell me she was going to be okay. She _had_ to be okay.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, still stroking her hair. "I'm so sorry." Leaning forward, I kissed her forehead. I tasted the blood on my mouth, but I ignored it. "I'm going to get you some help, milaya. Hold on."

I let go of her and started searching for my phone. It wasn't in my pocket anymore so I got up, swaying a little, and walked back to the car. Frantically, I searched inside but found nothing. I cursed loudly, realizing I was getting nowhere.

Quickly, I returned to Rose and searched for her phone instead. I found it in the pocket of her coat. The screen was cracked, but hopefully it still worked. I punched in the numbers and dialed 911.

"We're going to be okay, Roza," I murmured as I clutched the phone to my ear. "Help is on the way."

* * *

 _So...their perfect weekend ended in disaster! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts (and please don't kill me, lol). Have a wonderful day/evening! :)_


	47. Chapter 47

_THANK YOU FOR THE THOUSAND REVIEWS! Seriously, guys, thank you so much for all your support! To celebrate and because how evil it was of me to end last chapter with a horrible cliffhanger I'll make it up to you by updating early. ;)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 47**

 **DPOV**

I felt numb as I sat in the waiting room with Rose's parents and my mother. Even though Abe and Janine were sitting next to me, talking in hushed voices, I didn't hear what they were saying. Mama sat on my other side, clasping my hand as she prayed for Rose. I didn't hear her either. All I could do was stare in front of me as I rehashed what happened a few hours ago over and over again in my head. I couldn't get rid of that terrible image of Rose dangling out of the car, unconscious and covered with blood.

"Dimitri."

What if she didn't survive the surgery? What if she never regained consciousness again? What if she was paralyzed for the rest of her life? It was all my fault. If Rose died tonight, I would never be able to forgive myself. Even if she did survive, I didn't think I'd be able to forgive myself.

" _Dimitri_."

My head snapped up and I found Abe kneeling in front of me. "Tell us again what happened."

I suppressed a sigh. I'd been telling what happened all night – first to the paramedics, then Rose's parents and Mama and then to the cops when they came to take my statement. I hated talking about it. Every time I told the story, I felt worse.

"About ten minutes after we left the lake house, the brake warning light came on. Rose told me you check the car weekly and said it was fine. We agreed to keep driving because the brakes worked fine when we left the lake house."

"And what happened next?"

"We were driving on the highway when suddenly a car raced past us. I didn't think much of it, but then it stopped around the bend. I noticed it too late and tried to stop, but the brakes didn't-" My voice caught in my throat and tears filled my eyes again. "The brakes didn't work. We were heading straight for the car so I swerved and then we crashed into the ravine." Abe closed his eyes and muttered something under his breath. His face was pale. "I kept braking, but nothing happened," I said, my voice breaking. "I'm so sorry. I never wanted this to happen." I buried my face in my hands and kept apologizing. "I'm so sorry."

"Dimka, maybe you should let the nurse check you out now," Mama said softly. "You're covered in bruises."

I raised my head to look at her. "No. I'm not going anywhere until I know Rose is alright."

"You can't do anything for her now. Besides, we'll be here," Janine spoke up, her face tear-stained.

I shook my head. "I can't leave her. I won't."

"Let the boy stay," Abe said. His tone of voice didn't leave room for discussion. "He's only going to worry more if you're sending him away." He sat back down next to me. "It looks like this wasn't an accident," he muttered, his face darkening.

Janine gasped. "What are you talking about, Abe?"

"The person behind the wheel of that other car caused the accident, that's what I'm talking about," he said gruffly. "How come they weren't at the scene when the paramedics arrived? How come they didn't come down the slope to help our daughter? Why did they even stop in the middle of the goddamn road?!"

"Why would anyone do such a thing on purpose?" Mama said, her face ashen.

"The police knows it too. They just didn't say it out loud," Abe muttered.

"Aren't they supposed to tell us everything they know?" Janine responded with a frown.

"That's the problem. They don't know anything for sure. Dimitri didn't get the license plate. He couldn't see who was behind the wheel because the windows were tinted." Abe shook his head. "I'm telling you, this wasn't an accident."

"I agree," I said, staring down at the floor.

I'd had time to think about this all night. What Abe had just said was exactly what I was thinking. The car that had raced past us had suddenly stopped in the middle of the road, knowing we'd be right behind them. They didn't even try to move the car out of the way when we were heading straight for them. When we crashed in the ravine, no one came to help us. And when the paramedics finally arrived at the scene and I told them about the other car, they'd said there was no other car.

I hadn't said anything about it so far because I didn't want to worry Rose's parents even more. They'd already gone through so much tonight. But now that Abe had mentioned it, I wasn't going to stay silent.

"What?" Mama exclaimed in shock.

I looked up at her. "It wasn't an accident. Whoever was in that car wanted us to crash."

"Who on earth would want you both dead?" Janine cried, her lip trembling. "You're just kids…"

"My father," I responded, unblinking.

Mama's eyes widened in horror and then she started crying. I knew I should be comforting her right now, but I was too preoccupied with the anger bubbling up inside of me.

"It was him," I said firmly. "I just know it. And I bet it wasn't a coincidence that that brake warning light came on tonight."

"I believe you're right," Abe answered grimly.

Janine looked scared. "So you're saying that creep followed you to the lake house and tampered with the car so he could kill you and make it look like an accident?"

I nodded as I wrenched my hands together. "I don't know how he did it and when, but I'm sure it's him. He did something to the car."

"But why Rose?" Janine wept.

I bit my lip, glancing away from her. I wasn't sure how to tell them this. I wasn't sure it was a good idea to tell them at all, actually, but I couldn't lie to them. Not now Rose's life was in danger.

"Rose outsmarted him a few weeks ago," I said at last, "and that angered him."

Abe and Janine looked at me in confusion so I told them what had happened a few weeks ago, when Rose had bravely stood up to my father. And now she was paying for her bravery.

"Oh my God, Rose," Janine whispered, shaking her head, as more tears trickled down her face.

"She's tough, Janine," Abe said, squeezing her shoulder. Even though he was good at keeping his composure, I could see he was having a hard time as well. "She'll pull through this."

I shut my eyes and clenched my hands into fists as I thought about my father's cruelty. Rose hadn't done anything to him. He shouldn't have involved her. Now he was going to pay. I was going to make him pay. I might not have any proof, but I knew in my heart that he'd caused all this pain. All this sorrow. I didn't understand how someone could be this evil.

"I'm going to kill him," I said, my eyes snapping open. I got up from my chair. "I'm going to kill him."

"Dimka!" Mama exclaimed.

Abe jumped up from his chair and pushed me back into my chair. I struggled against him, all the while saying, "I'm going to kill him."

"No, you're not," Abe shouted.

"He deserves to die!" I yelled back, desperate to get rid of all this pent-up anger inside of me. "He needs to pay for what he did to Roza!"

"Shut up, Dimitri," Abe hissed. "We're in a hospital. Everyone can hear you. If they believe you're a danger to society, you're going to get arrested and I won't be able to stop it." I glared at him, but he stood his ground. I honestly couldn't care less who heard me or witnessed my behavior. "If you want to help Rose, you can't do anything stupid."

I blinked. _Roza._ I had to think of Roza. "Fine," I said at last, and I slumped back against my chair with a sigh.

Abe looked relieved, then sat back down as well. None of us spoke again until Rose's doctor finally walked into the waiting room and told us the surgery had been successful. Aside from a broken arm, she'd suffered from traumatic brain injury. I had no idea what that meant, but when the doctor said they were going to keep her in a medically induced coma so her brain could take the time to heal properly, I felt like crying and screaming at the same time.

"Is she going to be alright?" Abe asked, frantic.

"We don't know that yet, Sir," the doctor responded solemnly. "It's too soon to tell. But as soon as I know more, I'll let you know."

"Can I see her?" I asked, almost desperate. "Please, I need to see her."

"Dimka, maybe you should let Rose's parents see her first," Mama said.

I wanted to argue, but I realized she was right. I didn't even have the right to see Roza, seeing as I was the reason she was in a coma.

"You can see her after you get yourself checked out," Abe said. "You seem fine, but maybe you're not. So please let them take a look at you."

I nodded and followed the nurse that had accompanied the doctor. I was anxious to see Rose, but the examination took forever. I was getting impatient and almost yelled at one of the nurses when she wanted to disinfect the cut on my hand. Like I thought, I was perfectly fine aside from some bruises and cuts on my body. I might have a concussion, but I waved the nurse away. _I'll be damned if I have to stay overnight for observation. I need to see Rose._ She was the only thing on my mind right now.

The nurse warned me I should come back, though, when my head started to ache and I felt nauseous. I agreed, hoping that they'd finally release me. When they did, I hurried over to ICU, where they'd moved Roza. Mama was sitting in the hallway; she got up when she saw me and pulled me into her arms.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"I'm fine," I muttered.

She hugged me tighter. "It's not your fault, Dimitri. You know that, don't you?"

I pulled away from her. "It _is_ my fault. I should've stopped the car when that light came on, but I kept driving." I shook my head. "I should've never even brought her to that lake house in the first place. If I hadn't, she would be fine right now."

"Dimka, stop punishing yourself," Mama whispered, tears in her eyes. "You couldn't have foreseen this."

"I should have!" I exclaimed angrily. "I know what my father is capable of." She flinched at my harsh tone and I felt bad. "I'm sorry," I said, lowering my voice. "I didn't mean to yell at you."

"It's okay, Dimka," she murmured. "You have every reason to be angry."

"Where's Vika?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's at home, asleep. I didn't want to worry her." Glancing at the clock, she added, "It's almost dawn. I'll call her in a bit and tell her what happened."

Before I could respond, the door to Rose's room opened and her parents stepped out. They'd probably heard me yelling.

"You can go in now, Dimitri," Abe said, nodding at the door. "But the doctor said no longer than ten minutes. We should let her heal in peace."

I nodded and walked over to her room. I hesitated for a moment before opening the door and entering the room. I let out a small gasp when I saw Rose lying on the bed, hooked up on monitors and IVs. There were just so many tubes… She even had a machine breathing for her. Cautiously, I scooted over a chair and sat down beside her, taking her hand in mine. It felt cold and I wasn't sure if it was supposed to feel that way. Was she cold because she was in a coma? Did she feel it? Did she feel I was holding her hand? Or did she feel nothing at all? Would she even hear me if I said something right now?

I looked at her face. Even though there was a tube jammed down her throat, she looked peaceful. My eyes filled with unshed tears and, even though I tried to keep my feelings at bay, a sob erupted from my throat.

"I'm sorry, Roza," I cried, the tears finally spilling from my eyes. "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry." I lifted her hand and pressed my lips against her skin. "Please come back to me. I can't lose you." I kissed the back of her hand again. "I love you."

When the ten minutes were up, I reluctantly let go of Rose's hand and left the room, promising her I would be back soon.

* * *

 _There you go! It doesn't look too good for Rose. Is she strong enough to pull through? Next update is for this weekend! Hope you guys are having a wonderful day/evening! :)_


	48. Chapter 48

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 48**

 **DPOV**

On Tuesday, Mama forced me to go to school. I couldn't imagine how that was going to help Rose, but my mother pointed out that being at the hospital wouldn't help Rose either. She needed to rest, Mama said. She needed peace and quiet to make a full recovery. And while I knew that was true, I'd rather stay with Rose every minute of every day, to see for myself that she was getting better.

I was able to avoid our group of friends until lunchtime. But when I was about to hide out in the library, they all found me. Like, _all_ of them. I bet they'd been worried sick when Rose and I hadn't shown up at school yesterday.

"Where the hell have you been?" Christian exclaimed as he stopped me from going inside the library.

"Where is Rose?" Lissa asked, worry edged in her voice. "I've sent her, like, a hundred texts!"

I looked away. "She's in the hospital."

Lissa gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "No!"

"What happened?" Adrian demanded.

I turned to look at them. All of them looked concerned and I knew I'd have to tell them what happened, but I didn't know how. I didn't know how I was supposed to tell Rose's friends that she was in a coma because of me.

But I told them as best as I could. I managed not to fall apart as I did – barely, though – but seeing Lissa and Sydney cry made me feel even more guilty than before. If there was a way to trade places with Rose, I would.

"I'm so sorry," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "If I'd known that this would happen, I would've never taken her to that lake house."

"It could've happened anywhere, Dimitri," Christian said. "Don't blame yourself for this." His face darkened as he added, "Blame your dad. He caused this."

"Is there any proof he did this?" Eddie asked.

I shook my head. "Rose's father knows this guy. He's examining the car." _What's left of it, anyway._ "Maybe he'll find something."

"I hope so," Mason muttered. "I don't get why you didn't pull over when that light came on, though."

"Mason," Mia chastised, elbowing him in the ribs. "Don't be rude."

"No, he's right," I said, suppressing a sigh. "I should've pulled over."

"But nothing would've happened if Dimitri's dad hadn't stopped in the middle of the road," Christian argued, glaring at Mason. "They might've made it home safely if it wasn't for that bastard."

"It doesn't matter now," Lissa said quietly. She looked up at me, her face wet with tears. "Can we visit her?"

"She's still in ICU," I told her. "They don't allow many visitors at once. But I'll let you know when they're going to wake her up."

"How long is that going to take?" Sydney asked in a small voice.

"That depends on Rose," I answered. "Her brain needs to heal first."

"Is she going to be okay?" Eddie asked, his eyes wide. "I mean, is she going to have permanent brain damage?"

I couldn't look him in the eye. "The doctors don't know yet if she's going to make a full recovery. We'll have to wait and see."

"Oh no," Mia gasped. "Poor Rose."

"Yeah…" I glanced down at the floor, avoiding all of their gazes now. "If you don't mind, I'd like to be alone now…"

They all trudged away, except for Christian. "Are you sure you want to be alone right now?" he asked, doubtful.

I looked up at him and nodded, but he didn't move. "I'll be alright," I said, hoping I sounded sincere enough. "Go on."

"You know where to find me," Christian responded before taking off as well.

It didn't take long for the gossip to spread around school. People had already been whispering the day I'd returned to school, but it only became worse the following days. I managed to ignore it all until Thursday came around and Jesse Zeklos decided it was time to make me suffer a little more. I was storing my books into my locker when he approached me. He slammed my locker shut and grinned at me.

"Hey, Belikov," he said, his voice loud so the rest of the students in the hallway could hear, "is it true you tried to kill your own girlfriend?"

I glared at him, but said nothing. The best thing to do right now was to walk away. But as soon as I did, he followed me.

"So why did you do it?" he taunted. I wanted to wipe that grin off of his face. "Do you still feel the urge to hurt someone, even after you managed to drive your own father away with the physical abuse? Is it Rose's turn now?"

I stopped abruptly and turned around, shoving Jesse against the wall. His eyes widened briefly, but then he smiled triumphantly and I cursed myself for letting him get to me. A few people had gathered around us, and the whispers grew louder, as they stared at me with their mouths wide open. Taking a deep breath, I stepped back from Jesse.

"Stay the hell away from me," I growled.

"Do you see how violent he is?" Jesse said to the bystanders. "I can't believe they haven't expelled him yet."

"Shut the fuck up, Zeklos!" I spotted Christian in the crowd; he was pushing his way forward. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

They started an argument. Now, the students were all looking at Christian instead of me. Slowly, I backed up and slipped away before anyone noticed. It might not have been fair of me to leave Christian to fend for himself after he came to my defense, but I needed to get out of here. I wanted to see Roza; I wanted to know if she'd made any progress.

But then I remembered I made a promise to Viktoria I'd take her with me next time I visited Rose. She'd been a mess upon hearing the news; afraid to lose the one friend she had. I wanted to leave right away when my sister finally came home, but Mama made us make our homework first – as if I could concentrate on my homework right now.

After dinner, we were finally allowed to leave. Thankfully, it was only a fifteen minute drive to the hospital. Abe and Janine were there, like always. I think they only left the hospital to shower and change into fresh clothes. They were driving a rental car for the time being. The Volkswagen was beyond repair.

"How is she?" I asked.

"The same," Janine answered dejectedly. Then she mustered up a smile. "How are you holding up?"

I shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "I'm okay."

"Can I go in first?" Viktoria asked softly, looking at me with pleading eyes.

I nodded reluctantly. As she gingerly walked into Rose's room, I leaned against the wall. Abe came to stand beside me.

"So, I heard back from the mechanic," he said, clearing his throat. I looked up at him expectantly. "Apparently, the brake system was leaking brake fluid, which I find surprising, since I checked everything two weeks ago. I asked him if it could be foul play and he said it's possible someone tampered with the system, but it's hard to prove."

I don't think I'd ever felt this defeated before in my life. "So what now?"

"Well, I informed the police, even though there isn't much they can do about it without proof someone sabotaged the car. So I was wondering… Were there any cameras at the lake house?"

"Not that I know of," I muttered. "But what about the car on the road? Isn't that enough proof it was sabotage?"

"There's no evidence there was another car involved," Abe answered.

"So they don't believe I'm telling the truth?" I grumbled. "You didn't tell them you suspect my father did it, right? Because then they'll never believe us…"

"Don't worry, I didn't mention him," he said.

"But they're going to write it off as an accident? Even if I say someone made us crash into that ravine?"

"Unless we caught the culprit on camera. That's why you need to ask Christian if there are any cameras at the lake house."

I nodded. "I will."

"Now tell me how you're really doing," Abe said, changing the subject.

I tried to hide my surprise. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Will you? Because you look like you haven't slept since the accident." When I didn't respond, Abe continued, "I know you're worried about Rose – we all are – but you have to take care of yourself. How are you supposed to learn something at school if you're exhausted?"

I frowned. "Have you been talking to Mama?"

"No," he answered, "but I'm sure she's thinking the same because she's a smart woman and you should listen to her."

"How am I supposed to think about school when Rose is in the hospital?" I returned, frustrated. "I don't understand why you care anyway. You should be angry at me for what happened, but instead-"

"What happened isn't your fault," Abe interrupted, his voice firm but gentle. I glanced at Janine, who'd been staring at the floor since I arrived. "Janine doesn't blame you either," he added when he saw me looking at his wife. "So please stop blaming yourself."

Tears pricked my eyes. "I can't," I choked out after a few moments. "Because I _am_ to blame. Ever since Rose met me, things have been going wrong for her. And now the worst has happened. All because she met _me_."

"Car accidents happen all the time, Dimitri," Abe said, his voice hardening. He put his hands on my shoulders and for a moment I thought he was going to shake me until I stopped acting like a pathetic loser. "The worst didn't happen because she didn't die and she _isn't_ going to die. She's in a coma, from which she will wake up soon. She'll recover. Now stop wallowing in self-pity because this isn't helping you. It's time to man up."

I sighed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize," Abe answered, his voice softening again as he let me go. "Just get yourself together." He let out a breath and stepped back. "Now go say hi to Rose. I think she'd love to hear your voice."

"You believe she can hear us?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged and smiled wryly. "I guess we'll find out when she wakes up. I've been nagging to her about the golf club. She _hates_ it when I do that."

I smiled halfheartedly before going inside the room. Viktoria was sitting at her bed, but as soon as I entered, she stood up to make room for me. Her eyes welled up with tears as she looked over at me.

"There's just so many tubes," she whispered, horrified.

I nodded. "It's so her body can rest while her brain heals."

Viktoria glanced back at Rose, her bottom lip quivering. "I'll wait outside."

I waited until she'd left before I moved toward the bed. Leaning forward, I kissed Rose's forehead and sat down next to her, taking her hand in mine.

"Hey, Roza," I said softly. "I heard from your parents you're doing wonderful. Just hold on a little bit longer and you'll be awake before you know it. It won't be long now."

I kept hoping she would squeeze my hand to let me know she could hear me, even if it was just a little twitch, but nothing ever happened. But apparently Abe believed she could hear us… I wished I could do the same, but I guess I was too pessimistic to believe in these things. _Ugh, did you forget what Abe said? Man up!_

"So school was boring," I told her, clearing my throat. "But then again, everything is boring without you." I sighed. "You make things interesting. You sure piqued my interest since the very first day. When we bumped into each other, remember?"

I felt foolish talking to myself, but who knew…maybe she could hear me after all. It was worth the shot, right?

"I thought you were the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. You still are," I whispered, stroking her hair now. Rose was probably going to freak out the moment she realized part of her hair had been shaved off. "And I'll love you no matter what happens." I gave her a sad smile and pressed my lips to the back of her hand. "I promise."

* * *

 _I realize this chapter is just as depressing as the last one, for which I'm sorry :P I hope you liked it anyway! Have a great day/evening! :)_


	49. Chapter 49

_Thank you very much for the reviews! Special thanks to all the kind guest reviewers out there, I can't PM you so I'll just thank you guys right here :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 49**

 **DPOV**

The next day at school I asked Christian if the lake house had any cameras. Like I thought, there were no cameras, only an alarm. I tried to hide my disappointment as I thanked Christian and excused myself to call Abe. I didn't think this day could get any worse, but that was before Abe told me they were going to wake up Rose.

"What? Already?" I exclaimed. "What has changed?"

"I don't know. All I got from what the doctors said was that she'd made enough progress to breathe on her own." He was rambling, which made it hard to understand what he was saying. But even though I only heard half of it, I knew this was good news. "They said something about turning down the respiratory rate or something like that and she started breathing on her own. If all goes well, they'll wake her up soon and remove the ventilator."

"I'm coming over," I said firmly, already making my way to the school's exit.

"No, Dimitri, you can't skip class," Abe said sternly, the excitement in his voice disappearing. "They aren't going to do it right away. I'll call you when it's time."

"Okay," I said reluctantly.

I was anxious the rest of the morning. When lunchtime came around, I went to the cafeteria instead of the library. I found Lissa and the rest of the group in the corner. They all looked down, probably concerned about Rose. Hopefully, this news would cheer them up just like it had brightened me. Christian looked up in surprise when I approached and offered me a smile.

"Hey, I didn't think you'd-"

"They're going to wake up Rose," I exclaimed, interrupting Christian.

"What?" Lissa said, her eyes wide. She started smiling. "Are you for real?"

I nodded.

"That's great news! When can we visit her?" Adrian asked, grinning.

"I don't know," I answered hesitantly. "I'm not sure when they're going to wake her up exactly, but it'll be soon."

"Oh." Lissa sighed. "I hope we can visit her this weekend. I really want to see her."

"You heard Dimitri. We'll see her soon," Sydney said reassuringly as she put her arm around Lissa.

"So how do they know it's the right time to wake her up?" Eddie asked.

"Umm, something about the respiratory rate?" I said, scratching my head. "I don't know all the details. All Rose's dad gathered from what the doctors told him was that she's able to breathe on her own now, which is good."

"They're doctors. They know what they're doing," Adrian said confidently. "They won't take any risks. If they do, they're going to have to deal with Dimitri and no one wants to piss him off. Ain't that right, Dimitri?" His face fell when he got no response. "What's wrong?"

"You have no tact, Adrian," Sydney chastised, shaking her head. "That's what's wrong."

I managed a small smile. "It's okay. I know he doesn't mean anything by it."

Adrian looked confused. "What did I say?"

After school, I took the bus to the hospital. I didn't want to wait around until Mama came home from work. I called her and left a message, telling her I was at the hospital and that they were about to wake up Rose. I felt nervous as I rode the elevator to the third floor and when I stepped out I was met by Abe and Janine. For the first time this week, they were smiling.

"You're right on time," Abe said, clapping my shoulder. "They removed the sedation about an hour ago and soon they'll remove the ventilator."

"So when will she be up?" I asked, praying it would be really, really soon.

Abe's smile faded and I feared there was something wrong, but then Janine said, "The doctor says it's hard to tell. She's had a lot of sedation the last couple of days – apart from all the pain medication she's getting."

"But when it wears off she'll be okay, right? She'll wake up?" I asked, my voice wavering a little.

Janine nodded. "We'll have to be patient just a little longer."

I heard what she was saying, but I was still looking at Abe. I felt like there was something they weren't telling me. Abe had been excited this morning when we were on the phone and now he looked anything but excited. And now that he was no longer smiling, he just looked sad.

"There's something else, isn't there?" My heart was hammering in my chest as I glanced from Abe to Janine. "What aren't you telling me?"

Abe looked at his wife and sighed. "The medication she's on…" he started carefully. "Well, it can be addictive and she might show withdrawal symptoms."

"Rose is strong," I said firmly, refusing to let this news dim my mood. "She'll get through it."

"She is strong," Abe agreed, "but it's still going to be a long road to recovery."

"She won't be alone," I answered, holding his gaze. "I'll be there to help. I'm not abandoning her."

A knowing smile crossed Abe's face. "It's good to know we can count on you." He sighed. "I think we can use all the help we can get."

"I won't let you down," I vowed. "I won't let _her_ down."

When it was clear it would take another while for Rose to wake up, Abe and Janine practically dragged me to the cafeteria to eat something. Just before we'd left, they'd removed the ventilator. The nurse that had accompanied the doctor had assured me that Rose would wake up soon now. She was young and strong, she'd said.

After dinner, we took turns sitting next to Rose. The nurses didn't like too many people hanging around Rose so I stayed behind in the hall when Abe and Janine were inside. To my surprise, Mama and Viktoria came walking in some time later.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Moral support, of course," Viktoria answered smiling. "Seeing as you're sitting here it means she hasn't woken up yet?"

I shook my head. "Not yet."

"We won't be long," Mama said softly. "We don't want to intrude. I baked some cookies for Abe and Janine," she added, taking a container out of her purse. "Please give this to them."

"I'm sure they'll appreciate it, Mama," I answered, "but you should give it to them." I smiled at her. "You're the one who baked them after all."

Just then, the door to Rose's room opened and her parents walked out. They seemed surprised but happy to see Mama and my sister. They talked for a bit. Before leaving, Mama and Vika slipped inside to say hi to Rose.

"Call me when you need a ride home," Mama said, kissing my cheek. "And please let us know when Rose is awake."

"Of course," I told her.

When they'd both gone, I went to sit beside Rose again. It was a relief to see there was no longer a breathing tube sticking down her throat. It looked a lot less…shocking. With that breathing tube, she'd looked like she'd been balancing between life and death.

Like always, I sat there looking at her and holding her hand. I didn't talk much today – I was too anxious to get a word out of my mouth at the moment. I just wanted her to wake up so badly, it was making me restless. Suddenly, I thought I felt her hand twitch. I was probably imagining it, but then I felt it again.

"Roza?" I said softly, looking up at her face. My heart skipped a beat when her eyes fluttered open before closing again. "Roza, can you hear me?"

"Hmm." With great effort – or so it seemed like – Rose opened her eyes again and looked at me. She blinked a couple of times and then a slow smile spread across her face. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until she croaked out, "Comrade."

I exhaled and tightened my hand around hers, leaning in closer. "Oh my God, Roza, you're awake," I exclaimed, half laughing half crying. I wanted to hug her and kiss her so badly, but I forced myself to stay seated in the chair. "Hi."

"Hi." Her smile was pained now. She blinked again and looked around the room. "A-am I in the hospital?"

I nodded, stroking her arm. "Yes, but it's going to be okay. You're going to be-"

She looked confused. "What happened?"

"We were in a car accident," I answered cautiously, afraid to upset her. "Maybe I should call for a doctor now. They'll want to examine you now that you're awake."

"W-where are my parents?" she asked, looking panicked now. Her eyes were fixed on all the machines around her. "What's wrong with me? Why am I here?"

"They're outside. I'm going to get them," I said, trying to reassure her. "I'm going to get the doctor."

"No, don't leave me alone here," she said, tears in her eyes now.

"I'll be right back, okay?" I squeezed her hand in reassurance and she nodded, though she still looked frightened. "I'm not going anywhere," I promised. "I'll be right outside this door."

"Okay," she whispered.

Reluctantly, I let go of her hand and hurried out of the room to call a doctor. Rose's parents were anxious to go inside and talk to Rose, but the nurse told them to wait after the doctor had examined Rose. When they were finally allowed inside, I wanted to go in as well, but the doctor told me she was upset and didn't need too many people in the room.

"Will you tell her I'm still here?" I asked desperately, looking at Janine. "I told her I wasn't going anywhere. I don't want her to think-"

"Of course we'll tell her, Dimitri," Janine said gently before following in her husband.

I waited anxiously outside, pacing the floor and wringing my hands together. The examination had taken up about half an hour and even now nurses were still going in and out of the room. It seemed like hours had passed before Abe and Janine came back out of her room.

I looked up at them expectantly. "Is she okay?"

Abe nodded. "She just fell back asleep. You should probably come back in the morning."

"But I told her I wouldn't leave," I protested.

"She won't notice you're gone," Janine tried to reassure me. "She's fast asleep. The sedation hasn't completely worn off yet. Come back in the morning. We're going home as well."

"Alright," I said reluctantly. I glanced at the door, hesitant to just leave without saying goodbye. "Can I… Can I go in and say goodnight, though? I know she won't hear, but…" I shrugged helplessly. "I just want to see her one more time before I leave. If that's alright with you."

"Of course," Abe answered, shrugging on his coat. "Just don't wake her up."

"I won't. Thanks."

Quietly, I slipped back inside the room and tiptoed to Rose's bed. Like her parents had said, she was fast asleep. I refrained myself from kissing her forehead or touching her hand and whispered, "Good night, Roza. I'll be back in the morning. I love you."

It didn't really come as a surprise that I didn't sleep at all that night. I was too wound up, wanting to be with Rose. I wanted to hold her, talk to her, kiss her… Just being in the same room as her right now would be enough. Lying here in my own bed, wide awake and thinking about her, was unbearable. What if she woke up in the middle of the night and asked where I'd gone? What if she got angry at me in the morning for leaving when I'd promised I would stay?

I was out of bed at the break of dawn. I ate some cereal in a hurry and left a note for my mother before leaving with the car. I was lucky she didn't need to go to work today. I hoped she didn't need to do any grocery shopping. I'd call her later today and ask just to be sure; maybe I could go grocery shopping after visiting Rose at the hospital. But before I could walk out of the door, my mother appeared at the top of the stairs. I sighed and closed the door again as she slowly made her way down.

"Are you leaving already?" she asked, worried. "Maybe she's still asleep."

"It's no use lying awake in bed," I answered. "I'd rather worry over there than here."

Mama looked at me with sympathy. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

 _Of course not._ "No," I said, shaking my head. I looked at her pleadingly. "Please just let me go. I know I haven't been myself lately-"

"That's only normal after what happened," she interrupted gently. "But you can't keep on doing this. You're exhausted. You need sleep. You need to eat."

"I just ate a bowl of cereal."

Mama looked unimpressed. "Let me make you some real food." I started to protest, but she cut me off, "Afterwards, you can leave for the hospital."

"Fine," I agreed, suppressing a sigh. It was better to listen to her in this case and I really didn't want to sound like an ungrateful jerk.

When I finally arrived at the hospital, Rose's parents were already there. I'd kind of expected them to be annoyed by now because of my frequent visits, but instead they smiled.

"There you are!" Abe exclaimed. "We were just about to leave to have some breakfast, but didn't want to leave Rose all alone. I assume you're here to relieve us for a couple of hours?"

"Yes, Sir," I said eagerly. "I'll stay with her until you come back."

He chuckled. "I hadn't expected any less. See you later, then."

I walked into Rose's room with a smile on my face, but it disappeared quickly when Rose looked up at me with a frown on her face.

"Who are you?" she asked. Her voice was still hoarse from the breathing tube.

I froze right on the spot, and I think my heart stopped beating for a second. "D-dimitri," I stammered. "I'm your boyfriend. Don't you…don't you remember me?"

She shook her head as she looked at me in confusion. "My boyfriend?"

"Yes," I said, biting down on my lip as I felt the panic rise within me. "D-do you really not remember me?"

Suddenly, she started laughing. Then she coughed and laughed some more while I stood there staring at her in shock.

"Oh God, you should've seen your face," she managed to choke out in between giggles. "Of course I know you're my boyfriend, comrade!"

I almost sagged in relief. "What the hell, Roza?" I exclaimed, almost outraged. "That wasn't funny!" But honestly, I was too relieved to get upset over this horrendous joke. Quickly, I made my way over to her and sat down in the chair. "You scared the hell out of me."

She stopped laughing abruptly and grimaced. "Ouch. That hurts."

"Where does it hurt?" I asked, worried.

"My throat. My chest," she said. Forcing a smile onto her face, she added, "It's okay. It'll go away in a minute." Slowly, she reached out her hand and I realized she was aiming for mine, but I was sitting too far away. I stretched out my arm and held out my hand. She grabbed it and laced our fingers together. "I'm sorry," she murmured. "That was a bad joke."

"I guess I deserve it," I muttered. "After everything I put you through."

Rose frowned. "Don't say that."

"I'm so sorry, Roza," I said, my voice breaking. "If I'd pulled over and called your dad, you would've been fine. You wouldn't be stuck in a hospital bed-"

"Dimitri, stop," Rose interrupted sharply. She winced in pain and closed her eyes for a moment before looking straight at me. "This isn't your fault. If anyone's to blame, it's me. I told you to keep driving."

I shook my head. "No…it _is_ my fault. It's-"

"Dimitri, please," Rose pleaded. "I'm too tired to argue."

I glanced up at her guiltily. "I'm sorry. We'll talk about something else."

I wasn't sure if Abe had told her that it'd had probably been my father who'd sabotaged the car. I wasn't going to bring it up right now, though. I didn't want to upset her even more than I already had.

"Lissa's really worried about you," I started. "I think she'd love to see you. So does the rest of your friends."

Rose looked grateful for the change of subject. "I asked Mom to call Liss and tell her I'm fine. My parents don't want them to visit already, though." She sighed. "Maybe next week." She gave me a small smile. "Thank God they allow you to see me."

"They wouldn't be able to stop me, even if they tried," I told her, squeezing her hand gently. There was a brief moment of silence as we looked at each other. At last, I said in a soft voice, "I was really worried about you. I was afraid you might die."

"If I'm going to die, I'm going to die of boredom," she responded jokingly. "I've got nothing to do here and God knows how long I have to stay here."

"You need all the rest you can get," I said. "You've been in a serious accident, Rose. It's a miracle you're still alive." I could still picture how half of her body had been flung through the passenger window, blood dripping down her arm. I wondered if I'd ever get rid of that image in my head. Probably not.

"Was it really that bad?" she whispered.

I nodded. "But we're not going to talk about that right now. I don't want to upset you."

"What about you?" she asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You look like you haven't slept in days," she answered.

 _That's because I haven't._ "Don't worry about me now, Roza," I said gently. "Worry about yourself."

"Okay, but please get some sleep when you get home," she said. "I'm fine, comrade. No need to worry about me anymore. And stop feeling guilty."

"I always worry about you, Roza." She gave me a warning look and I quickly corrected myself, "Okay, I'll try."

"That's better," she sighed. Changing the subject again, she asked, "So what do you think of my new haircut? It was for free." She snorted, then winced in pain again. "Who'd pay for such a bad haircut anyway?"

I was surprised she'd already found out part of her hair had been shaved off. It wasn't that much and I was pretty sure her thick hair could cover it up. "I think it's badass."

She rolled her eyes. "Only you would say that. But I'm glad to hear you still love me, even with an awulf haircut."

"Roza, you could be bald for all I care," I said dryly. Rising from my chair, I leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Smiling down at her, I whispered, "I'd still love you."

She looked at me, doubtful. "I thought you loved my long locks."

"I do, but your hair isn't the only reason I love you, you crazy girl," I said, chuckling. "Besides, it'll grow back."

Her eyes widened in horror. "I sure hope so."

I started to lean in, wanting to kiss her properly, but she turned her head away. Halfheartedly, she started pushing against my chest.

"You can't kiss me right now, comrade," she exclaimed. "I haven't brushed my teeth in, like, six days!"

"Do you honestly think I care about-"

"No!" she said, pushing against my chest again.

I could see the movement took a lot of effort; her face paled and her arms were trembling. Quickly, I sat back down, not wanting her to exhaust herself.

"You can kiss me senseless after I've brushed my teeth," Rose said. "But for that to happen someone needs to bring me my toothbrush."

"I don't think you're supposed to move around a lot," I told her hesitantly. "You should do as little as possible for now. I know you don't like to hear this, but you're still weak, which is normal after what you've been through."

She groaned. "I know, but I don't like being pampered. I want to be independent."

"I know this sucks, Rose, but everyone's just trying to give you the best care possible. Please accept their help."

She heaved another sigh. "I will." She glanced up at me and a reluctant smile crossed her face. "Always looking out for me, huh, comrade?"

"Of course." I smiled back. "I'm your boyfriend. That's what I'm here for."

"I hope that's not the only reason you're here for," she answered.

Knowing she would turn away if I tried to kiss her on the lips again, I pressed my lips against her cheek instead. I'd told her so many times I loved her when she was unconscious, wondering if she'd ever be able to hear me say it again. Today was finally the day I could say it and she would hear it.

"I love you, Roza. I always will."

* * *

 _Sooo, there are only a few more chapters to go! But for those who want more, I'm happy to inform that there will be a sequel. It won't be as long as this one, though, but just to wrap things up completely. I can't say too much because then I'd spoil the ending of this story. You'll know more when I put up the last chapter ;)_

 _Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great day/evening! :)_


	50. Chapter 50

_Thank you very much for your reviews, favorites and follows! I'm happy that you're all so excited for a sequel! To guest reviewer 'Excellent': Yes, you're doing it right! Thanks for your kind review! :)_

 _I'm updating early because I have a party that I need to attend tomorrow. Aside from that, I have a question for you guys. Is anyone else experiencing trouble with the site? The past week I've been having trouble logging in. It keeps saying this page no longer exists, but if I try about 10 times it works (at least if I'm lucky). So do any of you have the same problem?_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 50**

 **RPOV**

After a couple of days in the ICU, they moved me down to a different level where the other neuro patients were staying. I was happy to see I still had my own room and a TV. My first visitor was my dad, who'd brought me some fresh clothes and toiletries. I thanked the heavens I didn't need to wear that hideous hospital gown any longer. If now the cast on my right arm could come off, I'd be very happy, but unfortunately I would have to carry that thing with me for a couple more weeks.

"Are you okay? Should I call a nurse?" Dad asked, a look of worry edged on his face as I shuffled out of the bathroom and back to bed.

"I can pee on my own, Dad," I replied, exasperated.

Though I was managing on my own with my infusion stand thingy, which I had to drag literally everywhere if I wanted to get somewhere, I felt exhausted after my bathroom break. It frustrated me I was tired after doing all these small and simple things, which I used to do without even thinking about it. Now I was sweating like a pig after I'd barely taken a few steps in my room. But the doctors said the excessive sweating was mostly a withdrawal symptom. They said it could take a while before the symptoms started to wear off; apparently they'd pumped me full of sedation and pain medication when I was out cold.

Ignoring my protests, he helped me get into bed. I breathed a sigh of relief when my head finally hit the pillow. "So what brings you here, old man?"

He chuckled. "Who's old now, Rose?"

I glared at him. "I'll be back to my old self soon enough."

Dad looked more amused than anything. "I don't doubt it."

"So where's Mom?" I asked, changing the subject.

"She's at home," he answered. "She hasn't gotten much sleep since…" He paused, clearing his throat. "Since the accident."

The mood in the room suddenly plummeted. It always did whenever the "accident" was mentioned. I figured they were all scared I was going to freak out one of these days, but so far talking about the accident didn't bother me.

"Oh. Hopefully, she gets some rest now." I sighed and looked up at my dad. "So…any more news about the car?"

He shook his head.

"So it can't be fixed at all?"

Once again, he shook his head. "Nope. It's a wreck."

 _Well, fuck._ "I'm sorry for ruining your favorite car," I murmured, not able to look at him.

Even though I knew someone, say like Dimitri's dad, had sabotaged the car, I still felt pretty guilty because I'd been the one that had wanted to keep driving instead of pulling over like Dimitri had suggested. If I'd listened to my boyfriend, I probably wouldn't be in this situation right now.

When Dimitri had finally agreed to talk about the night to the crash, he'd admitted that he thought his father was behind it. I'd already figured out that our accident hadn't exactly been an accident. I mean, who would be dumb enough to park their car in the middle of the road – around a bend, really, so no one could see the horror of a crash coming – and then drive off without checking for survivors or calling 911?

The thought that someone might have tampered with the car never crossed my mind, however, until Dimitri told me. It didn't come as a surprise, though, that they suspected it had been Dimitri's dad. But how were we ever going to be able to prove that Dimitri's dad caused the accident? How were we going to prove that he sabotaged Dad's favorite car? While Kazimir was probably sniggering to himself for doing such a great job at upsetting Dimitri, _my_ dad had to pay hospital bills and buy a new car.

Dad frowned at me, seeming confused. "It was my only car."

"Yeah, but it was still your favorite," I countered.

He shrugged it off. "We'll buy a new one."

I looked down, suppressing another sigh.

"Hey, kiddo," Dad said gently. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, I did. He gave me a reassuring smile.

"I don't care about the Volkswagen," he said. "All I care about is that you are safe and healthy."

I nodded, tears filling my eyes. I did not want him to see me cry, though, so I faked interest in the birds outside my window. They'd been chirping all morning, much to my annoyance. But if I was going to burst into tears, I would blame it on the damn birds. There was no way in hell I was going to worry my dad even more.

In the afternoon, Lissa came to visit. I was happy to see my best friend – it was a nice distraction from my pain an drug withdrawal. _I'm an addict now_ , I thought to myself, smiling wryly. It actually wasn't so bad, though, so I guess I was lucky. Apart from the excessive sweating, trembling and headaches, I was fine. Oh, and my irritable moods – poor Dimitri usually got the brunt of it and occasionally my parents and my doctors. I guess those moods were the worst part, especially because I took it out on the one person who meant the most to me. After all of this was over, I should probably buy Dimitri something nice to thank him for sticking with me. He never once complained, though.

"So what's new?" I asked eagerly when my best friend plopped down in the chair.

"Nothing much, really," she answered. "You're still stealing everyone's attention in school."

She flashed me a grin, but it faded quickly and a worried look crossed her face. I narrowed my eyes at her, wondering what that was all about, but she replaced her concern with a fake smile.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing," she said quickly.

I arched an eyebrow at her. "Liss."

She sighed. "Well…if you must know…" She looked at me, gnawing on her bottom lip, hesitant to tell me what was on her mind. "Please don't freak out."

"I won't," I promised, though I was starting to worry now.

"Jesse Zeklos and his stupid friends have been harassing Dimitri lately," she admitted. "I know it's nothing new – they've been taunting Dimitri since the start of this school year – but they're really mean now…"

My eyes widened in shock. "Why?"

Lissa avoided looking at me as she mumbled, "They say your car accident was an attempt to kill you."

"Uh, yeah, Dimitri's father probably wanted both of us to die out there. But how do they even know about that?" I asked with a frown.

She shook her head at me. "No, that's not…" She cut herself off, a frustrated look on her face. "They don't know about Dimitri's father. No one knows."

"Then what are they saying?" I asked, starting to get impatient now.

"They say Dimitri tried to kill you," she whispered, a look of disgust crossing her face.

"What?" I exclaimed, furious.

"You said you wouldn't freak out!"

"I'm not freaking out!" I returned. "I'm angry!"

"I thought Dimitri would've told you."

I snorted. "He'd never tell me something like that. He doesn't want me to worry about him."

"Maybe he's right," Lissa responded quietly. "You should worry about yourself for now."

"Why aren't the teachers doing anything? Shouldn't Jesse get punished for accusing Dimitri of things like that?! That's bullying, you know!" I almost shouted. "Why are there even rules if anyone can break them?!"

Lissa flinched. "I know it's unfair, Rose, but please calm down. There's nothing you can do about it now. Besides, Dimitri can handle himself just fine. He's a survivor."

I looked at her for a moment, indignant, and then deflated. "I guess you're right. I just hate that people are _still_ behaving that way around him. He's never done anything wrong to anyone. I swear to God, if I ever run into Dimitri's father again I'm going to kick his ass and then push _him_ into a ravine. See if he's still laughing then!"

"Don't you think that he would've fled by now?" Lissa asked. "I mean, if he really did it and the police is looking into it…don't you think he would've made sure he got the hell out of town to make sure he isn't a suspect?"

"We've thought about that possibility, yeah," I admitted reluctantly. "Dimitri hasn't seen him in a long time and he hasn't bothered Olena or Viktoria either."

Maybe he thought we were dead anyway. I mean, the chances of us surviving that crash were slim, but we made it out alive. Tough luck for him. But if he thought we were dead, he'd find out the truth soon enough. He didn't struck me as a guy who'd go on a vacation to celebrate right after he'd conducted his murderous plan. He'd probably left town, but didn't go too far away so he could still catch some gossip about the car crash.

"Okay, maybe we should talk about something that doesn't bring you down," Lissa said, cheerful. She seemed desperate to change the subject. "Let's do something about that hair of yours!"

"Yes, please," I said with a groan. "It's awful!"

"Well, they finally got rid of that bandage around your head so I should be able to do something about it," she mused, studying my hair.

"I hope so!" I sighed. "I know Dimitri thinks it's badass, but I just can't walk around with half of my head bald."

That made Lissa giggle. "You know it'll grow back, right?"

"Yeah, but did you see the horrified look on Christian's face when he walked in yesterday?" I said scowling. "He didn't say anything because he didn't want to hurt my feelings! Usually, Christian takes every opportunity to tease me, which means he pities me so much right now he's even afraid to make a comment about my hair." Lissa started to protest, but I cut her off, "You know how he is. He should've said something about my hair."

Lissa looked confused. "So you wanted him to laugh at your hair?"

"Yeah! I don't want to be pitied!"

She looked at me, amused. "Are you sure everything's alright in that brain of yours?"

"Don't mock me, Liss!" I complained, throwing a pillow at her. "Just fix my hair already."

Lissa moved closer, sitting on the side of my bed. Opening her purse, she revealed a comb. "I think if we part your hair in the middle it's going to be fine. Do you mind? I know you always part your hair on the side."

"No, it's okay. I'll agree to anything, as long as that bald spot is covered," I muttered.

"You know," Lissa said slowly as she combed her way through my hair, "Dimitri is right. It does kind of look badass."

"Maybe it isn't as bad as I make it out to be," I admitted, "but there are stitches and I don't really want anyone to see it. And after they're out, it'll leave a scar."

"Why do you even care?" Lissa asked. "You'll look beautiful, with or without a scar."

I sighed. "I don't want anyone to stare at my head, wondering what happened to me that they had to stitch up half of my skull."

"They didn't actually stitch up your skull," Lissa chuckled.

I smiled reluctantly. "You know what I mean."

"There you go!" Lissa said cheerfully, pulling away from my hair. "I fixed it! You wanna see?"

To my surprise, she fished a small mirror out of her purse. I was very pleased with the result and thanked her fiercely.

When my physiotherapist, Ms. Olendzki, came by in the late afternoon, I was reluctant to let Lissa leave. This was her second visit since I'd been admitted to the hospital and I felt like there was still so much to talk about. But Lissa promised she'd be back tomorrow with the rest of our friends so I eventually let her leave. I wondered why my physiotherapist still came by every day to do exercises. I mean, we'd already established that I was still fully functioning like a normal human being. Okay, maybe I was a little bit slower than I used to be, but I'd get back to my full strength soon enough.

After dinner, my doctor and his interns came to check up on me. I didn't mind. The more people walked in and out of the room; the less time I had to worry about all the classes I was missing. I still had to come to terms with the fact that I probably wasn't going to graduate this year with the rest of my friends.

While I had no problem remembering past events in my life, I struggled with remembering new things. Dimitri had brought me textbooks so I could study a little bit and catch up with what I'd missed. I'd had no trouble studying before the accident, but now it went painstakingly slow and, worst of all, nothing stuck in my mind. It was too early to tell, though, if this was something permanent.

A few moments after they'd left, Dimitri walked in. I greeted him with a smile on my face. "Hey comrade, you're right on time. The doc and his minions just left," I told him. "Sometimes I feel like I'm on an episode of 'Grey's Anatomy'. Except my neurosurgeon isn't exactly McDreamy-worthy," I added, scrunching up my nose as I thought of his graying hair and the wrinkles covering his face. I winked at Dimitri. "But you are."

Dimitri chuckled. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'll just take it as a compliment." He sat down on the edge of my bed and leaned in, kissing me gently. "So how are you doing?"

"I'm great," I answered. "I finally got my hair fixed today. Courtesy to Lissa."

"Well, you look amazing," he said, kissing me again. When he pulled away, he was smiling. "So did you and Lissa have fun?"

I smiled back. "Yeah, it was good to see her again. She's coming back tomorrow with the rest of the group. I figure it won't take long before they get kicked out by the nurses."

"I'm sure they're old enough to realize they shouldn't make too much of a fuss in a hospital," Dimitri responded. "Peace and quiet is, like, their motto here."

"You should fit right in here," I teased. "You could be my nurse."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Your nurse? Why can't I be your doctor?" He leaned in closer and pressed a kiss to my jaw. "If I was your doctor, I'd make a lot more money and then I could spoil you every day."

"But then I'll hardly see you," I said, closing my eyes when his lips pressed against my neck. "If you're my nurse, I'll see you every hour of the day."

"Hmm, that sounds good," Dimitri murmured against my skin. He looked up at me with a smile. "But I think I prefer it if I could just take you home with me. Then I can see you every moment of every day." His smile faded quickly, though, and his face grew serious again. "Roza, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?" I asked, tensing up.

Dimitri hesitated for a moment. "I, umm… I quit my job."

My eyes nearly popped out of my head. "You did _what_?"

He shrugged helplessly. "Yeah… I can't go to work when you're lying in the hospital. I should be with you now. I should think of you now."

"But I didn't ask you to quit your job," I said with a frown.

"I know, but I…" He took a deep breath. "You deserve my full attention, Roza. After everything that's happened… It's just better this way."

"Are you scared your dad's going to come back to finish the job?" I asked.

His head snapped up in surprise. "What? No." He shook his head vehemently. "I just want to be with you. Is that so hard to believe? I almost lost you!"

"Okay, I'm sorry," I said quickly when I realized I'd upset him. "If that's your decision…then fine." I gave him a small smile. "I support you." He looked doubtful so I wrapped my arm around his neck and pulled him close for another kiss. "I'm on your side, Dimitri."

He sighed in relief. I lay back down on the bed and patted the spot next to me. Dimitri glanced from me to the door, hesitant to lie down next to me.

"They won't be coming in for another hour or so," I said, waving away his worries. They always came around eight for my medication. "Unless I call for them."

Dimitri nodded and kicked off his shoes before making himself comfortable next to me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. "Is this okay? I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"This is perfect," I murmured, letting out a contented sigh when I felt him press a kiss to my forehead. I felt the urge to ask about Jesse because I knew his behavior must be bothering Dimitri. "So, umm, how are things at school?" I asked, probing a little.

"It's fine," he replied, playing with a strand of my hair.

It wasn't until this moment that I realized his hand was bruised. I grabbed hold of his hand and turned it over so I could take a better look. Dimitri flinched.

"What happened?"

Dimitri pulled his hand away. "Nothing."

I scowled at him. "It doesn't look like nothing. Have you been punching things again?"

"No," he replied, though he had a hard time looking me in the eye.

"Or did you punch _someone_ this time?" I pressed. "Like Jesse?"

Dimitri looked defeated. "How did you know?"

I looked at him with sympathy. "Lissa might've mentioned you were having a hard time at school."

He sighed. "She shouldn't have told you."

"She's worried about you," I said softly. "And so am I. What did Jesse say to you this time that made you lose control?"

He shrugged. "The same as usual. That I tried to kill you because I can't keep my anger in check." When he saw the look on my face, he added, "He threw the first punch." He glanced away. "Not that it makes a difference. I should've just ignored him."

"You should have," I said, my voice a little harsher than I'd meant. I cleared my throat and continued, my voice softer now, "But I get it. Jesse is an asshole." I let out a sigh. "So did anyone catch you fighting with him?"

"Mr. Tanner stopped us before it could turn into a real fight," he answered. "We both got detention. It's why I was late today."

I pressed my lips against his bruised hand. "Promise me you'll stay away from Jesse," I said softly. "You can't afford to get into trouble now. I don't want them to stop you from graduating this year."

"But if I don't graduate now, I can graduate with you next year," he prompted.

"Dimitri." Carefully, he glanced up at me. "Promise me," I whispered.

The look in his eyes was sincere as he whispered back, "I promise."

* * *

 _There you go! Rose seems to be doing better, although it's a slow progress! Just three more chapters to go now! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great weekend! :)_


	51. Chapter 51

_Thank you very much for your reviews! :)_

 _To the guest reviewer: Yes, they're in the same year but Rose probably won't be able to graduate with him because she needs to recover._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 51**

 **DPOV**

A week later, Rose was finally discharged. She'd spent three weeks at the hospital and now that she was finally able to go home she couldn't have been happier. But unfortunately she needed her rest because she was still exhausted after doing a few exercises with her physiotherapist. So that meant no school for her. I figured this was for the best because Rose still had trouble memorizing. If she was going to go to school and had to study for her upcoming tests, she would only end up frustrated. While Rose would've rather gone to school right away, she agreed getting to sleep in her own bed again was an improvement from the hospital bed.

If possible, Viktoria was even happier that Rose was allowed to go home. She'd been extremely upset when she heard that our father probably had something to do with the accident and she'd been scared that it would affect her friendship with Rose. As if Rose was going to shun her because of what our father had done. I'd told my sister that she should know better.

While I was helping Abe and Janine unpack Rose's stuff, Viktoria was keeping Rose company in the living room. She'd insisted on coming with me when Rose was released from the hospital and she hadn't stopped babbling since the moment she saw Rose. When I finished unpacking and returned to the living room, she was still talking. _Poor Rose_ , I thought, shaking my head.

That's when I heard my little sister say, "You know, I saw Andre a few days ago."

"You did?" Rose asked. I wondered how she still managed to sound enthusiastic after Viktoria had talked her ear off for over an hour.

I inched a little bit closer, curious about what she had to tell about Andre. I hadn't known they'd seen each other. But then again, I'd been a little bit preoccupied with Roza these last couple of weeks. I'd been so focused on my girlfriend I wouldn't even have noticed if a bomb had been dropped in town.

"Actually, he came to visit me," Viktoria admitted. "He was bearing gifts."

"Oh yeah?"

I was as curious as Rose sounded so I moved closer again. Neither of them even noticed I'd entered the living room.

"Yeah. He brought me his old baseball bat," Viktoria said, giggling.

Rose burst out in laughter. "What?!"

"I know right!"

I frowned. A baseball bat? Why the hell would he give her a baseball bat?

"Why would he give you that?" Rose exclaimed. _Thank you, Roza!_

Suddenly, Viktoria sobered up. "For protection. After he heard what happened to you, he's afraid Dad might come after me now."

An awkward silence fell.

"Well, that's a sweet gesture of him," Rose answered at last, though she sounded unconvinced. "I'm not sure if you should be wielding any baseball bats, though. You might hurt yourself."

"Hey, it's not because I'm young I can't-"

I decided it was time to step into view. Clearing my throat, I strode over to them and stopped in front of my sister, giving her a stern look. "Rose is right. You shouldn't use that baseball bat. Give it back to Andre."

"But-"

"I'll protect you," I said firmly.

She scowled at me. "Like you protected Rose?" she snapped.

I was too stunned to reply and genuinely hurt by that comment. Rose looked at me with wide eyes, her mouth agape, but she was at a loss for words as well.

Viktoria's face softened. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"It's fine," I said brusquely. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I can't protect you. Maybe I can't protect anyone, but I still think you should give that bat back. If Dad ever tries to hurt you, you should run. Don't fight back."

She gave a small nod. None of us spoke for a long time, which made this situation even more uncomfortable. At last, Viktoria got up from the couch.

"I'm going to call Mama and ask if she can pick me up," she said quietly. She hesitated for a moment, then glanced up at me. "I really didn't mean that, Dimka."

I forced a smile onto my face. I didn't want her to feel guilty for something she'd said in the spur of the moment. "I know."

When she'd left, I sat down next to Rose. She put her hand on my shoulder and said softly, "Are you okay? I'm sure she didn't mean it."

"I'm fine," I said, heaving a sigh.

Rose leaned her head against my shoulder. "Don't worry about it, alright? It's not even true what she said."

"Maybe it is," I muttered.

That made her look up. "No, Dimitri. It isn't." When I didn't meet her gaze, she lifted my chin with her fingers. "You've done everything you could. You always do."

"But it's not enough," I whispered. "It'll never be enough."

"You're not a superhero, Dimitri. And you don't need to be," she said, holding my gaze. "You might not have been able to save us from crashing – no one could have – but you _did_ save my life. If it weren't for you, I'd be dead."

I rested my forehead against hers. "Don't say that."

Rose leaned in and, closing the distance, pressed her lips against mine in a gentle kiss. "Maybe we should change the subject to something…brighter."

I gave her a half smile. "You have any suggestions?"

Slowly, a grin spread across her face. "I might. So…you know you're staying for dinner, right?"

I nodded.

"Well… I asked my parents if you could stay the night as well and…" She bit her lip and I raised an eyebrow, waiting in anticipation. "They said yes!"

I smiled at her enthusiasm. "While I like this idea very much…"

Rose sighed in exasperation. "What?"

I hesitated. "This is your first night home. Are you sure that's a good idea? I don't want to keep you awake."

"I don't know what your plans are for tonight, comrade," she said, clearly amused, "but I was just hoping we could watch a movie and then go to sleep. No funny business, I promise."

I rolled my eyes, but smiled reluctantly. "Roza, you know what I mean. Maybe you'll sleep better if you're alone."

"Ugh, comrade, don't give me that crap!" she responded. "If you don't want to stay, you need to come up with a better excuse."

"No, I'll stay," I said quickly, pressing my lips to her cheek. "I want to."

Rose smiled, satisfied. She leaned forward and kissed me soundly. "Great. I'll tell my parents."

After dinner, we went up to her room to watch a movie. But before Rose wanted to crawl under the covers she wanted to change into her PJs. I offered my help, but she said she could handle it on her own as she walked over to the bathroom. I plopped down on her bed and waited. I figured this could take a while, seeing as she still had a cast, but when fifteen minutes had passed without her reappearing, I started to wonder what the hell she was doing in there.

Suddenly, I heard the shower running and a few seconds later Rose was cursing. Quickly, I scrambled to my feet and hurried over to the bathroom, pushing the door open. Rose was holding herself upright in the shower, her good hand flat against the wall.

"Oh hey, comrade," she said, giving me an innocent look. "You want to join me?"

"Roza, you said you were just going to get changed," I chastised.

She sighed in exasperation. "I know, but I haven't showered in, like, three weeks! All they did in the hospital was give me sponge baths. And when I was finally able to do it on my own, I had to wash myself at _the sink_." She looked at me pleadingly. "I really want to shower. Please let me shower."

"Your cast can't get wet," I argued.

"I know." She started waving her arm and I finally noticed the blue sleeve she'd covered her cast with. "I've taken my precautions."

"Fine," I gave in, when I realized she was not going to get out of that shower. "But I'm staying. I don't want you to slip and fall just so you can break your other arm."

Rose looked at me as if I was insane. "What? That's just weird. I don't want you to look at me when I shower."

"I've seen you naked before, Roza," I said, crossing my arms. "This isn't the first time."

"It's still weird," she retorted, throwing her wash cloth at me. "Either you leave or get in."

I stared at her and she just stared right back, almost challenging me. She wasn't kidding. Realizing I wasn't going to win this staring contest, I gave in with a sigh and pulled my shirt over my head. When I'd undressed, Rose stepped aside with a grin.

"Let's hope your parents don't find us in here. I'm never going to see the light of day again if they do," I muttered, shaking my head.

"Oh, please," Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Don't pretend you don't want to shower with me."

"I never said that."

She just smiled and pulled me under the water stream. "You realize this is the first time we're really alone since our weekend at the lake house?"

"Your parents aren't that far off…" I mumbled, still feeling uneasy about this.

"Relax, comrade," Rose said. "They're aren't coming in here and they aren't going to kill you. And if they happen to stumble upon us, which I highly doubt, you can say that you're here to help me shower."

"I _am_ here to help you," I told her, eyeing her every move as she reached for the soap. If she fell under my watch, I'd be a dead man. "You should've said you wanted to shower. You didn't have to do it in secret."

Rose smiled again, seeming very pleased with herself. "You know me. I'm stubborn like that." She stood on her tiptoes and I grabbed her by the waist to steady her. Her smile widened and she started to lean in, her lips nearly touching mine as she whispered, "And you like it."

I had no answer for that. Instead, I closed the distance and kissed her passionately, savoring this moment with her. When I'd pulled her out of that car wreck, I'd never have thought we'd be standing here three weeks later, arguing in the shower. So instead of arguing with her, I should be thankful that we were still able to have moments like these. I could've lost her that night, but luckily I hadn't and I was so grateful she was still alive and still the same Roza I knew before the accident happened. I'd feared she might change because of the brain damage, but she was still the same wonderful and amazing person she'd always been. But even if she had changed, I would love her nonetheless.

Fortunately, Rose came out of the shower unharmed, though it might've taken us a long time to get out. But that was mostly my fault because I couldn't seem to stop kissing her. I could see Roza was getting tired, though, from the effort so I helped her get dressed quickly before carrying her to bed. Her hair was still damp but she said she didn't mind.

"This might've been the best shower I've had in a long time," Rose sighed, smiling lazily.

I crawled in next to her and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her back against my chest. "I agree. I guess it's too late to watch that movie now, huh?"

"Rain check?" Rose asked.

I kissed her shoulder. "Of course. Sweet dreams, Roza."

"Night, comrade," she mumbled.

I buried my face in her hair, a contented smile playing on my lips. _I love you so much, Roza._ That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep. If I'd known this was my last chance to tell her how much I truly loved her, I would have. I would have told her over and over again and I probably would've never let go of her.

But as I went home the next evening, after spending the day with Roza for probably the last time in my life, I'd had no idea of knowing what would happen the moment I opened my front door and discovered the horror in my own house.

But I would always remember wishing I'd told Roza how much she meant to me. It was my only regret in life.

* * *

 _Only two more chapters to go! I realize the ending of this chapter was a little vague, but don't fear...everything will be explained in good time! Please leave a review and let me know what you think! Have a great day/evening! :)_


	52. Chapter 52

_Thank you very much for the reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 52**

 **RPOV**

The call came two hours after Dimitri had left – the call that would wreck my entire life. At first, I couldn't make out what Olena was saying. She was crying hysterically and in the background I heard a lot of noise. Something else I heard was sirens. And that's what scared me.

"What happened?" I demanded. No matter how hard I tried to stay calm, I couldn't keep my voice from wavering. "Olena?"

"They arrested Dimitri," she sobbed through the phone.

Bile rose in my throat. "Why?"

It took me some time to make out her next words. "Kazimir is dead."

I gasped and almost dropped the phone. She was still talking to me, but my mind was elsewhere. _Does she mean that Dimitri killed his father?_ My head was spinning and I felt faint. That's when my dad rushed to my side, calling my name, but I didn't hear him. I swayed on my feet and he caught me, looking at me with wide eyes.

"Rose, what's wrong?" he exclaimed. I shook my head – I felt like throwing up. _Dimitri… Dimitri killed his father? They arrested him. I need to see him._ "Janine, get in here! There's something wrong with Rose!"

"Take me to Dimitri's house," I said. Dad wanted to argue, but my voice left no room for discussion. "Now!"

Even though it was a short drive, it felt like infinity before we got there. There were cops everywhere outside Dimitri's house. They'd set up a perimeter around the house. I spotted an ambulance parked next to the patrol cars.

"What the hell is going on here?" Dad muttered.

Curious neighbors had come out of their houses to see what was going on. Some officers were trying to keep them away from what I assumed was the crime scene.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat. "Stop the car."

"Rose," Mom started.

"This is as far as we can go anyway," I cut her off before opening the car door.

"Rose!" she called after me, but I ignored her and made a run for the ambulance, hoping I'd find someone who could explain what had happened. When I approached, I noticed both Viktoria and Olena were in there.

"What happened?" I asked, willing myself not to cry.

Viktoria was draped in a thermal blanket, staring straight ahead of her. My eyes darted briefly to her hands; they were covered in blood. Tears filled my eyes when I realized she was in shock and was not going to answer me. I turned to Olena, who was sobbing. I scanned her quickly. To my relief, she seemed to be unharmed.

"Where's Dimitri?" I cried out, panic seizing me. "Tell me what happened!"

Suddenly, I felt a hand on my shoulder and I whipped my head around. It was Dad. He looked down at me and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze. Mom stood off to the side, her hand covering her mouth, as she looked at Olena and Vika.

"Olena, can you tell us what happened?" Dad asked calmly.

"They arrested Dimka," she managed to choke out, finally meeting my gaze. "They say he killed Kazimir." Viktoria whimpered. "I – I wasn't here when it happened," Olena continued, and she started crying again. "I should've been here."

"Where did they take him?" I demanded.

"The police station," she answered, shaking her head. "They left fifteen minutes ago."

"Do you want me to make any calls, Olena?" Dad asked. He didn't seem fazed by the news.

Olena looked confused for a moment, then nodded. "Yes…Karolina and Sonya… They should know… Oh God… What are they going to say?"

Mom finally stepped forward and put her arm around Olena. "Come on, we're going to call your children," she said softly, leading her away.

"I'll find you a lawyer," Dad said firmly, phone already clasped in his hand before turning away as well. "We're going to get Dimitri out of this mess."

I wanted to go over to the police and demand answers, but Viktoria was still sitting silently beside me. She did not move and she did not speak. I looked around in frustration. Where were the paramedics? My eyes widened in horror when I saw two policemen carrying a body bag out of the house. I doubled over, thinking I might vomit, but it never came.

Taking a few deep breaths, I closed my eyes for a moment, trying to get rid of the picture of that body bag in my head. At last, I rose to my feet again and looked at Viktoria. She was still staring straight ahead of her, unblinking. Had she been there when Dimitri – when _it_ happened?

"Vika?" I asked cautiously. No response. "Viktoria. _Viktoria_."

Finally, she turned her head to look at me. Her face was pale and she was trembling. I searched her eyes, but it was like she didn't even see me. But, all of a sudden, she reached out with her bloodied hand and clutched my hand. "I didn't mean to," she whispered, her bottom lip quivering. "And now he's dead. _Dead_." She shut her eyes. "I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to…"

"What are you talking about?" I asked frantically. "What didn't you mean to do?"

For the first time since I arrived, she really looked at me. Her hand was grasping mine so tightly it hurt, but I didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

I forced back my tears. "Why are you sorry?"

"Hey, what are you doing?" someone exclaimed. "Leave her alone."

Startled, I stepped back when a paramedic appeared out of nowhere. Viktoria was still holding onto my hand, her fingernails digging into my skin, her face ashen as she looked at me with wide eyes. I wrenched free from her as gently as possible.

"She's my friend!" I said in outrage. "Where have you been? You should be helping her!"

The man looked speechless for a moment. I had a feeling I wasn't going to get any answers from Viktoria in this state so I stomped away and went in search for my parents. Glancing around, I found my dad talking to an officer. Quickly, I strode over.

"Are you in charge?"

The officer looked me up and down. "Who are you?"

Dad cleared his throat. "She's my daughter."

"I'm Dimitri's girlfriend," I told the officer. "I want to know what happened here."

The officer took his time to answer, eyeing me carefully. "Miss, I can't just-"

"The hell you can't!" I screamed, losing my temper. "I want to know where you took my boyfriend! I want to see him _right now_!"

"Excuse us," Dad said, pulling me away from the man. I struggled against him, but he was too strong. "Rose, calm down!" he hissed, fixing me with a glare. "You're not going to get any answers if you keep behaving like this!"

I burst out into tears. "I want to see Dimitri. I need to know he's alright."

Dad sighed and pulled me into his arms. I buried my face in his chest, sobbing. "It's going to be okay, Rose."

"I don't believe them," I cried, my voice muffled. "He didn't kill Kazimir. He couldn't have."

"I'm so sorry, Rose," Dad said softly, kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away from him. "Did you find him a lawyer?"

He grimaced. "I might have, but…it looks bad, Rose."

I felt my heart hammer in my chest. "What do you mean? He didn't do anything."

"I overheard a few officers talk," he said cautiously. I held my breath and braced myself for what came next. "They said Dimitri smashed his father's head with a baseball bat."

 _Oh no_. _The baseball bat Andre gave to Viktoria._ I started feeling dizzy and sucked in a breath, trying my best not to faint. Tears filled my eyes again as I looked up at my dad. Even he was having trouble processing this information.

"Viktoria was there when it happened. She called 911. They said…" He paused and closed his eyes briefly. "Dimitri was still sitting next to the body when the police arrived. He surrendered immediately."

"No!" I exclaimed, shaking my head vehemently. "No, he couldn't have done it!"

"Rose, he was holding the bat when they came in…"

" _No!_ " I sank to my knees as another sob erupted from my throat. "No, no, no…"

"Rose, I don't want to believe what they're saying about him," Dad said hesitantly as he crouched down in front of me. "But the things he said at the hospital… At the time I thought it was just because he was upset, but now…"

I looked up at him, my cheeks wet with fresh tears. "What are you talking about?"

Dad heaved a sigh. "He said he was going to kill Kazimir. He was so upset about what happened to you. I didn't think he meant what he was saying, but everyone heard what he said. If these people testify against him… He won't stand a chance."

"No, no, no," I sobbed. My head ached; but it was nothing compared to the way my heart ached right now. "You have to help him," I begged. "Please help him. He wouldn't have killed his dad if he wasn't provoked. Something must've happened! Kazimir was at the house. Maybe he was hurting Viktoria," I rambled. "Please, you have to find him a good lawyer."

"I will," Dad promised, his voice firm but soothing. "Like I said earlier, I might know a lawyer who wants to take on this case." He helped me up and started leading me back to Mom and Olena, who was still on the phone with either Sonya or Karolina. "I know you want to see Dimitri," Dad said softly, "but there's nothing you can do for him right now."

I realized he was right, but I just couldn't bear the thought of not seeing him tonight. I needed to hear from _him_ what had happened. But I also knew the police wouldn't allow it. After Olena got off the phone, she was in a hurry to leave for the police station.

"I need a favor," she said. I could see it pained her to ask us for help. "I know you've already done so much for us, but I have no one else to turn to."

"You know you can ask us anything, Olena," Mom said gently.

It almost made Olena burst into tears again. "Can you please take care of Vika for a while? I need to go to the police station. Dimitri's still a minor so I need to be there for when they question him."

"Of course," Dad replied solemnly. He looked at Mom and handed her the car keys. "Janine, can you take the girls home? I'm going with Olena. I'm going to contact our lawyer again and see if he can make it here in short time."

"I want to go as well," I protested.

Dad shook his head at me. "Now's not the time, Rose."

I glared at him, but didn't argue. I turned away from him without another word and walked back to the ambulance, followed by my mom. When Viktoria was cleared, we left the 'crime scene' and went back home, though I was anxious to go to the police station as well in hopes of catching a glimpse of Dimitri. I just wanted to know how he was holding up.

When we got home, I led Viktoria to the bathroom. She still hadn't said a word during the ride home and she hadn't stopped shaking. The paramedic had said it was from shock, but that she'd be alright. The least he could've done was help her clean up. But I guess I would have to help her with that; I couldn't let her go to sleep when she was still covered in her father's blood. The thought made me nauseous, but I pushed it away and helped her as best as I could into the shower. It took some time because I only had one useful arm, but I managed. Last night Dimitri was helping me in the shower and now _I_ was the one the one helping his sister. The irony. If I'd known what would happen, I would've stayed with him in that shower forever.

Viktoria's shirt was soaked in blood. It had a terrible smell and almost made me gag. I wondered if she'd tried to reanimate her father. She must've at least checked his wounds because the blood on her hands hadn't been hers.

Quickly, I ran down the stairs to throw the shirt out – I had a feeling she wouldn't want it as a reminder anyway – and then I ran back up, scared to leave Viktoria alone for more than a few minutes. Rummaging in my closet, I found something for her to wear tonight. When she emerged from the bathroom, she still looked pale and fragile, but at least she wasn't covered in her father's blood anymore.

I realized it was a stupid question, but I asked it anyway. "Are you going to be okay?"

She gave a small nod. I beckoned her over and patted the spot next to me on the bed. Gingerly, she sat down. When she looked up at me, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Where's Mama?"

"She's with your brother right now," I answered carefully, hoping this wouldn't send her into hysterics. But she said nothing. She opened her mouth a few times, but nothing came out. "Do you want to get some sleep?" I asked at last.

She nodded.

"I'll make the bed in the spare room ready."

As I was about to leave, she reached out all of a sudden and grabbed my arm. I stopped and turned to look at her.

"Please don't leave me alone," she whispered, her eyes pleading.

I gave her a reassuring smile. "I guess you can sleep in here."

Viktoria looked relieved. "Thank you."

"I'm going to get changed first," I told her. "I'll be right back, okay?"

She hadn't moved an inch during the five minutes I was gone from the room. She'd wrapped her arms around herself, staring down at her feet. I wasn't sure if she'd gone into shock again, but when I entered, she looked up at me.

When we'd settled into my bed, I switched off the lights and stared at the ceiling. I knew I was not going to get any sleep tonight, but I hoped me being here would be enough for Vika to get some rest. She must be so scared after what had happened.

"It wasn't his fault, you know."

I almost jumped ten feet in the air. I closed my eyes and exhaled, trying to calm myself down, before glancing over at Viktoria. She wasn't looking at me, though.

"It wasn't his fault," she repeated.

I found her hand under the covers and squeezed it. My voice cracked a little as I said, "I know."

I wanted to tell her that everything was going to be fine, that Dimitri would be released soon and that we were all going to live happy lives from now on because the bad guy was dead. But I could make no such promises. This was something that was out of my control and there was nothing for us to do than wait.

Wait and pray everything was going to be alright.

* * *

 _There you go! There was a lot of angst in this chapter, but I hope you still liked it. The final chapter will be up in a few days! Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on this chapter! Have a nice day/evening! :)_


	53. Chapter 53

_Thank you very much for your reviews! :)_

 _ **Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Academy._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 53**

 **RPOV**

Seeing as Dimitri was almost eighteen years old, he was tried as an adult. It shouldn't have come as a surprise, but I was still outraged when they sentenced him to six years in prison for voluntary manslaughter. It was a small victory, his lawyer had said to us, because if he'd been convicted of first-degree murder he would be worse off.

I realized that was true, but I was still very much upset that both the jury and the judge had ignored the fact that Dimitri's father had been an abusive and manipulating man – never mind the fact that Kazimir had tried to kill _us_ first. And nothing would've happened if Dimitri hadn't found Kazimir that night in his own home, where the man had threatened his sister.

I still didn't know what exactly had happened hat night. I hadn't been allowed to go to his trial because it would've put too much stress on me and I still needed to heal from my accident according to my doctor. The only times my parents had acquiesced was when I'd been called upon as a witness – which actually meant they had no choice than to let me go – and when they'd found Dimitri guilty.

Seeing as I hadn't witnessed the murder itself, my only job had been to convince the jury that Dimitri was not a violent person, that he had been provoked the night of the murder. I'd also told them how Kazimir had been threatening Dimitri's family for months now. Our advantage had been that I'd been present during one of Kazimir's visits to the Belikovs. When my part was done, my parents had taken me home and I never got to hear what had played out that horrible night.

Dimitri never talked about it. We already had limited time together anyway so I didn't feel like bringing it up either. Aside from that, Dimitri was growing more and more distant with each visit and I was afraid that I might screw it up completely if I dared to ask about that night. Maybe he didn't want me to see him behind bars, but I told him every time I visited him that I loved him and that I wasn't going anywhere.

Today was the first time I was going to visit him since they'd found him guilty so I was a little bit nervous. Olena had visited him the day before and had told me he was doing okay, but I was pretty sure Dimitri had just lied to make sure his mother wouldn't worry about him too much. I couldn't blame him. Olena had been a mess since his arrest. Sonya had moved back home to help running the household and Karolina visited regularly. Viktoria was in therapy and I hoped it would help her because she still wasn't speaking much. They were all so devastated and I wished there was a way to comfort them, but unfortunately there was nothing I could do for them.

Dimitri was already sitting behind the glassed wall when I walked into the room. A guard escorted me to my seat and then backed up against the far wall. I offered Dimitri a smile, but he didn't return it. His hair was tied back into a ponytail. His eyes looked tired and there was stubble on his jaw. I still wasn't used to him wearing an orange jumpsuit. He looked awful, but I bet he was going to tell me he was doing just fine. I just wished he'd realize he didn't have to pretend with me. I picked up the phone and held it to my ear. He did the same.

"Hi," I breathed.

"Hey," he answered.

There was a brief silence as I stared at him. "How are you holding up?" I asked at last.

"I'm doing fine, Roza," he responded quietly, though he couldn't meet my eyes. He cleared his throat and finally looked up at me. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," I told him.

He looked me over. "Are you sure? Because our friends just graduated from high school and you weren't there to celebrate with them."

I shrugged. "That's not important right now."

He shook his head, sighing. "You should've been there as well. You should've graduated this year. You _would_ have if it hadn't been for my father." He spat the last word, scowling.

"Dimitri, it's okay," I insisted. "I'll graduate next year." I gave him a sad smile. "Though I wish I could've graduated with you."

He said nothing.

I suppressed a sigh and looked around, desperate for a change of subject. "How's your cellmate? Is he… Is he a nice guy?" As the words slipped out of my mouth, I realized this wasn't an ideal topic either. I closed my eyes, silently cursing myself. "I mean-"

"He's alright," Dimitri interrupted. "His name's Ivan."

I was relieved to hear that. I would hate it if Dimitri's cellmate was an asshole. Every time I came here, I was scared that someone would've beaten him up and that I would see him covered in bruises, but so far nothing had happened. I was glad that he might've made a friend in here, someone who could protect him. _But what did the guy do to end up here? Did he commit a murder?_

"Do you know what he's in for?" I asked hesitantly.

"No. We don't really talk about that here," he answered, clearing his throat again, as his eyes drifted elsewhere. He really had a hard time looking at me.

"Well, as long as he's nice to you," I said, not sure what else to say.

Why was this so awkward? Why wouldn't he look me in the eye? It felt like something had changed between us and I didn't know what caused it. I thought he'd be happy to see me, but it didn't seem like it. Was he afraid I wouldn't want him anymore now that he was in prison? Was that the reason he was being so distant?

"So when are they going to remove your cast?" Dimitri asked suddenly.

"In two weeks," I answered, relieved that he was talking again. "I can't wait to get rid of this thing."

He looked up at me again. There was a faint smile playing on his lips. "I'm glad you're doing better now. Are you making any progress with your memory?"

"A little," I told him. "But it's very slow."

He nodded. "It'll get better, Roza."

I forced a smile onto my face. I honestly didn't know if it would get much better, but I didn't want him to worry about me. He already had enough to deal with. As he looked at me – really _looked_ at me – for the first time since I arrived here, my smile turned genuine and I put my hand against the glass.

"I've really missed you, comrade," I said softly.

He put his hand on the glass as well. I wished this window wasn't separating us. I wanted to touch him, even if it was just for the briefest of moments. Just one more time.

"I'm sorry, Roza," he murmured, his eyes filled with regret.

"Why are you sorry? You did what you had to do to protect your family," I told him earnestly. "I _understan_ d."

Dimitri shook his head. "That's not what I'm talking about." A pained expression crossed his face as he glanced up again. Slowly, he removed his hand from the glass. "I can't let you come here anymore."

I looked at him in confusion. "W-what do you mean?"

"You can't come here anymore," he repeated, his voice firmer this time. The regret in his eyes had disappeared; now he only looked determined.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice rising in sheer panic.

Dimitri sighed and fixed his gaze on me. "I don't want you to visit me anymore, Rose. You have to move on with your life."

"But that's crazy," I exclaimed. "Dimitri, you can't ask me that. You're my _boyfriend_."

"I'll be in here for six years, Rose," he retorted. "I don't want you to wait that long for me."

"I told you before… I don't mind. I'll wait as long as it takes," I answered, my eyes pleading. "You can't just send me away. After all we've been through…"

"It's time to let each other go," Dimitri said. He was not budging; he meant every word of it. "You're right. We've been through a lot together, but I can't put you through this as well. I'm letting you go now."

My eyes filled with unshed tears. "You can't do this to me. I love you."

He closed his eyes briefly. "Love is not enough."

I gasped and finally pulled my hand away from the window as well. "How can you say that?"

Dimitri opened his eyes again and looked straight at me. "Rose, I mean it. Don't come here anymore."

"Dimitri, no-"

"How many times do I have to say it before you realize that I don't want you here?" he cut me off, his voice harsh. "I want you to live your life. I want you to move on. It's for the best."

A tear rolled down my cheek and I wiped it away. "Do you mean that?"

He nodded. "Now please leave and don't come back."

My bottom lip quivered, but I refused to cry in front of him. I couldn't believe Dimitri had broken my heart _again._ The past few months I'd been in all kinds of pain - first the breakup, then the accident and my slow recovery and then Dimitri being found guilty and locked up in prison for the next six years – but none of that compared to the pain I was feeling right now.

Now I finally understood why he'd been so distant. He'd been planning this all along; he'd just been waiting until the right time. Now that he was sure I was doing okay, he wouldn't have to feel too guilty about removing me from his life altogether. Just like when he'd broken up with me the first time, he was taking the choice away from me again. He had made this decision _once again_ all by himself.

I looked at him, searching his eyes, wondering if he knew he was making a mistake. But his eyes gave nothing away. His face hardened as he looked back at me. I wanted to believe it was all an act, but I was not so sure anymore.

I opened my mouth to say something, but he cut me off. "Don't come back."

Without giving me a chance to speak, he hung up the phone and signaled to a guard he was ready to leave. I sat frozen in my seat and watched them lead him away. I called out his name, hoping he would hear me, but he never looked back.

Yep. This was definitely the worst pain I had ever felt. My whole world came crashing in and I couldn't even find the strength to move. I just sat there, staring at the empty seat across from me. _He just left. Without a proper goodbye. How could he do that to me?_

"Miss, are you alright?"

Startled, I looked up when a guard put a careful hand on my shoulder. I didn't realize I was crying until the man awkwardly handed me a tissue. I let him escort me back to the exit, tears still streaming down my face. How was I going to explain this to my parents, who were waiting for me outside the building? How was I going to tell them that Dimitri dumped me once again?

 _Easy. You just tell them_ , a calm voice inside my head told me. _You tell them and then you move on. You can do this. You're Rose Hathaway. You can do anything._

What was that saying again? What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I'd already been through a lot this year and I've always pulled through. I would pull through this pain as well. _It might take some time, but no one is going to keep me down,_ I thought with new resolve as I pushed through the doors and stepped outside of the prison for the very last time.

Not even Dimitri Belikov.

* * *

 ** _Please read:_**

 _Please don't hate me for ending it this way! This chapter might seem like it has a lot of gaps, but I forwarded it a little bit so you wouldn't have to read about a trial because that might get boring. And I know that you were all waiting for an explanation as to what happened when Kazimir was killed and now you're probably all mad that I haven't given it to you yet, lol, for which I am sorry. I can promise you, though, that you'll find your answers in the sequel!_

 _For those who don't feel like reading the sequel, but want to know what happened anyway, I'll post an a/n here when I've uploaded that particular chapter. I'll post another a/n here when I've published the first chapter of the sequel. It's called " **Surrender** " and it's going to pick up six years after the ending of this story so you can all guess what's coming ;) I'll give you a short summary anyway:_

 ** _When Dimitri gets released from prison, he goes to find Rose. While Rose seemed to have moved on from the past, she was the only thing on Dimitri's mind the past few years. He's desperate to make things right with her, but after everything that's happened, can he win Rose's heart back?_**

 _If you're interested, I'll be posting the first chapter this weekend. Hope to see you guys there! I'd like to thank you all again for reading and reviewing this story! Thank you for sticking with me!_

 _Lots of love!_


	54. AN: Sequel posted!

_Hey guys! I just posted the first chapter of the sequel to Better With you, named "Surrender". You should be able to find it now! Here's the summary again:_

 _ **When Dimitri gets released from prison, he goes to find Rose. While Rose seems to have moved on from the past, she was the only thing on Dimitri's mind the past few years. He's desperate to make things right with her, but after everything that's happened, can he win Rose's heart back?**_

 _For those who are interested, you should be able to find it now! I hope to see you guys over there. Also, I'd like to thank all of you again for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following this story! xoxo_


End file.
